Hallowed Be Thy Enemy
by RavenLight Dragon
Summary: What if someone paid extremely close attention to what Harry said that day he defeated Voldemort. What if they went into hiding and began making plans to take down the Chosen One. What if they discovered that they couldn't and because of that they targeted those he loves instead. There will be a few fun surprises in this story, and a good deal of danger and intrigue. i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: ok so I'm going to do this with some flashbacks, which will be in bold and italics, now and then to set the story and what not, they will probably thin out and become nonexistent as the story progresses. This is a Dramione fic. No I don't hate Ron. Alrakis Lyra Dashwood is named the way she is for a reason. Alrakis is one of the stars in the Draco constellation, Lyra is his neighboring constellation. Dashwood is just because I like that movie What A Girl Wants and it popped into my head._

 _I put pictures of the animals they turn into as well as their Patronus', except for Draco's as I didn't mention his yet for a reason, and the meanings behind them on the Pinterest page for this story, but because I have done some things to this story I may need to create a new board so look to my profile here to find the link to that board. If anyone doesn't wish to go to the board but wants to know the meaning of the animal, just let me know and I'll PM you._

 _On another note: I am not British. I do not speak like Brits do. So there will be times they sound more American than British. I have looked up some terms to use every so often but I know that if I use them too much one of my British readers- if I have any- will call me out on it. If you happen to be British and see me use a term or phrase wrong feel free to correct me but please don't be nasty about it. Also feel free to tell me something you might say or have heard someone say often. I'm always looking for some help and to make my characters as authentic as possible since they're rather OC to begin with. Thanks. :D_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Hermione**

 _ **Hermione and Ron listened as Voldemort spoke to Snape. They couldn't see Harry because he had thrown the Cloak on and went into the room. She realized a second too late just what Voldemort was getting at. He meant to kill Snape to gain control of the Elder Wand.**_

 _ **Before anyone could stop it they heard Snape yell; and Voldemort speaking in Parseltongue.**_

 _ **"Kill."**_

 _ **There was a terrible scream and a thud as, they assumed, Snape fell to the floor.**_

 _ **"I regret it," they heard Voldemort say coldly and then listened as he walked from the room.**_

 _ **They charged into the room the moment they knew he was gone. The sight before her eyes was terrible. Snape was on the floor, a bite wound in his neck from Nagini and Harry was kneeling next to him. There was blood, so much blood.**_

 _ **The next thing the three knew there was a screamed "No!" and a tall boy with blond hair was barreling past them and kneeling in front of Snape, taking the man's head into his arms. But Snape wasn't looking at Malfoy- his eyes had found Harry's. He raised his hand and pointed to the memories seeping from his mouth, eyes and ears mixed in with the blood. It was obviously hard for him to speak, but he managed two simple words.**_

 _ **"Take...Them! T-Take... Them!" Hermione saw that obviously this was important to Snape so she conjured a vial and passed it to Harry.**_

 _ **"They're his memories, Harry. He wants you to take them, so take them." Harry nodded and moved forward, kneeling next to his childhood enemies and filled the vial with Snape's memories. When he was done Snape nodded his head.**_

 _ **"Look... At... Me." Harry looked Snape in the eyes. The man's next words shocked all of them, except it seemed for Malfoy.**_

 _ **"You... Have... Your... Mother's... Eyes." And then Snape fell into unconsciousness; and Harry stood and stepped back, away from the pair.**_

 _ **The scene in front of them was heartbreaking. No matter how much Hermione should** **hate the two men, she couldn't. No one should die like this. Not even Snape; and watching Malfoy of all people crying was surreal, but it wasn't the first time. Harry had seen it happen and had told them about a boy's bathroom, a gaunt and anguished looking Draco standing at a sink crying his eyes out.**_

 _ **They of course dueled because Merlin forbid anyone see the boy losing his Pureblood arrogance, let alone his most hated enemy. That was the day Hermione was thankful Harry realized that messing around with Dark Magic and spells you didn't know was something that should never be done. He had nearly killed Draco and in doing so nearly destroyed himself. It was the moment that reminded all of them that Voldemort was the true enemy, of everyone. Coming back to the present Hermione turned to him.**_

 _ **She had made her decision. She just hoped her friends could understand why she was about to say what she was.**_

 _ **"Harry. I can save him. Please, before it's too late. I know you hate both of them, we all do or at least we should, but not even Snape deserves to die like this. Please, let me save him!"**_

 _ **Her humanity demanded she at least try and she was glad when Harry gave her a quick nod. Quickly moving forward, she pulled out her wand. However, when she got closer to Snape Draco grabbed her arm, turning red tear filled eyes on her.**_

 _ **"I won't let you cause him anymore harm Granger!"**_

 _ **Hermione understood his reticence. Her friends believed Snape a traitor and he and Malfoy the enemy, but Hermione wasn't so sure. It had happened that day, at Malfoy Manor. She had had doubts about Malfoy all through Sixth Year. He was so scared and she saw how much the task they now knew he was given had eaten away at him, turning him into a shadow of the arrogant little toe rag he once had been. Quite often she felt when he was cruel to her that his heart hadn't truly been in it, that he hadn't truly meant it.**_

 _ **Then, when they were brought to the Manor, not only had he pretended he wasn't sure who they were- and she knew he was pretending because she had seen that split second of recognition in his eyes just before he had said he wasn't sure- but there was also the look he had given her as she stared at him after his sadistic aunt had tortured her. His eyes had met hers and they were full of sadness, he looked like someone who had watched the one he loved being hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.**_

 _ **Now, she knew he didn't love her, he was Draco Malfoy, but she could never forget that look. She also didn't have time to lose, Snape was still losing a lot of blood. So she put her hand on Draco's shoulder gaining his full attention.**_

 _ **"I'm not going to hurt him Draco. I swear it. I'm going to save him. Please let me do this, we don't have much time." She watched his eyes widen as he realized she had called him Draco instead of Malfoy, but then the doubt was back just as swiftly.**_

 _ **He must have seen something in her eyes though, as he studied them, something that helped him make his decision. He nodded and moved back, sitting down on the floor and wrapping his long arms around his knees, and settled in to watch.**_

 _ **Thanks to what happened with Arthur Weasley in Fifth Year Hermione knew just what to do. It took a new spell to heal Arthur; and Hermione used it now. Pointing her wand at the wound in Snape's neck she began to chant the spell.**_

 _ **"Reparare sanari non possunt," she repeated over and over as she watched in awe as the poison from the snake began to seep back out of the wound and pool on the floor.**_

 _ **The minutes ticked by but they felt like hours as Hermione worked the spell. When she was done, Snape remained unconscious, but alive. Just as they were about to discuss what to do next they all heard a familiar haunting call and watched in amazement as Fawkes came flying in through one of the broken windows and landed right in front of Snape.**_

 _ **They all watched as the phoenix bent forward and rubbed his head against the unconscious wizard, as he dropped two tears into the wound on his neck, finishing the healing process Hermione had started. Then, after flying up and landing on Draco's shoulder and nibbling his ear a bit, Fawkes flew back out the way he came and disappeared into the sky.**_

 _ **"What the bloody hell was that about," exclaimed Ron.**_

 _ **None of them were prepared for the answer. Especially as Snape had killed Fawkes' own master and Draco was a Death Eater who had nearly cost them all their lives not an hour ago in the Room of Requirement.**_

 _ **"Malfoy?" Harry turned to his nemesis.**_

 _ **Clearly there was something they were missing here. Dumbledore had trusted Snape. The only reason everyone lost that trust was because of Snape killing Dumbledore. What if they were wrong to stop trusting him? After all, Dumbledore was the king of cryptic messages and plans only he knew. Only the memories in Harry's pocket would give them the answers they needed, that and the boy in front of them.**_

 _ **Hermione could see the calculating look in Harry's eyes. Many thought that he was just an average wizard with help. That that's why he had gotten this far. She and Ron knew different. After all Harry had stood alone against Voldemort everytime he had faced him so far. It had been Harry and the amazing love he had for his friends that had helped him this far. Draco stood and faced them.**_

 _ **"Look Potter, I can tell you what that was about. Would you believe me though? If I told you that Snape never betrayed The Order? If I told you I am not the enemy? Would. You. Believe. Me?"**_

 _ **There was absolute disbelief on Ron's face. Hermione couldn't quite tell what exactly Harry thought, his face was a blank. Could he possibly be thinking about believing him? She knew she could. There was just something in the tone of his voice, and the niggling feeling that he was different somehow. Apparently Ron saw the same look because he was suddenly shouting, the sound loud and harsh in the silence that had been there.**_

 _ **"Oh come on! Tell me you're not seriously considering that he's telling the truth?!"**_

 _ **Ron's face was almost as red as his hair when they looked at him. She knew that things were about to get complicated...**_

Complicated wasn't even the word for it. McGonagall and everyone else that were in the Great Hall when the quartet, Snape levitated between them, walked in after Voldemort had issued his ultimatum. She demanded absolute proof when Harry told her what had happened in the Shrieking Shack. She followed them up the steps to the Headmaster's office and went into Snape's memories with Harry. Ron and Hermione had sat back and watched, Draco sitting in a corner of the room by himself with a still unconcious Snape laying on the floor.

When Harry and McGonagall had finished they told the trio what they had seen and that's when it was discovered just how truthful Draco had been. Snape really was still a part of The Order, Draco had defected before the Astronomy Tower incident and Albus Dumbledore had chosen the time, place and way that he would die. Of course Ron was his usual stubborn self.

 _ **"So we're just going to believe him then?"**_

 _ **"Ron, Snape's memories can't be refuted, there was nothing to indicate tampering like in that one Dumbledore had from Slughorn. Malfoy and Snape really are on our side."**_

 _ **"I just can't believe it!"**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **"Because he's bloody Draco Malfoy! Because there's a Dark Mark on his arm!"**_

 _ **"And we know he didn't want it, and his name shouldn't matter. He has really defected. He actually helped us at the Manor!"**_

 _ **"Oh yeah, watching Hermione get tortured was helping?"**_

 _ **"He had no choice. He couldn't let on he was on our side. I understand it, so does Hermione, why can't you?"**_

 _ **"Whatever, I still don't trust him."**_

 _ **"Fine, don't, but right now keep it to yourself. What's going on right now is more important than hating Draco Malfoy."**_

McGonagall had then fixed up a cot for Snape and then they had all gone down to the Great Hall, without Harry. After that things went wonky and they feared Harry was truly dead, but as usual things with Harry weren't what they seemed.

When the Battle of Hogwarts reached it's conclusion there were many dead on both sides, Death Eaters on the run and people with no place to go, Hermione and Harry being two of them. Yaxley had somehow managed to escape and until he had been captured, Harry didn't want to chance living at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Hermione moved into The Burrow at Molly Weasley's insistence. And surprisingly they had two visitors they never expected over that summer.

This brooked another row, between Ron and Hermione this time thus completely ending any possible relationship they could have had because Hermione had finally seen she and Ron were too different. It was just before she had returned to Hogwarts. Draco and Snape were the two visitors they didn't expect and they became regular fixtures at The Burrow while Snape helped Harry and Ron prepare to become Aurors- at, of all people, the request of Arthur Weasley.

The argument was because Ron was still determined to hold his hate for Malfoy, constantly needling him and being rude. Hermione had finally had enough one day. She couldn't understand why Ron held on to his hate while his family didn't. He didn't act like that to Snape after all.

 _ **"Why do you keep persisting on acting like that towards Draco, Ron. You don't do it to Snape."**_

 _ **"Because he's Draco Malfoy."**_

 _ **"So? You need to get over your prejudices Ron."**_

 _ **"Have you forgotten how his family treated mine? How he treated you, me and Harry? Especially you?"**_

 _ **"No I haven't, but Harry, I and your parents, as well as your siblings, have forgiven the Malfoy family already. After a sincere apology from all three of them. You're the only one to continue to be blinkered."**_

 _ **"Because I can't get over the fact he was a Death Eater! And he tried to kill Dumbledore!"**_

 _ **"Key word WAS Ronald. He was! He isn't anymore! And he never wanted to be. Voldemort threatened his family, what would you have done if He had broken into The Burrow and stolen your mum? Or your dad? Or Ginny? And then contacted you and said if you didn't kill me or Harry He would kill them? Would you turn your back on your family? Or would you have done everything in your power to kill us to protect them? And Snape was also a Death Eater, so why is Draco different. And you seem to have conveniently forgotten that Dumbledore planned his death and Draco's part in it. Grow up Ronald."**_

About a week after that Hermione had broken off her relationship with Ron. Neither of them were too upset over it. They all concentrated on training. Harry and Ron to become Aurors, they chose not to go back to Hogwarts and finish their education. Draco and Hermione just so they were more prepared for their N.E.W.T. level classes and to learn some of the things they had missed due to the war. Harry and Snape began to develop a better relationship than before.

They would probably never be as close as say, father and son, but Snape was now like a favorite uncle. Now that he didn't have the heavy burden of being a double agent on his shoulders, and apparently had realized that Harry was more like Lily than James, he was more cordial. He laughed easier too. He was just a different man all around when he was with them and the Weasley's; as were the Malfoys. There were a lot of changes that summer.

Snape taught them everything from more advanced defensive spells to advanced potions to even wandless and wordless magic. For Harry, Hermione and Draco, with the help of McGonagall- or 'that meddlesome feline' as Snape so loved to call her, who checked in from time to time- he taught them how to become Animagi. Registered of course.

Hermione mastered it first, as usual, and was surprised to discover that instead of an otter like her Patronus, she became a fox. When she looked up the symbolism of both animals she became less surprised. After all, both your Patronus and your Animagus took after your inner traits. Harry became a wolf of all things, Draco an eagle. She and Harry offered to teach Draco how to conjure a Patronus, but what he told them when they offered nearly broke Hermione.

She had become rather fond of Draco, and he of her. They had spent nearly every day of the summer together after all. She saw a new side to the former Death Eater. One less conflicted and more prone to kindness. When he told them he didn't have strong enough happy memories, or any really, to conjure a Patronus Hermione had run off to cry her heart out over it. Draco was the one to find her.

He didn't say a thing, simply picked her up and held her until she was done and then kissed her forehead and led her back to the house. Hermione vowed that day to help him make so many happy memories that he'd have trouble choosing. He still hadn't conjured a Patronus before they had to leave to get on the train to head back to school though.

Over that school year, well if she were totally honest it was that summer before going back to Hogwarts, Hermione found herself falling for Draco. And falling hard, but she had been too afraid to tell him, too afraid that she wasn't what he would want- after all she knew the witches he had gone with, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, among others; and when they left she didn't have the chance.

She became engaged with her orphanage, _Granger's Home for Lost Souls_. She started it not long after the war with the help of Molly, Narcissa Malfoy and Aberforth Dumbledore- who let her use the rooms above the Hog's Head since they were rarely used by anyone else. While she was in school Molly and Narissa helped her. Once she graduated she took over full time. She had twenty-one orphans so far and was in desperate need of a staff member or two.

As for Draco, he was recruited by Puddlemere United. Their season didn't start until the beginning of November, however, so he joined the Ministry as an undercover Auror and helped them round up Death Eaters that were still on the loose. He used his Animagus. An eye in the sky as it were.

Their business meant they didn't have much time to see each other and most of the times they did there were others present, like Harry and Ron. So Hermione still hadn't had the chance to tell him how she felt. She vowed that she would do it soon, if it killed her. A year and a half of being in love with someone you hadn't told yet, was just too long.

Hermione was pulled out of her reverie, she really should be looking at the listings for estates to move her orphanage to, by a knock on the door. She was sat in Aberforth's study, which he allowed her to use for her paperwork and such. When she called for whoever it was to come in, the door was pushed open slowly and a little blonde head poked itself around the frame, eyes full of tears.

Alrakis Lyra Dashwood was only 5, a beautiful little girl that reminded Hermione strongly of Draco, it was the way the girl acted more than the way she looked. Her hair was a tad darker, more a honey blonde than a white, her blue eyes so crystal clear it was as if you were looking at the ocean in the Carribbean. She had lost her father during the Battle of Hogwarts, her mother having passed away during childbirth, a rare occurrence in the Wizarding World, and she had no Godparents. She had no older or younger siblings either. No, she was quite alone.

Hermione wished nothing more than to adopt her, but she couldn't. At least not until she was settled and actually had a permanent place to call home. It wouldn't be fair to the little girl for Hermione to bring her into her life and not have a permanent home. Right now Hermione was living right there in the Hog's Head with her orphans. Once she found them a permanent place for the orphanage she would start the necessary procedures to adopt Alrakis.

The little girl ran to her and threw her arms up begging to be picked up. Hermione grabbed her up and tucked her into her arms, her head tight against Hermione's chest as the little girl sobbed. She let the tears slow before asking what was wrong.

"Did I make Mr. Aberforth leave Miss Hermione? I swear I didn't mean to make his beard blue again! It was an accident! I promise!"

Hermione's heart clenched painfully for the little girl, even as she tried not to giggle at the memory of Aberforth with a neon blue beard. The man had acted angry, but he had that same twinkle of merriment in his eyes as his brother had. He hadn't fooled Hermione for a second. Now she knew he was a little weary of all the sounds and craziness that came with magical children, that's why he had gone off today, but angry he would never be. She snuggled the girl tighter to her, while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Oh sweetheart no. Mr. Aberforth knows it was an accident. He had to go to Diagon Alley to get supplies for his pub, that's why it's closed today. He'll be back later this evening."

"Do you promise?" How could one ever not promise this little girl anything when she was looking up at them with big, watery blue eyes and a pout? If those didn't ellicit the promise the sniffling surely would.

"Yes darling, I promise."

With those words the little girl kissed Hermione's cheek. She was about to slide off her lap when there was a tapping on the window and a hoot. Looking out Hermione saw Skye, Draco's eagle owl. Alrakis squealed with delight and launched herself off Hermione's lap, the sudden movement making Hermione's heart leap with fear that the girl might hurt herself, but Alrakis was all grace and landed perfectly on her feet and raced to the window.

She unlocked and opened the window and Skye hopped onto her shoulder and nibbled her ear a bit. The girl carried him to his perch- Hermione tried not to think about the fact that she had a perch specifically for Skye and no other owls that came sometimes with letters from Harry or the others- and brought the letter tied to his foot back to her.

"Look Miss Hermione, it's a letter from Uncle Draco!" All the kids called him Uncle Draco. It amused her immensely. He was only able to come see them about twice a month, but he always brought presents. Hermione received a letter from him at least once every fortnight, although this letter was about a week late- probably because his team was preparing for their first match.

She took the letter from Alrakis and looked at the elegant script on the front bearing her name. She'd recognize that writing anywhere. Breaking the seal on the back, naturally a dragon, she opened it up and found a note and twelve tickets. Looking at the tickets she noticed they were for the match, which was this upcoming Sunday. There were eleven children with her at the moment, the others were in school, so she assumed the twelfth ticket was for her. Reading the note she had to smile.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _Hello love, all right? As you probably already know I have a match this Sunday against the Appleby Arrows. My first ever pro-Quidditch match! I was hoping that you and the children you have with you would be willing to come and cheer me, well us, on. I've enclosed twelve tickets and have already talked to Mother and Father and they said they'd be absolutely willing to help you, just give them an owl and they'll be there Sunday. Also I've already arranged a Portkey, Father will have further information as to what and where. I was hoping afterwards you could let them take the children back to the Hog's Head and you and I could have dinner? Send a reply with Skye. Here's to hoping you say yes._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco_

When she looked up from the note she noticed Alrakis had gone back over to Skye to pet him. Hermione watched the girl. She was surprised the bird wasn't fat from all the owl treats the kids gave him. Most of the kids fed him when he came around. There were a few times Draco hadn't sent him, he had just showed up wanting treats. Most of the eleven were of the age where napping was necessary in the middle of the afternoon, the others were keeping an eye on the younger ones for her while coloring or playing games or whatever.

This was quiet time at the Hog's Head, even the customers that came in occasionally were quiet during nap time, despite her assurances that the Silencing Charms she put around their rooms would ensure they wouldn't hear anything going on downstairs. Although if Alrakis was awake that probably meant the others would be waking soon too.

Hermione figured she had just enough time to pen a reply before the others were ready for dinner. She knew they'd come bounding down the steps, loud as can be, in search for her soon. She wrote a quick reply to Draco, another note to the Malfoys and tied them to Skye's legs. After one more treat from Alrakis he gave the girl a gentle nibble and hoot to Hermione and took off out the window. Just then there was a clatter, the sound of stomping feet, and shouting and everything was suddenly at sixes and sevens. Her tots were awake.

"Miss Hermione, I think the others are awake now."

"Yes darling I believe so. How about we go meet them and we can all get coats on and head to the Three Broomsticks for dinner?"

"Yes please!"

The girl became a bouncing ball of happiness then. She loved Madam Rosmerta and to sit behind the bar and watch the customers. Hermione started thinking about Sunday, and what she would wear for her dinner date with Draco. Perhaps she was finally getting her second chance. Hopefully this time she would have enough bottle to tell him she fancied him. Hopefully he would tell her the same.

* * *

 _a/n: as you can see Snape is still alive and well. I put Fawkes in there because, after reading the HP companion book on Magical Creatures, I discovered it takes an exceptional wizard to tame a Phoenix, and that it's not easy to win their trust. So if Draco and Snape did it, then there must be a reason. I know I took a lot of liberties here. This is a good deal away from canon. If you don't like that then stop reading. It's getting ready to get even more OOC or whatever as we go on. Read and review, but please keep it respectful. Also, I say a year and a half even though the BOH takes place a year and seven months prior to the beginning of my story. But Hermione wasn't in love with Draco then._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I took liberties with Astoria's appearance because she's not really described in the book. I know what she looks like in the movies, but to be honest I hated the look. Also while the last names are wizarding family names I found on the Harry Potter Wiki the first ones are my choices._

 _I hope there are people enjoying this so far. Thanks for reading. Also, this story now has a Pinterest page. You can find it under Hallowed and my name- Ashley Mercer- and I will post the link to it on my profile in a day or two._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Hermione**

As she and Alrakis came out of the study into the main part of the pub, they were greeted by ten rambunctious rushing bodies of energy. Hermione looked upon all of their beloved faces with joy.

She loved these kids as if they were her own. She had learned everything there was to know about their personalities. Each child was one of a kind, unique in every way including their magic. It was fun and exhilarating to watch them as they learned and grew. The joy and wonder on their faces as they made a flower open and close, as they made leaves fly in the wind.

She also comforted them when they scared themselves, when they made things break, or when their magic burst out of them too fast. She bought them toys, Muggle and magic, but their favorites were the ones George often showed up with from Weasley's Wizard Weezes. She thought he came as often as he did to give him a bit of a cheer when he found himself missing Fred. George was so gutted by Fred's death he could no longer conjure a Patronus.

She wished she could fix it, but knew there wasn't anything she could do. She would just continue to let him come and enjoy the children whenever he wished and listen as he told them stories of his brother. She just hoped that one day the pain would lessen for him and he would move on with his life. Get married and have kids of his own.

She didn't have any babies in her group- most families had taken precautions during the war, made sure their kids had Godparents when they were born- and only two of the children were under three. Sarah and Daniel were siblings. Daniel was one and Sarah two- he was the only one still in nappies but was learning to use the loo quickly. Their parents had died in a car accident just recently.

Both being Muggleborn meant they hadn't known anyone well enough in the Wizarding World to ask to be Godparents of their children, and Muggle family members- though they had none anyway- wouldn't have known how to handle magical children and the two being born in the time they were it was lucky their parents had survived the war to begin with.

From what Hermione had been told by the Ministry workers that brought the siblings to her, Lexi and Michael Brandon had hidden during the war, mainly to keep their children safe. The rainy August night was just a tragic accident. A dark, wet road, a mudslide and the car spun out of control, flipping several times. Both were knocked unconcious and what happened after that was just too tragic to think about.

Poor little Sarah was clingy. If she wasn't asleep she had to be with you at all times. She would cling to anyone's legs, too scared to let them out of her sight. She cried like a banshee when anyone had to leave. Daniel on the other hand didn't make any sound at all, he didn't babble, didn't coo, nothing. His magic did the talking.

When he was angry whatever room he was in would shake, the angrier he got the more destruction. Sadness brought about rain clouds and thunder and sometimes it would rain, indoors, which of course created a soggy mess. Happiness was Hermione's favorite emotion though. He would make his little toys dance and fly and the light shining in his eyes was the best. She only wished he would laugh as well.

She was sure a good loving home would help them. Narcissa herself was considering taking the two in. She just had to convince Lucius that having two small children when they were in their fifties wouldn't be a burden, but a blessing. She had always wanted more than just Draco, but a complication during Draco's birth and the miscarriages before him removed all hope for that.

Then there were the other eight non-school age children. There were a number of sibling's, one family of three and one of twins. Identical twins to be exact. George seemed quite fond of Finley and Freya Bobbin, whose parents were killed by Death Eaters who broke into their house trying to capture their father who was a Muggleborn. Their parents fought them off while the twins ran.

They were found by a couple Aurors who were out searching for refugees from Death Eater attacks, like Dean Thomas and that goblin they had heard that one time when they were hunting for the Horcruxes. Hermione figured George was attached to those two so much because they reminded him of Fred and himself. Although Freya was the more rambunctious of the two. Finley seemed more content to sit quietly with a book, even at the age of ten.

They had that way of twins too, the practically knowing what the other one wanted before they knew what they wanted, as well as the twin speak. They did everything together and Hermione knew that they would have to be placed in the same house if they were to do well at Hogwarts next year. It wasn't strange twins would go to different houses if Parvati and Padma were any indication.

Then there was four year old Amelia Alderton, the three other five year olds- Evelyn Gore, Poppy Higgs and Joshua Dedworth. Then there were Joshua's brothers, Noah and Jacob. Their mother was Muggle and she had a thing for naming her children after characters from the Bible. Noah was six and Jacob seven, she also had a thing of having a child a year. Both parents were killed during the war, they hid the boys well but were unable to save themselves when a group of Death Eaters came for them, same as the Bobbins family.

Then there were of course her school age children. Her Hufflepuffs, Kian Cram age eleven and Reuben Smith age seventeen. Her Gryffindors, fraternal twins Aiden and Zara Farley age thirteen. Her Ravenclaws, eleven year old Conner Alton and the siblings, Dexter, Elsie, Lacey and Violet Kevins they were fourteen, fifteen, sixteen and seventeen.

And lastly her one and only Slytherin, the Pureblood, seventeen year old Sebastian Loxias. His father had been one of the lesser Death Eaters. His mother was killed not long after the first war by Moody who had tried to capture her- his father had escaped her fate by doing the same as Lucius and claimed he had been under the Imperius-, his father was now in Azkaban.

Sebastian was an angry kid with a chip on his shoulder. Draco was the only person he opened up to, two peas in a pod. Draco could relate to Sebastian and as they were only two years apart, they were rather good friends now. Sebastian looked up to Draco. The boy turned Death Eater, man who wrote his own destiny and managed to free himself from the Dark Lord. Sebastian hated his father. Hated that he wouldn't change sides. That he was willing to die for Voldemort, but not live for Sebastian. Now Sebastian was considered an orphan because he had no one to turn to, thanks to his father.

Hermione had already talked to Luna, who was a Healer at St. Mungo's. Sebastian wanted to be a Healer too, so Hermione set up an apprenticeship for him with Luna's help. When she had told him the joy on his face has been completely worth it. In a complete one off, Sebastian had thrown his arms around her and thanked her over and over again. He vowed to do really well in school and on his N.E.W.T.S, and so far he had. He was earning Outstandings and Exceeds Expectations in all of his classes.

Every child she had was due to the war in one way or another except for Sarah and Daniel. The siblings took care of each other for the most part. They were all that was left of their families after all. Her trouble makers were the three young brothers, they reminded her of Fred and George with the pranks they pulled. George helped them pull those pranks when he was came. They enjoyed the things he brought from the store that were geared more towards their brand of mischief.

At one point she thought Narcissa would leave and never return, it was after the boys had put worms in her tea. Thankfully Molly was with her at the time and knew just how to get the boys to behave and apologize. Considering the only girl she had was Ginny, she had a lot of experience with naughty little boys. The tea was cleaned up, the boys said they were sorry and learned to never play tricks on adults again.

The other children behaved, for the most part. They had their moments as they were just little. There were sone real wobblers, bad behavior- as well as hugs and kisses and booboos that needed tending and she wouldn't change a moment of it. Thankfully she only had to worry about her school age children during the summer- they rarely got in trouble at the school- and any who came back for the holidays, which were just a few really as most stayed at Hogwarts or went to a friends. She hoped there might be some adoptions soon. Most families had been too busy repairing their own lives to take in anyone else. Now hopefully they finally could start thinking about it again.

Just as she went to tell her children where they were going for dinner and to get their coats on, the door opened and in stepped Astoria Greengrass. The girl was bundled up but still managed to look fashionable. She was dressed in a jade polo neck, over a pair of blue jeans, a pair of dark brown suede booties and a chocolate brown faux fur jacket and looked every bit the seventeen year old Pureblood woman she was.

Hermione still couldn't understand Blaise's reticence in dating the girl. She was very pretty, and contrary to what he wanted to claim, only three years younger than his twenty years. She just thought Blaise- who had become another friend during that Eighth Year at Hogwarts- didn't want to give up his playboy nature.

He had sex with anything that was human, had the appropriate female parts and was single. At least he had some standards. He was traveling the globe right now using his family money with no intention of returning soon. He'd eventually come back for more than just a flying visit, like this Sunday for Draco's match, settle down and probably work for the Ministry somewhere. Right now though he was determined to lI've the life of a bachelor.

When he had left Astoria was gangly, hadn't grown into her curves yet, and had had skin issues. Like most teenagers. Now she was curvy with flawless pale skin, luxurious pale blonde hair, and beautiful powder blue eyes. A real Marilyn Monroe type. Hermione had gotten a kick out of explaining that one, as she was a Muggle icon and Astoria hadnt a clue what Hermione had been talking about.

Astoria helped her with the children over the summer- much to her parents chagrin as they still held to most Pureblood standards, that is until they saw how happy it made their daughter and that's all that mattered to them after the war- and now, even though it was her final year, she found time to help Hermione still. As a matter of fact she was supposed to be coming by today to discuss the plan of action during tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip. That must be why she was there now, she had perfect timing and Hermione often wondered if she didn't have some kind of sixth sense.

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the school year and Hermione had agreed to chaperone, which was really just making sure the kids behaved themselves and didn't do anything to make the villagers angry, but that of course meant she would have to take the younger kids with her. She was sort of dreading it. Lots of screaming and stickiness everywhere because not going to Honeyduke's was not an option.

"Hello Hermione. I hope I wasn't interrupting."

"No, Stori. You actually showed up just in time to help me get them ready to go to the Three Broomsticks. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I asked Headmistress McGonagall if I could come down here instead. They'll probably be eating now. I'll just grab something from the kitchens when I get back. Thanks for that tip by the way. It helps to be able to get down there when I need some warm milk to help me sleep at night."

"It wasn't a problem, but how about you join us and you and I can discuss tomorrow while we eat?"

"Thanks 'Mione."

Once they had all of the kids bundled up and ready to go she led them all to the door, carrying Daniel in her arms, Sarah in Stori's. As they reached the door however it burst open and in walked Ginny, Ron and Harry.

"Oh Hermione! We were just stopping by to talk to you about Sunday."

"Hello Ginny. We were just taking the kids to the Three Broomsticks for something to eat. You're welcome to join us. Hello Harry, Ron."

"Hiya 'Mione," the two said in unison, causing them all to laugh.

Ginny and Ron picked up two of the girls, when they held up their arms, as Harry took a couple hands and they all walked out the door and headed towards the other pub.

"So Stori, have you heard from your parents yet? I know you said you were going to write them to talk to them about coming to work for me after you graduate."

"Yeah Hermione I did. They love the idea and told me they're proud of me and will support me in my decision. Daphne, however, decided she had to add her two cents. You can just guess what she said. She called you names and started whinging about how ever since Draco became a traitor she was doomed to live alone the rest of her life and blah blah blah. I wish she'd get over herself and this Pureblood supremacy nonsense. She's driving us all barmy. Dad is ready to disown her."

"What does Draco have anything to do with her?"

Hermione could hear the anger in Ginny's voice. She looked at Harry knowing what would come next if they didn't head this off. Ginny was easily wound up and would resort to language inappropriate for the little ears that were around. They could cast a Silencing Charm around themselves but if they were both honest they just didn't want to hear the tirade they were sure would happen. Harry was the one to deal with his wife- they were married that summer, a month after Ginny and Hermione graduated and were now living at Grimmauld Place- and Hermione was just fine with that.

"Ginny, my darling. Please remember there are little ears and we're in the middle of Hogsmeade. Whatever Stori tells us, please try to refrain from yelling."

The look on Ginny's face was priceless. She looked a mix between bemused, offended and like she wanted to laugh. They had been together since Sixth Year and, even though most of Seventh was spent apart while he, Hermione and Ron searched for Horcruxes, they knew each other almost as well as they knew themselves.

So Ginny just nodded at Harry, fully aware that he was correct. She had had every intention of yelling because what Astoria said about Daphne and Draco made her angry. Hermione could tell because her neck and ears turned as red as her hair, just like most Weasley's when they became angry and were about to yell.

"Alright, let's hear it. What does she have to do with Draco?"

"Oh it's quite simple. She feels that Draco was meant to be hers. She begged our parents back in Fifth Year to get the Malfoy's to sign a betrothal contract, you know like the one Pansy and Theo's parents had made when they were born? But Narcissa Malfoy refused. She said that if they hadn't done it when Draco was born they weren't about to do so now.

"She said that she wanted Draco to marry for love and that Daphne should just get over it all already and move on. My parents were actually quite amused, even then. They've tried to curb Daphne's spoiled nature but the damage was already done by then, my father was quite indulgent with us both when we were little. Not even the war was enough to make her stop being a bint."

"Oh my goodness Stori, you shouldn't call your sister things like that!"

"Oh come on Hermione she's only speaking the truth. And if anyone is able to call her sister names it's her."

Ginny rolled her eyes while the others tried to stifle their laughs. Hermione however was not amused.

"Be that as it may, let's remember little ears."

"Sorry Hermione."

They walked into the Three Broomsticks as Hermione thought about what Stori had just told them. She had no idea that Daphne had set her sights on Draco. She knew he was rsfher smarmy back at school before the end of Fifth Year, and that Daphne was one of his conquests, but she didn't know Daphne wanted to marry him. Not that he would, when he had told her about Pansy and Daphne during one of their many conversations, he had told her that Daphne was far too clingy and clearly only wanted him for the Malfoy fortune and the status being his wife would bring her.

Hermione couldn't help that little niggle of doubt in her mind though. Daphne was a Pureblood after all and very pretty, unlike her sister she was tall and slim, with straight hair- not the curly mess Hermione's hair had become. That was, after all, her reasoning for not telling him how she felt about him back in school, that he wouldn't want someone who was short, plain and not a Pureblood.

* * *

 **Harry**

Harry watched Hermione doing her usual over thinking. What she didn't know was Draco had already spoken to him. He wanted to know things that Hermione liked. Now Draco already knew most of it since they had all, surprisingly, become good friends, but Harry could tell he was nervous. So he had suggested for a first date that Draco take her to a nice Muggle Restaurant and open himself up to her some more. Show her something he hadn't previously.

Harry stopped watching Hermione as they walked into the Three Broomsticks, he knew he wouldn't be able to get her to stop doubting herself, only Draco could do that. As he took in the sights and smells of the pub he was taken back to the times they had come here while in school. The warmth seeped into his bones and all he wanted was a nice evening with his friends as well as a Butterbeer and a hearty meal to forget about the Death Eaters they had yet to catch.

The Lestrange brothers were still at large; and while they weren't alone, they were probably the most dangerous. Bellatrix was a sick, sadistic woman and he doubted her husband and brother-in-law were any different. His only encounter with them had been that day in the Department of Mysteries, but he had heard things.

About the way they helped torture the Longbottoms. About the things they had done during the war, evil things that made Harry shiver, they were even the reason behind at least five of Hermione's orphans being orphans. So, the sooner they found them the better.

The Carrows were captured at Hogwarts after the battle along with Dolohov, Rowle, Macnair, Nott Sr.- Theo's father-, and a few others. How Yaxley had gotten away was anyone's guess, but they'd gotten him not too long ago.

Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. were caught together trying to flee the country. Crabbe fought to the death, because with his son dead he had nothing else to live for. Goyle proved just why his son had tried to gain his approval by siding with Voldy- Harry still got a chuckle over that one, he remembered the victory song Peeves was singing and how Draco, who had joined them on the trek to the Headmaster's office after the battle was over, had said he would start using that name any time he talked about the fallen Dark Lord.

They asked Goyle Sr., as he lay dying, why he didn't surrender so his son wouldn't be totally without a parent and he stated plainly that he could care less about his son. That he was a traitor to the cause and he was no son of his. This was last summer and by then Gregory had decided that he didn't want to be filled with that much hate and vileness and had decided to try and make friends, which hadn't been that hard once they had gotten to see the real Gregory Goyle.

They all found out that he was really a gentle soul, soft spoken and kind. He worked alongside Mr. Weasley in the hopes that he could learn more about Muggles and to show that he wasn't his father. He no longer cared to gain approval from that man, but from those who he felt truly mattered. Strangely enough, Ron and Goyle were often found together. Harry had his suspicions about why, but as Ron hadn't said anything yet he would leave it be until then. It had only been about two months since they started hanging around each other, after all.

Harry was brought out of his musing by his wife's gentle touch. They'd learned to read each other well and she knew just when he'd gone into places he shouldn't.

Her hand upon his arm was a soothing balm, the look of love in her eyes enough to chase the thoughts from his mind. Today wasn't about Death Eaters and the damage they left behind in not just the destruction they wrought, but in their children.

Today was about relaxing and enjoying the company of friends. So he gave Ginny a slight nod to let her know he was ok and they went further inside to find a table with the others.

Alrakis immediately squealed at the sight of Madam Rosmerta and, after seeking permission from Hermione who immediately gave it- raced across the room and into the woman's arms.

"Well good afternoon Miss Dashwood. How are you this fine November day?"

"I'm really good Madam. I was so hoping you would allow me to sit at the bar today."

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hermione marveled at the little girls manners when she wanted something. It was when she was denied what she wanted that she turned into a pouting little terror and Hermione could see Draco the most.

"Of course my love. Come on then. I've got a nice warm lamb stew and that crusty bread you little loves like so much."

And with that they were all seated at tables and bowls of stew were set in front of them with a nice big piece of bread, some soft honey butter and Butterbeers and they all tucked in.

Conversation flowed and they all talked mostly about Draco's match in two days.

"So who do you think will win Harry?"

"Well Hermione I've had the chance to watch a couple of Draco's practices- Shacklebolt of course has deemed it necessary to make sure there's always at least three Aurors per match so things don't get out of hand, you know how Quidditch players can get- and I'd say that United has an extremely good chance. What about you Ron? You were with me last time."

"Yeah I think they'll win this one. Appleby is good but since Draco joined Puddlemere they've been flawless. Of course I hope they lose when they face the Chudley Cannons."

Everyone laughed at this. Ron still loved the Cannons, despite how badly they continued to play. Talk went on and bets were placed. Harry figured Draco would catch the Snitch within twenty minutes of the game starting, Ron figured fifty. Hermione declined to bet but Ginny decided that Draco would catch the Snitch in about an hour.

Hermione became vastly amused when Stori changed the subject from their bets to Blaise. She knew the girl would get around to it eventually.

"Hermione, have you spoken to Blaise recently?"

Hermione's eyes twinkled with merriment. Stori wouldn't see Blaise Sunday as she wouldn't be at the match, but even if he left right after he would be back for the Christmas holiday like he was every year. She couldn't wait to see his face when he caught sight of the girl he thought too young for him. She'd certainly send him arse over elbow. Poor thing had a crush on him still, even after all his nonsense during Eighth Year.

"Why yes I have Stori. Last I heard he was in Venezuela and planned on coming home soon. He wants to be home for the holidays. He needs to be here to help us decorate Malfoy Manor since that's where it's been decided Christmas will be held this year."

They had all decided to switch places where the holidays would be held each year. Last year Christmas was held at The Burrow, next year it will be at Grimmauld Place and the year after that, hopefully it would be spent at the new home of the orphanage.

"Oh, how lovely. I do hope he stays, I'm sure his mother has missed him."

Yeah, Hermione thought, his 'mother' missed him. She'd let Astoria get away with that lie. For now at least.

Once dinner was over they bundled the children back up and headed over to Honeyduke's. Hermione couldn't decide who was more excited, the children or Ron and Harry. She caught Ginny's eye as they walked through the door and had a giggle when she received an eye roll in return. Secretly she was hoping that if they went today they wouldn't have to go tomorrow.

Knowing her kids though they'd have half of what they bought today gone and needing replaced by then. They were sneaky little buggers, no matter how well she thought she hid their candy, they always managed to find it.

Harry offered to pay for the kids candies and set them loose on the shop, she wondered if he fully understood the repercussions of his actions as she watched them start grabbing anything and everything. Their joy ringing through the air kept her from saying anything though. After all they had been through, these moments of happiness were not something she wished to deter.

She was running out of Sugar Quills and she wanted some Tooth Flossing Stripmints for the kids, as well as some squares of Pink Coconut Ice and some Saltwater Taffy. She looked at Harry who was looking longingly at the Fizzing Whizbees. She knew he loved them but refused to buy them because of the rumors of Billywig wings being used in them.

She let the kids get them though. As well as a number of other special effects candies, like Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and Exploding Bonbons- which were actually the wizard equivalent of Muggle Poprocks.

She looked on amused as the children grabbed bags of Every Flavour Beans, assorted chocolates, Pepper Imps for the older ones and Glacial Snowflakes for the younger. By the time they were done they each had at least four bags full of candy and a Chocolate or Licorice Wand each. She decided that she would put her foot down tomorrow, they were not getting anymore candy until all they had now was gone.

Harry happily paid for everyone's candy and they all headed to the counter for bowls of No-Melt Ice Cream. Which the children scarfed down like they'd never get it again. As they headed for the door Professor Slughorn came in.

"Watcha everyone! Fancy meeting you here! I'm just coming to get some Crystallized Pineapple. I'm completely out you know."

And with that he walked past them to the display holding his favorite sweet and started to fill a large tin container full of it. They all gave a chuckle or giggle at his antics and headed out the door.

"Oh look! Snape is heading into J. Pippins Potions shop. He must need some ingredients Professor Sprout doesn't have. Let's go say hello. This means we won't have to head up to Hogwarts today after all."

"Why, did you need to see him?"

"Not really. But I do need to ask him about..."

"Oh no you don't! You will not ask him about possible hiding places for the remaining Death Eaters today, it can wait until Monday when you are actually back at work, Harry James Potter!"

Harry had a bit of a strop, but as he was supposed to be relaxing this weekend instead of working, he surrendered.

"Ok ok I won't ask him today! Sheesh woman no need to bite my head off!"

Ginny giggled at him and they and Ron bid Hermione and Astoria goodbye before heading off towards Snape. Hermione didn't offer to go because she didn't trust her kids in the shop. They wouldn't truly mess with things, but little kids had wandering fingers and inquisitive minds and there were things in there she'd rather not have to explain to them yet.

"Come on Stori, let's head back and talk more about tomorrow."

"Sure Hermione."

And with that they went back to the Hog's Head to talk about tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip and Stori coming to work for her when school was out in June.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: we're skipping ahead to Sunday. :) I figured you were all missing some Draco!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Hermione**

Hermione was excited. It was finally Sunday and she was going to see Draco again. It had been too long since the last time he had come to the Hog's Head to see her and the children and they all missed him terribly. Sure he sent that letter with the tickets Friday, but she wanted to see his face. After all it was a handsome face. She didn't know what he wanted to talk about at dinner, but his mother and father had agreed to take the children for ice cream at her shop, Narcissa bought and now ran Florean Fortescue's, and back home afterwards while Hermione went with Draco.

Naricissa would spend the night, just in case Hermione didn't come back. Narcissa's decision, not Hermione's. When she protested Narcissa had simply said "you never know Miss Granger, enjoy tonight and know there's no reason to worry just in case." Hermione had known when she was beat and let it go.

Now as she donned her gray cashmere sweater dress which she had transfigured into a navy blue and paired with gold leggings and black faux suede knee high boots, she could understand Narcissa's point. She was determined that tonight would be the night she would tell him how she felt. And if he returned her feelings there was every chance she may very well spend the night with him. She just hoped he wouldn't freak out over her still being a virgin.

Leaving her hair down in waves she headed downstairs to get the kids in their jackets and what not. Today's game was an afternoon game, but as it was November it was cold and even though she could and would cast Warming Charms she still needed them dressed for the weather, which at the moment was sunny, but cold.

She hoped the game wouldn't last too long, although she knew that depended on the Seekers and their skill, which meant it probably wouldn't last overly long as Draco was an ace Seeker. She couldn't wait for it to be over so she could spend time with Draco alone and it hadn't even begun yet.

She had the kids bundled up, they were as excited as she, and ready to go when the knock came at the door. Opening it there stood the Malfoys and the Weasleys, all of them, even Percy and Charlie.

"Well hello everyone! I knew Narcissa and Lucius were coming, but not the rest of you. What are you all doing here?"

"Well dear, Narcissa owled us and asked if we'd like to come to Draco's match as they had extra tickets and then they told us what their plans were and we insisted we come with them. I mean I have no doubts you three can handle eleven children by yourselves, but extra pairs of hands during all that excitement would come in handy and we so love to see all the little ones, plus Cissa and Lucius will be alone with them later. So here we are!"

Molly practically burst with joy. Hermione knew she missed having little children. According to Ginny, Molly suspected Fleur was pregnant, around two months if she was right, and that meant a grandchild. But the baby would be seven months away and that was far too long for Molly. Ginny said her mum's been showing extreme restraint in not asking straight out if Fleur is pregnant and waiting for the couple to tell everyone on their own.

Hermione heard a chuckle from Narcissa. Molly was overly enthusiastic sometimes. She looked at Lucius to see what his reaction would be to Molly's bouncy personality, but he was busy watching two particular children behind her. Sarah and Daniel were both sat upon the floor and Hermione thought she already knew what he had told Narcissa about adopting them. At least two of her angels would have a home finally.

She chuckled herself at the scene before her. Red hair surrounding the two blondes and the looks of longing on all of their faces. They loved her kids just as much as she did. She finally broke the silence and stepped aside so they could come through the door, which they did readily.

"Well I shan't complain. Charlie, Percy, what are you two doing here? I figured you'd have work to do." Percy was still the Minister's Secretary- rather than the Undersecretary- now. Charlie still worked with dragons in Romania.

"Well I'm here because Minister Shacklebolt will be at the match and he told me to take the day to spend time with my family."

"And I am on vacation."

"And the rest of us planned on coming anyway," Ron added.

George merely nodded and gave Hermione a swift kiss on her cheek and made straight for the Bobbins twins. Secretly she hoped that he would adopt them. They loved George. They hated it when he had to go home, even though he was here as often as twice a week.

"Well if we're all quite ready to go?" Apparently Lucius had had quite enough of this standing around nonsense.

"Alright Lucius keep your shirt on, we're going."

"Ronald I can assure you that my shirt will stay on, but we only have fifteen minutes to reach the jumping rope the Ministry placed for our use so do move faster."

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that came from her mouth, Ginny and Harry joined in because Ron's face was beet red and fraught with embarrassment.

"It's ok Ron, that's Lucius's form of sarcasm."

Ron turned to Hermione and smiled. The idea of Lucius Malfoy taking the piss out of him enough to cause him to start laughing. Everyone walked past Hermione and picked up or took the hand of a child, with the exception of Lucius and Arthur who chose to let the others handle it; and then they were on their way.

It turned out that the jumping rope wasn't that far as it was just outside of Hogsmeade. They got to it in good time and were transported to Dark Peak, luckily no one suffered any sort of lurgy and they made their way to the stands after giving their tickets to a uniformed Stan Shunpike who smiled warmly at them.

He still worked on the Knight Bus, but he also helped with sporting events.

After Lucius had let the Ministry know Stan had been Imperiused Stan had gone on a brief holiday while things died down. It did him loads of good as his face had cleared up and he was more confident now.

Draco had provided them with excellent seats. High enough to see the action, but not at the very top where it would be a little colder. Hermione had cast a Warming Charm on each child before they had left as well as herself; and Ron, Ginny and Harry who told her she made the best ones. They should all be nice and toasty during the match.

As they reached their seats she noticed a familiar dark haired, smiling wizard. Blaise Zabini was every bit of his Italian sire. The dark brown hair, tanned skin, that Italian charm. He was broad shouldered and nearly as tall as Draco. He smiled warmly at them all as they approached.

"Hello everyone! Excited?"

"Baise! Baise!" Little Amelia practically launched herself out of Charlie's arms and raced towards her favorite person in the world. Blaise often came with Draco when he came to visit, when Blaise was home that was. He brought them all gifts, including Hermione, from the various places he visited. Delightful little trinkets that did all sorts of fun things, from a real flying model airplane from America to a Didgeridoo from Australia. She knew when she got back to the Hog's Head there would be new gifts for them all from his trip to Venezuala.

"Hello Blaise, it is good to see you. And yes we're all vastly excited. Who wouldn't be in this atmosphere?"

"True, true. Oh, while I'm remembering, I'll be here for Christmas. Is it at Malfoy Manor this year Lucius?"

"Yes, Mr. Zabini, it is. I'm sure Miss Greengrass will be happy to hear you'll be joining us."

Hermione had to hold back a giggle at Lucius's less than subtle reminder that Astoria still fancied Blaise and wished he would return her feelings. Blaise's cheeks turned red and he looked away nodding his head. She really didn't understand why he just wouldn't consider going out with her. Hermione only hoped when he saw the girl again that he'd finally realize she was a woman. He avoided her when he came on his visits, much to Stori's disappointment.

She turned her attention to the pitch, vowing to stay out of Blaise and Astoria's situation, trying to catch sight of Draco, but, upon not seeing him, she figured he was with his teammates in their tent getting ready. There was an excitement in the air that was almost palpable.

There were people clothed in the colors of their favorite team and waving flags that either said Appleby Arrows or Puddlemere United everywhere. Every one of the children insisted on wearing something in navy or gold to represent their support for Draco. She even Transfigured some of their smallest toys into fire-breathing dragons with the Draconifors Spell and charmed them to shout "Go Draco". The kids loved them and Hermione even made herself one, using the letter he sent with Skye on Friday.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the announcer telling everyone to find their seats as the match was about to begin.

* * *

 **Draco**

As Draco sat amongst his teammates, getting ready for their match, he couldn't help but wonder if she had come. He sent the tickets. He just hoped that she would be ok with coming with eleven children. The excitement of the match was bound to get to them and he knew that- especially with little Daniel- there was bound to be bouts of underage magic.

He of course had had to get permission from both the Ministry and his team captain, Keeper Oliver Wood, for them to be allowed to come, because they would be in a semi public place and even though there would be Muggle Repelling Charms they always had to be cautious.

Wood was an amiable fellow so he hadn't presented a problem. He was loved by everyone for his kind nature and natural good looks. Draco knew nothing about how good the man looked since he didn't care about they way another man looked, but there were often women twittering outside the makeshift locker rooms waiting for a glimpse of Oliver, and Draco.

Luckily the Ministry had allowed the children to come as it was Hermione and his own mother who would be in charge of them and they knew that Hermione had a good handle on her tots.

Draco hadn't been surprised a bit when she had started her orphanage after the war. He knew she loved children and she had a kind, gentle soul. Perfect for helping with the trauma all of them had gone through at some point to land them where they were.

He was surprised however with how much he enjoyed his visits, even though they weren't as often as he'd like. He loved spending time with all of them. He also knew that he may soon have siblings. His mother didn't think he knew, but he did know she wanted to adopt Sarah and Daniel.

It was just a matter of convincing his father, but Draco also knew his father had already caved, he just hadn't voiced it yet- at least he didn't think so, he hadn't seen his parents since Tuesday. He also knew that Hermione loved little Alrakis immensely and wished to adopt her.

If all went according to plan tonight after the match, he may very well become the girl's father one day. He had waited entirely too long to ask her to go out with him. He had to admit to some cowardice where that was concerned. He had been afraid she would reject him. So becoming her friend seemed the best thing to do first. To show her he had truly changed and wasn't - what was it she called him in Third Year before she punched him? Oh yes- that "foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach". He needed her to see that he wasn't that boy anymore.

Now he was finally ready to give them a go. Confident in the fact that he had earned her trust and was a true friend. He also had a surprise for her that he wanted to tell her about. He was glad he had found that property not too far from Malfoy Manor. It was exactly what she had been looking for and now the stage was set.

He would take her to dinner and they would talk about them and he would tell her about the property. He knew she had looked at several places already, but none of them had been what she was looking for. He knew the moment he had seen this place, fresh on the market, that it was what she had wanted. Now he just had to convince her to take it. She was a stubborn bit of goods after all.

He was broken from his reverie by Oliver shouting for order.

"All right ladies and gents! We know what to do out there! Let's get to it!" Oliver had finally become a man of fewer words.

They filed out of the locker rooms, the twitterers following, and made their way to the pitch. A Ministry official from the Department of Magical Games and Sports was the referee for today. He stood in the middle of the pitch with the Quaffle in one hand, his other on his broom.

As they approached Draco couldn't help but enjoy the feel of the excitement in the air. He loved Quidditch. Loved the feel of the wind in his hair as his broom raced through the air, the thrill of catching sight of the Snitch and giving chase.

"Alright, I want a clean game. All rules apply. Penalties will be decided as the game commences."

And with the Referee's words he released the Bludgers and the Snitch. Draco watched as the golden sphere flew away, tracking it somewhere behind the rival's goal posts before losing sight of it. Everyone mounted their brooms and took to the sky.

He watched as the referee launched the Quaffle high into the air and as one of the Arrows' Chasers snatched it from the air. All the while he kept his eye out for another glimpse of the Snitch.

United's Beaters were engaged in hitting the Bludgers toward the Arrows' Chasers. Oliver made several spectacular saves, including one Draco remembered Weasley doing in Sixth Year where he hung from his broom with his hands and feet and hit the Quaffle away with his head, although Weasley's was by accident where Oliver's was intentional.

The Arrows' Seeker was somewhere off to his left, close to the stands, but Draco ignored him. United was up 120-100 when Draco finally caught sight of the Snitch. He couldn't believe the irony! He had glanced back towards the other Seeker, just for a moment, and there it was, flitting right by the other Seeker's ear, much like what had happened to Draco in Second Year against Potter. Chuckling to himself he took off, straight for the other Seeker and relished the gobsmacked look on the other man's face.

Just before he would have collided with him, Draco shifted to the left and flew by him. His hand stretched out as he tried to reach the Snitch, but the other man was a lot faster than Draco had been at twelve.

He came up alongside Draco, his own hand stretched out as he tried to crowd Draco towards the stands. Draco was better now though than in Second Year and he pushed his broom on faster easily edging away from the other man.

Suddenly the Snitch took a dive towards the ground. Draco wasn't about to give up though. He chased after it. Confident in his abilities. This was what Draco loved. The thrill of the chase.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hermione watched as Draco hurtled closer and closer towards the ground. She was gripping the railing in front of her tightly as she worried her bottom lip. She prayed that he wouldn't crash!

She sighed in relief as Draco pulled up at the last minute and leveled out. In his hand was the Snitch and the United fans went wild! Draco had won the game. Catching the Snitch had put United up by 150 points.

They won 270- 200. As he set down he was surrounded by his team mates and several fans and Hermione lost sight of him. She instantly missed him of course and hoped that his idea for dinner was to discuss them possibly being a couple.

"Come on Miss Granger. Let's get down there. The children are excited to see the Snitch and talk to Draco." As every Snitch had flesh memories, each Seeker got to keep the Snitches they caught.

Hermione nodded at Narcissa and they headed towards where they last saw Draco and the crowd parted and there he was. She paused and watched the others go and congratulate him. Watched the children surround him and as he automatically picked up Alrakis. He looked dishy holding the little girl. There was just something about a man like Draco being gentle towards a child that made Hermione quake with desire.

If only she had had the courage to say something to him before graduation. Maybe they could have been together the past five months. Oh well, perhaps tonight would be the night. She watched as Narcissa said something to him and as he smiled and nodded, eliciting a rather unladylike squeal from his mother and for her to hug him tightly and kiss his face over and over. Hermione bet he just told her he was fine with them adopting Sarah and Daniel.

Just then his eyes met hers; and he smiled and her breath caught and her heart sped up and she could distinctly feel a wetness between her legs. He was so handsome. His pale skin, blond hair, gray eyes and tall leanly muscled body. Fit. That was the word she wanted. He was fit. Add in that new facial scruff he had on his face and she just couldn't help the thoughts running through her mind of chaffed thighs and naked bodies and sunrise in his arms.

He quietly extracted himself from the others after handing Alrakis off to Ginny. Walking up to her he had a smirk on his face as if he could tell what she had been thinking. Perhaps he could, he was a fantastic Legilimens after all; and while she was good at Occlumency she knew she wasn't concentrating enough right now to keep him out.

* * *

 **Draco**

Well what she had been thinking was just naughty! He might have to oblige the lady later. While he didn't usually invade people's privacy like that, he couldn't help it. Her facial expressions had practically begged him to look. First thing first though, he needed a shower and to take her to dinner. They may not shag tonight anyway. He wasn't that type of guy any more, the type that didn't care to chat up a girl before taking her to his bed. Hadn't been since Sixth Year.

Although he did wish he could see what was beneath her coat. She was wearing some parka type coat with a fur lined hood. He knew nothing of women's fashion.

"All right 'Mione? I need a shower and then we can go, if that's ok with you?"

"Certainly Draco. I'll just be with the others at the souvenir stand."

"Tell the kids they can get whatever they want, it's on me. You and the Weasley's as well. I won't be long."

With that he lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it before walking away towards their makeshift locker rooms.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hermione stared at the box in her hands. Within it were the confessions of a scared sixteen year old boy who didn't want to die, or disappoint his father, but hated what he had become. For an entire year, and the time during which she and the boys had been hunting for Horcruxes, Draco had been writing letters of apology. Not just to her, but Harry and Ron as well. Even a couple to Ginny.

When they got to their destination, the Lecture Room of Sketch, a restaurant in Muggle London, he had the maitre d' sit them at a booth in a quiet corner. They talked about the match and about what had been going on in their lives since the last time they had spoken, the letter three weeks before the one in which he sent the tickets. Then he had gotten serious.

He told her that he had feelings for her. That he had since that night in Malfoy Manor as he watched helplessly while his aunt tortured her, rubbing a soothing thumb over the scar all the while. He had admired her courage that day, her refusal to tell his aunt a thing, no matter how bad the pain. He told her that all during Sixth Year he felt bad for being cruel to her even when he didn't feel any conviction in his words. That if he was truthful with himself and her, that he was in love with her. She was shocked to say the least. Here he was saying the words she longed for, and her tongue was tied! She must have just sat there totally stunned because he was suddenly panicked.

"Say something Hermione. Please. You're killing me over here!" Snapping out of it she grabbed his hand, twining her fingers through his.

"Oh Draco, there's nothing to forgive. I understand why you did it. I forgave you a long time ago. If I'm honest I forgave you long before we found out you were on our side, back in Sixth Year after Harry told us about the bathroom incident. It was then I realized you were just as scared as we were and hated what you were made to become. Don't you know by now that I've come to love you in the time after the war? The day we offered to teach you to conjure a Patronus and you said you had no happy memories strong enough to do so, remember that?

"It was at the end of the summer and you had come over to The Burrow with Snape because he was going to teach us how to become Animagi and we thought you'd enjoy learning. When I cried and you held me, I made it my mission to help you make as many happy memories as possible. Just because we haven't had time to really sort this out, whatever this thing between us is, doesn't mean that I stopped feeling for you the way I do. I was just as afraid as you were of rejection and I didn't tell you how I felt, how I feel. I've loved you since that summer."

The next thing she knew Draco had grabbed her and pulled her to him, slamming his lips to hers in a fervent kiss that bespoke of love, desperation and hope.

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco couldn't think of a time when he had ever felt happier. Hermione was his happy place and he'd be damned if he ever let her go now. She was his and he was hers and as soon as he felt it was appropriate he'd put a ring on her finger.

Draco knew she could feel the love, desperation and hope he put into his kiss. Her lips were warm and soft and she tasted of the after dinner coffee and chocolate cake they had shared. He loved this woman, more than he ever thought possible. Right now all he wanted was to make love to her. To feel her soft body beneath his. He broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Your place or mine Hermione. I can't wait any longer. A year and a half was too bloody long!"

"Yours, mine is at the Hog's Head with the kids remember."

"Right you are."

And with that he paid their bill, walked them out of the restaurant and to a dark corner of the street and Disapparated them to his house on the outskirts of the city.

* * *

 **Hermione**

When Hermione and Draco Apparated they were in Draco's bedroom. He let her go and stepped back a little and immediately Hermione felt bereft. To cover how she felt she gandered about. What she saw was kind of unexpected. She expected Slytherin green and silver, what she saw was cream wallpaper with a vine like design, light hard wood flooring with an oriental rug, dark wood furniture and a flat screen telly- of all things- mounted to one wall. Across from it was a king size bed covered in cream colored sheets, comforter and pillows. It was quite lovely.

She felt his eyes upon her and turned to face him. He was watching her with a look that was part curiosity, part apprehension. She didn't need to use Legilimency to see he was afraid she would change her mind now that they were here; and that he was curious at what she thought of his bedroom.

"Your bedroom is lovely, Draco, but I was wondering if you would kiss me again."

His smile was blinding. He walked back to her and removed her coat. His eyes raked her body for a moment before his lips found hers again and he was kissing her with passion. She returned the kiss readily, all tongues and teeth, moaning when he broke it to turn her around to face away from him.

Nimble fingers untied her ribbons and then she felt those same fingers slide down her spine, eliciting a shiver. He pushed her dress off her shoulders and arms and let it slide to the floor to pool at her feet. Then he reached for the tops of her leggings and began to pull those down as well. When he had pulled them down far enough to reveal the knickers, or lack there of, she was wearing she could feel his hot breath as he gasped. Seemed she made the right choice of lingerie for the evening.

* * *

 **Draco**

Once the dress was gone completely, fallen into a pool at her feet, Draco reached for her waist and began to pull down the leggings as well. When his eyes met the pale flesh of her arse cheeks he couldn't stop the gasp. She was wearing a g-string! The string that disappeared between those beautiful globes was embellished with diamond like accents at the top of her arse crack, settled just between those little dimples at the base of her spine. He was instantly hard. His dick flexing within his trousers.

He finished removing her leggings, after stopping long enough to remove her boots, asking her to lift first one foot then the other to do so. Then he stood back up and turned her back around to face him. Moving his eyes up and down her body again made him almost come in his pants. The bra she was wearing was a black lace push-up thing that adhered to her sides just below her armpits, the knickers, well those were just sinful.

The front of them was sheer and he could see the little landing strip adorning her mound. Who would have thought Hermione Granger could own such naughty knickers. He looked forward to finding out what else she kept hidden.

"Well Hermione, I would never have thought you'd wear knickers like these. You've surprised me. I'm going to enjoy learning other things about you tonight, like if kissing you here will do anything," and he proceeded to kiss her just below her ear. Pulling a delicate shiver from her.

"Or perhaps here," as he kissed her collarbone.

"Or even maybe here," he says kissing the swell of her breast.

She grabbed his head, her fingers digging into his hair.

"Draco, please."

"Please what Hermione?"

"Please get undressed. You're wearing far too many clothes." Not one to diasappoint a lady he disrobed. He watched her, as she watched him. Watched as her eyes widened with each piece of clothing he removed, as she licked her lips and her breath quickened. As her pupils dialated and her fingers clenched and unclenched with her desire to touch him.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy tonight. She was already showing signs of being a passionate lover. He couldn't wait to see just how passionate.

* * *

 _a/n: sorry for so many jumps between their pov's but the sections I wrote for each of them were most appropriate in that particular POV. Also the box of letter was an idea I had from a post I found on Pinterest. So props to whoever made it and thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know I know evil. How dare I leave you with a cliffhanger like that! Shame be upon me! Without further ado, what you really want- which isn't me talking. ;)_

 _One more thing though. I know that Tom Felton is only 5'9" and Draco's height isn't really mentioned in the books. So because me, myself and I likes tall guys- perhaps it's because most of the men in my family are all above Tom's height- my Draco is tall. Also I have taken liberties with Greenwich Market, as this is a Monday in my story and the Market isn't open on Mondays. Then of course there are a few other things about the real Market that I have chosen to ignore for this story. If you're from London please pardon me, I take creative license for my story._

 _And if I haven't already mentioned it this story will be updated Mondays. For those of you who read Slytherins the explanation for why I am updating now is that with three stories going at once it was best to split them up instead of updating them all on Saturday. It does not mean that I now have time for more than one update a week on any of my stories- it was simply easier to separate each story to every other day._

 _And lastly- there is a Pinterest page for this story. Look for it under Hallowed on my Pinterest page. Link is on my profile._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Hermione**

Hermione watched as Draco removed the silver dress shirt he had donned to take her to dinner. As his long, pianist fingers unbuttoned each button and the shirt began to fall open, she watched as his pale skin was revealed, inch by inch.

She couldn't help the panting, or the way her hands clenched and unclenched with the need to touch him. She had to lick her lips several times as they became dry. The man was beautiful.

Long, lean muscle from months of Quidditch practice. Not an ounce of fat upon him. That V at his hips that tapered into his trousers. He had pale golden hair on his chest and down his belly in a trail she knew led to his manhood.

She watched his muscles bunch and release as he pulled the tail of his shirt from his trousers and shrugged it from his shoulders to drop to the floor behind him. His shoulders were broad. Her gazed dropped to his forearm, where she knew the faded Dark Mark would be. It was white, barely visible now that the Dark Lord was dead. She knew how much it pained him to have the reminder of a time when all he knew was fear, for his mother, his father, himself.

She turned her attention back to his hands and watched as he deftly unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his trousers, then popped the button and unzipped them. He paused then, almost as if he were teasing her. Then he slowly pushed them past his buttocks and down his muscular legs to the floor. Fit, she had thought the word earlier but now it was plain to see just how fit he really was without his clothes.

He paused only long enough to remove his shoes and socks before he stepped out of his trousers completely and stood before her in nothing but his dark green boxer briefs. His clear arousal pulled a slight gasp/moan from her. She hadn't ever seen a man's penis outside of a book, but even she knew he was bigger than average, even through his pants. She had a moment of clarity when she realized how typical it was for him to be wearing his house colors.

He moved towards her then, all leonine grace. When he stood right in front of her was when she noticed just how tall he was. She knew she was short, no taller than five feet five inches to his, at least, six foot three frame. She had to tilt her head back to look at him and he took full advantage of it.

Wrapping one arm around her waist as the other went to her neck, he kissed her. A gentle exploring kiss. His tongue running across her bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth and bit down gently. She moaned at the sensation.

Next thing she knew he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Adept at Non-Verbal Spells he waved his wand and the comforter and sheets folded at the bottom of the bed and he laid her gently in the middle upon the fluffy pillows, coming down on top of her, his weight resting on one elbow he tossed his wand aside and she heard it clatter to the floor somewhere.

He never said a word, just began kissing her neck and chest, plumping a breast through her bra. It felt so good and she was really enjoying it, so when he pulled away she became confused. That was, until he gently pulled the sides of her bra and unstuck it from her body, tossing it over his shoulder where she heard it land on the floor with a light thud.

Her immediate reaction was to cover herself, but he grabbed her hands to stop her.

"No love, don't hide yourself from me. I want to look at this beautiful body you've been generous enough to show me."

Blushing, she nodded and he continued. Kissing his way across her chest to her left breast where he licked around her nipple before suckling it into his mouth. Oh sweet Merlin but that felt good! His warm wet tongue laved her nipple until it was a hardened peak and then he pulled back and blew cold air on it, hardening it to the point of pain before moving on to her right breast.

He did the same to that one and then began kissing his way down her body. He kissed and licked and it felt extraordinary. Her body was on fire! There was a moment of apprehension when she felt his lips on the scar on her arm. ' _Mudblood_ ' it said, but he kissed it so gently, she felt peace, as if he had taken the pain, caused by his aunt, as his own. Then he moved and kissed down her left leg, lifted it and kissed back up the back of it, the the same with the right.

By this time she was wet and wanting, needing some sort of friction between her legs. Almost as if he knew what she wanted he settled his shoulders between her thighs, lifted her legs over them and parted her already slick folds.

"Oh Hermione, you're already so wet for me. I'm going to revel in the taste of you, you'll be begging me to take you before I'm done."

And with those words he dived into her, licking up her slit and causing her to jump. He licked long and hard, from her entrance to her clit three times before concentrating his efforts on that now throbbing little bundle of nerves.

"Oh how right I was, you taste divine, like the sweetest ambrosia. Do you feel it sweet girl? Do you feel what I can do to you?"

"Oh Merlin yes, Draco!"

* * *

 **Draco**

She was writhing beneath him now, grinding against his tongue. Draco knew he needed to prepare her for him. He knew he wasn't small by any means. With that in mind he pushed a finger inside her and began pumping it in and out of her. She was tight, oh so tight and he couldn't wait to have his cock in her warm, wet sheath.

As he pushed that single finger in and out he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her hips came off the bed slightly and she really started dancing. Grinding against him for all she was worth. She was close, he could feel it in the tightening of her inner walls.

Adding a second finger he opened and closed them, stretching her slightly before turning them over and using that come hither motion against her g-spot that he knew would push her over that invisible edge she was heading towards.

Sure enough after a couple of swipes of that spot and flicks of her clit she came undone, screaming out his name, shaking her head from side to side as she threaded her fingers into his hair and clutched him tightly to her while continuing her grind.

After a moment she began to relax and he sat up. He lifted her hips and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Draco wait. There's something you need to know. I'm... Well there's no easy way to say this so I'll just spit it out. I'm a... A virgin."

"Wait. What? How? How is that even possible? I mean, I figured you never did anything with Krum except maybe kiss, but not even with Weasley?"

"Ron and I never made it that far into our relationship. We snogged, but that was it. I broke up with him that summer after the war because of the way he was treating you. I realized we weren't compatible. And there's been no one else since."

"Wow. I mean. Wow. Well this changes things." He couldn't help but be happy he would be her first. It was a beautiful gift she was giving him.

"No it doesn't. I want this. I want you to make love to me."

"And I will. I just need to be more gentle. To try a different position."

"Oh. Ok."

Letting go of her hips he shifted position, grabbed her left leg and pulled it up, placing it against his shoulder. This opened her to him more and would make it easier to enter her. He lined himself back up and started to push into her slowly.

"Does that feel ok?"

"Yes Draco, it does. Please keep going, I need to feel you inside me fully."

He continued to push until he was fully seated within her, pausing to give her time to adjust to the size of him. After a moment she began to wiggle and he knew she was ready for him to move. Pulling out slowly he pushed back in and set up a rhythm. Slow and steady.

He leaned down to kiss her as she laid her hand upon his bicep.

"Please Draco, faster."

Picking up his speed he shifted one hand beneath her and lifted her hips. Now with each push in he was pressing against her clit and she began to moan.

"Oh gods Draco, you feel so good, please, faster, harder!"

"Right you are love, hang on."

He picked up the pace, pounding into her as she clutched his arms, moaning and moving with him. They were both chasing their orgasms, too caught up in the sensations to think about anything else but the edge of that precipice.

Her walls began tightening around him and he knew she was close. The tingling began in his toes, moving up his legs to his belly and his balls started tightening. He knew he was close but he wanted her to come first so he moved a hand between them and began rubbing her clit with his thumb, small circles over and over.

"Oh, oh, oh, Draco I'm going to come!"

"Come for me Hermione."

And with those words she screamed his name again and came gloriously. Her juices coating his cock, making him slick and he slid in and out of her faster and faster until he too was coming, his seed filling her. It was then he realized he forgot a condom. He hoped she would understand. He was so caught up in the moment he never even thought about it.

"Shit Hermione, I forgot a condom!"

"Shhhh, don't worry Draco. I'm on birth control."

"Oh, ok then. Wait, why are you on birth controlled if you've never shated before?"

She laughed at him then, they were talking about birth control while he was still sheathed within her. The irony was not lost on him. But he didn't feel like pulling out of her yet, needing to feel that connection. So he pulled her leg off his shoulder and rolled them over onto their sides facing each other, her leg over his hip.

"Well, to make things boring, to regulate my periods. I've been on it since I was fourteen. After a year of irregular periods, my mum wanted me to get on it to help them become more regular."

"Oh." Draco was a little confused if he was honest. It wasn't like he knew a thing about a woman's menses.

* * *

 **Hermione**

The look on Draco's face was priceless. He looked so confused. It made her giggle at him again. She just shagged Draco Malfoy. She just lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy. Two years ago she'd have called someone barmy if they had said this would happen. Yet here she lay, his dick still within her, bodies coated with drying sweat, having just received two orgasms from him.

Funnily enough she was already ready for round two; and she let him know it by wiggling against him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Someone wanting something?"

"Yes, for you to make love to me again," she whispered, blushing.

"My, my Miss Granger, have I created a complete wanton?."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Draco, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, so forgive me if I don't want it to end so soon." He kissed her gently and then pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Me too love. Me too." The sincerity in his words too her breath away. Rolling her back onto her back he began to move within her again. Ever so slowly. Never breaking eye contact.

They ended up having sex for most of the night. Making up for five months of lost time where they were both too afraid to tell the other how they felt. They didn't fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning, wrapped around each other as if afraid to let the other go now that they had finally made that move towards a relationship.

When Hermione woke she noticed Draco wasn't beside her anymore. Sitting up she gandered about and found him sitting on the side of the bed, staring out the windows, naked. She moved, equally naked to sit behind him. Her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his chest, leaning her head against his back. He reached up and linked his fingers with hers.

"Good afternoon love. Did you sleep ok?"

"I did thanks. It might have been the multiple orgasms or being wrapped in your arms. Not sure which. What time is it?"

"It's almost noon. And I think I've created a monster." Wow, they had slept away the morning.

"Yes, but you love it." He turned just enough to be able to look her in the eyes.

"Yes Hermione, I do. I love you so damn much it hurts sometimes. I don't ever want to be parted from you again, but I know that's impractical. We've only been on one date, hell we're not even really official yet. We haven't talked to our friends or family about us. We haven't had the chance."

"I know Draco. How about this, owl your mum and ask if she'll watch the kids and we can talk, maybe go out and have some fun today. Discuss what status we want to tell people we are? Tell her if she needs help she can owl Molly and she'll come."

"I like the way you think Hermione. Let's go get a shower and then we can owl my mum."

"Okay. Oh and Draco?" He turned back to look at her.

"I love you too. So much that the thought of not being with you makes my heart hurt. This is probably going to be it for me. You. So don't break my heart. Okay?"

"Never, love. Not. Ever. This is it for me too."

She moved away from him so he could stand, then he reached for her grabbing her hand and pulling her up beside him. Unable to help herself, she lifted his arm and placed a kiss right on top of his Mark. He froze for a brief second and she smiled at him reassuringly. She wanted him to know that his past was just that, past, and that she loved all of him. The good and the bad.

He returned her smile, kissed her hand, and silently led her to the shower. It was one of those two person glass door numbers. Done in beige and cream tiles with a pebbled floor and a bench. Watching his taut arse as he pulled her along did things to her.

He must have caught her staring because she heard a chuckle and a "if you don't stop looking at me like that I'm going to shag you in the shower."

She still didn't know what prompted her response but before she could stop herself she said, "then why don't you?"

She watched as his eyes darkened to almost black and his willy rose to attention. Next thing she knew he was groaning as she licked her lips and turning her around to face the bench.

"Put your foot up on the bench love and bend over, placing your hands against the wall." She did as instructed, jumping a bit when she felt his hand brush her folds.

"Blast Hermione, already so wet for me. This is going to be quick."

"Hurry Draco. I need to feel you inside me."

And hurry he did. He plunged into her hard and fast, pounding into her with a ferocity she could learn to love, his hands gripping her hips. His body pressed against hers when she leaned back and wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts thrust out. He moved one hand to fondle them, pinching her nipples gently between his thumb and forefinger.

It didn't take long before her walls were clenching tighter around him, moaning his name as he began grunting with the effort to keep from coming before she did. He moved the hand groping her breasts to her clit and pinched it; and that was it. She came fast and hard, shouting his name as, with one last grunt, he spent himself within her.

* * *

 **Draco**

Damn but his little vixen was going to kill him before they even had a chance to really have a relationship. She was a wanton little thing. They had made love or just fucked like animals almost the entire night, before both succumbed to exhaustion. They fell asleep wrapped around each other.

Now sex in the shower this morning. She had to be sore, he was. Which was certainly a first for him, not un-understandable. He hadn't been with a woman since before the summer after the war. He hadn't wanted anyone but her. His hand had had to suffice. It was a long year and a half. Now, well, if she wanted it often who was he to deny her?

"Come on love, let's get washed up."

Knowing her legs had to be like jelly, he set her down on the bench while he turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. Once it was just how he liked it he grabbed his shampoo and pulled her back up, moved her under the spray and wet her hair, then adding a liberal amount of the shampoo to it he began to wash it, and her.

He took thorough care of her and then washed himself. After drying them both off he carried her back into the bedroom and transfigured her leggings into a pair of blue jeans for her, she pulled them on- sans knickers. When he went to change her dress into a shirt though, she shook her head at him and pulled one of his dress shirts out of his closet.

It was an emerald green and she pulled it on, also sans bra- she was well and truly trying to kill him- and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and shrunk it with a spell- which could be reversed later. He couldn't help but love her in green. It made those honey brown eyes he loved, pop- plus seeing her in his house colors made him smile with pride. Sitting on the bed she pulled her boots on.

"Well are you going to stare all morning or get dressed?"

Snapping out of his stupor he grabbed himself a pair of his usual trousers and a black knitted jumper. He didn't wear a coat most of the time, preferring the free range of motion he kept without one- he just used warming spells. After pulling on a pair of trainers he helped her into her coat, grabbed his and her wand- where it had rolled after apparently falling out of the pocket of her coat- and led her down the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Well first we're going to my study. I need something from it and to owl my mum like we discussed. Then we can go wherever you wish, with one exception. I have one place I'd like you to see today. It's only about forty miles outside of town."

"Oh, ok. Well do you think we can walk around today? I'd like to visit Blackfriar's Bridge and maybe do some sightseeing."

"Haven't you ever been sightseeing in London?"

"Well, yes of course, but that doesn't mean I don't still enjoying seeing the sights again. London is full of history and I love hearing it all again." He should have known. She had always loved learning things, and revisiting what she had learned over and over. The number of times she read _Hogwarts: A History_ should have told him that.

"Ok Hermione. Be right back." He left her standing in the hall while he ducked into his study and grabbed the ring of keys for the property he bought for her.

When he was looking for his own home was when he saw the listing. While it was too big for him at the time he knew it would be perfect for her orphanage. His Estate Agent told him it would sell fast, even though it had just been listed. Not wishing to miss the opportunity he went ahead and purchased it as well as this house. He was hoping to convince her to allow him to donate it to her.

He knew her well enough to know she'd love it. It was the donation part she would fight him on, stubborn as she was. Slipping the keys into his pocket after making them smaller, he quilled a quick note to his mum and sent it off with Skye, then walked back to her. She was looking at one of the paintings he had on the wall across from his study. There were four, all by Leonid Afremov.

Each was a water scene in a different season. One a pond in spring with a bridge across the mouth where the pond becomes a stream. Another of a sail boat on the sea in summer. Then there was the wood and river with a small falls, in the fall. And lastly, the one she was staring at, was of another wood in the winter, snow on the ground along the banks of a stream. She turned to face him and he walked to her and took her hand again, the feel of her skin making him wish he didn't ever have to let go.

"Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Oh, why don't you choose? Surprise me?"

"Certainly. Lets go." He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and Disapparated.

When they Apparated they were on a deserted Charing Cross Road- there wasn't much here and since most Muggles frequented places closer to their places of employment, there was no worry of being seen- and in front of them stood, the Leaky Cauldron.

"Really Draco?"

"What? Tom makes the best steak and kidney pies in all of London and after last night and this afternoon's work out I need something filling."

She just shook her head at him and chuckled, he was pleased to see she didn't blush that time at the mention of their activities. He took her hand and pulled her inside where he led her to one of the few booths, sitting her on the side that allowed her to watch the people like she liked to.

A waitress- Tom had since hired a few people who had lost everything during the war, wishing to give them a leg up- came and took their order and once their drinks were in front of them he went to start talking. But before he could get a word out he heard a somewhat familiar voice calling her name.

Turning to see who had called for his girl he noticed a tall, reddish blond haired man about their age heading their way, a Daily Prophet in one hand and a mug of Butterbeer in the other. Cormac _fucking_ McClaggen, the tosser. Draco just stopped himself from growling. All during Eighth Year this prat hung on Hermione like a bad fucking smell. He couldn't remember the number of times she had politely declined his offers to take her to Hogsmeade or sit with her at lunch.

The man's intentions then had been just as clear as they were now. He wanted what was Draco's. If it weren't for the fact that Hermione would be upset by it, Draco was sorely tempted to resort to Muggle violence and punch the bastard. That smarmy grin on his face and the blatant way he eyed her body made Draco feel extremely jealous. He was so intent on staring the prat down he didn't realize Hermione had been speaking to the wanker. Now he was aware of her slightly raised voice.

"Cormac! I've told you time and again that I do not wish to go out with you, whether it be breakfast, brunch, lunch or dinner. So please, stop asking and move on to someone more willing."

"Oh come on Granger, what is it that's stopping you? You and Weasley were never really an item and if rumors are true he's a Nancy boy now. Why won't you just give me a chance?" Well that was news to Draco. Last he heard Weasley was dating Lavender Brown again. But that was months ago.

"First of all, what Ron is or isn't is none of your business; and that term is vulgar and you're being beastly! Secondly, I'm not interested in you. You're pushy and rude and just not someone I want to go out with. And lastly, and most importantly, you've completely ignored the fact that I am sitting here with another man. One that just so happens to be my boyfriend, a status I don't see changing any time soon as I am madly in love with him." McClaggen turned to look at Draco then and Draco couldn't help the smirk and wink he sent his way. Take that you twat. She just told someone not her friend or family that they were dating and she was in love with him, he couldn't help the feeling of smugness radiating from him.

"Now, if you'll please excuse us, I see our lunch heading this way and I'd like to enjoy it."

"I don't know what happened to you Granger, but you've become a real bitch."

And that was it. Draco was up and out of his seat and in the slimy git's face before Hermione could open her mouth to tell him off even more.

"Look, the lady has said no, you can clearly see she's with me. And if you ever, and I mean ever, call her a bitch again, I'll make you disappear to the farthest reaches of the globe where they will never find you again. Is that clear."

McClaggen must have see something in Draco's face then that made him think twice about opening that stupid gob of his. He nodded once and turned on his heel and walked away. Draco hadn't even realized he had his wand in his hand until Hermione placed her hand on his and spoke softly.

"Draco, darling, please put your wand away. He's not worth it and we're drawing attention."

"I'm sorry love." With that he sat back down and as he tucked his wand back up his sleeve he took her hand in his other.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. He has always been one who doesn't like to hear the word no. Thank you for defending my honor. Now, let us enjoy lunch and then go have fun."

"Certainly love." The waitress walked up then and placed their food in front of them. The confrontation completely forgotten they tucked in. Draco had every intention of making sure she enjoyed today. Anything she desired would be hers.

About an hour later, after an excellent nosh and great conversation, they were walking through Greenwich Market. She stopped at practically every craft stall, most of the Antiquities shops, and the art shops. Her enthusiasm was catching and he found himself rather enjoying the day. The lovely smile that graced her face was worth the torture of having to walk amongst the crowds. After the Market they went to Blackfriar's Bridge and she regaled him with stories about some Muggle book series she loved, he thought she called it The Infernal Devices or some such thing.

After that they went back to Diagon Alley. She apparently needed some things for the beast she called a cat, who had shown up at The Burrow one day about a month after the final battle. Plus she was considering getting an owl for the orphanage. She just used the owls at the post office in Hogsmeade at the moment, but she would soon no longer be there, sooner than she knew if he had any say in it, and she would probably need at least three owls rather than just the one.

The fact she thought she could get away with _just_ one was amusing, the amount of post her school aged kids sent over the summer alone would require at least two owls. Then she would need one for her own correspondence. Better head her off now before she purchased one and realized later she'd made a cock up by not buying more.

"Hermione love, one owl isn't going to be enough. Think about how much post you send by yourself, let alone the amount sent by the kids over the summer to their mates. Plus you said that even after the seventeen year olds graduate that you plan to let them stay until they get on their feet and find jobs and their own places to stay. That'll mean more post as they'll be sending out applications to places."

"You're right Draco. I hadn't thought of that. So what do you suggest?"

"Well I say find a place first. Then go from there, but when the time comes I would buy three Tawnies. They're the least dear as they're the most common."

"I guess so. Alright Draco. Now what was it you wished to show me? It's almost time for dinner. Blast it, we missed tea time! I should really be getting back to the kids soon. I'm sorry I took up all this time. Why didn't you hurry me along?"

"Because watching you so happy was all I truly needed and missing tea time this once won't send everything pear shaped. Come on, lets go."

* * *

 **Hermione**

He pulled her into his arms yet again and Disapparated. When they reached their destination they were standing outside a massive gate flanked by brick piers. She could tell it was once electric, but as magic and electricity didn't mix very well that feature had been removed. She could feel the spells around the place. Each unique to the wizard that cast them and clearly Draco had cast these. Where were they?

"Once we breach the spells I'll Disapparate us to the house, ok?"

She just gave him a nod and watched as he made the spells he had cast breachable. Once they were through them, he paused long enough to fix it so no one else could get in and then, after again being pulled into his arms- she was beginning to think he just liked the feel of his arms wrapped around her, as did she- she found herself standing in front of a huge red brick edifice.

The front of the house was beautiful. Classic Arts and Crafts style. There were evergreen hedges, shrubs- which had lost their leaves due to the cold- and empty rhododendron bushes lining the front. The front doors were side by side dark oak and he led her up to them and inside.

"What is this place Draco? And who owns it? And why are your spells cast around it?"

"Well my spells are around it because I own it. As for what it is, I'm hoping you'll agree to it becoming the new home of Granger's Home for Lost Souls."

She spun around to face him, a look of astonishment on her face, a grin on his.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: sorry it took me so long to post this. I honestly forgot because of the stupid daylight savings crap and it's Monday and I was doing other things and lost track and I can continue to excuse myself but I'm sure you want the chapter so I'll just say sorry it's so late and move on! Don't forget this has a Pinterest page. See the link on my profile._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Hermione**

She couldn't have heard him right. There was no way he bought this huge mansion of a house just to give it to her for her kids.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Hermione, that I purchased this estate because it was up for sale and if it wasn't purchased soon someone else would snap it up and I knew. I knew that it would be perfect, exactly what you've been looking for, and I couldn't let it pass through my fingers. There wasn't time to tell you about it, so I purchased it. Now, I know what you're going to say, but this will make me happy. To give this place to you, a donation if you will. Please say yes."

"I... I don't know Draco. This is a bit much, and I haven't even looked at it, and I don't know anything about the property..."

"Then let me show you. Come on. All you have to do is say you'll look."

"Fine. I'll look." Smiling he grabbed her hand and proceeded to show her the estate.

The entry way was all dark woods and white walls, a central staircase leading up to the first floor. He moved her through each room, and the more she saw, the faster she fell in love with the place. There were seven bedrooms. Easily magicked into something bigger if need be. A large kitchen that she would love to bake in, or do arts and crafts with the kids. As well as four other rooms, receiving rooms as they were called, that were perfect for entertaining potential parents for her kids or her friends and family.

The second floor held a large master suite that would be perfect for the older kids. Her three seventeen year olds. Sure two of them were boys and one was a girl but she could Transfigure the room into three separate rooms. Then the best part. An attached staff quarters. It was a two bedroom with it's own entrance and she could just see herself in there.

Then there were the grounds. They were extensive. Twenty eight acres of fenced paddocks, as well as lots of mixed woodland, streams, lakes, there were terraced gardens by the house, with what would become beautiful flower beds, and paths that led into the valley. There were also loose box stables, and an open bay six car garage- which of course she wouldn't have much use for.

Not to say she wouldn't get a car for any trips to the nearby Muggle town or to London- it would be easier to transport the younger kids in a car- when they weren't going to any wizarding areas, but she certainly wouldn't need more than one or two. Extension or Enlargement Charms worked well on Muggle motor vehicles after all, the Weasley's old car could attest to that.

There was a mill house not too far from the main house that had four bedrooms, and a party barn that she didnt quite know what to do with but she was sure she'd think of something. Then Draco told her the rest.

"Within the grounds are creatures. I believe this is one of a few Snidget Sanctuaries. There is a herd of Centaurs but I've already talked to them and told them what I hoped would happen and as they heard of you from Bane and Firenze they've agreed to be peaceful, to even possibly teach some of the younger kids things like Astronomy, Divination, Magical Healing and Archery.

"Then there's possibly a female Kneazle. Of course if there is you'll have to be licensed for it. And isn't Crookshanks part Kneazle or something, so he may find himself a mate in her. Then there are Flobberworms, which might be neat for the kids to keep and you can use them to thicken any potions. There also may be a Unicorn in the woods, but that may just be codswallop. So, what do you think?"

She couldn't believe it. Not only was it perfect as far as size, it was private, and had all kinds of magical creatures as well as just normal ones as she watched a little sparrow land in one of the bushes.

"Oh Draco. It's perfect, but I can't just take it. Please, let me at least pay rent."

"No. I don't want bugger all for it and refuse to hear otherwise. Please Hermione let me do this for you."

She nibbled her bottom lip before releasing a sigh. Looking at him it was clear she wouldn't be getting him to budge.

"Fine. I'll take it, but you're helping me get it ready for the kids and move us all in!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Whenever you're ready to do so."

"How about we start on the rooms for the younger kids tomorrow? That way it should be ready before we know it. Then I can work on the rooms for the older kids. I don't need to worry about those until they get out of school for the year."

"As you wish love."

With that they went back to the Hog's Head. He stayed until the wee hours of the night, first spending time with all the kids, just pissing around. Then he waffled on about the school houses and what had changed at Hogwarts since he was a student there. McGonagall kept the four Houses, but integrated them in classes more- as opposed to just two houses having classes together all four now had several students in each class; and at meals, students could sit wherever and with whomever they wished. And before curfew the students were allowed to spend time in other dorms as long as they stayed in the Common Room.

It was a way to promote unity among the Houses and avoid making anyone feel left out or feel like the were being treated like they were bad or whatever just because of their House. Like the Slytherins were assumed to all be beastly because of their House, when that was as far from the truth as all Gryffindors being courageous, just look at Hermione. All those months it took her to find the bottle to tell Draco how she felt and he still beat her to it. Then of course there was Sebastian. He was Slytherin, but he tried his hardest to not be what people assumed he would be because of it.

Draco stayed so long that it was nearly midnight before he left. He helped her put the kids to bed and then sat and talked to her some more about the estate and what she wanted to do tomorrow, just idle talk. It seemed he was as reluctant to leave as she was to see him go. But he got up eventually and headed for the door, turning to pull her into his arms for a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Perhaps I can spend the night then, we just weren't totally prepared for tonight." Her heart fluttered at the thought of waking up to him the morning after, so she happily agreed.

"Sure, that works for me."

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco."

He bent his head again and gave her an all consuming, passionate kiss goodbye before walking out the door, turning on the spot and disappearing. Hermione knew tonight would be a long one. She just hoped she wouldn't need a Sleeping Draught just to fall asleep. Falling asleep in his arms last night had been far too wonderful.

* * *

 **Draco**

"So I take it the date went well then?"

Draco sat in his mother's parlor, a cup of tea in one hand and a lemon biscuit in the other. It was their weekly Tuesday visit. He never dared to miss one because it would upset his mother and he was loath to do that to her. So there he sat, yakking with his mother about whatever topic they could think of. Not that he didn't enjoy these visits, he did, but he was expected at Granger's- he decided to call it that because the entire title of her orphanage was a mouthful- to help her with whatever she deemed needed doing to prepare the house for the kids and herself. That's all he could think of, spending time with Hermione.

"And why would you say that Mother?"

"My darling boy, the smile upon your face has not left it since you walked through the door. You keep tuning out on our conversation as if your mind is elsewhere as well."

"Well to answer your question, yes it went very well."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"What of Father? Would he be glad to hear it?"

Sometimes Draco couldn't help but wonder if his father truly was changed. After all it was hard to push aside almost fifty years of being taught what is wrong and what is right and then finding out that what you had been taught was in fact the lie.

"Darling, do you remember when you told us, after the Battle, what Dumbledore had said to you that changed your way of thinking, among other things of course?"

"Yes."

"You said that he told you that he had known a boy once that had made all the wrong choices."

Draco thought back to the night he finally realized he was fighting for the wrong side.

 ** _"Draco, son, you must realize that this is wrong."_**

 ** _Draco glared at his Godfather. Aunt Bella had been right, that Snape could no longer be trusted. Here he sat, beside Draco in the infirmary after Potter nearly killed him in that duel in the bathroom, telling Draco that following his father's footsteps in becoming a Death Eater was the wrong thing._**

 ** _"Aunt Bella was right, you're a traitor!"_**

 ** _"Draco, let me tell you a story. Then you can decide who is right and who wrong."_**

 ** _Draco listened in rapt fascination, not that he truly wanted to, as Snape told him the reason he had joined Dumbledore. The reason he was still following the old man. How he had loved the mother of Harry Potter. How he had begged Voldemort to spare her and he had laughed at Snape and told him to just forget her._**

 ** _How The Dark Lord didn't care about anyone but himself. To look at the proof of that statement with his own eyes. How Voldemort was using Draco to punish Lucius for his failure at the Ministry that night. How Draco was never supposed to live through this._**

 ** _Draco had had a niggling feeling that he was supposed to fail. To die. But he had pushed it into the back of his mind, determined to prove the deranged mad man wrong and reinstate his family's honor. Now he had to look at the harsh truth of Snape's words. Draco was meant to make a complete cock up of his mission, he would die and that was exactly what his Lord wanted. To punish Lucius Malfoy with the death of his son._**

 ** _"Fine, say I wanted to change sides. How could I? He'd kill me anyway."_**

 ** _"Dumbledore can protect you Draco. He'll come up with a plan that will be fool proof. No one will ever know you're a double agent, like me. Just talk to him."_**

 ** _Draco agreed and Snape took him that night to see the Headmaster. The man looked older, tired and worn, as if some sickness was slowly taking him from this life._**

 ** _"Ah Draco. I'm glad to see you are willing to consider my offer. Let me tell you a story... I knew a boy once, who made all the wrong choices. Let me tell you about him. After all, forewarned is forearmed."_**

Draco remembered that night clearly. How Dumbledore had told him all about Tom Riddle. About what had motivated the man. How much he had hated his Muggle father, thus making him hate all Muggles and wish nothing more than to rid the world of them. Draco also learned that night just how real his thoughts were, of the old man looking as if he were dying, because he was.

They came up with a plan. Draco would siphon intelligence to The Order. Who better to do so than the man living right alongside Voldemort and his staunchest supporters? He had done much during the war. Things that saved a lot of lives. It was this, and his father's willingness to cooperate and give up names, that had kept the Malfoy's from Azkaban. It was Severus that had kept Draco alive. He killed Dumbledore as per the plan and then began to teach Draco Occlumency, he was so good at it that he had been able to keep even Voldemort out of his head.

After all, had he not been so good Severus would have died a traitor a long time ago. Draco was a good as his uncle at keeping people out of his mind now. Unless he wanted them to see what he had in his memories. Which wasn't often.

"Yes Mother, but what does that have to do with Father?"

"Well darling, those exact words could be used to describe your father. A boy who made all the wrong choices just to please his family, especially Abraxas. I thank Merlin everyday that that man died before you were born. He would have ruined you too."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your father is willing to do all in his power to see to your happiness. He learned through the war that nothing matters more than the happiness of his family. Look at the fact that he's willing to adopt two Muggleborn children just because it would bring me joy. So he's just as willing to let you be happy with Miss Granger. That's all he wishes now. For us to be happy."

"I'm glad Mother, I don't know what I would do if he demanded me not be with Hermione. I love her Mum. And she loves me. She's the one, the one I hope to marry one day. Soon if I have anything to say about it."

"I thought you might say that and so I have something for you."

Draco watched as his mother pulled a small black box from within her robes. When she handed it to him he opened it and gasped. Inside was an engagement ring and wedding band. They were white gold set with multiple diamonds with a round diamond at the center of the engagement ring. The bands themselves weren't just smooth circles but wavy with niches that helped the two rings fit together snugly. They were certainly something he knew would fit Hermione perfectly.

"These were your great-grandmother's rings. Most Malfoy men have a tendency to choose a larger piece from the Malfoy heirlooms, but knowing Miss Granger as I do, this will fit her better. She was buried with a copy- her choice so one of her descendants could eventually use the original. There are no curses on it, in fact it's been spelled with a blessing instead. That the woman who may wear it is fruitful. Back then the Malfoy's held much stock in having many children. I wish you all the happiness in the world my darling and many many children to brighten your home with their laughter and love. I couldn't ask for a better son. I'm so proud of you Draco."

"You're right Mother, they will. Thank you. And I love you too."

"You are most welcome my darling. Now, be sure to propose properly huh. Ask Arthur for her hand and make it memorable will you?"

"Quite naturally Mother. Now I really must go, Hermione is expecting me in thirty minutes. She really wants to get this move underway."

"Yes I know, she owled me extremely early this morning to remind me I said I would help tomorrow, I can't today as I have to run the shop. Tenacious little thing though isn't she?"

"Oh you have no idea, Mother, no idea at all."

Precisely thirty minutes later Draco was Apparating onto the grounds of Granger's. She must have altered her new wards to allow him entry. He spent the next three days helping her Transfigure rooms into separated quarters for each child, one of the guest bedrooms into a playroom that would later be full of all the toys and books the children had accumulated- of which were many with all the witches and wizards she called chum's bringing the children gifts all the time- and of course they may have stopped to shag a time or two.

Now it was Friday and the house was ready to be moved into. He was among several who were at the Hog's Head to help move their things and get the children situated in their new home. The school age ones would take care of their rooms and stuff when school let out for the holidays. He was sitting at one of the tables next to the fireplace, waiting for the last of the boxes from Hermione, when she finally came downstairs. The children were outside, it had snowed last night- the first of the year- and they wanted to play. It kept them out of their hair. He and Hermione were the only ones still within the pub taking care of the packing.

"That's the last one Draco."

She placed the last box on top of the others. There were four in total. One for Hermione's things, one for the children's clothes, one for their toys and books and such, and lastly one for all the paper work Hermione had for the orphanage and each child in her care. That one was the smallest. She had cast an Undetectable-Extension Charm on all of them and then put everything inside. In a moment he would cast both a Feather-light and Shrinking Charm on them in order to put them in his pocket so he could Floo to Granger's without lugging heavy boxes.

Then he would Floo back and he, Hermione, Potter, Weasley, Molly, and his mother would each take two children, Hermione one, and Floo them as well. It was easier this way. Especially as it was a nine hour trip by car to the estate. He fondly remembered earlier this morning when he woke her up- he had spent every night so far in her bed-and told her exactly where her new home was. In Ogbourne Saint Andrew- not ten miles from Malfoy Manor. Her groan of exasperation was hilarious.

She was afraid she would have unannounced visits from his parents until the adoption of Sarah and Daniel was finalized and they could go home with them. Thankfully he was able to reassure her that that was one thing his parents didn't lose, their manners. It was completely unacceptable to just show up at another's residence unannounced, therefore the Malfoys would never stoop that low.

"Good, I'll be right back. Get them ready would you?"

"Of course Draco. I have everything under control."

"Sure you do. I bet anything if you go find the children you'll find two more of them and that they're causing all sorts of mischief."

Sure enough at that moment the pub door slammed open and in stomped an exceptionally angry Severus Snape. Snape was red of face, his usual snide sneer replaced by full blown anger. It amused Draco immensely to see his uncle so angry. No one knew about their true relationship until the moment after the Battle of Hogwarts when Draco and the trio of friends had gone back up to the Headmaster's Office and Hermione had straightforwardly asked.

 ** _Draco, Granger, Weasley and Potter all stood at the Headmaster's desk as the cacophony of sounds assailed them, the cheers and clapping, but while Harry watched the portrait of Dumbledore, Draco kept a watchful eye on the man that was his Godfather. He'd forever be grateful to Granger for saving him. It wasn't known by many that Severus was in fact his Godfather. His uncle had wanted to keep it a secret, much like Draco, so no one could claim Draco received preferential treatment in class because of their relationship._**

 ** _He knew people guessed at it though. After all it would make sense as Snape and Draco's father Lucius were good friends. It was also a little known fact that Draco's Godmother was in fact his aunt Andromeda. Narcissa begged Lucius to allow it, saying she'd rather a blood traitor raise her son if something should happen to them than her nutter of a sister Bellatrix. She feared what Bella would teach him, turn him in to if that happened. It was also because out of her whole family, Andromeda would be the least likely of them to die or be imprisoned if the Dark Lord failed._**

 ** _Lucius conceded this point, but refused to choose anyone other than Severus as Godfather. In the end no one had to worry about what might happen to him as he was working for Dumbledore a year after Draco's birth anyway. His attention is brought from Severus, or Uncle as he calls him outside of school, by Granger's hand on his arm._**

 ** _"He's your Godfather, isn't he Draco? I've always suspected it, especially last year when he was so protective of you, but of course never thought I'd have the chance to ask and confirm it. Now that the war is won Draco, don't hide it anymore. He's been alone for so long, holding himself aloof from you and your family because he was Dumbledore's man, and being a double agent. Don't let him be alone anymore. He deserves to finally have a family."_**

 ** _He contemplated her words. She was right of course, Snape had always been alone. Never married, always holding himself separate from the other Death Eaters, and of course there was the way he acted here at Hogwarts. Holding himself separate from his fellow teachers as well. It was as if he was afraid to become attached to anyone. Ever since losing the woman he loved to Death._**

 ** _"He was in love with Harry's mother so deeply. That's probably why he's never found a wife, had children, and why he turned to Dumbledore. I wasn't sure if he had ever told you. You weren't really paying attention after Harry and McGonagall came out of Snape's memories, so I wasn't sure if you heard them."_**

 ** _"He told me once, the night after Harry and I dueled. It explained a lot. You didn't just read my mind did you Granger? I was actually just thinking about why he always kept himself detached from others."_**

 ** _"I may be good at Legilimency, Draco, but I would never invade your mind without your permission. Go to him. He's bound to wake soon with all this racket. First thing he should see is a friendly face. He shouldn't wake alone."_**

He might have begun to love Hermione in that moment. There were so many more moments like it though that he could never be sure of the exact one. Now, in the face of an angry Severus, as she stood tall and proud and took his anger without flinching, he loved her even more.

"Miss Granger! Will you please go outside and take control of those heathens! I would expect no better from Weasley and Potter, but surely your children have better manners!"

"What did they do this time Uncle," Draco just had to ask. It must be quite something to push his Godfather into such ire. It wasn't often he got angry like this.

"That dolt Potter decided that a Snowball Bewitching Spell was a good thing to cast around a bunch of five year olds and now snowballs are pelting anyone who walks within five feet of their location, which is right in front of J. Pippins and I need potions ingredients. I can't get into the shop because of the snowballs."

Then there were some mumbled words that sounded like "just like his father" and "although Lily always did love a good snowball fight". Severus was trying to remember that Harry was more like his mother than his father. His kind, loyal nature trumped his arrogant and cocky one more often then not. Draco knew his uncle was trying to believe the best of Harry, for Lily Potter. That's why he helped prepare Harry to be an Auror and why Harry often visited Severus at Hogwarts, to ask advice on the Death Eaters still at large.

Although Draco often wondered if Harry's regular weekly visits, which Hermione often wrote about in her letters to him, weren't for the two men to actually just discuss their lives. Severus was all Harry had left to remind him of his parents, he often asked him to recount tales of his mother. The topic of his father still a sore one. Lucius Malfoy's letters to his son or conversations during tea on Tuesdays, although those were more often with just his mother, were often full of amused ramblings of Severus and Potter's growing relationship.

Apparently he liked to complain to Lucius at times about Potter's knack for getting into sticky situations. His favorite comment according to Lucius was "that Potter calls trouble to himself constantly, it's a wonder the boy still lives". Hermione's voice pulled him from his thoughts as she addressed his uncle.

"I'm so sorry Professor. Let me go handle them and get you into the shop." Draco gave a very undignified snort at that statement, which earned him a glare from her. Handle Potter and Weasley? Unlikely. His uncle chose to ignore his amusement and addressed Hermione first.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Good day Draco. I assume I will see you at Christmas if not before then?"

"Yes Uncle. I believe we've decided to have it at the Manor this year. Will you be at Malfoy Manor during the entire holiday or just Christmas dinner?"

"That cat has deemed it ok for me not to have to be on staff this holiday, so I'll be joining your parents at the Manor for the holiday. I will see you later. Miss Granger, lead the way."

He turned to Hermione and placed a swift kiss on her lips, much to the disgust of Severus, which of course led to Draco being cheeky and snogging her senseless- just to irritate him. This earned him a scoff and Severus turned and headed back towards the door.

"See you in a few love. Cheerio Uncle."

With a dismissive hand wave from his uncle and a "love you" from Hermione, Draco turned around and stepped into the Floo, sprinkled some of the silvery powder into it and turned to watch the two head outside to beard the lions in their den. He then stated his destination and was swept past numerous Floos until stopping at the correct one. Stepping out, he cast a quick charm on his clothes to clean them, and took the boxes from his pocket and reversed the Shrinking Spell on them. Then he sent them up the stairs and to the appropriate rooms before heading back to Hogsmeade.

When he returned and stepped outside, it was to probably the funniest sight he had ever seen. It seemed rather than remaining angry, his uncle had decided to join in the fun. Now that he wasn't being attacked by magical snowballs, but ones thrown manually, Severus was laughing- red faced from the cold, snow in his hair, his robes in wild disarray and holding little Noah in front of him as his brothers, Jacob and Joshua, stood in front of them and defended.

Potter was hit by a viciously thrown snowball right in the face, thrown by ten year old Freya while her twin, Finley, threw snowballs at Weasley. And in the midst of it all, her face red from the cold and lit up by her smile and laughter, was the love of his life. Hermione was hiding behind a dodgy looking fort with the youngest children, Amelia, Evelyn, Poppy and Alrakis. On the other side, also behind a fort, were several of the residents of Hogsmeade and his mother and Molly Weasley. They'd engaged in a full out battle, oblivious to anything but beating each other.

Draco watched for a few more minutes before announcing his presence. A mistake he should have known better than to make because suddenly Hermione was shouting "get him!" and there were snowballs coming at him from every direction. He could do nothing more than cover his head and run. He made it through the door to the Hog's Head, the sounds of snowballs thunking against the door behind him, and nearly ran straight into Aberforth, who had one hand holding little Sarah at his side and Daniel in one arm. His mother must have brought them inside after he left, probably because they were getting tired since both looked as if they could use a nice kip.

"Malfoy."

"Sorry Aberforth, I was dodging snowballs."

"Yes, best to stay inside lest you get pelted. Although they should be winding down soon. I know Hermione wished to leave once you returned. Which isn't soon enough as these two are knackered and in desperate need of a nap." Just as Draco suspected, unfortunately they'd have to wait until they were at Granger's.

"I suppose I should brave the outside again then. Wish me luck."

Slowly Draco turned back around and peeked outside. The battle was still raging, but they'd gone back to throwing them at each other. He stepped outside and realized he'd never be heard over the din.

"Sonorous. Hey everyone. I'm sorry to cut into the fun, but we really must get ready to go."

There were a chorus of disappointed sounds and groans, but above them all Hermione called for cooperation and they all went inside to get dried off by charms and to grab whichever child they are chaperoning. Snape wished everyone a good day and promised to see them all soon for Christmas and then they were stepping into the Floo one small group at a time and they were all being swept away and to Wiltshire and the new home for Granger's orphanage.

They appeared in the lounce, where Hermione was engaged in removing slot from clothes with her wand. The children that were clean immediately started exploring. Crookshanks, whom Hermione had brought earlier, dashed past everyone and Draco assumed he had gone out the cat door they had put in so he could come and go as he pleased. If Draco didn't know any better he'd say the cat would have a mate soon. Hermione went off to the kitchen with Molly and his mother- the older kids following-to start unpacking there and Draco went upstairs with the youngest kids.

He deposited them into their rooms and tucked them all into their beds. Then he moved to the rooms that we're currently unoccupied and began to separate everything. He put away clothes, personal books and toys and toiletries. Then he Levitated the box with the shared books and toys and deposited them in the playroom.

In total, five of the seven bedrooms were used for the children. The master bedroom had been transfigured into three separate rooms for the seventeen year olds. Then a bedroom for the thirteen to sixteen year olds, the one for the eleven and twelve year olds, the one for the five to tens and then the nursery for the under fives. The sixth bedroom was now the playroom which left the seventh bedroom empty for now, although he was sure Hermione had a plan for it.

Once done he went back downstairs. Molly was unpacking the things she brought for Hermione- pots, pans, utensils, things like that. His mother was currently gicing snacks to the other children who didnt need a kip. Hermione, he found in the room she turned into her study, unpacking her documents and things. It amused him greatly to see a perch on her desk that had ' _Skye_ ' engraved on it. He began to help her unpack and before they knew it they were done in there and made their way into the staff quarters to unpack her things there.

All in all it took them maybe an hour to unpack everything but the two rooms with bedded down children. Once they were done Hermione went to the kitchen to help Molly prepare lunch. He went upstairs to check on the sleepers. One in particular was not sleeping anymore however.

"Uncle Draco."

"Yes Alrakis?"

"Will I ever see Madam Rosmerta again? I'll miss sitting behind the bar and helping her." He watched helplessly as her big blue eyes began to fill with tears. Not one to let a girl cry alone, he pulled her into his arms and tucked her head beneath his chin.

"Sweetheart I promise you here and now that once every week I'll take you all for lunch at the Three Broomsticks just so you can see Madam Rosmerta, how does that sound?"

"Do you really mean it?!"

"Yes."

"Thank you Uncle Draco! I love you!"

"I love you too. Now, Miss Hermione is making lunch, why don't you head down there while I wake the others."

"Ok." And she scrambled out of his arms and rushed downstairs.

By the time he got the rest of them up and headed downstairs, Daniel in one arm, Sarah in the other, everyone was seated at the kitchen table which had been spelled to be longer to accommodate everyone.

"Come on Draco. Have a seat and we'll serve lunch. I know you have to be hungry by now. And thanks for unpacking."

"Of course love. No thanks needed by the way. I was glad to do it."

Taking a seat at the end of the table across from his mother, Alrakis on one side and Hermione moving to take the other, he watched in amusement as the children watch in awe at the meal serving itself. Their wonder over the simplest of magic always made him smile. Once everyone had a plate they tucked in. He was halfway through his fish and chips when there was a tug on his arm. Looking down at Alrakis he watched as she pointed a finger to one of the kitchen windows.

"Uncle Draco. Skye is outside."

Sure enough when he looked back at the window, his eagle owl was sitting on the sill. Standing, he made his way over to and opened the window and the bird flew inside and landed on the little girl's shoulder. He had no letter. So why was he here? Alrakis' giggle and the way she fed him a bit of bread gave Draco his answer. Greedy bird. He dearly loved Hermione's orphans. They were always feeding him treats and petting him. He'd be on cloud nine if, or should he say when, Draco moved in here with Hermione.

And he would. It would only be a matter of time. Taking his seat he patted his shoulder and Skye moved to it. Better Draco take the weight of the bird than the petite five year old.

"His other perch is over there on the kitchen counter Draco. Perhaps when Alrakis is done fattening him up you'd like to move him there. He can't be at all light."

"I will when she's done Hermione. He's fine for now."

They finished lunch and Hermione decided that an outing on the grounds was just the thing to close out the lovely November day. The children explored and played- the snow not having reached this far south yet- and, much to Hermione's delight, learned new things about the possible creatures within the forests and gardens. The Centaurs did not announce themselves that day, but Draco knew they would eventually. One did not rush a Centaur after all. All in all the day went swimmingly, it was the night he most looked forward to though. He wanted to make Hermione's body sing and sing it would.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: we're now almost to the end of November. It's the 19th for anyone who wants an exact date. Some liberties have been taken because there isn't much about the different winged horses, I took the cars idea from chamber of secrets and it is easier to travel by car with that many kids and no one but Draco to help her for now. If you're offended by what I've done with Ron then feel free to, as he would put it, bugger off because then my story isn't for you. And we now will learn who the villains of this piece will be. Drama will be coming soon, promise. I wanted some happy times to come first, before we got into other things._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Draco**

Things were moving along quite nicely for Draco and Hermione. Time had passed by quickly and he had found himself at Granger's more than his own house. The rate they were going, he might as well move in. So what that it had only been close to two weeks since they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. They'd found they had both loved each other since that summer a year and a half ago. Maybe he would broach the subject with her soon.

The adoption of Sarah and Daniel by his parents was almost complete, it would probably be finished before the start of December. He knew it took longer in the Muggle world, but things were much simpler in the Wizarding one. They had no family, no one to claim them and were in need of parents who could help them learn to control their magic. As it was right now, Daniel was showing an aptitude for uncontrolled magic. He was only one, but he was casting magic as strong as any adult. He would be an exceptionally powerful wizard when he grew up.

Part of his problem was his age, but the other was the fact that he missed his parents. He loved Narcissa Malfoy though. He threw really bad wobblers nearly everytime she left. That was one of the reasons why his mother had chosen to adopt the siblings, the other of course being that she wanted more children. Draco couldn't be happier for them all. He couldn't wait to have siblings and to be able to teach them things about the Manor that every child should know. Like the secret passage from his father's study out into the garden that Draco had often used as a child when he had been in trouble and not allowed outside.

At the moment though he was trying to convince Hermione that searching out the herd of Centaurs- who had finally issued an 'invitation' two days ago with a note arrowed to the door that said they would like to come to the house tomorrow- was a bad idea. She didn't appreciate their method of leaving a note and planned to give tell them off. Problem was they would probably be highly offended at being told off. But it was just way too early for all of this.

"I just can't let them think it's ok to do that Draco. They could have hurt someone!"

"Hardly Hermione. No one is better with a bow then they are. And remember that no Centaur would ever willingly hurt a 'young one'. They would never have done it if one of the tots had been in a position to get hurt."

"That's beside the point!"

"Love, just let it be. If you go charging through the forests looking for them you'll ruin any chance of having a decent relationship with them. You need them to accept your presence or they'll make life here bloody awful for you. They're cantankerous at best and don't like witches and wizards remember? But insult them and they'll do everything they can to chase you off the property. They still won't hurt the tots, but they can scare them. So please, just let it be."

"I know, I know. Fine. I'll wait, but I will let them know when they come tomorrow, that I don't appreciate the arrow in my door!"

"I would expect nothing less. Now, I have to get to practice. Got a match in three weeks remember?"

"Of course I do. Have fun, but be careful ok?"

"Always. I love you."

"Love you too.

His next match was the first Sunday of December, they spaced it out so there was only a match per month- less chance of drawing attention and it meant they had more time to find an appropriate place for the pitch- but Wood was so in love with the game and so serious about it he felt it was necessary to practice practically all the time. So every Friday found Draco at the pitch at Hogwarts being put through drills for the entire hour, with one five minute break for water and a snack. Special permission was given by McGonagall for the twelve teams to spend one hour on a weekday using the pitch to practice as long as they didn't take time from the school teams

If it weren't for the fact he loved Quidditch just as much, he'd probably mutiny. Wood was like a slave driver. Draco had no idea how George and Harry had put up with him at school. Unfortunately their match this time was against the Chudley Cannons. Weasley loved the Cannons and he didn't want to have any arguments with him over Puddlemere's likely win. The Cannons were awful after all.

As he Apparated into Hogsmeade and went to head for the gates into Hogwarts, he nearly ran into Blaise.

"Zabini."

"Malfoy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know, I'm here to speak with McGonagall and Slughorn about the Potions Professor position. Apparently Slughorn wants to retire again after this year, so he's looking for an apprentice to shadow him during the rest of this school year. No one came forward until me."

"Really? Have you finally had enough traveling and are ready to settle down?"

"You make it sound as if you're cobsmacked by the idea. I'll have you know I always meant to settle. I just wanted to see a bit of the world first. I've done that and now I'm ready to find a job and a place to stay."

"Well I'm proud of you Blaise. I have a suggestion for a place to stay. How about you room with me. I have plenty of space and I'm hardly ever there now anyway. You don't even have to pay rent if you don't want to."

"Spending a lot of time with Granger are you? I'm glad you finally grew a pair of bollocks and asked her out."

"Haha, very funny; and yes, I am spending a lot of time with her, I love her. Of course."

"Of course. I'm happy for you Draco, truly. As for the place, let me think about it? I don't have to move out of mum's anytime soon."

"Thanks and take all the time you need."

They made their way up the winding path to the entrance and headed inside. Breakfast was just finishing and the students were making their way toward whatever class they had at that time. Draco was just about to move off in search of Wood when he felt Blaise freeze beside him. He turned to see what had the usually mellow wizard so wound up and saw Blaise staring off at the entrance to the Great Hall. Standing there surrounded by her friends, was Astoria Greengrass. And judging by Blaise's facial expression, she had caught his attention.

Draco and Hermione were both of the opinion that Blaise was being completely daft and should stop thinking the girl was too young for him. She still fancied him even after he practically ignored her all during their final school year and left the country soon after. Now, all these months later, Draco had the feeling that Blaise would see the error of his ways. Astoria had grown into an cracking woman. And judging by the way Blaise was staring, he thought so too.

Just then she noticed the two men standing there and a smile lit up her face and she bounced her way towards them. Draco couldn't help but notice the way Blaise's eyes traveled the length of her body. Yep, Blaise would have a hard time ignoring her now. Especially if he took this apprenticeship with Slughorn as he'd be around her daily. She sidled up in font of them and addressed Draco first, completely ignoring Blaise. Ah, smart tactic, make him beg for it.

"Hello Draco, here for practice? Wood is still in the Great Hall eating, but he should be done soon."

"Thanks Stori. You remember Blaise?"

"Yes. Hello Blaise. Back from your travels? Did you have fun?" Draco had to elbow the man to get him to answer her.

"Hello Astoria. Yes I am, and yes I did. Although apparently I've missed some major changes here at home. Good thing I'll be sticking around from now on." Draco had to stop the chuckle at Blaise's little innuendo.

"Oh really? That's nice. Your mum will probably be happy to hear that."

"Yeah, she probably will be."

Draco couldn't help but shake his head. Blaise was acting like a green youth who was afraid to chat up a girl. He didn't have time for this. Although he wished he did so he could tell Hermione how things eventually went, though he suspected she'd receive letters from both. The one from Astoria would probably tell her how things went, while Blaise's would probably be asking for advice.

"Welll I'll leave you two to talk. I have to be going. Wood will have my head if I'm late."

He didn't even get a verbal goodbye. Just two waves. Shaking his head at them, he walked off in the direction of the Great Hall and was met there by his team. They headed off toward the Quidditch pitch after checking in with the Headmistress. Once their hour was up Draco went to find his uncle. His mother had asked him to pick up a Headache Draught for her. Severus may be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he was the best potioneer anyone knew besides Slughorn, so Narcissa often asked him to make her certain potions she used for daily remedies.

He found him in his office.

"Hello Uncle."

"Hello Draco. I take it you're here for your mother's draught?"

"Yes, sir."

"I have it over here, let me just get it. How have you been," Severus asked as he went to a cabinet on one wall beside his desk.

"Perfectly wonderful, thank you. Uncle when are you going to find a nice witch to marry? I know you loved Lily, but surely she'd want you to live your life. Get married, have kids, that sort of thing. I hate seeing you alone."

"I am not alone Draco. I have you and your parents, and surprisingly I also have Potter, Granger and the Weasley's. I loved Lily more than my own life. To find another to essentially replace her just seems to cheapen that love. You'll understand more fully once you and Granger have been together longer. I guarantee you if you were to ever lose her, you wouldn't wish to find someone else either."

"Ok, ok. I get the picture. I know you have a class soon, so I'll let you get back to planning your lesson. If I don't see you before then, I'll see you at Christmas. Have a good day Uncle," Draco said as he took the vial that was held out to him.

"Draco. Before you go I need to tell you something, I need you to deliver a message to Potter, it'll be much faster than the owl I had planned to send since you'll be closer to him than I will be since you live in London, as he does. Rumors have been circulating, the Lestrange brothers were spotted in Romania. They're supposedly planning something Draco. Something big. Remind Harry that not just us that know about the Elder Wand."

"Should I warn Hermione to tighten her wards and be vigilant? Same with Father and Mother?"

"I'd advise you to tell them all this. Both brothers have every reason to hate all of us, but especially Molly, Harry and you and your parents- myself as well. Be careful Draco. One simple thing could tip the balance and have them doing more than hiding and plotting."

"I'll keep that in mind Uncle. And I'll warn the others. Have a good day. And stay safe yourself. Love you."

"Love you too." It was still foreign to say those words to Severus after the length of time they had spent not acknowledging their relationship. Add in the fact that not many of the Purebloods said anything sentimental as well. But after nearly losing people they had loved, Draco and his family were more free with their emotions these days.

As Draco headed into Hogsmeade to get some sweets from Honeyduke's he contemplated what his uncle had said. The Lestrange brothers did indeed have every reason to hate them. Molly killed Bellatrix, Harry defeated the Dark Lord, and the Malfoys and Snape would be considered traitors by the brothers. And Draco knew just how sadistic and twisted they were. That's why Bellatrix was such a good match for her husband. They were two peas in a pod. Yes, he'd make absolutely sure he sent out Severus' warnings. And he was moving into Granger's with Hermione, today. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

 **Hermione**

About forty minutes after Draco left that morning, Hermione was bombarded by hungry yet still sleepy children. After getting them fed and off doing some small chores like feeding Crookshanks and watering her plants, she started work on the dishes. Sometimes she just liked to do things the muggle way. She washed and rinsed all the dishes by hand then dried them magically and was now putting them away. The children had finished their chores and were now upstairs getting ready to go out. They had lots to do today.

Hermione was accepting delivery of her new cars for one. She had contacted a dealership and bought two family sized saloon cars. After they came she was going to take the children to Diagon Alley to purchase her three owls and possibly let them get a community pet or two. She wanted to teach them responsibility and since Crookshanks wouldn't let them do anything more than feed and water him she had to find another means to do so besides, of course, issuing appropriate chores.

Once the Diagon Alley trip was complete they'd come back home for naps and then they'd have a snack and then she had another surprise for them. Last week when she went into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures- Beast Division- to speak with Pansy Parkinson about a license for the female Kneazle she and Pansy got to talking and Pansy suggested the kids might like to have some winged horses. She suggested the more docile of the four breeds- the Aethonan, a chestnut colored horse that's most popular in Britain and Ireland- and Hermione readily accepted.

She expected it to take longer, but Pansy pulled through quicker than Hermione anticipated and four of the horses would be arriving this afternoon along with one of the speedy gray horses, a Granian, for Draco- he did so love to fly. All she had to do was cast a Disillusionment Charm on them every morning, just in case they were spotted flying over the grounds. According to Pansy, they would remain on the property- their loyalty turning to their new owner, Hermione- but they didn't like to be kept in stalls all day. They enjoyed being out in the open. Good thing she had those paddocks.

They would come back to the stable on their own every evening, or whenever she whistled- which they could hear from miles away with their exceptional hearing. Hermione of course found this all facinating and couldn't wait to teach the kids all about it.

Just then Draco came breezing into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as she finished putting away the last of the mornings dishes and dropped a swift kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Hello love. Are you ready for today?"

"Yep. How was practice?"

"Delightful."

She could detect just a hint of sarcasm and knew Oliver Wood probably worked them particularly hard this morning. As she placed her wand in it's sheath up her sleeve, Draco had rubbed off on her in more than one way the last fortnight, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. That she had to stand on her tiptoes didn't bother her. He returned it eagerly, that was until little voices started to intrude.

The kids were coming down the stairs and just as they reached the kitchen the wards announced the approach of Muggles. Her cars were there, finally. She stepped outside and lifted the wards from the gates and opened them with a wave of her wand, the Muggles would assume she had pressed something that electronically opened them, and in drove three vehicles. Her two cars and a small suv, which she assumed was to transport the three delivery guys back to the dealership.

Twenty minutes later, all documents were signed, keys were in hand and the three men were gone. She and Draco had finally gotten everyone in order and into the magically extended cars and were on their way to The Leaky Caldron, to the entrance there into Diagon Alley. She drove one car, he the other- having learned just for this trip. It was a two hour drive and Hermione kept them entertained with games of I Spy and counting the number of cars they saw, and then they went to cars of a certain color. She didn't know what Draco was doing.

Luckily there were no wee breaks needed and they made it to London by mid-morning, having gotten a relatively early start on everything that morning. They parked the cars and stepped inside the pub. The children looked about in awe as they walked through The Leaky Cauldron, giving a wave to Tom, and into the back garden. They were fascinated by Draco tapping the bricks and watching them separate as they moved aside to reveal the opening into Diagon Alley. Then their attention was grabbed by all the sights around them.

They were immediately drawn to Magical Menagerie, but then they spotted Weasley's Wizard Weezes and there was begging and pleading to go in and say hi to George and get some things, so they herded them all towards the shop. Stepping in they noticed George behind the counter and Ron was magically restocking shelves.

"Well hiya everyone! What brings you here today?"

"We came for some things for the orphanage and the kids saw the shop and wanted to come in and say hello and shop. Now, you lot know not to touch. We see with our eyes, not our hands. And you know what I will not allow you to get so don't even ask," Hermione said as she focused on the little eyes looking at her.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I got them." And George took charge of all but Sarah and Daniel.

"Thanks George. Hello Ron."

"'Mione, Malfoy. Anything you two would like?"

"No Ron, but thanks. What have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much, just in today since I'm off at the Ministry. Goyle and I planned to grab lunch later, you know he's working with my dad?"

"I did. Ron, I'm going to come out and say it. Don't be afraid to be who you are. No one will judge you for it or think any less of you. We love you and just want you to be happy. We've watched you with Goyle for the past two months and it's clear as day that you like him as more than a chum. And you know me, I'm not one to mince words or let things be. So just be happy."

* * *

 **Draco**

The look on Weasley's face was of pure shock. Clearly he thought either Hermione was barmy, or that he couldn't believe she- and apparently everyone else- had guessed his secret. Suddenly there was a loud voice from above where George had taken the kids to the second level. Looking up they saw him leaning over the railing.

"She's right you know. We've all suspected you're a bender. We just thought to let you tell us in time, but enough's enough. You and I of all people know just how short life can be. Fred would want you to be happy, and if that's with a bloke, and Gregory Goyle at that, then so be it. Same with the rest of the family. No one cares who you fancy. Just be happy."

Weasley's face turned red, but he just nodded.

"You're right, Greg and I are a couple. We planned to announce it at Christmas dinner, I should have known everyone suspected when mum told me to invite him, but I guess now is as good a time as any. I'm gay. And Gregory Goyle is my boyfriend."

"I'm glad you finally told us Ronald, even if it took some persuasion. Now, how about you three join us for lunch after we're done with our shopping?"

"I think he'd like that 'Mione, and so would we. Won't we George?"

"Of course. Is one o' clock ok?"

"That should be fine. It'll give us about three hours to finish our shopping."

"If you have other things you need to do Hermione we can watch the tots. I swear to you that they will be returned to you the way they came."

"Thanks George. Maybe you can show them the Pygmy Puffs? I planned to get them some Puffskeins, but I think they might like one or two of the Pygmy's too. No male and female pairs though, I don't need those things breeding like mad."

"Wouldn't dream of it," George said with a devilish smile. Hermione just snorted, she wasn't a twit- she knew when he was being cheeky. So did Draco, he had become rather fond of the red haired wizard- all of them really but he would never admit it. Then she handed Sarah and Daniel over to Ron and turned to leave.

With the tots safely ensconced, well sort of, with George and Ron they made their way to Magical Menagerie. Once inside Hermione picked a couple of the custard colored Puffskeins. When he asked why she was getting them when she was getting the Pygmy Puffs she said she figured she could have one in each room of the older kids, even the seventeen year olds as they might like a pet as well. They could learn to share and properly take care of a pet and these particular creatures were rather easy to care for. As they walked among the rows of different creatures, they came upon a big cage in the middle of one of the aisles.

He heard her try to stifle a laugh when she saw what was inside. Draco gave a sort of snort slash cough when he saw the milky white ferret. Its little pink nose wiggling and it's pink eyes taking in its surroundings. He rounded on Hermione.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Wouldn't dream of it darling," she said, biting her like to keep from giggling at his expression. He gave her a little growl and pulled her into his hard body.

"Little minx." And then he kissed her. It was a deep, claiming kiss. He threaded one hand up into her hair and wrapped the other around her waist and pulled her closer, if that was possible.

They were snogging in the middle of Magical Menagerie! Good thing George and Ron had the kids. But then there was the sound and light of a flash going off and they broke apart. Turning they saw the source. In her standard bright colors with her usual acid green Quick Quotes Quill, standing there smirking, was Rita Skeeter. Draco wished nothing more than to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Hmmm, lovely. The Gryffindor Princess snogging the Slytherin Prince. One a member of The Golden Trio, one a Death Eater turned spy. Ah what an article it'll make. Care to give me a quote? Any comments on the status of your relationship? Are you just dating, living together, getting married? Are you going to adopt one of those little orphans and live happily ever after?"

"Skeeter, even if I wanted to tell you I wouldn't. Now be a good little _bug_ and _beetle_ on somewhere else. Would want you to _jar_ your pretty outfit running from my wand."

"No need for violence Miss Granger, I'll go."

With that she turned around and walked out of the shop. Draco knew that tomorrow's Daily Prophet would feature himself and Hermione on the front page. Not that he minded of course, it would be the lies and tripe that despicable woman would write that bothered him. Perhaps he could talk Hermione into giving an official statement to Ginny. She worked hard to counteract all of Skeeter's articles. He knew she'd do a wonderful job of telling the truth about his and Hermione's relationship, though it wasn't really anyone else's business. And what on earth was with her words and the emphasis on bug, beetle, and jar? He'd broach both topics tonight.

But then something came to the forefront of his mind. What his uncle had said to him this morning. He hadn't told anyone yet. And seeing Draco with Hermione, of all people, could be just that simple thing to bring the brothers out of hiding and into more than plotting.

"Hermione, love, I need to talk to you. There's something you need to know."

He then proceeded to tell her what Severus had said. In her usual analytical manner she went through everything they should do. First was to tell the others. They'd tell them tonight, call a meeting of sorts after they put the kids to bed, Potter would have to be told as soon as possible though. She went to send a Patronus to invite everyone when he stopped her.

"Allow me." And then he cast his Patronus. When she saw it she gasped. He made his message quickly and sent the fox on it's way. He turned back to her and saw tears running down her cheeks. He cupped her face and gently wiped them away.

"Now you know love, just how deeply I'm in love with you. A Patronus only changes when someone finds eternal love. When I finally cast my first Patronus I was already in love with you. It's never been anything other than a fox. Your animagus. I love you Hermione. And I will do whatever it takes to protect you if it comes to that. I think I should move in. They'll come for you, being Potter's friend and my girlfriend, if they can't get to him or me. Malfoy Manor's wards have been changed, mainly because it was the Death Eater headquarters. They're still just as powerful though. My parents won't need me to keep them safe, but you're all alone except for the tots and as strong as your wards may be, I want to be there to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know, but humor me."

"Do you really think they're planning something? That the rumors are true?"

"Remember that Rodolphus was my uncle by marriage. I've seen and heard just what kind of man he and his brother are. I wouldn't dismiss any rumors when it comes to them. They're planning something alright, it's just a matter of what and when they'll execute it."

"Fine. You can move in, but what about your house?"

"I'll sell it to Blaise. No offense love, but now I'm in the door, I'm not leaving. Ever. You're stuck with me for good now."

"You know? I don't think I'd rather have it any other way?" He smiled so widely it hurt his face, then proceeded to kiss her again. Breaking it he started to pull her towards the door.

"Come on love, we need to get to Eyelops and buy your three tawnies and then lunch. Then I want to get you back to the estate so I can get to my house and start packing and tell Blaise the good news." He practically dragged her through the crowds of people back to the Cauldron. She might have complained, if she wasn't clearly as happy as he.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: sorry it's late, I had a massive headache all day yesterday I could barely keep my eyes open- sinuses and allergies are the devil! But is anyone actually reading this? Lol. JK. Anyway, on with some more fluff, but don't let the beginning of this chapter fool you. Drama is coming! ;)_

 _I deleted this chapter and chapter eight because I made a booboo and needed to fix it. I was originally playing with the master of death thing but because so many people have so many ideas I think I'm going to leave it alone and focused on one Hallow only. Nothing else has changed but that._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Hermione**

When they entered the pub George, Ron, a shy looking Goyle and her eleven children were all already seated at one of the long tables in the middle. Several of the older ones had ham and cheese or turkey butties in front of them, while the youngest ones had specially made peanut butter and jelly ones- as well as a Butterbeer or glass of milk each- and Daniel had a plate of mashed things, mashed potatoes, mashed peas and his favorite, mashed yams. He could eat solids but was a contrary little guy and liked his food mashed.

The only thing he ate semi-whole, or at least cut into tiny pieces, was his meats. Next to his mashed things was what looked like chicken and next to George, who was next to him helping him eat, was a glass of milk. They were already eating and there was a lot of hubbub as they all tried talking at once. She assumed they were conversing one could never truly tell with children. Goyle looked slightly uncomfortable, but she figured it was more due to being a gooseberry than being around the tots. So she sat down across from him and proceeded to make small talk while waiting for Tom to bring her and Draco their food and drinks.

"Hello Gregory, how are you?"

"Oh, umm hello Hermione, I'm umm, fine. You?"

"Just fine thank you. Did Ron tell you that we know you're together?"

"Yes, he did."

"I think it's great actually. I'm glad you two have found each other and wish you much happiness. I would love if you both could join us for dinner Sunday evening. I talked to the others a couple days ago and just needed to invite Ron and George. But now that I know you and Ron are together I'd love you to join as well. They're going to come to Granger's. Would you care to join us?"

Gregory Goyle beamed at Hermione like she had just gifted him with the elixir of life. Ever since the war he had been quiet and shy and tended to avoid being around too many people. After what had happened with his father she knew he was terrified of what people thought of him. She would now endeavor to show him that he had mates. That with being Ron's boyfriend came a family. And that's what they all were really, family. Hence the little white lie. She really did want to have dinner Sunday but hadn't broached the subject with anyone until now, but he didn't need to know that and she'd hex anyone who let it slip.

"Thank you Hermione. I think I'd like that." Just then Ron went to open his big mouth and say something.

"Harry never mentioned... Ouch! That hurt!" Hermione had kicked him under the table.

"As I was just telling Gregory, I hadn't asked you and George yet, I haven't had the chance and I asked the others not to tell you two because I wanted to invite you myself. It's sort of a house warming dinner since not everyone has come to the new place yet." Then she glared at him, garnering a snicker from both Draco and George.

"Right. Sorry." And Ron went back to stuffing his face, his ears red.

"As I was about to say before being so rudely interrupted. I'm glad you'll come. If you won't be coming with Ron then send me an owl and I'll let you know the address."

"Ok."

Hermione just nodded and started to eat her own food, a delightful plate of chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy and buttered carrots. She glanced toward Ron as she chewed on a bite of chicken and saw him mouth the word "thank you", now that he was over his chagrin. She smiled at him and turned back to Greg.

"So Ron told us you're working with his father at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. How do you like it?"

"Oh it's wonderful! I never knew there was so much to learn about muggles..."

And just like that the ice was broken and Gregory Goyle was just one of the gang. They talked about muggle artifacts and the many things that they had been used for and the raids and jobs he had been on so far. Hermione paid close attention- despite being Muggleborn new knowledge always fascinated her- and then she was being told about the new Pygmy Puffs, both female- which was good as she had ordered two female Puffskeins as well- and how the children couldn't wait for them to be delivered tomorrow, along with the Puffskeins and owls she purchased.

Then they were showing her all the new things they got from George, free of charge even though she constantly told him to bill her for them, and she oohed and awed over everything- from the Reusable Hangmen the older kids got to the Aviatomobile. They also got one of those Bubble Machines that was shaped like a human and, of course, blows bubbles into the air. Surely they had just about everything George sold in the shop by now.

"Oh Hermione, before I forget. We got Draco's Patronus, we'll be there tonight."

"Good Ron, Greg, you're welcome to come to. What Draco had to talk to us all about may end up involving you as well. As the son of a Death Eater who's turned his life around that may paint a target on your back. A new foe may be coming soon and it's only fair you be in on this talk."

"Thank you. I'll be there. I've heard some rumors myself. Being, as you said, the son of a Death Eater there are those who have come to me recently. Asking strange questions about if I knew who all was still on the loose. I haven't a clue about any of that though, like Draco I stepped away from it after the war and haven't looked back."

"And we're glad you both did. Perhaps you can tell us more tonight. Until then we'll see you all later. Come on kids. Time to get home for naps, then I have another surprise or two for you this afternoon." Before they left though Draco pulled Gregory aside and was whispering something to him. It tooks quite a few minutes but once he was done, gregory nodded and then returned to her side.

"What was that all about?"

"Since he's heading back to the Ministry I asked him to tell Harry about what Severus told me. He's going to need to know before everyone else. Hopefully the others can wait until tonight."

"Oh, ok then." They filed back out to the cars, after making sure everyone went to the loo, and drove back to the estate. Hermione was able to think about what Draco had told her as the kids were too busy playing with their new toys. If the rumors were true, and she didn't doubt him or Snape, then things could very well be getting ready to get scary. Snape specifically mentioned the Elder Wand.

But they weren't the only ones that knew Harry was the master of said wand. He announced it to pretty much everyone when he was taunting Voldemort with the possibility that he was going to die. There were still many Death Eaters there and not all of them were caught yet. The Lestrange brothers were just two of them. It stood to reason that eventually someone would want the wand and would come for Harry, but no one but her, Harry, Ron and Draco- and of course those in the Headmaster's office at the end of the battle- knew the most important information. Where the Elder Wand was.

As an Auror it would be very hard for the brothers to get to Harry to 'defeat' him and gain ownership of the wand, so that raised the question- what would they do then? Would they go for his loved ones? Who all was in danger then? Would it just be those the brothers had a vendetta against or would it be anyone remotely acquainted with any of them? Like Goyle dating Ron, Blaise being Draco's best mate, Neville and Luna being their chums? Would they concentrate their efforts on Molly alone or all of the Weasley's?

She knew herself, Draco, the Malfoys and Harry were absolutely in danger as was Molly and Snape because the brothers would be angry at all of them. Molly for killing Bellatrix, Snape and the Malfoys for being traitors and herself and Harry for being who they were and being a part of the death of Voldemort which meant Ron was in just as much danger as well. But what of the others?

They needed more information. To be informed was to be prepared. Hermione could possibly come up with a plan of action if she knew more. She was pulled from her thoughts as they turn into the drive just before the gates, removing the wards she drove through followed by Draco and replaced the wards and pulled into one of the garage bays. Everyone was put down for their naps or moved to the playroom for their quiet time and she and Draco finally had a little time for themselves.

"I can see that brain of yours has been working it's magic, but there's nothing we can do until tonight. So how about you and I take advantage of the quiet?"

"I thought you wanted to go home and pack."

"Unlike you Miss Granger, I am willing to use packing charms. It won't take me but a few minutes to have everything I'm bringing packed and here. So, what do you say? Up for a quick shag?" Well when he waggled his eyebrows and winked at her like that while his lips curved into that typical Malfoy smirk, who was she to say no?

"Let's go Malfoy. And you better deliver."

"Don't I always?"

She giggled and dragged him towards her quarters. After casting a Silencing Charm and locking the door, she pulled him to the bedroom and happily began to disrobe him. He returned the favor and then moved her to the bed. Laying her down in the middle he came down on top of her and began to kiss her all over, paying close attention to her aching breasts and throbbing clit.

He licked, sucked and fingered her to a mind blowing orgasm before he slithered up her body and deftly sheathed herself within her. She wrapped her legs around his, clutched his ass and lifted her hips in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before her legs began to shake and her walls began to clench his dick in a vice grip. He picked up his pace and she moved closer to her climax. Over and over he pushed in and out of her until she finally came undone again.

Three more sharp thrusts from him and he was swiftly following her. As they fought to catch their breaths he rolled them over and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. It was a few moments before she was able to speak again.

"You're right, you always deliver." He chuckled and kissed her.

"Why thank you love, it's always nice to hear the words 'you're right'." She laughed and slapped his chest.

"You oaf. Come on, if we get back up now you could be to your house and back again before they get up. The horses should be here in another couple hours."

"Right you are."

They got up and redressed and, after a knicker melting kiss and the whispered promise of more to come tonight, he walked into her Floo and shouted out the address of his home. She felt immediately alone after he left, so she busied herself with gathering everything she would need for the kid's afternoon snacks.

It helped that she was a witch. With all the different children each one had a preference. Finley and Freya both prefered their apples sliced in pieces exactly the same size. Noah didn't like crusts on any of his butties. Evelyn liked honey in her milk. The list went on and on so it helped immensely that Hermione could just magically make all these things happen and a Stasis Charm kept everything fresh and delicious until they woke up.

She was in the middle of casting her Stasis charm when the sound of the Floo in the lounge had her going to check who it was. Packing Charms were fast, but not so fast that everything Draco owned would have been packed already. So it couldn't be him.

Turning the corner she spotted Harry, Ron at his side and Snape behind them. The presence of Snape made her pause. It was a school day, he should have classes, so why was he here. A tiny feeling of dread began to creep up her spine. Something was wrong.

"Hello you lot. What brings you here at this time of the day?" That was the other thing that had made her realize something was wrong, they knew not to come at quiet time unless it was an emergency. They knew the kids went down for a kip at roughly the same time of the day, everyday.

"I think it best we sit down Miss Granger." She didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Ok then, follow me."

She led them out of the lounge and down the halls until they came to her study. Inside were two separate seating areas. On one end of the room, surrounded by six floor to ceiling double windows covered with red patterned damask curtains, was a desk made of dark wood with a black chair behind it.

In front of the desk were several red leather arm chairs. On the other end was a fireplace with built in book shelves on either side. In front of the fireplace were two Bridgewater style beige or tan couches with throw pillows and behind them were two dark wood bookshelves full of more books and between them was an dark wood oval coffee table.

She would use this room for potential parents for her orphans. On one end it was formal and would be used to sign paperwork and such, on the other it was comfortable and homey and perfect for prospective parents to meet their prospective child/children. She refused to split up any of the siblings, which could possibly cause issues, but she would not see them separated.

She motioned the three men to one of the couches while she sat alone upon the other. Harry and Ron kept glancing away from her nervously while Snape held her gaze. He knew she wouldn't like whatever was coming, but he also knew she was intelligent and brave enough not to let any potential fear show. After a few moments of staring at each other, Snape finally spoke.

"Since we all received Draco's Patronus to meet here tonight for a discussion of what I told him today, I know that you know what's going on. More infomation has come through. My source is an old friend from my time as a Death Eater. He defected just before I did. Tired of the fighting. Blaise doesn't know he's still alive, he's asked me not to reveal that fact until he is ready to do so himself., so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to him either please. Anyway, moving on.

"He's been keeping his ears open for any whisperings of Death Eater activity. He was in Romania recently when he overheard a conversation in a local pub. It seems that the Lestrange brothers have been hiding out there, planning their revenge- which is what I told Draco. At first it was merely them talking shite and boasting. He sent me an owl about an hour ago. It seems they got a hold of a Daily Prophet from this afternoon."

At his words Harry pulled out a copy of said paper. On the very front of it was a picture of her and Draco snogging inside Magical Menagerie. Seemed Skeeter didn't waste a second before writing up her story. The headline read:

 **Daily Prophet Special Edition**

 _This reporter is proud to announce that she managed to capture the story of the season. In the picture above you can see The Golden Trio's very own Hermione Jean Granger locking lips with the former Death Eater and son of the Wizarding World's most prominent Pureblood family, Draco Lucius Malfoy. They refused to comment, but it's clear to see they are together. What will be coming next? Moving in together? Wedding bells? The pitter patter of the tiny little feet of the next Malfoy heir? Stay tuned as this reporter plans to bring you the latest as soon as she gets it._

Beneath the article was a picture of Rita Skeeter in a tacky bright pink suit. Well at least she couldn't say much, not having much to tell. But if this was already out then how far into their world had it traveled? As far as Romania if Snape was telling the truth, which she didn't doubt for a second he was.

"As you can see. This would be a huge trigger for them. They hate everything to do with you, Potter and Weasley; and a Malfoy- their relation by marriage to be exact- canoodling with you, a Mudblood to them, would anger them greatly. Balthazar Zabini has been keeping a close eye on them at my request. The owl he sent me was a warning. When the brothers saw the Prophet they became enraged.

"After following them to their hideout after that first overheard conversation, he went there as often as he could without raising suspicions. This time he heard things crashing around and screaming. He peered in a window and saw Rodolphus tossing around furniture with his wand in a rage, Rastaban cowering a corner. Rodolphus was screaming and shouting at how Draco was a blood traitor.

"How he would 'make them all pay for what they had done'. Balthazar never heard specific names, but it's safe to say he'll focus on myself, Potter, the Weasleys and of course Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Especially if the last thing Balthazar overheard is correct. He heard Rastaban say something about how 'if they killed the Chosen One and got the wand' they could defeat all their enemies and rule the Wizarding World.

"We've already talked to Shacklebolt. He's agreed with myself and Potter that we all need to go on red alert; and suggested the possibility of two Aurors coming here to help you keep the kids safe. We all know you're perfectly capable of doing so but some extra eyes wouldn't hurt."

"And that's why Draco is moving in. Plus we have the Centaurs, they would never let anyone strange come through their forest without either attacking or telling me. Plus how would they breach my wards?"

"But what about when you're out about 'Mione? You'll have eleven kids with you and Draco might not be able to be with you then."

"I'll get someone to work here. I can talk to Kingsley about it tonight at the meeting, surely he'll know someone. I just don't want two Aurors who won't know how to deal with kids being around me. I am perfectly capable of protecting me and mine. Tell him no to the Aurors, Harry."

"Always so stubborn. Fine. But if it gets worse you will take them. Deal?"

"Only if things get more dangerous."

"I doubt even they would wish to hurt innocent kids anyway." Hermione wasn't too sure Harry was right about that. After all, Voldemort had no qualms. He did allow the Carrows to hurt those at the school and of course the Snatchers went after anyone on the run.

"If I may. I have Flitwick working on some wearable items at the moment. Pieces of protection. They won't be ready anytime soon, but they could afford some extra protection when they are."

"This protection. What does it entail?"

"Charms. Mostly. They will contain Protection Charms in them. Then of course there's beefing up your wards- like adding a Caterwauling Charm, an Intruder Charm, things like that. Block your Floo. Make sure no Apparition can occur within the grounds, which you already do- with the exception of yourself and Draco. Maybe not go out too often. You know, unless it's necessary..." Hermione interrupted then.

"So what? I'm to become a prisoner?"

"Of course not Miss Granger. But think about it. Would you rather be prepared for any dangers and to keep these children in your care safe, or worry more about a few lost freedoms?"

He had a point and so she merely nodded her understanding and went about talking with them about what the brothers potentially planned. They were only four of the five people- not counting Dumbledore or the portraits- who knew what Harry had done with the wand. She could only hope that when the time came down to it, they would all be so well prepared that the brothers wouldn't be able to harm any of them. She loved her mates and family, but the thought of Draco being hurt made her breath catch in her throat and her chest constrict.

She had finally managed to make him hers. To lose him would devastate her. She would make the extra precautions without complaint if it meant that he would do the same for her. She couldn't lose him, not now. Those thoughts pushed everything else from her mind, including the revelation that Blaise Zabini's father still lived.

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco was almost done packing when he felt the weird urge to go back to Granger's. He felt as if the bottom had dropped out of his world. It was extremely disconcerting. He quickly packed the last few items, spelled the many boxes to fit into his pocket and ran to his Floo. When he got back he couldn't immediately find her. She wasn't in the kitchen, or upstairs with the kids that were awake.

When he finally found her in her study, her second favorite room in the big house- the library naturally being the first-, he immediately knew something had happened. She was sitting across from his uncle, Potter and Weasley and the moment she saw him she gasped out a sob and ran to him. She clutched him tightly and just cried her eyes out. He couldn't get a word from her about what was wrong so he looked over her shoulder at the other three with a questioning glance.

"I'm sorry Draco. She had seemed to handle our news very well, but then I think she began to finally think of the potential consequences and became fearful, for you."

"But why? Why are you here Uncle? What's happened?"

"Bring her and sit down and we'll fill you in."

He listened with increasing ire as they told him about what they told her. He had a brief moment of surprise when he learned Blaise's father was alive- as well as irritation at the fact he couldn't tell his best mate- but then he began to realize what might have brought Hermione to her current condition- sitting on his lap, face buried in the crook of his neck as she cried.

They were all in immense danger. Out of everyone here, himself and Snape knew just what the Lestrange brothers were truly capable of. But if her line of thought had gone anywhere near close to his, she was afraid she would lose him. That something would happen to him. He pulled her closer and then entered her mind. Normally he would ask permission, but these were extreme circumstances.

What he saw told him all he needed to know. In her distress her mind was wide open. Within it he saw image after image of ways she could lose him. If the images were horrific to himself, he could imagine how she felt seeing them. And they were in line with his own. The Killing Curse striking her and her laying there eyes open and blank as he screamed for her to wake. Rastaban or Rodolphus with their wands wedged under her chin as they held her by her hair and taunted him.

Then there were other thoughts he had that she wouldn't. Of them hurting her sexually, or of doing something to damage her inside and prevent her from presenting him with an heir. But either way, they all ended in her death. He knew now just how frightened she was and vowed to do everything in his power to keep himself and her safe. They would hurt her over his dead body. They would not be allowed to take his girl from him, even if it meant killing them first.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n: enter the drama. To let you know I don't like doing certain character deaths- don't like reading them so I won't write them. So don't worry about any babies dying or certain characters dying either. Doesn't mean though that I won't be able to have some other things happen to people. As for the charmed items, I took liberties with them. The only thing the protection spell said in the wiki was that it protected an area from the darkest magic. So technically the area around the person wearing the item is an area to protect. I just tweaked the usage. Flitwick is a professor teaching charms after all, if he can't change some things around then who could and if Snape is able to creat hexes and such that have never been seen before then why can't certain circumstances call for new or existing spells to be tweaked?_

 _Sorry it's late but frankly I didn't feel like updating. I've had some monstrous headaches the past couple days and sleep has been a main priority. Spring sucks because sinuses and allergies suck and for some reason this year has decided to be particularly bad. :(_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Snape**

As they sat there, Draco holding Hermione, they talked about what might happen. They worked out potential scenarios and who might come under attack first if it came to that. Severus thought it would be Draco or Hermione or their loved ones, due to the Daily Prophet article and the fact that the brothers would probably act out of anger. He felt that Harry would be left for later once the brothers had cleared their minds. He also felt they might save him for last even, that the brothers would want to savor his fear and anger and pain as he watched those he cared for hurt one by one. That they would get off on it.

Turned out he was right, though it pained him to be. As he sat there and watched his Godson hold the woman he loved, thinking about how similar their situation was to his and Lily's and missing her all the more, a Lynx Patronus appeared before them. The ethereal voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt echoing through the room.

"Fortescue's has been attacked. Narcissa Malfoy and several of her patrons have been injured and are at St. Mungo's. Potter head there with Malfoy and Granger and take statements. Weasley, you won't be needed there, stay behind and watch the orphans. Protect them."

The Lynx disappeared and for one held breath the quintet looked at each other in shock and fear. Then there was a flurry of activity as everyone stood and made for the Floo in the lounge. Severus turned to Draco and gripped his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him, though he doubted it worked.

They just didn't have any idea how badly his mother had been hurt. He was never more glad that Draco had finally taken that step with Hermione as he was now. She would be his anchor in this storm. In a way though, he was glad this had happened now. It meant they could put a plan into action at this meeting Draco and Hermione had called for tonight and hopefully they could grab the brothers. It's just too bad they hadn't had time to put a plan into place to catch the brothers when the Intel had come in from Balthazar.

Maybe then they wouldn't have had time to get that Prophet and hurt one of his family. Now they were probably in the wind, he doubted they'd go back to Romania. They were too clever for that. They'd never stay in one place for too long to begin with. It had just been a happy fluke that Balthazar had found them to begin with.

It often irritated him at how organized the Aurors had to be in order to go on their raids. A plan of action was always needed and with that came planning and time slipping away. That's why he had warned Draco that morning. He knew there was always the chance that the brothers wouldn't be captured before word of his nephew's new relationship got out. It was just a matter of time after all.

So he had told his mate to keep watch on the brothers and warn them if they made a move. He needed to speak with the man and ask him why they hadn't been warned before Narcissa was hurt, though he expected it would be because there wasn't time. When Rodolphus made a plan, he usually acted right away- no hesitation, no thought to what could go wrong. That's what made him so dangerous. He was too unpredictable.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hermione turned to Ron and started telling him what he needed to know for after the kids woke from their naps, while holding tightly to Draco's hand.

"They'll want snacks when they wake. I've already made them, they're under a Stasis Charm in the kitchen, you'll just need to provide them with drinks. Only one has a preference and that's Evelyn- I know you know which one she is- she likes honey in her milk. Go ahead and call Goyle. He can stay with you and you can ensure he's safe. Even though he's probably in the safest place at the moment, I know you won't rest until you're sure he's ok and it'll give you a second set of hands.

"I have a shipment coming in this afternoon about an hour and a half from now. Pansy Parkinson will be with it and know what to do with them. It was a surprise for the children. I've already adjusted the wards so you don't need to worry about that. We'll be back, or at least I will, as soon as it may be possible. If you need anything just send a Patronus."

"Don't worry 'Mione. I've got this. I'll send for Goyle after you leave and together we'll be just fine. Go, he's going to need you." After a quick nod she and Draco stepped into the Floo while Snape through some powder in for them and she stated their destination, never letting go of Draco's hand. He hadn't spoken a word since Kingsley's Lynx had shown up and she was a bit worried for him.

When they stepped out of the Floo at St. Mungo's it was to chaos. There were injured witches and wizards all over the waiting room. Most of their injuries were mild so it gave Hermione hope that Narcissa was ok. They spotted a head of long blond hair the same color of Draco's and headed towards him as Harry and Snape came through the Floo behind them and Harry made his way to the first witch to begin gathering statements.

"Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy turned at Snape saying his name and they were greeted with a sight Hermione never thought to see. The usually stoic wizard was clearly grief stricken and fearful. His eyes were so full of fear Hermione couldn't stop herself. She let go of Draco, walked up to Lucius, and hugged him. He stiffened at first, possibly it was because she was a Muggleborn, but more likely it was because he'd never been hugged like that before. But after a second he relaxed and she felt long arms wrap around her shoulders as he cried out his feelings.

Draco stepped forward and embraced them both on one side as Snape laid a hand on Lucius's shoulder in a brotherly gesture. After what seemed forever the normally proud wizard stood straight, wiped his eyes and gave her a watery smile.

"Thank you Hermione. I needed that. When I got here they had already taken Narcissa back to a room. They won't tell me anything. Just that she's been badly injured and they need the time to heal her." Hermione did an bloody good job of not showing her shock over Lucius calling her by her Christian name as opposed to Miss Granger. It was the first time he had ever done so. Draco spoke then and she was glad to hear his voice so steady.

"Do you know what happened Father?"

"According to accounts from some of these people, who were in the shop getting ice cream when it happened, two men entered the shop, cast a Freezing Charm at your mother then one shouted Confringo and the whole place burst into flames. In the chaos no one thought about your mother, too panicked and trying to get out.

"Thankfully when they all got outside they realized she wasn't with them and someone used a Flame-Freezing Charm and went back in and got her, but by then she had been badly burned."

"What about the men?"

"They Disapparated as soon as the spells were cast. No one can say anything else except that they were tall, dark haired and unshaven." Just then Harry walked up and confirmed Hermione's fears.

"From the description and what we know. This is the Lestrange brothers. They entered the shop, froze Narcissa and then the one we know is Rodolphus leaned over and said something to her. No one moved because they were afraid to draw attention to themselves. Once Rodolphus was done telling Narcissa whatever it was- I'm sure she'll tell us- Rastaban threw out the Confingo and set the llace on fire. According to most of them, it was set as close to her as possible without being set upon her.

"Once the flames ignited the brothers Disapparated and the place went all sixes and sevens and everyone began to run out of the building. I'm sorry Lucius but no one remembered Narcissa until they got outside and saw she wasn't with them. They had just panicked. A couple people went back in after casting the Flame-Freezing Charm and got her out but by then she was badly burned as was a good portion of the shop. It's not going to take long to put it to rights though, they said it was mainly just the counter area that's been damaged."

"What do you mean the Lestranges? What is going on? And frankly Mr. Potter I could care less about the shop, it's my wife that matters." Lucius looked from one of them to the other, confusion written all over his face. Draco turned to his father as Harry's face turned red over the slight reprimand of what was more important here.

"I hadn't had the chance to tell you yet. Now I wish I had come straight to you and warned you, instead of sending that Patronus this morning requesting you at Granger's for a meeting. Uncle Snape told me this morning about some rumors from Romania. That Bellatrix' husband and brother-in-law have been making plans to come back here and hurt us all. They're angry over Harry defeating Voldemort and at us for betraying the others. They see us as traitors.

"Unfortunately they saw a picture of Hermione and I, well frankly we were snogging in Magical Menagerie this morning and it set them off. Skeeter happened to see us and she wrote a special edition article and put it out almost as soon as she took the picture.

"Now they've moved forward with their plans it would seem. That's why we were all together when we got here, they had come to Granger's to let us know about the article and warn us how the brothers reacted. We weren't sure who they'd go for first and no one had time to even consider warning everyone before the attack happened. I'm so sorry Father. Perhaps had I come by this morning Mother wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Yes, we got your Patronus this morning, your mother went to work not that long afterwards. However, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known anything from this morning would have gotten out that fast. The Prophet doesn't normally do more than two papers a day- the opening and evening. So that Skeeter woman must have somehow takes Cuffe into putting out the article. Being who you both are it would be the news of the season.

"This isn't good though, you know. Those two were just as sadistic as Bellatrix. That's why she fit with Rodolphus so well. And they won't stop until they're dead. Catching them, taking them to Azkaban. It won't stop them, not unless the Kiss is performed immediately. They'll plot and plan and try to find a way to get out to keep going, as long as they have all of their mental faculties. This will end in someone's death otherwise. Theirs, or ours."

"I have the feeling you're right. I'll let Kingsley know. For now I need to get Narcissa's statement of she's up to it. The sooner I get it the sooner I can leave you lot to be alone together. I hope you understand. The fresher it is the more likely she'll remember it all."

"I understand Mr. Potter. I don't like it, but I understand. Just don't upset her or you'll find your bollocks hexed faster than you can blink." The look on Harry's face when Lucius Malfoy threatened to hex his bollocks had Hermione fighting to maintain a straight face. Draco had turned away and from the way his shoulders were shaking he had no such issue. Snape merely looked down his nose at Harry.

"Potter, you look like a dip stick. Please shut your gob. What is so hard to comprehend from Lucius's words?" Harry shut his gapping mouth and muttered under his breath a "blow me" over his surprise at Lucius threatening him and Snape calling him a dip stick. Draco still had yet to turn about and she could hear several snorts coming from his direction as he tried to keep in his laughter. In the straightest face Harry could manage, he looked Lucius in the eye and told him he'd be sure not to upset his wife.

Just then a Mediwitch came out and headed towards the group.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"You may come back now. We've healed most of the burns, some were so severe though that she may have some scars. She looks worse than she is, some of her hair is missing and most lf it is singed, but she's awake and asking for you. You may all go back, but try not to tire her. She's very weak from the healing and her ordeal."

"Thank you." Draco finally sobered up and everyone followed the Mediwitch to the room they had placed Narcissa Malfoy.

As they walked in they were greeted by Narcissa on the bed, her hair was missing on one side and there was a bright red patch there from the recently healed burns. A good portion of the rest of her hair had been singed off. Thankfully a spell could fix all that. She had numerous red marks all along her face, neck and arms- there were probably more but the hospital gown and blankets hid the rest.

She looked so frail and frightened. Hermione couldn't help but feel great sympathy for the woman who would probably one day be her mother-in-law. Seeing the handiwork of the deranged brothers made her realize just how dangerous they truly were. She needed to hire some help immediately, maybe more than one person. She still didn't want any Aurors though. Their attention would need to be concentrated on catching the bad guys, not comforting children. She just hoped if she were attacked it would be while she was alone. It was a more logical course of action after all. It ensured no one could aide her after all.

Lucius moved swiftly into the open arms of his wife and they held each other for a while, Lucius whispering lovingly into her ears as she cried. Then she looked up and motioned the rest of them to come closer. Draco gripped his mum tightly, clearly thankful she wasn't hurt worse and Snape gave her a hug as well. Hermione moved forward then, after allowing them to have their family moment. Even though they had worked together for a while now, they weren't so close that she felt comfortable given the witch a hug like she had Lucius. Besides, she was we'll comforted already.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Narcissa. We were so worried."

"Thank you Hermione. I'm just glad it wasn't worse. Mr. Potter. I assume you need a statement from me?" This was the second Malfoy elder that had called her Hermione instead of Miss Granger in the course of an hour. It felt strange, but nice.

"If you're up to it Mrs. Malfoy."

"I need to get this out. I had just finished serving a customer when they came sauntering through the door as if they owned the place. I only got a glance, but I knew who they were immediately. After all, who wouldn't recognize the man their sister married? I went to grab my wand, but was hit with a Freezing Charm. I don't know who cast it as it was done silently. Then Rodolphus came up to me on the floor and told me that 'this is only the beginning and tell Draco to get rid of the Mudblood or we will'. The he shouted Confringo and all I could see was his face framed by the flames.

"It was like he concentrated it directly where I had fallen after all my movement was stripped from me with the first spell. So the fire and explosion happened really closely to me. Then they we're gone. I remember wishing someone had stopped them, but I understand my patrons were probably all so frightened. When the flames started everyone panicked and ran out and left me there lying on the floor.

"I couldn't move and the flames were licking at my body, I thought I was going to die," she broke off with a sob and has to take a moment to compose herself. "Finally a couple people came back in and cast a Flame-Freezing Charm, picked me up and Apparated me here- frankly I'm lucky I didn't get splinched but even if I had I would be thankful they saved me and acted so quickly to bring me here. You know the rest."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I'll leave you with your family now. That is all I'll probably be needing. Get some rest."

"Thank you... Harry." Harry gave her a bright smile and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione and the others alone with each other.

* * *

 **Draco**

"Would someone please care to tell me why I was attacked?" Draco felt so guilty. When the Lynx first appeared he was in shock. He didn't think the article would come that quickly. He thought they had time to warn the others. But he didn't; and now his mother had been hurt. It looked like she wouldn't be permanently scared though emotionally, he wasn't so sure about that. And now he knew for sure Hermione was in danger too. He had to protect her. She was his life and he'd die if he lost her.

"I'm so sorry Mother. We thought we had time. When I sent that Patronus this morning the situation wasn't so dire. It's my fault. As I told Father, I should have come to see you this morning. We had planned to tell you what Uncle Severus had told me this morning at that meeting tonight, but events this morning changed things."

"What events?"

"Hermione and I were caught in a picture kissing this morning, just in time for an apparent special afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet. Uncle Severus, Potter and Weasley showed up while I was packing my things to move in with Hermione. From what they told her, and then me, the picture was seen by the brothers and they upped their time table. Prior to the pictures, there was only rumors that they were plotting something."

"Do we know what they're planning? I've never seen a look like the one I saw today in Rodolphus' eyes. He was murderous. He wanted me to die and he didn't care who got in the way. Or in the crossfire."

"All we know is that it may have something to do with what Harry had been saying to Voldemort that day at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. And that they're angry with us for being what they see as traitors."

"You mean that bit about the Elder Wand? So what he was saying is true? He's the true master of the wand? It does exist?"

"Yes Mother. It was all true."

"Oh dear. They can't get that wand Draco. It'll be even worse than Voldemort. He may have been cruel and determined to become a king, but the brothers will be worse. They'll kill indiscriminately. Pureblood, Halfblood, Muggleborn or Muggle. Man, woman or child. Centaurs, werewolf, etcetera. It won't matter to them. They won't stop until all challengers are obliterated. They'll destroy this world entirely if they get that wand."

Draco wasn't much surprised at his mother's words. He knew she was right. The only good thing out of all of this was that Bellatrix Lestrange was dead. Had she been with them, every person in Fortescue's would have been dead, including his mum. At least there only being two men, their chances at defeating them was better. Not by much, but it was better. His biggest fear was losing Hermione.

They stayed for another few minutes before he noticed Hermione getting fidgety. She was probably worried about the tots and leaving Weasley alone with them too long. There wasn't much reason to remain here, his mum was in good hands and as safe as she could be. So it was time to get home.

"Mum, if it's ok with you Hermione and I are going to go. Ron was left behind with the tots and I'm a little afraid of what might happen if he's left alone with them for too long, he's not exactly anymore than a big kid himself after all."

"Of course darling, I understand. They'll be letting me out tomorrow anyway. Perhaps Lucius and I can come over after I'm released and see Sarah and Daniel?"

"You don't have to ask, Narcissa. As they'll soon be Malfoy's, they're yours to come see anytime you want."

"Thank you Hermione. We'll be by tomorrow then."

After kisses to cheeks and handshakes, Draco and Hermione walked out the door hand in hand, leaving Snape behind to spend time with alone with them. When they reached the waiting room they walked to the community Floo. This would be the last time they traveled that way until the Lestrange brothers were caught. That of course made things difficult as Portkey, Floo and cars were the best means of transportation for young children.

Traveling by Portkey too often could be hazardous to your health though and they of course had to gain permission from the ministry everytime they needed one, so it would be on record and after the way Voldemort infiltrated the ministry before they couldn't trust it. So now most traveling would have to be side-a-long Apparition or the cars Hermione had purchased. Flying would be out even with Disillusionment charms because Hermione hated flying. Although Draco wondered how she'd feel about a flying car like the Weasley's had had in second year. He'd have to talk to her about it later.

When they got back home it was to silence. And Draco watched as Hermione's eyes creased with worry and she looked around suspiciously. They moved from room to room downstairs, then went upstairs, and upon not finding any children or Ron or Goyle they moved to head outside to the gardens when they heard laughing and shouting. It was coming from near the stables.

Upon walking out the door, they're greeted to Ron on horseback. Little Daniel tucked snugly against his front. Goyle was standing to the side with the other tots gathered around him, patiently waiting their turns. The horse was a beautiful chestnut winged horse, or pegasus as the Muggles called them, an Aethonan. Draco knew they were coming, but seeing them took his breath away. He loved flying.

Ron put his arms around Daniel tightly as the horse began to run, it's beautiful wings unfurling and beginning to move as it attempted to lift itself from the ground. Three strong strokes of it's wings and it was in the air. Daniel squealing in delight as he found himself airbourne. Draco could tell that his little brother would love flying just as much as he and couldn't wait to get him on a broomstick.

After the horrid end to the day, this was exactly what they needed. To see happy faces. Hermione turned into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. After a brief kiss she astonished and made him supremely happy with her words.

"Go into the stable, darling. There's a horse in there just for you. Take one of the kids for a ride of you wish. Tonight we need to talk, but for now. Go have fun." He rushed towards the stables and entered the brightly lit space. Inside were three more of the chestnut horses. And in the last stall was a beautiful dappled gray winged beast. A Granian, the fastest of all the winged horses. And he was all Draco's.

Draco quickly put a bridal on the animal, wanting to name him but deciding to wait until he got to know the horse's personality a little better, and lead him out of the stable and towards the group. He was immediately set upon by Alrakis wanting to ride with him.

He looked to Hermione for permission as this horse was a good deal faster than the one Ron was riding and better suited for one of the older tots, but she just nodded her head to tell him it was ok. So picking the little girl up he sets her just behind the horse's wing joints and then climbs on behind her.

After securing her with a Sticking Charm, not worrying about himself since he was an expert flier no matter whether it was wood or beast, he urged the animal forward and began to gallop down the lane.

As the drive to the house was immensely long, it afforded a wonderful stretch on which to run, the horse's strides ate up the gravel road quickly and just before reaching the gate he was up and they were flying to the left to avoid the wards and to float over the forests.

Alrakis was squealing in delight and he knew she'd be bouncing in her excitement if she could. This was what it was all about. This was what he wanted with Hermione. A home, a family. Children he could teach to fly, sons he could teach to dig in the dirt and how to be gentlemen. Daughters he could have tea parties with and protect from the world's dangers- including any randy teenage lads who dared to try to get into her knickers.

Wishing to keep this moment with the little girl he knew would someday be his as well as Hermione's, he flew them all across the property, over the streams and lakes and forests. Over the house and manicured gardens and the muggle tennis court he intended to turn into a Quidditch pitch- with Hermione's permission of course.

As they flew he felt all the fear and worry from the day's events fade away. Whatever may come their way, he and Hermione could face it. As long as they did so side by side. That ring his mother gave him was calling to him. Soon. Soon he would ask Hermione to marry him.

He just needed a plan.

* * *

a/n: I know some may wonder why Draco has so easily shucked the worry and fear after his mother was seriously hurt and begins to think about proposing and such. I did this as a similarity to what some people may do when they lose a loved one. I know people who threw themselves into something else to help them not give in to their grief, to help them continue to function. So that's what he's done. He's let it slide away because his mom is fine and they'll come up with a plan and this time they'll be prepared and face this foe together. After all, if the brightest witch and wizard of their age can't figure something out- who could?


	9. Chapter 9

_A_ _/N: for anyone who is actually reading this story. Sorry I took down chapters 7 & 8 and reposted them. I was going one way with this story originally and then realized it just wasn't working and those two chapters needed massive editing to fix it so I removed them and then fixed them. Just in case I confused anyone. I'm also not going to have a set day for the update of this story anymore except that it will be weekly. I was trying Mondays but it isn't working. Too much to do on Mondays for me. So now it'll be when I can get to it but most likely will be between the other two stories I'm posting which are Thrusdays and Saturdays._

 _also, for reference, I stated that Balthazar Zabini defected just before Snape. After careful research, Snape defected anywhere between Harry's birth in July of 1980 and a week prior to the Potter's death in October of 1981. Blaise in my story was born in September 1979 like Hermione- there isn't a set date for his birth. Therefore when Harry was born he would have been a year and two months old. So Balthazar could have defected anywhere between before the boys birth and prior to or just after his turning two. I'm telling you this so you know that it is plausible that Blaise won't remember his father at all._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Hermione**

As Draco flew off with Alrakis, Hermione's heart leapt into her throat. That horse was so fast and they were so high. The only thing that stopped her from panicking was that she had watched Draco use a Sticking Charm on the girl and he was a good flier. He had to be after all if he was to be a Seeker for Puddlemere. They wouldn't have accepted him if he hadn't some modicum of talent.

Just as they took off, Ron came back for the next child. For the next two hours they flew the horses- switching out when one became too tired, which provided excellent exercise for the animals. Either that or a few of the children went with Goyle into the gardens to look at what was planted in the flowerbeds and what they might wish to plant when spring came again. He may not be as good at Herbology as Neville, but he knew a fair few plants and a few trees.

When the sun had moved closer to the western horizon Hermione called for everyone to go inside and get cleaned up while she cooked dinner with Draco's help. Ron and Goyle, were asked to stay of course. There wasn't much point in them leaving since the meeting was after the kids went to bed and they were already there.

As Hermione watched Draco manually cut up Daniel's food and answer questions Sarah had about her and her brother's new parents, exclaiming her excitement quite shrilly when Draco told her he would be their brother as they were his parents too, she saw that he seemed lighter. As if a weight had been lifted in those few moments he was in the air taking the tots in turns on his new stallion.

She knew that feeling. When you found something you loved doing so much that nothing could intrude when you were doing it. For her it was when she was interacting with her tots. They had such a fascination and joy for everything around them- from their magic, to the creatures that inhabit their world, to anything remotely muggle- and the easiness of their laughter and the fact that they looked upon life as a great game helped her be able to shuck the past.

When the war ended she was too consumed in learning things for her final year of Hogwarts, in taking her N.E.W.T.S and starting her orphanage to really enjoy the fact that she didn't have to fight anymore, that there wasn't yet another danger lurking around the corner.

Now here they were, facing danger again and while she should probably be going through strategies and plans in her mind, she found suddenly that she didn't want to. She didn't want to be the decision maker this time around. She probably would help, they might come to her at some point. But with Draco by her side she knew she wouldn't have to do as much as she had during the war.

Plus Harry, the top Auror in the department already, and Ron had come into their own and both no longer looked to her all the time for any sort of wisdom or knowledge- which was a novelty to be sure. No, this time she could sit back and let others handle the decisions while she protected herself and her own.

Let the brothers come. They wouldn't accomplish their goals easily. None of the wizards and witches they were facing were green kids that didn't know all they could about magic. This time around the enemy was facing formidable foes that wouldn't be taken easily.

After all, the only reason they succeeded in hurting Narcissa was because she was taken by surprise. With that act the brothers had lost the element and none of them would be unprepared. With the precautions they would be taking they would be ready for them.

And with that final thought Hermione settled in to have a pleasant chin wag with her mates and boyfriend; and maybe later she could get Draco to continue where they had left off that afternoon like he had said he would. A good shag was what they both needed.

* * *

 **Draco**

Spending time in the air had helped Draco worry less about his mum. But that didn't help when it came to Hermione and the tots that sat around them. If Rodolphus and Rastaban came for him or Hermione, he couldn't even think about what could happen to the kids. They had already suffered enough. They had to be proactive. They couldn't just sit and wait for the brothers to come to them. They needed to find the brothers first.

Tomorrow he would go to the Ministry and speak with Ron and Harry. Maybe they could get Snape to bring in Mr. Zabini and they could hear from the original source about what he had heard the brothers planning. Maybe then they could come up with more than a defensive plan like they would work on tonight. No matter what, it was down to them to keep everyone else safe. He knew Hermione could handle herself but his natural instincts demanded he protect her himself.

To bad they couldn't get the man there for the meeting later, once the kids were alseep, then it would save some time and Blaise would know his father was alive. Draco knew they'd need to support his friend when that moment came though. He couldn't fathom what would happen when Blaise found out the man he thought dead all his life was really alive and had never contacted him. Blaise would probably be bloody gutted.

Their meal over, the tots were sent up the stairs to prepare for bed as Goyle and Weasley cleaned the kitchen. Draco followed Hermione to help her bathe the younger ones, thinking as he went that she had a fantastic arse. He couldn't help watching it as it bounced and moved in front of him as they climbed the stairs.

Baths taken, kids tucked in and sleeping or reading- with firm instructions to only read for another thirty minutes before they too needed to go to bed- the two went back down the stairs to be greeted by their loved ones. The Weasley's red hair stood out among all the black, brown and blonde and Draco counted eight- the second oldest son Charlie was actually safer in Romania than any of them and Bill told them he'd fill him in about this meeting later.

Hermione moved everyone into the formal dining room where there was more seating and got things in order, summoning snacks and drinks, making sure the cups would refill themselves- as well as the plates- so the meeting could continue uninterrupted. They were just about to sit when Severus came gliding in with a new addition, the blatant reason he was late, following behind. He was tall, well muscled and had black hair and brown eyes just like Blaise. The only way you could tell he was older was the touch of gray in his beard.

Draco knew immediately that this was Balthazar Zabini. His uncle must have gotten ahold of the man or something to get him here. Draco watched as Balthazar's eyes searched the room before falling upon his son. The longing and apprehension that filled his expression made Draco hope that, once the shock was over, Blaise would accept his father and they could have a relationship. No one spoke for a moment more until Severus broke the silence.

"I'd like to introduce our newest guest. This is Balthazar. He's been our informant on the brothers."

Draco didn't give any indication of knowing the man since his uncle had only stated the man's Christian name, probably since the truth of his identity would take over the meeting and they didn't want that. No, it was best left until the end so Blaise and his father could have some time alone. Blaise also didn't show any recognition towards his father, no matter how similar they may have looked. After that introduction, Draco started the meeting.

"Ok so, so far we know that the Lestrange brothers want revenge. They'll be after the Weasley's, especially Molly. Myself and my parents. Hermione and you Uncle. But most especially Harry. Harry, maybe you should tell them why."

Potter looked unsure at first, which Draco could understand as the lure of the wand was a strong one- he figured only the extreme loyalty and love, like with Ron and Hermione, would keep them from trying to get the wand for themselves. But then he sighed resignedly and began his story. Placing his full trust in the people he considered family.

"Most of you were at Hogwarts during the final battle, some already know everything because you were in the Headmaster's Office with me that day after the battle. When I told Voldemort about my being the master of the Elder Wand I wasn't just spouting codswallop. The wand exists and I am its master, but I'm letting you all know now I don't actually have it anymore. I haven't since the battle."

Draco knew that most in the room never knew that the wand had been Dumbledore's first and the wand had been placed in his tomb at his death until Voldemort stole it; and that it lay there again.

"There were so many people that overheard what I was saying, but apparently the brothers paid right close attention. They want the wand, at least according to Balthazar who overheard them planning something in their hideout in Romania. This is why they've come for us, especially me, or at least part of it."

There was silence after his speech, but just for a second before everyone was talking at once and the din in the room grew louder and louder. That was until his uncle, having had enough apparently, cast the Langlock jinx- which he was superb at having invented it himself- at everyone that was talking. The glares he earned were comical as gobs opened and closed with no words leaving them.

"Sorry but the noise was giving me a headache. Now. I will remove the spell if you can all agree to be quiet while Mr. Potter finishes." There were nods all along the table, and he removed the spell. Hermione snickered beside Draco and he turned to see the laughter in her eyes and her hand over her mouth as she tried not to let anyone know she was laughing. But it was no use, the next thing he knew she snorted and then burst out in laughter. The gravity of the situation escaped everyone as they all joined her.

Once their laughter died down, Harry continued.

"As an Auror getting to me will be difficult. Not only can I protect myself, but I'll be surrounded by Ministry officials all the time except when I'm at home or out and about on my days off. Even then I'm usually in someone else's company- never alone.

"Most of our homes, like Grimmauld Place, are warded against anyone entering them in certain ways. My home is Unplottable, the Floo is blocked, and you can't enter through Apparition. Despite Yaxley getting in there during the war, no other Death Eaters would be able to even if he told them where it is, because I've readjusted the wards and made them my own. Because of this they will most likely go for those I care about and those that you care about. Which means everyone in this room in some way is in danger.

"All that's left to say, is be vigilant. Don't think it won't be you just because you're as far removed from the situation as can be- like if you're merely a chum or something. These men, according to Narcissa Malfoy, are more dangerous than even Voldemort. They cannot get the wand. That is their main goal, killing me and those they feel wronged by is just a bonus. Snape, anything to add?"

"Not by me, Balthazar?"

"First, Narcissa, I'd like to apologize to you. They left before I could warn anyone. They saw that Prophet, threw there wobbler and left. I truly am sorry." Draco's mum accepted his apology as gracefully as she always did every thing else. Draco was surprised his parents hadn't outed the man for who he was, they had to know him after all. But he figured it was for the same reason he hadn't, because his uncle hadn't mentioned it. Nor had Balthazar himself. Then he told them what else he had learned.

"They heard about you Gregory, about what is really happening with you. The fact you're with what they consider a blood traitor you are now also a target, plus Harry- they're going to go for Andromeda and who I believe is your Godson, Teddy, at some point I'm sure. The sister of Bellatrix and the Godson of Harry Potter are prime targets. You need to warn her, perhaps have her move in with you until we get these two.

"They're also looking for help. They talked about the possibility of utilizing someone else who is just as angry as they are that isn't shunned from society, isn't on the run like they are. They feel this person can get into places they can't. So be prepared to be suspicious of everyone if I'm honest."

"Is that it?"

"Yes Harry it is. There isn't much we can do except go on the offensive. To track these two down like dogs. Otherwise we just need to be cautious."

"Anyone else have anything to add?" Goyle shyly spoke up then.

"Actually I do. I've been approached by Daphne Greengrass, that's who I was telling you about at lunch Hermione. She especially asked whether I knew anyone that was still at large. I don't know because I've left that all behind but I felt you should know."

"There aren't that many of Voldemort's inner circle left. We haven't really bothered with the ones that weren't Marked because they kind of scurried away and have kept their heads down. But the only ones left are Avery and Travers. Besides of course the Lestranges. We haven't heard a thing from the other two though. They've disappeared and the likelihood of finding them anytime soon is bugger all."

"Harry's right, I doubt we need to worry about them but let's keep our ears open and if Daphne or the others approach you again Goyle let us know." Gregory nodded and Kingsley went on.

"Ok, so here's the game plan." Everyone turned their attention to the Minister.

"Harry, Ronald, myself and the other Aurors will be working on finding these guys. If I'm honest our best bet for them tripping up is for everyone to go about as normal, as if today's attack didn't matter essentially. Their main goal here is going to be creating fear, making you terrified and constantly looking over your shoulder. Don't let them. Go about your business as usual. Snape, you, Arthur and Gregory are really the safest as you work in places that infiltration is next to impossible. The same with you Harry, Ron.

"Bill I think you're lack of a set routine will help you; and I believe Shell Cottage is Unplottable like Harry's home?"

"Yes it is Kingsley."

"Good. Charlie should be safe surrounded by dragons and Molly rarely leaves The Burrow and after what she did to Bellatrix I doubt she'll need protection. So I think everyone should be fine as long as they remain vigilant and perhaps if you must go out you do so in pairs. We remain on red alert. I'll have Harry and Ron keep you all informed as to what we are doing to find the brothers. Good with everyone?" There are a chorus of yeses before one more thing is brought up.

"What about Astoria? After all she worked with Hermione and she's still mates with her. Could she be in danger too?"

"Well Blaise, she could be yes. I understand you recently got an apprenticeship with Horace. Perhaps you can let her know what's going on and keep her safe? You will be working with her Head of House after all. With the two of you at Hogwarts you should be relatively safe like Snape. The only way they can get to you is when you go to Hogsmeade."

* * *

 **Hermione**

What was this? Blaise asking after the safety of Astoria Greengrass. Hermione turned to Draco and he gave her a smile and mouthed "later" at her, then turned back to the conversation at hand. What had happened at the school this morning? He was definitely going to tell her before they went to bed!

"I suppose I can do that Minister. If what Goyle says is true then perhaps Daphne is planning something as well and maybe Astoria might know more? I can ask her." Draco snickered beside Hermione at Blaise's suggestion, he clearly saw what she did. That Blaise was trying to give an excuse to get closer to Astoria. Well they had no problem with that.

"That sounds like a good idea Blaise. If she winds up a part of the brothers scheme we shall need to know immediately. So hopefully her sister can get that information. So yes, keep her safe and ask her to spy on her sister." Hermione turned to the Monkster then.

"Kingsley, I will need a recommendation of whom I may hire that is trustworthy as well. I've been meaning to hire someone anyway. Astoria won't be working with me until next May."

"Well if I'm honest, Millicent Bulstrode would be perfect. She's extremely capable of protecting the children and she's great with them."

"What is she doing now," Gregory asked.

"She is my undersecretary now that Percy there is my secretary." Percy began to nod.

"Yes, she is perfect for what you're looking for Hermione. She's not the same bullyish child she was in school. She's much like Greg here, she's sweet and shy and works very hard. She loves children and would more than likely be right excited to work with you."

"Set up a meeting with her for tomorrow then would you please?"

"Of course. Now that we've established what we're doing, how about we all head to bed? I'm sure the brothers won't attack again so soon after today."

"Thanks Kingsley. Have a good night everyone."

As the group went their separate ways Snape stopped Blaise from leaving and Narcissa and Lucius walked up to Harry and Ginny before they could go. Hermione wondered what that was about but was more interested in what was going on with the other two. He walked up to their mate with Balthazar at his side and Hermione's suspicions were confirmed, at least in her mind. This was Blaise's father.

"Blaise, a moment if you will." She and Draco watched as Blaise paused, looking at each of them in turn with questions clearly written on his face. Snape introduced Balthazar to his son.

"Blaise, this is your father."

"Par... Pardon me?" Blaise's voice began to quiver. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from shock or anger though as his face went completely blank.

"It's true Blaise, I am your father. There's so much I have to tell you and I'm sure you'll have a lot of questions. Do you want to discuss this now or wait until the morning?"

"I think I want to talk about this right bloody now. I mean it's not exactly every day a man comes into your life claiming to be the man you were told died when you were nearly two! Does Mother know? I can see you do Professor, but who else?"

Blaise was steadily growing angry and he grew angrier when he saw the guilt on Draco's face. Hermione wasn't sure what her own showed but Blaise clearly knew that whatever Draco knew she probably would too since they told each other everything even before becoming a couple, with the exception of their feelings of course.

"You knew too Draco? And I'm assuming, Hermione, you do as well since there aren't any secrets between the two of you, except of course the fact you both were bloody well in love with each other all during the summer after the battle at Hogwarts and our eighth year. Some chums you two are! How could you not tell me?!" Blaise's voice steadily grew louder and soon he was shouting. But they couldn't get a word in as he continued his tirade.

"Were any of Mother's other marriages legal? Where have you been all this time and why the fuck would you decide now is a good time to come out with this?! But most importantly, why? Why did you abandon us? Why did you let me grow up without my father!" The look of sadness on Balthazar's face made Hermione's eyes well up with tears. She couldn't blame Blaise for his anger but it was clear that leaving him behind had been hard for Balthazar.

"The story is a long one son, and yes they were legal. I can explain everything to you in a more private setting. I'm so sorry, I want nothing more than to tell you everything"

"Oh we don't need privacy. Draco and Hermione are going to find out everything anyway and as this is their home they have the right to be present. Just get on with it. What good reason could you have for abandoning your wife and child?" His father sighed and went to sit, but Hermione stopped him.

"Let us move this somewhere more comfortable and I'll get something a bit stronger than tea. I have the feeling we're all going to need it." The four men nodded and Draco led them to another of the receiving rooms in the house while she got the decanter of Firewhiskey she kept up well away from her tots and five tumblers. When she walked into the room they weren't speaking and all looked relatively uncomfortable. Sitting the glasses on the table she filled them and then settled in beside Draco. Balthazar took a large gulp of his before setting it down and speaking.

"It was a few months before you turned one. I had been steadily becoming jaded of the entire thing. Voldemort's obsession with the prophecy Snape had overheard and the killing. I just couldn't continue to pardon my choices. So I began to plan my escape. It's not exactly easy to defect you know. I knew that I had to fake my death. There was no way at all that they would leave your mother and you alone if they thought for a moment that she knew where I was.

"So I asked Snape here for help. He too was becoming more and more jaded and fearful but when Harry Potter was born and Voldemort eventually assumed it was he the prophecy spoke about Snape knew there would be no reasoning with him; and I knew that Snape would probably do something drastic himself. There weren't too many who didn't know of his love for Lily Potter.

"It was just after your second birthday," he paused there. Hermione knew Blaise's birthday was the week before her's in September, the fifth. "We had celebrated with this huge party because I knew the time had come to leave. Snape helped me with my death. We made it seem as if an Auror got me, that would explain why there wasn't a body because they would automatically deal with it. After that I disappeared. Your mother and I married because we loved each other so there wasn't any special magic or a contract to bind us so once she was told I was dead, she was legally able to remarry because no one but myself and Snape knew otherwise.

"I stayed away for your protection. Even after Voldemort's demise, or what we thought was his demise, there would be others who would want to do me harm so I couldn't risk you two. I watched from afar as you grew and as your mother remarried time and time again. If I'm honest I think she went through so many husbands because they weren't me. She never actually killed them though, some she just Obliviated so they wouldn't remember who she was. Those that were muggle anyway. The others she just simply divorced, she just never announced that.

"I never planned to come back but this new threat is too deadly for me not to become involved. I know you have no reason to trust me; and I'm not looking for you to love me, at least not right away. But I'm hoping you'll at least give me a chance. I plan to stick around and help keep you and your mother safe Blaise. I'm not going anywhere again."

There was a tense silence that fell amongst the group. Hermione looked at Draco to see pity in his eyes. She couldn't imagine what Blaise was going through. Her own parents didn't even know who she was anymore and she was fine with that. Oh Merlin. Her parents!

"Blast! Draco, Snape. Can I speak to you two over here for a moment," she said as she stood and moved to the other side of the room. Balthazar and Blaise continued looking at each other as Blaise went through what had been said. Hermione knew he'd process everything in his mind and wouldn't make any irrational decisions.

"What is it love?"

"My parents. Do you think they'd go after my parents?"

"I don't see why. They can't possibly know where they are after all. But maybe just to be safe we can ask Kingsley to send someone to watch over them. What do you think Uncle?"

"I think it would be better to be safe than sorry. I'll owl Kingsley in the morning. He's right, they won't strike again this soon, they'll wait for the fear to start setting in."

"Ok."

"Don't worry love, we'll ensure they're safe."

Hermione nodded and they went back to their seats. Blaise had quite finished going through the thoughts in his mind and was speaking in a controlled tone to his father.

"Ok, here's the deal. You can stay but don't expect a welcome with open arms. Especially from Mother. I wouldn't be surprised if she hexes you into oblivion. We can talk and interact but my acceptance of you will be on my terms, understand?"

"Of course, Blaise."

"And don't call me son. At least not right now. You lost that right when you left us. You'll be Balthazar to me until I decide otherwise."

"That's fair. So what now?"

"Now you have to speak to Mother." And Blaise smiled this extremely wicked, gloating smile and stood to leave.

"Hermione, if it's quite alright with you if I'm going to kip in the mill house for the night."

"Yes, that's fine."

"Thanks love. You're a gell." Blaise walked out of the room and Snape and Balthazar also took their leave after pleasantries were exchanged. As Hermione and Draco made their way through the house blocking all the Floos and then headed to their room, Hermione couldn't help musing over the situation.

"What do you think, darling. Will they develop a relationship?"

"I don't know love, but I'm willing to think they will. Now, I have two questions for you," Draco said turning to her. "The first, is it just flying on brooms and winged horses or flying in general that scares you?"

"Why?"

"Well I was thinking and now with the Floos blocked and the wards keeping us from Apparition, I thought perhaps turning those cars into flying ones similar to the Weasley's might be a bit easier than constantly using side-along apparition."

"Huh. I never thought of that. I'll send an owl to Arthur, he'll be able to tell us how to do it. You're bloody brilliant!"

"Well of course." Hermione lightly punched his arm and laughed.

"Now what was the second question?"

"It's not really a question, more an idea. Perhaps we should move into the Mill. It'll move is further away from the tots. If the brothers do happen to somehow get through the wards they'll come for you and I and being in the Mill- at least at night- will hopefully keep them out of the crossfire. Keep them safer."

"That's quite a good idea Draco. I think you're correct. We should move into the Mill. That way Millicent can have the staff quarters if she accepts the job."

"Now that's all settled, let's get to bed love. I want to finish what we started this afternoon. Hopefully by tomorrow we'll be able to move into the mill and Millicent will be working for you."

"Ok." Taking her hand she let him lead her into their room and undress her. They made love slowly and sweetly, Draco showing her in the worship of her body just how much she meant to him. The day was stripped away as Hermione came undone beneath him and they fell into a sated sleep wrapped around each other.

* * *

 _a/n: I hope you enjoyed meeting our new character. In case anyone wanted a visual I have modeled Balthazar Zabini after the lovely Joe Manganiello._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: alright everyone. I have fixed the issues I had with this story and am now ready to continue moving forward. Thank you so much for being patient with me as I reworked some things. If you have read the first 9 chapter before this Wednesday then you will need to follow the guide that follows this and reread the chapters I say otherwise you may get confused later on. If you are just join in us and have not read any chapter before this, Mother's Day May 8th then you may continue on because then you already read the reedited chapters._

 _ **Chapter 1: only some minor word editing no need to reread. Although Hermione no longer does Cursebreaking work- I felt it was too much.**_

 _ **Chapters 2- 6: Draco now calls Snape either Uncle or Severus. I wanted to show their relationship and Snape is rather impersonal. Otherwise only some minor editing.**_

 _ **Chapter 7: you'll want to go back and reread the section after Snape, Ron and Harry show up at Granger's I changed things there.**_

 _ **Chapter 8: reread the whole chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 9: reread the meeting. Beginning only has some minor editing as far as wording goes.**_

 _ **The word editing is changing some thing to sound more like they're British than American. I realized that I write a lot of things more the way I talk than the way the British people I know do. So I changed some things around.**_

 _Again, thanks for your patience and understanding and if you read chapter 7-9 before May 4th then please go back and reread the sections I told you so you won't be confused later on. Happy Mother's Day by the way to any of my reading mommys out there. And now, on with the story._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Hermione**

The next day brought the documents from the Ministry that Sarah and Daniel were now officially Malfoys, though the couple had decided to leave their last name Brandon until they were old enough to make the decision on whether to change it or not themselves. Hermione couldn't wait to tell Narcissa and Lucius. Draco was so blindingly happy when she told him that he ran up the stairs and grabbed his new brother and sister and spun them about while the tots laughed. Then he spent the rest of the morning playing with them while Hermione sat in her study and talked with Millicent Bulstrode.

Percy had been right, the woman was shy and sweet and the large, bulky girl had turned into a beautiful curvaceous woman. The black dress with red leather belt fit her curves in a way that was beautifully flattering and her square face was more angular now and framed with layered, wavy black hair. Her brown eyes held an inner happiness that could only come from accepting yourself for who you were and not caring bugger all about what others thought of you. Hermione found herself thoroughly enjoying their chin wag.

She had just revealed she was dating Seamus Finnigan. The two had apparently begun dating after he saved her from a rather nasty accident. She had just so happened to be walking through London for lunch one day and had been so preoccupied that she stepped into the street without looking and had nearly been hit by a lorry. Seamus just happened to have been in the right place at the right time and snatched her out of the way just in time.

They went to lunch together and that was that. They had found they had a lot more in common than anyone could have imagined and had been together ever since. That had been a couple months ago and it of course posed a slight issue, but it wasn't a dilemma Hermione couldn't sort.

"Wow, Millie," the nickname the woman had insisted Hermione call her. "That's quite wonderful. I suppose that means if I hire you that he'll be coming around from time to time?"

"Only if that's ok with you. I would never presume to allow him to come here without your ok."

"Of course that's fine. Just let me know when he plans coming so I can be here to unblock the Floo and watch the tots so you two can spend time together. With what's happening I can't let anyone come here when I'm not. I'm sure you understand."

"Understood. So? Am I hired?"

"I don't see any reason why not, so welcome aboard. When do you want to start?"

"Can I go to my flat and get my stuff and then start later today?" The woman was beaming and the smile made her all the more lovely to Hermione.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere today. I have to meet with the centaurs on the grounds and we have Narcissa and Lucius coming by this morning."

"Very good, I'll go do that now then."

"Smashing, let me open the floo so you can just go that way. When you get bag we can dicker over your salary, that sound good to you?"

"Certainly, cheers. I'll return shortly. Until then, cheerio." Almost as soon as Millie left Hermione's new Intruder Charm- one of many new additions to her wards- went off alerting Hermione that someone was at the gate. Walking out she cast a Supersensory Charm on her eyes and looked down the lane where she saw two blonde heads. The Malfoys had arrived. She opened the gate and they came inside, walking slowly- Lucius helping Narcissa along. When they got closer, she reprimanded them, causing Lucius' eyebrows to rise.

"Why didn't you let us know when you were coming? I would have opened the floo!" Hermione moved to Narcissa's other side and together she and Lucius helped her to the house and inside.

Hermione called for Draco and then made her way to the kitchen to make tea. When she returned to the study Draco and his parents were sitting on the couches in front of the fireplace and Daniel was on Narcissa's lap as Sarah was on Lucius'. Hermione carried the tray to the table between them and poured out. Once everyone had a cuppa, with the exception of the tots, Hermione told the Malfoys the good news.

"I got some documents today. Congratulations, you are parents again. The adoption is complete. When you leave you guys can take Daniel and Sarah with you."

"Do you mean it Hermione?! Truly?! Oh I'm so happy!" Then Narcissa looked at Daniel. "Do you want to come home with me and Lucius, Daniel? Do you want me to be your mommy and him your daddy?"

The room watched with amazement as Daniel looked Narcissa directly in the eye and cooed out the word mama. Narcissa and Hermione's eyes filled with tears as Draco and Lucius beamed at the boy. He had spoken his first word! Sarah not to be outdone looked squarely into Lucius' eyes and said, "my daddy!" Then she wrapped her chubby little arms around his neck and Lucius laughed with joy.

Hermione knew then that these two would be quite alright. Now she could start the process of adopting Alrakis. Though she wondered if perhaps she shouldn't wait until after this mess with the brothers was complete. She would ask Draco about it later. Deciding to let the new family have some time alone Hermione went up the stairs and got the other kids together in the playroom and set them down and explained to them what had happened. They, of course, focused more on the news of Sarah and Daniel than Millie coming to work there.

"So we won't see them anymore?"

"I'm certain that they'll be brought around often darlings. So no, you will still see them, just not everyday like usual."

"Can I have a mummy and daddy too?" Hermione had prepared for this question so when Freya asked it she was ready.

"Well darlings, that's the thing. In order for you to get a mummy and daddy someone has to adopt you. I hope one day that that will happen for you but I want you to know that even if it doesn't it doesn't mean you aren't loved. I love you and if I have to be I'll be your mummy. You will always have a home here with me." Hermione was planning to announce her new residence for the orphanage and put pictures and brief biographies of her tots in the Daily Prophet but she was afraid that was put paid to because it would let the brothers know where she was now. It was so bloody unfair!

Because two deranged madmen had decided they wanted revenge for something that had happened over a year ago, her kids couldn't find new homes? It made her wish the two men were standing in front of her do she could hex them into oblivion! Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Draco behind her. He squatted next to her and took her chin between his long fingers.

"I promise love. We will do everything we can to get this lot adopted. I will make sure word is gotten out there. I swear it." Her eyes filled with tears. How was it that he knew just what to say to make her feel more the thing? How had she gotten so lucky as to gain the love of this amazing man in front of her?

That arrogant little prat was long gone. Replaced by a confident yet gentle man that treated everyone equally and had a positive outlook on life. She knew that he would protect her and these kids with all he had and that he would keep his word and help spread word that she was looking for parents for them. Nodding she leaned forward and brushed her lips across his. There were a series of ewwws and grosses and it brought a laugh bubbling to her lips. Soon he was joining her and the mood was lightened again.

"I came up here to let you know that the centaurs have arrived. They're waiting in the gardens."

"Thank you darling. Come on kids, let's get our coats and mittens and hats on and then we'll have a lesson today."

* * *

 **Draco**

Bundled up children followed Draco and Hermione down the stairs and out the kitchen door into the gardens. When they spotted the small herd of about ten centaurs they stared in awe. Hermione walked straight up to the black haired, muscular centaur with the pitch black horse body that was clearly the leader.

"Good morn Miss Granger, my name is Chiron. I am glad to see that you have brought the young ones with you, we thought perhaps if you would permit us we could take them into the forest and teach them about the herbs and plants there that can be used for healing?" Draco could see her hesitation at the idea of letting her kids go off alone with the herd, but he knew they'd never hurt or allow harm to come to them so he took her hand in his to gain her attention.

"They'll be perfectly safe with them love. Remember that they'd never hurt what they consider innocents no matter how they feel about witches and wizards. I'm sure being with the herd will be one of the safest things for them to do. It'll be fine."

"Very well. Thank you Chiron, I accept your suggestion. Please have them back when the youngest begin to show signs of needing a kip though if you will."

"Certainly Miss Granger, even we know the importance of young ones getting enough rest," he said, gesturing towards the two foals in his herd.

Nodding her head, no more introductions needed- they would probably never learn the names of the others in the group unless the children told them-, the older ones took a child each onto their backs and turned and took off into the forest. Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her.

"Mum and Dad are in the playroom with Sarah and Daniel, the other kids are gone. Millicent probably won't be back anytime soon. Want to start our own moving since she'll need the staff quarters and then maybe if we have time we can have a little... Alone time?"

"Are you getting fruity with me Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why yes Miss Granger I believe I am. I'm a little randy here and could use a good shag with my smashingly lovely girlfriend. So?"

Very well then, let's go." They spent less than an hour moving everything from one house to the other with the use of packing spells and such, so it wasn't that long before they moved into the bedroom. Right now Draco was sure he looked like a complete dimwit with the gobsmacked expression on his face.

"You want me to what?" Draco was sure he couldn't have heard her correctly.

He had enjoyed making her squirm with desire as he had pushed her to orgasm moments ago. It wasn't that he took issue with her request, the thought of it made his cock jump at the idea actually. But he never expected her to be quite so, kinky. That's the word he wanted. She had already made him come once with her mouth, a talent he hadn't known she'd possessed, but the idea of tying her up and blindfolding her made him rock hard again. As if he hadn't ever come at all.

"You heard me. I want you to tie me up and blindfold me. I read in a book once that it would heighten my pleasure? Well I want you to pleasure me again Draco." She had read it in a book? Of course she had.

"Well if you're sure. I'm good with it. Let's do this then."

He conjured some scarves and tied them around her wrists and then he tied them to the wrought iron headboard. Testing them he ensured they were tight enough to keep her from moving them but not hurt her and then tied a third around her pretty honey brown eyes. Her breathing began to quicken again, having slowed after that first orgasm, and she tilted her head to one side so she could hear better. Not that it would do her any good, he thought smugly.

"Muffliato," he whispered. The moment she realized she couldn't hear anything more than the buzzing sound the spell created she gasped in outrage and started to try to pull her arms from the scarves.

She settled, however, when his lips found that spot below her ear that usually drove her wild. Her anger shifted swiftly into desire and he feasted upon her body like a starving man at a buffet. Her creamy pale skin drew him like a magnet and he loved to just run his hands over her body. His fingers grazing her skin with the lightest of touches making her giggle from time to time when he hit a particular spot, like right over her ribs and behind her knees.

He kissed his way down her neck to her collarbones and down the the perfect globes of her breasts. Cupping them he gave them a gentle squeeze before lowering his lips to one of the rosy peaks, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue. Her gasps soon became moans and he switched to the other nipple, tugging on it with his teeth and making it stand to attention like its twin.

The he kissed and licked his way down her belly as he continued to pinch and pull her nipples. He hovered over her mound and smirked when she groaned in frustration and thrust her hips up into his face. Moving his hands to her thighs he spread her legs and slid between them. Gently parting her glistening folds he inhaled the sweet scent of her arousal before running his tongue over her.

Her hips lifting higher he licked and sucked her outer folds before dipping his tongue into her entrance to taste the sweet nectar there. Then he ran his tongue up to her clit and flicked it a couple times before pulling the skin taught and flattening his tongue against it and giving it a long slow lick. Whimpering at the intense feeling Hermione shifted. He knew she wasn't sure if she wanted to get closer or move away, the feeling was just that intense.

As he continued to lick the little nubbin he inserted two fingers into her wetness and began to rub against the fleshy spot at the top of her canal. She ground her pussy against his face and panted and moaned and chased the climax that was coming quite fast. As her walls tightened around his fingers her back arched off the bed and she cried out her release. Taking no time to let her come down he slithered up her body, using his arms and shoulders to lift her legs.

He slid his throbbing dick inside of her still convulsing sheath and sighed. This was home. He loved the way her body widened to accommodate him and the way her walls fit him like a glove. Sliding back out slowly he shifted so he was on his knees kneeling before her and grabbed her legs for leverage, then he slammed back into her causing her to scream in ecstasy. He pulled out slowly again, just to slam back in and suddenly her hands were free the blindfold was gone and her honey brown eyes were staring into his gray orbs as her nails dug into his thighs.

Who would have thought she'd be coherent enough to do wandless and non verbal magic? That would never do. He wanted her writhing beneath him, screaming his name as her mind blew from the way he shagged her into oblivion. So he slid back out of her and slammed into her again. Her eyes rolled back into her head and he knew he had her. He pulled out almost completely and then slammed back into her fast over and over again.

Leaning down onto his hands he held her knees up almost to her shoulders and quickened his pace going deeper and deeper. She moaned long and loud and he pounded into her again and again until he could feel her walls clenching and unclenching as they both became slick with sweat. A tingling slid down his spine and up from his toes and his ballocks began to rise and tighten as he fucked her. His release was imminent. He leaned down and kissed her, the movement raising her legs so her knees were tucked into her chest and he slid even deeper into her and her scream very nearly gave him cloth ears as she came around him.

He kept going, chasing his own climax. His thrusts became erratic and it wasn't but moments later that he followed her over the edge and emptied inside her. He pumped in and out slowly now, milking himself with the vice like grip her walls had around him until every last drop was spent and then he collapsed beside her, barely cognizant enough to move his wand from underneath his body and remove the spell on her hearing.

They lay there side by side as their breathing returned to normal and the sweat cooled and dried on their skin. Neither one said a thing as they drifted off into a slight doze, Hermione merely rolled onto her side and laid her head on his chest and an arm across his torso.

Draco was awoken by a light rapping on the mill house door. Draco rolled over to find Hermione already dressed in the pair of dark trousers and a gray jumper he had deftly removed earlier and moving from the room. He swiftly moved to follow, magically cleaning himself off with a spell and pulling on the same black trousers and sky blue jumper he had on earlier. He made his way towards the door to see Chiron standing there with the children behind him. They were in various states of tiredness, each child blantantly knackered with the activity they had probably endured.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Gazing upon her tired tots Hermione tried not to chuckle. The poor things looked exhausted and she wondered just what the centaurs had them doing. Chiron looked at her solemnly.

"I did not wish to interrupt your naps but I was unsure of leaving the young ones with the two adults in the main house."

"It's quite alright Chiron. Thank you for making sure it was ok. In future the two in the house are perfectly ok to leave the children with."

"Duly noted Miss Granger. I will take my leave now. I cannot tell you when we may return, but thank you for the opportunity to teach your young ones the value of herbs in healing."

"Certainly. It's my pleasure to have you teach them as I know your kind don't usually allow outsiders to know about your methods. It's an honor."

"Yes well, good day Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Chiron turned to the kids and said good bye to each and then galloped back off into the trees. Hermione turned her attention to her kids.

"How about we all head inside and get hands washed and into beds? You all look like you could use a good nap." There were absolutely no protests as she and Draco took a few hands and led all the kids back to the main house. It was a good thing the mill house was only a few yards from it as some of the tots were pretty much dead on their feet. It wasn't long before they were all in their beds and sound asleep.

Heading back down the stairs Draco and Hermione were greeted by his parents.

"As you probably saw, Sarah and Daniel are both down for their nap. We'll take them with us when we leave this afternoon, but we figured the other children would want to say good bye first and I could really use some rest. So if it's ok with you we'll head home for a little bit and come back later."

"Of course Narcissa. You need to take care of yourself." Her hair had been grown back out but there were still a few pink patches on her face and neck and she looked just as tired as the kids had.

"Let me open the floo back up and you can head straight home. Send a Patronus when you plan to return and I'll open the floo again so you can come back that way. Ok?"

"Thank you Hermjone. You're a sweetheart. Until later darlings." And with that Lucius helped Narcissa to the fireplace and they flooed home.

"What now love?"

"I need to owl Arthur about the flying car idea and if I know you, you'll want to talk to Blaise about last night. Plus I have to owl everyone else about that dinner I lied to Gregory about before he finds out I set it up just for him."

"That was sweet of you love, but you're right. Especially as you set it up for tomorrow."

"Yes I know. Have fun with Blaise and the same goes for you, let me know when you're coming back. Although why you can't open and close the floo since you live here is beyond me."

"I explained this already when we were unpacking at the mill house, it'll be better if only one of us handles that. That way if somehow I get captured or something they can't force me to open the floo. Once this mess is over then I'll let you add me to the registration at the Ministry, until then we will leave it just you."

"Blast it! Can't we just live a normal life without people bloody trying to kill us? Well go on then. Get. And maybe you can remember to tell him about buying your house. You forgot last night."

"Other things were on his mind I'm sure. And I promise to you that we will catch these sods. We will have that normal life and will die quite happily as a couple of old codgers warn in our beds."

"I know." And she meant that for both things. She did know that they would catch the brothers and that Blaise had quite a bit on his mind. Hermione wondered if Blaise had seen his father again since last night. She knew Balthazar planned to maintain a room in the Hog's Head, she just wasn't sure how often Blaise would talk to him, even with their living in the same place. Once Slughorn retired Blaise would take his quarters when he was teaching.

Draco pulled her into his arms for a kiss and then he was stepping into the fireplace and off for Hogsmeade. Once he was gone Hermione made sure the floo was blocked properly and went to the kitchen for some lunch. She figured Draco would get his own and she was quite starved, all that extracurricular activity. Making herself a bunty she made her way to her study to find Crookshanks curled on the rug in front of the fireplace and Skye on his perch dozing while watching the cat with one eye.

Hermione hadn't seen her cat in a number of days and she wondered just what he had been up to. Not that she couldn't guess. She jotted out her notes to Harry, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Pansy and Theo. She debated sending one to Ron or George since they had been there yesterday when Hermione had told Gregory of the dinner but then figured officially inviting them wouldn't hurt so she added notes to them as well. Once done she woke Skye up, guiltily, and tied the rolled notes to his feet, each one with the recipients name written where they could see it. She didn't add one to Ginny since Harry would let her know.

Feeding Skye an extra two owl treats for his having to make so many deliveries, her Tawny Owls hadn't gotten there yet and she couldn't wait for them to get there that afternoon, she opened the window and he took off. She watched him soar over the tree tops for a few minutes before turning back to her desk. She went through each orphans file and wondered about who might make them the best parents. The three brothers would need someone patient and willing to take all three children.

The little girls, Evelyn and Poppy and Amelia weren't really too hard to think about, anyone would do really as long as they were treated well. She still felt George would be talking to her soon about adopted the Bobbins twins. Alrakis was going to be hers, period. It was just a question of when. Then her school aged kids simply needed parents willing to take on the siblings all together and be able to afford their school supplies. Though she doubted any of her three seventeen year olds would be adopted. They were so close to graduating, though the one was the oldest of four and Hermione doubted Violet would let her siblings leave without her.

Just then a familiar screech owl came flitting through the still opened window, she had left it open just for this, and started flitting about the room. Crookshanks woke from his nap and watched the owl with interest as Hermione laughed at his usual antics.

"Come here Pig," she called and the little owl hooted and landed on her raised arm. She took the note from his leg and gave him an owl treat. "Get out of here Pig before Crookshanks decides you'll make a nice treat." The owl took his treat, made a weird hooting sound around it and flew off out the window. Hermione opened the note and saw acceptances from Ron, George, Ginny and Harry. Apparently they were all together. That just left the others.

Around two Hermione went to prepare snacks, finishing just as some of the older kids came down the stairs. She set them up at the table and went to get the smaller kids. As they ate she received a Patronus from Draco letting her know he was getting ready to floo home. Opening the one in the lounge, he stepped through a moment later and greeted her with a kiss. Soon after Narcissa and Lucius also sent their Patronus and soon Millicent was also there.

After snacks Hermione introduced the tots to their new helper. Presenting a bag full of licorice wands swiftly made Millie very popular and the kids were just that quickly comfortable with their new addition. After that Narcissa and Lucius went upstairs with the tots so they could properly say goodbye to Sarah and Daniel and the two adults could pack the two children's things and Millie, Draco and Hermione sat in the kitchen just waffling and catching up some more.

Before Hermione knew it the day was almost gone and dinner needed to be made and then she was telling Sarah and Daniel goodbye and watching as they went to live with their new parents. It was a bittersweet moment. On one hand she would miss them immensely, but she knew they were in good hands and she would still see them often. The feeling of accomplishment was the one thing that rounded it all out though. This was why she had started her orphanage to begin with. To get good homes for children who had lost everything and were forced to grow up far too soon. To let them find families that would allow them to be kids again.

If she felt this way after every adoption she would be happy. She felt Draco come up behind her and he turned her to face him, wrapping his long arms around her and hugging her tight. She sighed into his chest and the moment was complete.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I'm assuming if you're reading this that you have reread the chapters and passages mentioned in the previous chapter (that is unless you haven't been reading since before I posted the edited chapters) and that you caught back up to the new gist of this story. If you haven't I encourage you to please do so because I removed a few things and you may wonder why they get mentioned again late on I a context of them just now coming into the story._

 _If you are caught up, then enjoy this new chapter. There will be some drama at the end. This will probably be the only time I give you the exact date or time period before the passage instead of in it. But never say never. I just wanted to give you an idea of the timeline._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Hermione**

The next day went by rapidly and soon Hermione's mates were sitting around her dining room table partaking in a great nosh, if she did say so herself, and having a great conversation. There was also a decent Muggle wine and bitters, but Draco and Ron had opted for some of Hermione's stash of Firewhiskey. Blaise and Astoria were the only ones not there because he wanted to stay with her as she can't leave the school except on holidays.

Pansy and Theo, who had become chums back when Hermione and Draco had been at Hogwarts- same as Blaise-, were now engaged and extremely happy about it considering their marriage was one of those contracted ones. Luna and Neville, who had started dating the day of the Battle of Hogwarts- Hermione remembered fondly how Neville had yelled about how he needed to find her because he fancied her-, were finally engaged and so the evening had turned into a sort of engagement do.

Gregory and Millie were the newest of the group and they laughed a lot at the stories of misdeeds and pranks pulled when everyone was in school.

"You really mean that McGonagall told Peeves he was unscrewing a chandelier the wrong way and allowed him to chase Umbridge out of Hogwarts with her walking stick?! Oh Merlin! That's hilarious! I always wondered why he was allowed to get away with so much that year."

"Quite," laughed Seamus, invited by Millie are Hermione's bequest. "Not only that but she pretty much encouraged Fred and George as well. That swamp was theirs and the teachers pretended they didn't know how to clear it off, but they did. They just wanted to make life wonky for that pink toad!" They all laughed at that.

"Nice one! That woman really was horrid."

"You were a member of the Inquisitorial Squad Malfoy, same as Pansy, so what are you on about?!" Draco glared and Ron and Hermione tensed, prepared to block a hex or box Ron's ears for something he said, but her bloke surprised her.

"Because even though I was a bit dim, I couldn't stand the woman either. She kept asking me if I could get her invited to tea with my mum. She was completely off her trolley. As if my Mother, Narcissa Malfoy, would ever stoop to having tea with that woman. Even my mother had some standards."

"Did she really? You never told me that Draco."

"Why would I Pans? I didn't want anyone else to know," Draco said on a laugh. "Could you imagine? That creepy giggle and all the sugar she used in her tea. It would have driven my mother barmy and she would have hexed the twit."

"Oh I'd have paid a jolly price to see that! Narcissa Malfoy hexing Dolores Umbridge, too bad she's in Azkaban."

"I think we all would Gin." And then they were laughing again. It felt good to piss about with chums. But as all things did, the conversation took a turn back to things they should be forgetting for now. It was Hermione's way to want information. Sobering up a bit Hermione turned to Harry.

"So, have you spoken with Andromeda about moving in with you or the Malfoys?"

"Yeah, she's going to stay with the Malfoys until all this is settled. Said she didn't want to impose on us and Teddy will have playmates if she stays with them, now that they have Sarah and Daniel. Reports from yesterday say that the brothers haven't returned to Romania so we don't know where they are at the moment. Hopefully we'll get woff from someone soon and be able to keep an eye on them again. As for now though, they're in the wind." Hermione nodded. She had expected nothing different. For now all they could do was be vigilant and wait.

"So what's going on anyway?"

"Well Pans apparently the Lestrange brothers have decided they want revenge on people who have wronged them. They attacked my mum Friday, now we're waiting to see who's next."

"Well I can certainly say that Theo and I will help help if you lot need us." Her words were seconded by her fiancé.

"Yeah mate, I may be just a healer but I can listen about. Who knows, maybe they or someone else might approach me as the son of a former Death Eater. Doesn't matter my dad is in Azkaban. They won't know I'm not just as rotten as he was since I don't really announce I'm not."

"Actually there may be something you can do. Greg said Daphne Greengrass has been asking about who is still on the run, has she approached either of you?"

"Sorry mate, but she hasn't approached us. But I can tell you, she's still angry over what she sees as Hermione here nicking you Draco so I wouldn't put anything past her honestly. How one sister can be sweet as sugar and the other as rotten as dead fruit is beyond me."

This led Hermione into thoughts about Blaise and Astoria. She had received an owl yesterday about how excited Astoria was that Blaise would be keeping an eye out for her. She didn't think she was in danger but she wasn't complaining to say the least. With the way Blaise was acting Hermione felt sure that he'd give into Astoria soon. With Christmas holiday coming up soon, they'd be able to spend time together without anyone else in the way, well sort of.

This, of course reminded Hermione she needed to go Christmas shopping and take the tots to get the gifts they wanted to present as well. She had each child draw one of the other's- not the ones in school since most of them spent the holiday at a friends- name from a hat and that would be who they would get a gift for. They would also draw one of the adults names and that would be who they would get a gift for as well. There were so many people who celebrated the holidays together that it just made more sense to do it this way when it came to her tots. They shouldn't have to buy a gift for every person like Hermione and the others were usually expected to do.

They also insisted every year that they were going to get her and Draco a gift. They were the only ones that got a gift that was from every child instead of just one. She tried to tell them it wasn't necessary, that she didn't need a gift and that Draco could have his name added to the hat. They never listened, however.

She got a Christmas gift from them last year. Narcissa and Molly had taken them to get her a birthday gift as well Mother's Day gift. These gifts had been chosen by all of them. Hermione wasn't totally sure how it all worked, she assumed the older kids owled their ideas to Narcissa and Molly during the school year- since her birthday and Christmas fell during that time. She just knew they did it. She even got flowers and chocolates on Valentine's Day and a lovely basket on Easter. It was bloody ridiculous but she loved it nevertheless. She suddenly becomes aware of Draco calling her name and looks towards him.

"The others are ready to clear off love. You all right? You were awfully deep in your thoughts." Gandering about she notices she's the center of attention and blushes.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the fact I need to go Christmas shopping."

"Yeah, about that. Mum told me yesterday that she's already received an owl with a list of ideas from the older kids for a gift for you; and apparently one for me. They don't know about Millie but I'm sure Mum will get another one with a list for her as well. Your kids are extremely generous."

"Yes, youre quite right," she said with a smile. Being generous was always a good trait after all.

Everyone thanked her for a wonderful time and left, Seamus staying and giving Millie a kiss that made Hermione blush again. He had dipped her back over his arm and had her in one of those old Hollywood poses. He had gotten taller, pushing close to Draco's height and his face was lean and he was quite fit looking. She had no idea what he had been doing in the six months since they had graduated. Then, with that typical Irish accent, he said his goodnight and left and Hermione blocked the floo.

Millie went to her new room in the staff quarters and Draco and Hermione went to the mill house, where the fell asleep almost before their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

 **Two weeks later December 5th**

 **Draco**

Today was the second Quidditch match of the season and Draco was knackered. He had been up most of the evening worrying about what could happen this day. They were in a public place, sort of, and no one had a clue where Rastaban and Rodolphus were. So there was a very real possibility that they could show up and make everything a shambles. Draco just hoped they didn't want to deal with the crowd, though in their current mindset he was sure they wouldn't care.

Despite desperately trying to keep it quiet, news of Sarah and Daniel's adoption by his parents had gotten out. Rita skeeter had seen them in a newly refurbished Fortescue's and decided to be a tart and flirt her way into the records office she was able to pinch a copy of the adoption papers that had to be logged at the Ministry and then wrote about it.

Now Draco wanted to turn her into a bug and squash her beneath his shoe. It just put his new siblings in peril because they were Muggleborn, despite their ages. He just hoped that his uncle was right and they wouldn't harm children.

They were on Bodmin Moore and he peeked out the tent flap at the sea of navy and gold, with some small amounts of bright orange mixed in. The Cannons still had a decent following despite the fact that they were as horrid as usual. They lost their first game by almsot two hundred points. Weasley was gagging to believe they could beat Puddlemere but his own sister had bet with her husband against him. Ginny Potter had won the bet made on Draco's first match and she was determined to win this one too.

Draco had no idea what the bet was but all that mattered to him was catching that Snitch as soon as, in order to be able to get Hermione and the tots home before something went wonky. Just then there's a hand grabbing him about the collar and he's pulled back into the tent by Wood and told to pull up a chair. Then Oliver gives his usual pep talk and they head out onto the pitch, Draco's eyes immediately seeking out Hermione. She's smiling and waving when he spots her and he smiles and waves back.

Then the match has begun and he doesn't have time to do anything more than watch for the Snitch. His team is scoring point after point and he almost feels bad for the Cannons, almost. He hasn't caught sight of the Snitch though and he's beginning to get wound up. He scans the pitch once again trying to catch sight of the little golden ball, but he sees something else instead. Something much worse.

* * *

 **Hermione**

As Hermione watched Draco scanning the pitch for the Snitch she scanned the crowd, trying to see if there was anyone else she recognized, if any of their other friends took time out of their weekends to come see the matches. She and five of her tots were in one of the stands, reminiscent of the ones they had at Hogwarts as opposed to the ones at the Quidditch World Cup. Then Lucius and Narcissa were in the one to her right with Sarah and Daniel, who was continuing with his newfound speech with ease. They also had the other four tots with them, the ones who had wanted to visit with the two.

Ron and his family had all the seats in the stands to her left, as they were all there again- with the exception of Bill who was off on a job and Charlie who was still on Romania. Percy would apparently get every Sunday off as Kingsley enjoyed watching the matches. After the match they were all retiring to Granger's for afternoon tea, assuming it didn't go past four.

She'd moved her gaze back to Draco when suddenly she felt someone come up behind her. The presence was quite male as she felt a long arm wrap around her waist and a muscular chest press against her. Then a deep growling voice is angrily whispering into her ear, the owner clearly in a rage. "Hello mudblood."

She watched Draco hurtle towards her in slow motion as she felt a wand jab into her chin, just like when Dolohov held her at the Ministry that night in fifth year. Hermione continues to watch Draco as to not make it blatant to any of the children that something was off. No sense in them getting hurt if she could stop it. She remained calm as she engaged in thinking of a strategy to keep everything from going pear shaped.

But before she could, he opened his gob again. "Back up slowly and don't even think about causing a scene, or I'll hurt your precious orphans. Don't call out or attempt to escape or I'll kill anyone who attempts to stop me. Nod if you understand." She nodded. But before she could take a single step back Draco was there with his wand raised and a look of danger in his eyes. In this moment Hermione had no soubt that if he had the space to do so he'd cast the Killing Curse with no remorse.

"Let her go Rodolphus."

"Or what blood traitor? You can't cast a curse without possibly hurting someone else. So why don't you put that useless thing away."

"Never." She felt a shrug and then heard a second voice from somewhere behind her captor, both men must have cast Silencing Charms around themselves to keep from being heard Apparating behind her.

"Rodolphus, put your wand down."

"Now now Lucius. I'm sure you know well enough that you can cast a curse but I'll get mine off too and then what? You'll have gotten me but your precious mudblood would be dead and those brats of hers would be without a mother again yeah. So get out of my way."

Just then two things happened that made Hermione's heart nearly stop. Finley, who was on her left, pulled her wand from her pocket and quietly murmured some spell- he must have been taught it by one of the older kids sometime- and Rodolphus' wand goes flying into the air straight for the child.

Then, as the man tried grabbing it, Hermione was shoved forward crashing into Alrakis who was standing in front of her. The momentum sent both of them arse over elbow over the edge of the stands, which were a good thirty feet or more in the air. She heard Draco's shout, Lucius casting a curse but all she could think of was protecting her child. She twisted so she was under the girl so if they hit the ground Alrakis would land on top of her and be protected. She closed her eyes and prayed to Merlin that someone would save them, that they weren't completely snookered.

She heard a shouted "Arresto Momentum!" A warm body clutching hers. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Draco**

When he saw Rodolphus Lestrange behind Hermione his heart stopped. All he could think about was getting to her, fuck the bloody match. He hurtled towards them and watched as his father came up behind the man- somehow he didn't hear or see Lucius and Draco figured his father had cast a Silencing Charm around himself. He reached them and attempted to keep the focus on himself, but when he saw Finley grabbing Hermione's wand, he nearly fell from his broom. What was the child thinking!

He saw the fear in Hermione's eyes as she felt her wand coming out of her pocket and heard the small voice mutter a spell; and it nearly gutted him. Children who weren't old enough to use wands yet could easily hurt themselves and others, but somehow Finley's spell went true and Rodolphus' wand went arcing through the air- straight at Finley. As the man grabbed for his wand he shoved Hermione and Draco thought he'd die when he watched his life fly over the edge and begin to race towards the ground. Both his girls would die if he didn't do something!

"Arresto Momentum," he screamed as he pointed his wand towards them and took off after them on his broom. Their momentum slowed enough to get underneath them and he caught them in his arms, Hermione passing out almost on impact with his body.

He got them to the ground, Alrakis crying her eyes out and clutching Hermione and yelling at her to wake up. After that it was chaos- people running towards them, the match being paused, the crowd screaming. Kingsley reached them first and took a screaming and crying little girl, pulling her into his arms and trying to calm her. Draco had doubts about that happening as he carried Hermione to the Mediwitch that was always on hand at matches. She checked Hermione's vitals and said all was ok, that it was just the shock of the fall and she'd wake soon enough.

Kingsley had followed him and once he received this news, handed Alrakis to him and went off to gain control of the crowd. He heard some words spoken and then over the din he heard someone yelling and cursing. Looking out as he held the girl in his arms, she had snuggled into his body and was slowing calming, he saw a restrained Rodolphus Lestrange screaming and cursing.

He was quite red about the face and spitting, with blood running down his face and dripping onto his clothes from an obviously broken nose. His father and Potter had a good hold on him and Draco had no doubt Kingsley would waste no time in getting him to Azkaban and have the Kiss performed. One brother down, one to go.

There was no need for a trial as all Voldemort's inner circle had been tried and sentenced by proxy when Lucius had given over their names. They just needed to be caught now. Turning his attention from the scene outside the tent Draco turned to Alrakis.

"Alrakis darling, you're alright, Hermione is alright. She'll wake up soon ok. She's just passed out from the shock of the fall. She's going to need to see you're ok when she wakes so can you continue to be a brave lass for me?" The little blonde head just nodded and he heard the sniffles as she tried to cease the still flowing tears.

They would need to help her through this. She just had a huge scare and Draco was sure there'd be nightmares. He would probably have to help Finley through the night too. That kind of magic was strong even for a ten year old who was just a year from going to school.

Suddenly he heard a groan and turned to Hermione and watched with relief as her eyes flickered open. She turned her head, looking around with blatant confusion. The moment her head cleared she shot up and began to frantically look about until her eyes landed on them. The relief on her face was instantaneous until she remembered why they were there.

"Please tell me they got them! And you're ok and Finley is ok and is Alrakis ok? What about Lucius?"

"Calm down love, I just got Alrakis calm, no need to scare her again. They got Rodolphus but I don't think his brother was here. I don't know about Finley because I've been in here with you, you've only been out a minute or two. My father is ok I suppose, we can ask him when he gets done with Rodolphus." He called for the Mediwitch and she checked Hermione's pupil dialation and whatever else before giving her the go ahead to go back to the match.

Together they walked out into the crowd. People were milling about talking in hushed tones about what had happened. Rumors were flying and Draco knew there would be several Chinese Whipers being bandied about by the end of the day. Everyone who was anyone knew who Rodolphus Lestrange was. His face was on numerous wanted posters after all, and were trying to figure out why he had been there. Rita Skeeter came from somewhere among the crowd and Draco quickly grabbed Hermione's elbow and steered her the other way before the woman spotted them.

He led her through the throngs, many stopping their conversations to say how glad they were that they were ok and then he found their little group of red haired Weasley's, his parents and siblings and the children. Kingsley was standing amongst them trying to calm them down, but they were demanding answers about Hermione and when they spotted them they came running. Little bodies crashed into them nearly knocking them over as adults hugged them and exclaimed their relief. Two people were notably missing though.

"Where's Father? And Potter? I saw them with Lestrange but that's the last time I saw them."

"Your father wouldn't be satisfied unless he helped Harry take Rodolphus to Azkaban. Oh darling, when I saw that madman behind Hermione I nearly fainted. Then you were there and Lucius had moved up behind him and Finley oh you brave brave boy," she exclaimed picking the child up and hugging him and kissing his face all over. "You were so wonderful but don't ever do that again! But then Hermione and Alrakis were gone over the edge and I thought I would die. Let's all get out of here. Grimmauld Place is where Harry told us to go. I don't know why, maybe because it's closer to the Ministry and with not knowing where Rastaban it's safer?"

"That's probably it Mother. Let's go." Draco went to grab up another child for side- along when Wood came running up to them.

"Draco, are you lot ok? Mate that was some amazing flying I'm just sad it was for the reason it was. Hermione are you and the little one ok? Don't worry about the match, we'll put Martha in in your place. She'll do a fair job, I mean it's the Cannons. Just go home and owl me later and let me know you're ok."

With that Wood disappeared again and everyone was taking a child and Apparating to the park across from Grimmauld Place. Together they made their way to the door which was swiftly opened by Kreacher- Harry must have gotten a message to him to expect them all. They were led into the living room and told to sit while he went and got tea and cakes, as well as something stronger for those who needed it; and they all sat in silence until he had come back.

Armed with tea or Firewhiskey they all drank up. Finally Draco broke the silence.

"What happened after I took Hermione into the medical tent?"

"While Rodolphus was disarmed your father froze him with a spell, no thoughts apparently of tying him up to keep him from gerring away. I think your father just wanted to get some good punches in. He broke his nose actually."

"Yeah I saw the blood." Draco was proud of his father, resorting to muggle violence wasn't something he'd ever thought Lucius Malfoy would do, but it was bloody fantastic in his opinion and Draco just wished he'd been able to get some hits in as well.

"After that Harry stepped in and they tied Rodolphus up and together they took him away from the crowds and Disapparated him to Azkaban. That's where they should still be. Hopefully they'll be back soon."

"I'm glad Father got some good hits in, I just wish I had been able to. When I saw him behind you love, I nearly died."

Hermione placed her palm against his cheek and kissed him. His eyes closed and laid his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent and feeling the warmth that told him she was alive and unharmed. Opening his eyes his gray gaze met her brown one and they just stared at each other, memorizing each others face in this moment. He could have lost her. He nearly had. Never again. He didn't care if she stomped her little foot and pitched a fit, he was talking to Kingsley today and getting two Aurors assigned to protect her.

"What about the brother?" Ginny asked the one question he most wanted an answer to but they were interrupted by Harry and Lucius entering the room, all eyes immediately upon them.

"Rastaban was nowhere to be seen, but that's to be expected since he wasn't there; and you'll be happy to know that Rodolphus will never be a threat again. The Kiss was performed within ten minutes of our arrival. He's gone."

"If the brother wasn't there, then where was he?"

"They set up a double attack. With we lot at the match they had only a few choices to go for. He went for Blaise and Astoria."

"Oh Merlin are they ok?!"

"They're fine Hermione. Astoria's quick thinking and Blaise's quick wand work saved them and let me tell you he's livid. We had to stop at the Ministry before coming here to let Kingsley know about Rodolphus and Blaise was up there hexing every inanimate object he could. He's angry at himself more I think than anything else, angry that he wasn't able to catch Rastaban and end this today. He had taken Astoria to meet his father at the Broomsticks when Rastaban Apparated right in front of them and grabbed Astoria saying something about making me pay by hurting Hermione two fold.

"I guess they planned to physically and emotionally hurt you Hermione by hurting her, but Stori thought quickly and dropped her weight pulling Rastaban off balance enough he let her go and she rolled away while Blaise hexed him. They ran to the Broomsticks but when they came back with help Rastaban was gone. I can't blame Blaise for the loss, his priority is protecting Astoria."

"No you're quite right, he did the right thing taking her to safety first. But this means he's still out there and though he's now alone he's going to be barmy over his brother being captured and given the Kiss."

"Which will make him even more dangerous because now he'll be desperate. Narcissa dear, perhaps we should send a Patronus to Andromeda and get her to come here or go back to the Manor," Lucius said turning to the others. "She went to get Teddy fitted for some new clothes in Diagon Alley today, that's why she wasn't at the match. We can't guarantee Rastaban won't attack her in his anger Potter."

"You're right, send her that Patronus Lucius, tell her to come here." Nodding Lucius stood from the couch and left the room to send his Patronus to his sister in law, he had learned the spell- along with his wife- around the same time they had been trying to teach Draco. Hermione turned the conversation back to their speculations about the brother that was left.

"He may truly seek help now, we'll have to watch some people closer now," Hermione said.

"You mean like Daphne."

"Yes Draco, I do. She may have no qualms joining him if it means getting you. Astoria told me she's talked of nothing but how unfair it was that you chose Hernione and not her since that article came out. Astoria said even she's worried Daphne might try something and now that the wizarding world will probably know about what happened today, since Skeeter was there as well as half of Britain's wizards and witches, she'll know there's someone that can help her if she helps them."

This bothered Draco more than he could say. The fact that this blonde bimbo he'd shagged just once thought that meant he should be her's was complete rubbish and he wished she'd bugger off. Now she could potentially be a threat, because of him? He couldn't fathom it. After all, she was an absolute slag and it wasn't like he had some magic knob that made women his slaves, so why him? Why couldn't she bother some other poor sot?

Suddenly there was a shout from outside and they heard the tell tale voice of one blonde witch that everyone loved to hate.

"How the fuck did Skeeter find us?!"

"She can't have. Grimmauld Place is still Unplottable. She may know the general vacinity thanks to my records at the Ministry, and when I find out who gave them to her I'll hex them into oblivion, but she doesn't know for sure where we are. If we don't show her by going out there, she'll go away." Sure enough Skeeter's voice faded as she continued down the street until she couldn't be heard at all. Ron, who was looking out the window, called the all clear.

"She's gone."

"Thank fuck." And everyone concurred with Draco's words. The last thing they needed after this shit day was that twat bothering them too.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: so the temple to Bastet is real, it was discovered underneath Alexandria sometime in 2010 according to National Geogaphic dot com. Apparently they found around 600 cat statues inside. I love cats. Lol._

 _Also I'm not going to lie. Im having a bit of an issue trying to come up with things for Rastaban to prove how dangerous he is. So here's the deal. I'd like to hear from you. Who do you want to see him attack or follow or whatever? Give me scenarios you would like to see. I have a few already written and I have a few ideas still yet to write, but if I stop where I have already, the whole thing will be completely anticlimactic and that isn't fair to you. So give me some ideas in what you would think would be something you want to see. Don't worry, I'm sure my mind will kickstart again and I'll come up with some fresh ideas, but it's always nice to hear from the readers so we know if they're enjoying the story or not and see what ideas they may have. So give me some clues. Lol._

 _This is mainly a filler chapter. If there's anything filler like you might like to also see, let me know. Besides some more adoption and a wedding. ;) anything else you may want to see? Anywho. Let's continue shall we?_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Hermione**

Hermione woke yet again from a nightmare only to find Draco not beside her. There had been a number of times she would wake up from her own nightmare to find Draco gone from beside her and in the kitchen standing at the back door staring out into the distance. Crookshanks was particularly protective as of late and she knew that the cat had sensed something was wrong. It was an every night thing almost for her to head to the main house to check on Alrakis and find Crookshanks at the door ready to follow her the short distance to it.

Usually for an hour or two daily, before breakfast, Draco would take his Granian and go flying off by himself. When he came back he seemed to be in a better mood and would take the kids flying and teach the older ones how to do it by themselves after breakfast was eaten. She wasn't particularly ok with him taking them on the speedy stallion, but she knew it was one of few things as of late that could take his mind off what had happened that day.

A week had passed since the incident with Rodolphus and they hadn't heard a thing from Rastaban Lestrange. Daphne Greengrass was being watched but if she was in contact with him there wasn't anything to indicate it. It was a full fortnight until Christmas and Hermione couldn't put off her Christmas shopping anymore. But she quite wanted to anyway.

After what had happened at Bodmin Moore, she had been a bit afraid to leave the estate. Alrakis and Finley both had had a nightmare that night after what happened and Hermione had quite hated the idea of them having anymore of them, so she had been slipping a dreamless sleep potion in both their drinks at dinner just to help them sleep through the nights and give her some much needed piece of mind where they were concerned. She thought about taking some herself but decided she would wait to see if the nightmares would stop on their own. So far no luck.

There was one good thing that had come from the incident, George had approached her later and asked if he could stop by and start the paperwork to adopt Finley and Freya. She warned him his adoption would probably take longer as he would be a single dad but he hadn't cared. He just wanted to take them. He had been vascilating between adopting them or not for a while according to what he'd told her, but after what Finley had done he'd realized that there wasn't any reason to be afraid of being their father. The boy had reminded him of why George had been put into Gryffindor in the first place and had given him the courage to make that next step.

Another good thing that had happened was Harry putting Skeeter in her place, kind of. Apparently the tart had shown up in the Aurors office and tried to corner Harry in his office asking for a story. Hermione had laughed so hard she had cried when Harry told them over dinner a week ago that he had picked up the "bloody great book Hermione gave me on counter curses and hurled it at that cunt and shouted at her, there's your story!"

He said the sight of her shocked face and then the way she scurried away like the beetle she was had totally been worth the reprimand he'd received later. He told Hermione he'd never complain about her gifting him with a book again. They hadn't heard a word from Skeeter since, not even an article about any of them. It was safe to say she was afraid of Harry at the moment, though Hermione doubted it would last too much longer. Their peace would be short lived she was sure.

For now though life went on as normal as possible and that meant Christmas shopping. As it was a Saturday, Narcissa and Molly were joining Hermione and Millie in Diagon Alley with all the tots. Draco had been adamant that Hermione take the protection of a couple of Aurors, in fact he wouldn't take no for an answer. That added to the charmed bracelet she had received from Snape last week of a sparrow in flight and Draco had felt conceivably better- especially as she hadn't argued a bit. He and his father had also insisted at that point that Narcissa retain an Auror herself, she had refused before that since she didn't leave the Manor too often to begin with and she didn't feel she'd be attacked a second time.

So it was that she was now being followed by Auror Nick Graves- an American wizard that had recently transferred to Great Britain- and Annabelle, or Belle as she requested, Entwhistle. Nick was from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He was a few years older than Hermione at 28 and was just a few inches taller than her. He had brown hair and blue eyes and was constantly dressed in a casual fashion of hooded jumpers and jeans with a tee shirt underneath. Belle was a pretty petite, black haired and blue eyed witch who reminded Hermione greatly of Tonks in personality. Turned out she had gone to school with Tonks and missed her greatly. She hadn't been part of the Order because she had been abroad on assignment following foreign Death Eaters for the Ministry.

She was the only one so far with a "protection detail", as Nick called it, besides Narcissa. Draco said that as he hadn't been attacked yet, he didn't need one. He did have his own charmed item from Snape though- a silver and emerald octagonal shaped pinky ring so Hermione supposed she could be ok with his not having an Auror following him too while he was out with Harry and Ron to get their Christmas shopping over with as well, Greg would be joining them- Blaise was meant to but as it's a Saturday he didn't want to leave Astoria during the usual Hogsmeade trip. While she was going into Diagon Alley, those four had already left for muggle London.

Throwing on a goldenrod poloneck jumper over her black skinny jeans with her black and silver heeled booties she cast a warming charm upon herself- because she didn't feel like wearing a jacket- and made her way to the main house, through the kitchen and into chaos in the living room. They would be taking the cars into London and so the children were being asked if they needed to wee and if they had everything they wanted- like the pocket money Hermione had Millie take out of their accounts at Gringotts. They all had the money their parents had left behind when they died, since the majority of them were Halfblood. She only had Halfbloods and Purebloods at that point, though she was sure a Muggleborn would show up eventually.

Once everyone went to the bathroom and they piled into the cars, Nick driving as he was a Muggleborn American, Hermione removed the wards on the gate and they drove through. She replaced the wards and then flipped the switches on the car to make it invisible and to make it fly and they were up off the ground and moving towards London at a wuite a nice clip. Arriving in front of the Cauldron she set the car down in a space and, after checking about to make sure no one was watching, turned off the Invisibility Booster and they went inside. Belle, as the senior Auror, made a run down of how they were going to do their trip about.

"Nick will stick by you Hermione, while I and Venusia will stick with the others, as they are a larger group. Then when we're all done we'll meet back here. Everyone clear?" She looked at Venusia Crickerly. She was an older light skinned African woman that had an air lf sophistication that was equal to Narcissa herself. You would think she was in charge, but she wasn't. She nodded and then they all nodded and made there way into Diagon Alley. Hermione was told to head off on her own while Narcissa, Molly and Millie took the kids to purchase the gifts they needed to get.

Hermione had no clue where to start. Nick stood by to await her decision but she just didn't know what she wanted to get anyone. There were so many people to buy for this year and she wanted to get Draco something special now that they were together. Something different from what she had gotten him last year. Last year she had gotten him new quills since they were still at school. But that wouldn't do this year at all. Sighing she started in the junk shop to the left of the entrance.

She was always able to find something for Arthur in here. Success came in the form of a muggle blender. She was sure he didn't have one yet. Then she went into Flourish and Blotts and bought new children's books for the kids and a book of exotic places and the things you might find there for Blaise to peruse. She figured next summer he'd want to travel some more and this might give him some ideas.

After that it was to the Quidditch supply shop where she bought Harry and Ron each a broomstick cleaning kit and shirts with Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United on them. She bought one for her and Harry. Then it was across the way to Potage's to get Snape the new cauldron he had been hinting for. She had drawn the straw on getting it while everyone else would get him potions supplies like herbs and such. Then she went into Madam Malkins and put in orders for Astoria, Narcissa and Ginny. They loved getting new clothes.

Then it was Eyelops for owl treats for Skye, though she knew the tots had probably already done so- the spoiled bird. Then Magical Menagerie for something for Crookshanks and food for the Puffskeins and Pygmy Puffs. She figured he'd appreciate a new catnip toy or two. She giggled at the ferret still there in its cage and contemplated purchasing it but she didn't think Draco would appreciate it. She had thought about getting him something from the Quidditch shop but it just didn't feel special enough.

Then she finally went into George's shop and found him behind the counter ringing out a customer. She could hear the sounds of her children somewhere in the back of the shop so she approached George quietly.

"Hey 'Mione, what can I do for you?"

"Can you help me fill this list without the kids seeing me," she asked as she handed him the rolled up parchment she had written the kids gifts on.

"Not a problem." She watched with amusement as things began floating off the shelves and to the counter. George bagged them and then, as usual, told her to put her money away when she went to pay.

"You're too good to me George. By the way, I've put in the request for adoption with the Ministry- you will probably be visited by a worker sometime in the next few days to a week and then they'll do all the other stuff required. So after that we just have to wait while they process it completely and move it through. It may not be completed at all until after the holidays though, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that. Just as long as the process has been started. Don't tell them though okay? I don't want to be denied and have their hopes up."

"Of course. Well I'd love to stay and chat but I still need to get your other brothers something. What on earth can I get Percy, Charlie, or Bill? I haven't the foggiest."

"Well Bill and Charlie are easy, Bill loves anything to do with Egyptian artifacts, Charlie's whole life is dragons. Percy, well that's harder. To be honest I'd say some nice stodgy old books." Hermione giggled.

"What about Fleur and your Mum?"

"Mum's been talking about those Hermes scarves, Fleur showed her one that Bill bought her a while back and Mum loved it. I'd say getting them both one would be a safe bet. As for myself, I love the ties you find," he said with a wink.

"Monstrously loud tie for George, got it. Cheers for the ideas, I'm off to finish this."

"You're welcome; and see ya later." She waved goodbye and headed to Gringotts. Surely they'd have something in the for sale vaults that she could find for Charlie, Bill and maybe even Draco.

She looked around her at all the artifacts and such and groaned. It had sounded much simpler in her head than it was for real. She moved from shelf to shelf, the little goblin following behind her and telling her about any object that might have caught her fancy. She eventually found the perfect gifts Bill and Charlie. For Bill she found, according to the goblin, a black and gold cat statue that had been found in a newly discovered temple to the cat Goddess Bastet that had had a pretty nasty curse upon it, apparently Bill cursebroke the place and several artifacts including the statue she was purchasing.

For Charlie she found a Chinese porcelain dragon figure in green, yellow and lavender sat upon a cloud shaped rosewood stand that some witch had sold to the bank to be able to pay her rent. Hermione hoped the woman hadn't had to sell anymore items as this one was lovely and apparently had been a family heirloom. The war had done awful things to once well off people. She was just about ready to give up on Draco's gift when the goblin led her to a jewelry case and opened its drawers. In the middle drawer she saw just what she wanted.

But it wouldn't be for Christmas, however. It would be for their future, one she thought would happen no matter what. The ring was silver in color and could have been made from platinum, silver or even tungsten carbide. It had a center made of emerald which was overlaid with a Celtic dragon design. It was perfect for a wedding band. Perfect for the Slytherin Dragon.

"Can you tell me about this piece please," Hermione asked as she picked it up. It was relatively light given what she figured it was made of.

"Of course Miss Granger. This particular piece is made of tungsten and emerald. There isn't anything extraordinary about it, it's just a simple ring. You can place certain charms upon it if you wish though."

Hermione was completely convinced this was the ring for Draco. She quickly added it to her purchases. Then she checked out, essentially, and left the bank. She still didn't have a Christmas gift for Draco though. She went back to Flourish and Blotts and bought that stodgy old book for Percy. When she came out she wasn't looking where she was going and collided with someone. There was a soft curse then a "why don't you watch where you going for fuck sake!" and then a "oh it's you" was sneered in her direction.

Looking at the owner of the voice she was aware of two things, the yellow skin tight dress and yellow platform heels with no coat were entirely inappropriate for a trip down Diagon Alley in December despite the use of warming charms and that the owner of said clothing was the last person she wanted to see today. Daphne Greengrass in all her tall, blonde stick thin glory was looking at Hernione like she was something stuck to the bottom of the woman's shoe. Hermione merely sighed.

"I'm quite sorry. I was just in a hurry, if you'll pardon me." She made to dodge around the witch but Daphne stepped back into her path.

"Next time maybe you should look where you're going, oh and another thing," she leaned in as if sharing a confidence. "If you think you can keep Draco satisfied you've got another thing coming. He likes his women like me, beautiful and a good shag. He'll grow tired of whatever you think you're offering soon enough and he'll see reason and come to where he belongs. With me. So don't get too comfortable Mudblood." Hermione was sorely tempted to hex the stupid bint into oblivion but she refrained. It was difficult though. Very difficult.

She merely smirked at her and shook her head. "Careful Daphne. Your desperation is showing." And with those words she walked off, head high, towards the Cauldron to see if the others were done yet. The voice of Nick to her left startled her. She had totally forgotten that she was being followed by him.

"Well done Hermione. You should have seen her face when you walked off. I was ready to step in if needed, but you handled her beautifully." Hermione grinned at the man and together they walked into the pub. When she entered the others were all sitting around one of the big central tables eating. She placed her order at the bar, making sure Nick ordered as well despite his protest that he was on duty- honestly he was human and had to eat too-, with Tom and then took a seat.

Afrer lunch they went to Fortescue's where Narcissa treated them all with ice cream and then they made the decision to call it a day. Hermione would just have to feel Draco out that night to see if there was anything he might want or need for Christmas. As they made their way to the cars to head home, she was completely unaware that someone had been watching them, calculating their next move and trying to figure out how to get past the Aurors that followed her and Narcissa.

When they got back the boys had returned and they helped get all the kids down for naps, even her older ones who usually didn't take them. Then she and Draco let everyone out through the floo and went to their quarters, where she hid the gifts she had bought. Tired and sore, she made her way into the bathroom and started a nice warm bath. Adding some bubble bath she stripped down and climbed into the tub, closing her eyes as her body relaxed. She heard him enter, but just left her head against the back of the tub. She heard him strip off and then he was next to the tub.

"Budge up love."

Sitting up she slid forward and he climbed in behind her. Leaning back into him she sighed happily. They stayed there like that for awhile, letting the silence surround them. The water grew cool and she felt his foot move to let some of it out to refill it with hot. They continued to just sit there until he broke the silence.

"Did you get all your shopping done?"

"No. I don't know what to get Mr. Zabini so I figured I can leave that to you. Then there's your father. I need to talk to Ron about what I can find for Goyle and I need to get Fluer, Molly, George and you. I know what to get Molly, Fleur and George but you are a blank. Mainly because I don't know what you might want. I did get your mother's and Astoria's gifts though so if you haven't already don't worry about them. Unless of course you plan to get everyone a gift from yourself as well. I just thought maybe we could give out gifts as a couple."

* * *

 **Draco**

He could certainly think of what she could give him, but it would require telling her what he planned and that would never do. He appreciated her dilemma though. What did you get the person you loved when they pretty much had what they wanted. You. He didn't want anything else because he had her and that was truly all that mattered. Material things mattered little in the grand scheme of things but he knew she wouldn't give it up so he thought about what he might want for Christmas.

He had been meaning to replace his watch. It was dying and while he could probably fix it with magic he just didn't feel like it. That might work.

"I need a new watch. Otherwise there isn't much else I could wish for. I have you. You're gift enough for me." She turned in his arms and smiled at him.

"You're gift enough for me too, but thanks for the idea. What about you? Did you get everything?"

"Just for everyone but my parent, but we can say all the gifts are from us both. I just need one more thing for someone and then I'm done. I didn't know what to get anyone but my Mother, but her's I would have to order so I haven't gotten it yet. I'm still going to, but more so now so we give my parents more than one gift each from the both of us. So you got everyone but my father, Goyle and Balthazar?"

"Yes."

"I didn't find what I was looking for today so I have to try again. So I'll just get their's then." He had been looking specifically for her gift today. He hadn't figured he'd get anyone else's gifts because he hadn't a clue what to get them but now he need not worry. His father was relatively easy. A case of expensive cigars and a bottle of Ogden's finest and he'd be done. He hadn't gone into Diagon Alleg today so he was unable to talk to the goblins at Gringotts to purchase his mother that new set of goblin made earrings, he knew they could still get them made in the amount of time they had left before the holiday though- so tomorrow would be soon enough.

Perhaps he could talk to his father or Snape about what to get Balthazar, though he wasn't sure the man would be joining them for Christmas. But Hermione's nature would never allow her to not get the man a gift so he'd ask someone what would be a good gift idea.

As for her, he just wasn't able to find what he had wanted. He had looked through bookshops, jewelry shops, antiques, but there hadn't been a thing to catch his eye. Perhaps he'd go to a muggle clothing shop later and see what they might have to offer. But he needed to find something. He was brought from his thoughts by her lips kissing his neck.

"What are you doing love?"

"Distracting you. Is it working?"

"You have no idea, but why do I need distracting," he asked as her hand glided through the water and wrapped around his steadily hardening length.

"Because perhaps we can both come up with new ideas if we aren't thinking about it quite so hard." Her logical brain struck again. It was a good plan really; and he wasn't complaining in the least.

She kissed his neck and jaw as her hand pumped him. He reached down and cupped her beautiful breasts and thumbed her nipples, causing them to stiffen. She gave a little moan and pumped him faster, making him harden further. Grabbing her he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, sliding his hands down her back he cupped her arse cheeks and squeezed, grinding her wet folds against himself. The feeling was divine and he groaned in delight.

Moving one hand from her bum he slid it between them and brushed against her, finding her clit and rubbing it. Her head fell against his chest and she moaned and pressed against his hand. Grinding against him. Thumbing her clit he slipped two fingers inside her and let her chase her climax. She ground against his hand again and again, the position she was in causing her to rub her labia against his cock over and over again bringing them both pleasure. It didn't take long for her moans and whimpers to turn into his name as she cried out clenching around his fingers as she came.

Not giving her a moment to come down from the high he removed his hand, lined himself up and slid her down onto himself. Gripping her hips he moved her back and forth, rubbing her clit on his pelvis as he moved in and out of her chasing his own climax. It didn't take long and soon he was emptying within her and crying out her name as she breathily said his.

* * *

 **Rastaban**

Watching the mudblood had told him little except that she was being followed by two Aurors and would probably be practically untouchable out in the open now, but privately? He wasn't so sure about that. He didn't want to go after Narcissa Malfoy a second time. No, he really wanted Lucius. If it hadn't been for that traitorous bloody tosser his brother wouldn't be sitting in Azkaban even now drooling onto his shirt and entirely unaware of anything around him. Him and the mudblood and the blood traitor brat; and Bella had had such high hopes for the boy.

He also discovered one more thing. He might have found the perfect ally to help him torture those who had destroyed everything and get the wand his brother had wanted so badly. He had noticed the undercover Auror following her too. They could change their appearance, but not the way they carried themselves. He knew at once that the nondescript little old codger was an Auror because he was acting stealthy, trying to blend in while not lose sight of the witch.

He knew Daphne Greengrass had been asking around about any Death Eaters still at large. He had wondered, at first, why she wanted to know. But then he had overheard her cursing the mudblood after their little run in. Apparently she wanted his brothers nephew in law and was willing to do whatever it took to achieve that goal, which fit nicely into his plan. He didn't care whether the traitor lived or died as long as he got what he wanted. He would discreetly approach her, either in person or by owl he wasn't sure yet. He had time though. Plenty of time.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: just in case anyone is curious of the timeline of this chapter, it starts on Tuesday Dec 14th and ends on Sunday December 20th. I am going by the UK calendar for 1999. Hogwarts Christmas holiday is two weeks, I do not include the weekends so I have it going from on December 17th - January 3rd. Which is the following Monday after New Years._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Hermione**

Two days after her extensive Christmas shopping Hermione found herself sitting in the Broomsticks because Draco had promised Alrakis that every week he would bring them to the pub and she really wanted to speak with Blaise and see how he'd been getting along with his father. Being a Tuesday she wasn't able to see Astoria unless she went up to the school and she had the feeling Headmistress McGonagall would not appreciate a group of children being in her castle being loud in their excitement.

So she would settle for hearing about the girl from Blaise. But as she and Blaise sat at the table while Draco had the tots at the bar, she heard Astoria come walking in. She was about to say hello when she realized who the girl was talking to. Daphne. Thankfully she and Blaise were in a corner booth that was blocked by one of the beams holding up the pub ceiling so they weren't seen as she watched Daphne immediately home in on Draco.

If the bint wasn't careful, she'd fine herself on the wrong end of Hermione's wand. She watched as Astoria tried to stop her sister from making a beeline for Hermione's bloke, but Daphne refused to listen. Draco politely acknowledged the tart, but that was because he was taught decent manners. She could tell he was uncomfortable and she was about to go rescue him when Blaise laid a hand on hers.

"Wait. Watch." She was confused at this but decided to trust him at the moment, but when this was all said and done her would provide her with answers. She watched as Draco politely declined to join the sisters and Astoria led a pouting Daphne away from him to a table close to her's and Blaise's, but still where they couldn't see them.

As she listened to Astoria and Daphne's conversation though, it became blatant as to why Blaise kept her from giving away her presence.

"I don't know he sees in that mudblood, but it doesn't matter. He'll be mine again soon enough."

"Daphne really, you need to get over this. Draco Malfoy does not want you and you look like your gagging for it everytime you try to change his mind. Let it go for Merlin's sake."

"Oh don't worry baby sister. That bitch won't be in the picture much longer anyway and then Draco will be mine. I have a new friend that will make sure of it." Hermione's ears perked up. Could she be hearing what she thought she was? Was Daphne admitting to being engaged in Rastaban's plans, whatever they may be now without his brother. After all he'd had two weeks now to come up with a new plan.

"What are you talking about Daphne?"

"Nothing to concern you dear sister."

"Daphne." The tone of Astoria's voice was almost scolding.

"Don't get wound up about it Astoria. It isn't your business and that's all you need to know. I thought we were having lunch to catch up, not for you to interrogate me. If that's all that will be happening here then I'll just go."

Astoria, it seemed, knew when to back off so she changed the subject. "What are your plans for the holidays? You're welcome to join me at Christmas dinner with the Malfoys."

"No thank you. I won't be subjected to having to spend time with those blood traitors the Weasleys, or the mudblood Granger. And Harry Potter? Fuck no. I don't know how you can stand it sister. Being around all that filth."

"You know that by your standards, the Malfoys are also blood traitors?"

"Yes, but their money and continued posh status makes up for that little issue. I can overlook it as long as I'm kept in a lavish lifestyle."

"You need to sort out your priorities Daphne. I love you because you're my sister but you disappoint me with these continued prejudices and money grubbing ideals. I'm sorry sister but I've lost my appetite and I have a class in thirty minutes. I should be getting back." Astoria stood and moved to the door, glancing in Blaise and Hermione's direction before she walked out the door.

Daphne remained a moment longer, gazing at Draco- who gave no indication he had overheard the conversation, though Hermione had seen him cast a spell on himself so she could only assume it was a Supersensory Charm- before she got up and followed after Astoria. Once she was gone they all breathed a sigh of relief. Draco came over to the table and sat where he could see the kids.

"Do you think she meant Rastaban when she talked of a friend? If so how did she see him or speak with him and Kingsley and the others didn't catch it?"

"I don't know but someone needs to let them know what we just heard."

"You guys have your talk, I know Hermione's dying to hear how things are going with your father Blaise. I'll go. Do you want me to take some of the tots? Or leave them here with gou?"

"Leave them here. They're too enthralled with whatever Rosmerta is talking to them about."

"She's telling them about the time you, Potter and Weasley came here and set off The Caterwauling Charm and how Aberforth tricked them with the story of putting out his cat. They enjoy hearing how heroic you lot were after all."

"You were just as heroic darling. I'm sure they'd love to hear stories about what you did after you defected."

"Maybe I'll tell them a few sometime, though they're not nearly as exciting as the Golden Trio's." It wasn't said with malice, just with simple acceptance that they had done a lot more than some to win the war. Had it not been for their finding the Horcruxes, Voldemort would never have been able to be defeated. But there wasn't a single person who fought in the war whose part was lesser. They all were integral parts for the destruction of Voldemort and his followers and keeping the innocent safe.

Draco was responsible for saving many lives by warning the Order of families who were going to be targeted by the Death Eaters. His early warnings helped the Order get to those families and move them to safety. He even saved their lives that day at Malfoy Manor. He warned Aberforth and that's when the wizard looked into the mirror piece and then sent Dobby to get them out. He had also given the Order highly pertinent information on Death Eater movements.

He had risked much. He was a good man, despite the hateful boy he had been. It just went to show that some people could change for the better if given the opportunity to do so. She loved this bloke so much; and he loved her. Just the thought of that fact had her leaning over and kissing him. It became a total snog fest that was interrupted by Blaise clearing his throat. Hermione blushed a bit with embarrassment but Draco just grinned.

"Sorry Hermione but I don't want to watch my mate snog his bird. It's bloody uncomfortable."

"Sorry Blaise, I didn't mean for it to go that far." Turning to Draco she was about to scold him, but the cheeky grin on his face made the words fall dead on her lips. It was so blasted hard to stay angry when he looked so handsome. She loved when he smiled. "Oh get out of here you lout. You need to let Harry know what we heard today and I want to talk to Blaise. Go on, sod off."

Chuckling he kissed her once more before swooping out of the pub. Turning back to Blaise, while keeping an eye on her tots, she asked him about his father. They spent the rest of the visit talking about the last two weeks. He was correct about how he said his mum would react. Balthazar had had to dodge several hexes towards his naughty bits before his wife finally calmed enough to listen to why he had left. Then, much to Blaise's disgust, his mum had cried her heart out while clutching and kissing her returned husband.

She pretty much forgave him and Balthazar spent a lot of time with his wife the last fortnight. But he did continue to attempt to win favor back with his son. Blaise was being stubborn, Hermione could tell. He was still angry that his father had left them. He didn't understand why he couldn't have just disappeared with them all, though his father had told him several times already it would seem. He didn't want to uproot their lives because of his mistakes. He didn't feel that was fair to his family. So he left them behind to live their lives without him.

But Hermione could also tell that he wanted to forgive the man and live as a family again. He just had to get past the betrayal he felt. She knew it would happen eventually so she left things alone. No sense in trying to talk him into anything. She did find out though that he had invited Balthazar to the Christmas dinner at the Manor, as well as his mother who didn't usually come. This just meant she had one more person to purchase gifts for as well. She knew Draco normally did so, but perhaps a woman's touch would be better.

"By the way Blaise I don't think I've ever asked you, I've always called her your mum to you or Mrs. Zabini in my mind, what is your mum's Christian name?"

Blaise laughed at her. "You're right, you've never asked and I never took it upon myself to tell you. How about we leave it at that and not apologize to each other? Anyway, it's Persephone. Persephone Zabini. She never took the last name of her other husbands. If I think about it, I don't think she ever stopped loving my father."

Now that her curiosity was appeased and she was sure he and Astoria were ok after what had happened Sunday, she bid her mate goodbye and took her tots to Honeyduke's. Then she herded them all to the car they had used and flew them back to the estate. It had snowed the night before and they wanted to build snowmen and make angels. So she took them outside after their naps. By then Draco had joined them and they got into an impromptu fort building.

By the time it was finished, mostly using Mobiliarbus, it was a massive thing full of turrets- with a door to get inside and a ramp to get up top. To keep it from melting she and Draco cast a Freezing Spell and then they all went inside for lessons and so Hermione could make dinner. Most magical children were home schooled until they came of age to go to Hogwarts or whichever school was in their part of the world. Hermione taught them things like writing, reading and even arithmetic. She also taught them about magic and what was ok and what wasn't.

It was maybe three times a week though. She wanted them to have a fun childhood before they had to be cooped up inside a school for months on end except weekends and holidays. So she made sure they experienced the outside world as often as possible. Once they finished dinner and had an after dinner chocolate cake, she got them ready for bed and then went to her study to check her correspondence.

There was a surprise letter from Sebastian stating he would be coming back to the orphanage for the holiday, because he wanted to do his essays and what not to keep up his class work- this of course meant she needed to get him a gift. She also found the usual letters from her other kids stating which friend they would be spending the holidays with. She didn't mind them not coming back for the two weeks because friends were important and she wouldn't always be a part of their lives, but their friends would. Then there was a letter from Harry letting her know Draco had told him what had happened that afternoon and that they were trying to get more information and he'd let them know what had been found.

It bothered her that no one had heard a thing about Rastaban yet, but it would seem he was already making moves. So when would he strike again? Before the holidays? After? It was hard not knowing, always being unaware. She was actually really glad that Draco had insisted on the two Aurors. They hadn't accompanied them today but anytime she went out without Draco they would be by her side and she would hope to have a chance to help or escape- whichever was more important at that time- in case she was attacked again.

What she didn't know, was that less than a week later, four days to be exact, they'd be getting the most horrid news, something that would scare most of them more than anything.

* * *

 **December 18th Saturday**

Hermione was really happy when Sebastian came home, well until the day he decided he wanted to leave and live on his own it was his home. He was a handsome kid, blond like Deaco- though more a sandy than a white blond, with crystal clear blue eyes. He was sweet and hard working and she knew it wouldn't take him long to get through his apprenticeship at the wizarding hospital and earn a status as a healer. She was quite proud of him.

That happiness of his presence didn't last long though. When the stag AND doe Patronus' came galloping into the kitchen she knew immediately something was wrong; and it was bad. Both Harry and Snape were sending a message, but then the doe disappeared in the direction of Draco in the playroom with his siblings, who had come to stay for the day so Narcissa could work at her shop and Lucius had a board meeting with the other school governors.

She listened to Harry's ethereal voice as it told her to get to St. Mungo's immediately. It turned out that the next attack had come; and this time it was really bad. So they left Sebastian and Millie in charge of the others and flooed directly to the hospital. When Hermione heard what had happened she started to cry because she knew just what kind of damage that particular spell could do. Draco held her while she cried, but she could also feel him shaking, lost in the memory of a boys bathroom and a spell his uncle should never have created.

Molly Weasley nearly lost her life. She had decided to join Bill and Fleur in Diagon Alley for afternoon tea, to check in on Fleur and bring her a potion to help her morning sickness since it was happening every day and Fleur was unable to keep anything down on some days. Molly had one that she had used for all seven of her pregnancies. She flooed through Fortescue's to met them outside and head for Rose Lee Teabag.

None of them had seen Rastaban Lestrange until it was too late. Near as anyone could figure he had been lurking about in Knockturn Alley, which the trio had to pass to get to the tea shop right next to the closed alley. It had been closed down after the war and so no one would have seen him there- this also explained why Harry and the others hadn't been able to find him, no one would have thought to look for him there.

He had come up behind the group as they were walking into the shop. Molly was in the back. No one heard the spell, they only heard Molly scream in pain and when Bill turned to see what had happened he saw his mother laying on the ground in agony blood pooling beneath her as Rastaban laughed. Then he shouted how that was payback for his sister in law and brother and Disapparated before anyone could catch him.

Neither Bill nor Fleur knew the spell and had immediately Disapparated Molly to St. Mungo's, but in the process she was splinched as well and lost a chunk of her thigh where her femoral artery was and she lost a lot of blood before they could get her to a room. They had to give her under a sleeping draught to keep her under, she had fallen unconscious, so they could fix her.

But they didn't know the spell that had hurt her so they could only fix the splinched part while giving her Blood Replenishing Potions until help arrived in the form of Harry and Ron. Harry knew immediately what was used and sent for Snape who came immediately. No one questioned how either of them knew what the spell was or how to fix it, but after Snape chanted his counter curse to draw out the dark magic and knit the wounds and the Dittany was used, Molly was fine. She didn't have a single scar on her back.

The leg was another story, but once the Dittany did its job all she had was a puckered scar where the wound had been. She was woken and given more Blood Replenishing Potion and some Pain Relieving Potion and told she would be there for at least overnight. When she fell back asleep Ron finally lost it and started destroying the tea room where everyone had set up camp for the night, no one wishing to leave for fear word would get out that Molly was still alive and Rastaban meant to finish the job.

That was, if he had meant to kill her. Thankfully they were the only people in the room, so when tables started flying into the walls they all just backed away until Ron's massive wobbler was over. They were all angry, but there wasn't anything they could do at that moment. Someone had gone back to the shop and tried to follow Rastaban's Apparition trail, but it seemed he had somehow cloaked it. He was in the wind yet again.

* * *

 **Draco**

Things were getting bad. After the attack on Molly Weasley, everyone was on edge waiting for what would happen next. With the probability that Daphne was helping Rastaban and the fact they had no idea where he was was starting to cause them all to be uptight and fed up. No one knew what to do, but he knew one thing. Molly Weasley now had an Auror following her everywhere as well. When she had tried to protest every one of her children and her husband had put their feet down and told her she would take the protection. Snape also gave her the charmed item he had Flitwick working on for her.

He was trying to get them done as fast as he could but considering the fact that it had only been a month and he had eleven people to create these elaborately charmed items for, he wasn't finished with them all yet. Draco had his and Hermione had her's now. His mum and dad had one each now too, a pair of diamond hairpins and a diamond and emerald tie clip which fit perfectly for them. The only ones left to finish were the Weasleys. Potter refused one as had Goyle and Blaise and Astoria. They would take one if and only if they were attacked, or in Blaise and Astoria's case- again.

Personally he was beginning to think it foolish of them considering, but it was their choices. Potter was angry at himself. He felt it his fault Molly had gotten hurt, completely ignoring the fact that she was on the list of targets due to her part in the death of Bellatrix- not because they wanted to hurt him to get the wand. Granted that was part of it, but even if they hadn't known about the wand and just wanted revenge- Molly would still have been a target.

The attack had been two days ago and Molly was home and being forced to rest longer by her children, especially as the holidays were five days away and she was adamant that she would be going to the celebrations at Malfoy Manor. So each one was going to take turns being with her until then. John Dawlish had been assigned as her Auror because he was a family friend. This of course had Draco thinking about the two Aurors watching Hermione and wondering if maybe they shouldn't add two more. He didn't want to risk her for anything, or the tots.

Not that he thought the two with her now weren't capable of keeping her safe of course. Annabelle Entwhistle was a Halfblood. A pretty black haired, blue eyed thing with a lot of bottle. She was gentle as well. Great with the tots, but completely true to her Gryffindor nature. She had been classmates with Draco's cousin Tonks and when the two were off duty, which was when Hermione was at the estate, she frequently shared stories of Tonks.

Nick Graves was of Jewish descent, born and bred in Philadelphia. He was handsome Draco supposed, he believed the lasses would call him dishy- much like Draco himself. Shorter than Draco, with brown hair and blue eyes. If it weren't for two facts- that he and Annabelle were in fact a couple and Hermione's safety was too important to care- Draco might have gotten jealous. They had turned the seventh bedroom into the two Aurors temporary bedroom. Thankfully they were very professional when out with Hermione and their relationship didn't get in the way of their jobs. In fact if Hermione had her way, Draco was sure the couple would be added to their list of chums. Well, whatever she wanted he would be ok with. He'd never deny her a thing, after all.

* * *

 **Rastaban**

The attack on Molly Weasley had just been too easy peasy. It irked him really. He wanted a challenge, someone who wouldn't be taken so unawares and fight him back. Of course skulking about the entrance to Knockturn Alley- where he'd been hiding out all this time- and sneaking up behind the trio didn't give him the chance to confront them, so it was his own fault really. But he had to think of something to do, someway to make things more interesting. He had contacted Daphne Greengrass by owl the day after seeing her encounter with the mudblood.

She was wary at first but after convincing her that she would get the Malfoy boy in return for her services, she was a quite a bit more apt to work with him. So after the holidays, since most of the ministry was off work at the moment, her task was to get into the Ministry's records department to find out where Potter, the mudblood, the Malfoy boy- because he had been watching the Manor and hadn't seen him in a while- and the three oldest Weasley children lived.

Molly still had to pay for killing his sister in law after all and what better way than to kill one of her children? He knew where the youngest two boys lived. One was above his shop and the youngest son's location seemed to depend on his fancy. Some days he was at home others he crashed with the other. Rastaban was quite observent and cunning. He had been a Slytherin after all. The daughter would most likely live with her husband so she again came down with discovering the whereabouts of Potter's home.

After that she was to keep an ear out for information, to try and stick close to her sister and the Zabini boy. He only attacked them because they had been available and were associated with the mudblood and Malfoy. The injury or death of the girl would have hurt the mudblood immensely and he would have enjoyed seeing her pain. Too bad he had been tricked that time, it surely wouldn't happen again. He would ensure that.

For now it was a waiting game for them to be easy targets. He would be sure he got the wand, he just wanted to have some fun first.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: well here is a moment everyone was probably looking forward to. I got the idea of how he would do it from a Pinterest head canon thing I found. This is more of a filler chapter than anything, there will be a little drama at the end though. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Draco**

This was it. Draco's hands were sweating profusely and he was scared shiteless, but he was doing this. He had had it all planned out to perfection. Two days ago, he visited the Burrow, where Arthur Weasley was dutifully taking care of his wife like she had done for him all those years ago. He wore a proper shirt, trousers and tie and had- thankfully- not mucked up his request for permission to marry Hermione. Arthur had looked at him for a moment and then asked him one simple question while Molly Weasley had glowed with happiness.

"Do you love her?"

Draco had promptly replied, no hesitation whatsoever, in the affirmative. "More than my own life."

Arthur again went quiet for a moment and Draco had begun to sweat when the older wizard had abruptly smiled at him, stood and shook his hand. "Then it would be my honor to tell you yes. Oh, and thank you for considering me enough of her father to ask me."

"You've been like a father to her for years Mr. Weasley. She'd have my head if I hadn't asked you."

"Arthur, call me Arthur. We are about to be family after all."

Now he just needed to do the actual proposing. He had originally planned some big gesture, complete with a nice dinner and a ring in a drink or fairy cake or something- totally cliche he knew, but that's what he had come up with. But now, as he looked at her laying there on their couch, a book in front of her face- one of many she had piled on the end table- he couldn't wait. She wouldn't care about a grand gesture. All she would care was that he loved her enough to ask.

In one corner of the room their tree was trimmed in gold and red and the glow from the many twinkle lights was the only thing lighting the room, besides the lone candle next to her. So he moved forward, she was completely oblivious of him until he stood in front of her and dropped to one knee, the ring box hidden behind his back. She paused in her reading and looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Draco? What are you doing?"

"I need you to sit up love and not speak until I'm finished."

"What? Why?"

But he merely looked at her until she had sat up, legs crossed beneath her. He took her left hand in his right and began speaking from his heart, his carefully prepared speech gone quite out the window now. "Hermione, I remember a time when had anyone even suggested what I'm about to do I would have laughed and sneered and called them names. I can't tell you how sorry I am for those first years but I know, if you'll let me, I can spend the rest of our lives making them up to you. I will never cease to remind you how beautiful you are, with your head of bushy, mahogany colored hair and your big, beautiful, honey brown eyes that always hold everything you're feeling even when you try to hide it.

"I will always remind you that I see a courageous and loving woman who has a heart so big she had to share it with so many people at once; and yet it is still capable of sharing so much more. I will remind you that while you may be highly intelligent you are, in fact, not always right and if we ever get into a fight I will ensure neither of us ever go to bed angry. I will love you even when we're old codgers wanting nothing more than to sit in rocking chairs and sleep. This is it for me. I will take everything you are so long as you take everything I am," then he pulled the box from behind him and opened it. She gasped and tears began to slide down her cheeks, but all he saw was the love shining on her eyes.

"Marry me, love. Marry me and let me provide for you for the rest of our days. Let me love you, care for you when you're sick, kiss away your tears when you're sad and laugh with you when you're happy. Let me love our children and show them the world in which we now live and tell them they never have to go through the things we did. Marry me, Hermione Jean Granger, and make me the happiest man in the world."

Her tears were falling fast now and at first she couldn't say anything, but she finally caught her breath to whisper out the one word that made him pick her up and swing her around and laugh with her and kiss her over and over again. "Yes!" Sitting her down he slid the engagement ring on her finger, kissed her hand and then picked her up bridal style and kissed her once again, before carrying her to their bedroom where they rang in the early Christmas morning by making love over and over again until they fell onto the bed in a sated heap and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Hermione**

The gifts had been opened at Granger's, the tots exclaiming in delight as they opened all the bags of candies and new toys, and now they were sitting in the massive lounge of Malfoy Manor getting ready to exchange gifts there. Hermione couldn't help continuously looking at where the ring Draco had given her last night should be on her finger, or sliding her hands over the new Navy longsleeve lace dress Draco had given her. As she did so she phased out of the conversation going on around her and thought back to that morning.

They had woken up right around eight in the morning, got dressed in some comfortable clothes, and made their way through the newly fallen snow to the main house where they were greeted by one of three wreaths she had insisted decorate the doors: one on the Mill House, one on the back door of the main house and one on the front door as well.

Then they stepped into the kitchen and were quickly set upon by excited children ready to open their presents- Millie was spending the holiday with her family as was Annabelle. As Nick's family was in Philadelphia and he was on assignment, he was spending the holiday with them and so Hermione had made sure he had a couple gifts as well, much to Draco's amusement and Nick's pleasure. She really hoped after all this was over with they could all remain friends.

After Hermione made them all a light breakfast, no use in making them wait too long so scones with jam and milk would do, they went into the formal lounge where the tree for that house was and designated two children to hand out the gifts. Once everyone had a pile of presents in front of them, the kids were given permission to dig in. Wrappers flew all around the room as tots ripped open packages and squealed in delight. For Hermione there was the lovely dress she was now wearing and her own watch.

Draco had found the perfect one for her, it was handmade brown leather in a wrap bracelet design with a leaf and flower charm. She had gotten Draco a watch as well, as he had suggested. When she had seen the engraved silver Rolex she knew it was perfect. She also got him a tin of his favorite chocolates and a bottle of Ogden's Finest.

Draco had thanked her, as she had him and when they kissed they got a round of ewwws before Hermione broke it off with a giggle. Sebastian had been immensely pleased with his blue stripped hooded jumper and the handmade vintage leather messenger bag Hermione had chosen so he could carry the books and papers and such for his apprenticeship at St. Mungo's and had thanked them along with the rest of the tots.

After that it was a snowball fight in the gardens and building snowmen and making angels. Then it was a light lunch before the youngest went down for a small kip. Once everyone was awake again they were all dressed in their nicest clothes and flooed to the Manor. A much easier form of transport with everyone that was coming that day.

Here they had found all the Weasleys, the Zabini family, the Greengrasses- including Daphne much to Hermione's disappointment and Draco's irritation- as well as Theo and Pansy and her parents. Their other friends, with the exception of Gregory who was seated next to Ron on one of the couches looking decidedly as if he expected someone to say something mean to him at some point, were of course, spending time with their families.

The tots were all tasked with taking the gifts that had been brought and piled under the tree to the proper person and Hermione was brought back to the present with Narcissa's ok to begin opening their gifts. Bill loved the cat statue, apparently he had noticed it before but it hadn't been ready for purchase then and he hadn't gotten around to going back and seeing if it was. Molly and Fleur, who were both still just a bit off color- for different reasons of course- exclaimed their delight over the Hermes scarves.

George immediately put on one of the five monstrously loud ties and everyone laughed at the garish design. It was a Christmas tie Hermione knew he would be delighted with. It had gold foil and little bulb ornaments on the part that hung down. It really was quite ugly. Lucius thanked everyone for his gifts but she could tell he was especially happy with the box of expensive cigars Draco had gotten him and the handmade book ends Sarah and Daniel had made with Draco's help. Both the Zabinis were surprised to be included in the gift giving but were happy with the items they received nonetheless.

Daphne was even included, Narcissa being the only one who purchased her a gift- to which the ungrateful witch pouted over. Goyle was even surprised to receive anything, but delighted all the same. Once the gifts were opened and everyone was back to their conversations before the elves announced dinner, Draco stood and Hermione knew it was time. While she hated being the center of attention she was happy to be sharing the exciting news of her engagement with her family.

"Pardon me everyone. Hermione and I have an announcement." Arthur and Molly looked at them with knowing smiles and it didn't take long for everyone else to catch on, except for the tots- Sebastian not included as he was old enough to get it- and smiles began forming on faces long before the words were spoken. "Last night I asked Hermione to marry me; and she said yes!" With those words he pulled the ring out of his pocket- a decision they had made so no one would see it until they were ready to make the announcement- and placed it back on her finger.

Then they were surrounded by their friends and family and given hugs and kisses and congratulations. With the exception of Daphne who merely sneered at Hermione and stomped off. Her mother merely smiled at them and whispered, "don't worry about her. She'll get over it eventually. She needs to learn she can't get everything she wants all the time."

But the couple weren't so sure. With what they knew, it was very possible Daphne had just gone to message Rastaban or something. They hadn't heard or seen anything indicating the two were working together but that didn't mean anything. It was possible she had slipped past the Aurors that had been set to watch her movements. They also couldn't check her correspondence, but hadn't indicated any sort of increased owl activity. They just had to be extra vigilant, not that they weren't already.

Now, as Hermione sat at the table surrounded by her family and friends to partake of Christmas dinner, she felt a warm glow of happiness. Things were so much better than during the war, despite the threat they were currently facing. Everything was falling into place. Now all she needed was to start the adoption process for Alrakis. She was thinking about when to go about it when she felt a warm hand begin to slide up her thigh. His fingers dipped under her dress hem and touched her through the material of her knickers. She glanced at him, but he was seemingly still lost in his conversation with Blaise. Well that was just fine, two could play that game.

As she tried to keep from moaning when he deftly moved her knickers aside and touched her already swollen and needy flesh, she slid her own hand across his lap and cupped him. Rubbing his todger through his trousers. She felt him stiffen and when she chanced a peek at him she saw he was no longer talking to Blaise, but had his eyes closed and was taking in deep breaths in a blatant attempt to keep from bringing attention to their activities.

She turned to look at him directly and, as if sensing her gaze upon his person, he opened his eyes and turned to look at her. She could see the lust in them, see how desperately he wanted her. She wanted him as well and if it weren't for the fact that dinner was about to be served, she would take him up to his childhood bedroom and shag him senseless. But she could always take him there during the after dinners. She didn't care if she missed those because between herself, Molly, Narcissa's house elves-which she wouldn't get upset over since they were treated much better than they had been before-, and Fleur there were plenty of them. Even with the probability of Ron stuffing his face with several.

Narcissa wouldn't hear of guests bringing food at first, because to her it was bad etiquette, but when met with the stubborn witches named Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger- well she had no choice but to allow them to bring desserts. They had only spent a Christmas holiday together once since they had all become a part of each other's lives and so Narcissa had yet to see just how adamant she and Molly could get when it came to getting their ways. She would learn soon though.

After the meal, Hermione and Draco snuck off- seemingly to no one's attention. They were on their way up to his bedroom just as Hermione had planned when they were intercepted.

* * *

 **Draco**

Well bloody hell! What could that slag want. Draco was irritated because Daphne was interrupting what had been promising to be a pleasant interlude with his fiancée. He rather liked that word, fiancée, and the way it rolled off his tongue. He watched as she sneered at them, like she had all throughout dinner, but didn't speak and the longer the silence became the more wound up he got. Finally he couldn't take it any longer and snapped.

"What the bloody hell do you want Daphne? If it's to merely sneer at us then bugger off!"

That seemed to bring her about and she lost the sneer and looked at Draco with feigned pity. He didn't want it or need it. "Oh Draco," she crooned. "What are you doing? The only son of a proud pureblood family stooping to dig in the filth to be with rubbish like that mudblood? I thought so much better of you. It's not too late, you can end the engagement and come to your senses before you make the biggest mistake of your life. Please, drop the bitch and come back to what you're meant to be. A pureblood who only marries Purebloods and leaves the rubbish at his feet. You know we are good together. Why marry her when you can have me?" She batted her lashes at him and he realized then just how dim he had been back in sixth year when he had shagged the bint.

"Daphne, even if I did dump Hermione and marry a pureblood it sure as shite wouldn't be you. Even my mother would disown me if I even contemplated giving you the Malfoy name and shaming my 'noble' family. Jealousy is unbecoming and so is your entire attitude. Now either apologize to the love of my life, or get out of my house."

"I'm not going anywhere, I was invited and you're a complete fool Draco Malfoy and you'll live to regret this day!"

Before Draco or Hermione, who had been rather quiet, could speak- two new voices entered the fray. "And to think I call her daughter! I'm truly sorry Narcissa. When you invited my family I thought I could trust her to be the well bred young lady she's supposed to be and maintain some manners, but I guess I was wrong. I'll take my family and go. This is your house and your dinner and it wouldn't be fair to stay. I'll have Daphne over tomorrow for tea where she will sincerely apologize to you for disrupting the festivities on what is supposed to be a holiday of joy and giving.

"I'm just sorry, Adelia, that you feel you have to leave because of your daughter's ill mannered attitude. It's unfair to you and your husband. Please, send her home and stay. If not then at least allow Astoria to stay. I think her and young Mr. Zabini are finally getting closer to an actual relationship. He seems one word or gesture away from giving in finally."

"Yes I think you're correct. I don't think it'll be much longer before he's requesting permission from David to marry her. But as the day is quickly disappearing we won't stay and allow Daphne to continue to mar it. We shall take her home. Astoria is old enough now to make decisions for herself so I'll gladly allow her to stay if she wishes. Draco, Miss Granger. I apologize on behalf of my daughter since I know she won't do so on her own. I bid you both a good evening. Come along Daphne!"

It was a testament to pureblood manners that neither woman raised their voice once in that entire exchange, but you could still hear the authority in their voices. Draco and Hermione wished Adelia Greengrass a good night and she made her way back to whichever room the group was in to retrieve her husband and leave. Before his mum followed she gave them a wink. Draco had to laugh when Hermione finally spoke.

"Well that was quite entertaining wasn't it? I would worry about what she said, but I'm too randy to care. Take me to your bedroom and shag me my fiancé."

Laughing louder he swooped her up and carried her the rest of the way to his room, where he commenced to give her that which she desired and shagged her senseless. He would have to put that Christmas on the top of the list as the best one ever.

* * *

 **Harry**

Harry moved back into the shadows after the exchange between Daphne and Draco and Hermione. Narcissa and Adelia Greengrass catching the bint in the act was just a bonus. He knew she had shucked her Auror detail. Knew she was looking for information in the records department, and also knew that she was only here to get information out of them, but they had been careful not to speak of such things around her.

He had seen her in the Ministry and had followed her to the records department where he had overheard- much to his disgust- her shagging the man in charge there and his concession to allow her to look at certain records. The man had been sacked for allowing himself to be bribed into giving up information on the whereabouts of people's personal homes without express permission from the home owners. Harry's home was safe, there were no records there, same with Shell Cottage. It was Hermione's estate and the fact Draco was living there that she had succeeded to learn so he warned them.

He knew Hermione had tightened her wards to add not just the Intruder Charm but also a caterwauling charm. He remembered distinctly the sound that thing emitted. Lestrange's or Daphne's eardrums would probably be bleeding by the time they figured a way to get around the wards. So he wasn't too worried about that. It was too bad they couldn't absolutely prove that that slag was working with the bloody bastard, then they could take her into custody and remove one obstacle. Oh well, they could wait and watch for the bint to make a mistake. They'd catch her soon.

* * *

 **Daphne**

Daphne had never been so humiliated in her life. When her mother entered Lucius Malfoy's study and announced to every man in the room that her and her family were leaving because her daughter had forgotten what manners were, she hadn't quite believed it. Now as she thought on it more and more as she sat in her bedroom at Greengrass Manor and wrote her letter to Rastaban Lestrange, she felt angry. She was livid actually.

That little mudblood bitch would pay, she just needed to figure out how. She hated the idea of hurting Draco, but there wasn't any other way. She knew no one could get to those little brats so Draco it was. But hurting him didn't mean he had to die. Merely that it would upset the little bitch and that made Daphne feel good. After all, hadn't Voldemort taught them that one person's physical pain was sometimes necessary to hurt those who needed punished. Hadn't he used Draco that way? As well as many others? She had never been allowed to join the Death Eaters. Her parents had wanted to remain neutral and wouldn't allow their daughters to go against them.

Well she no longer cared. She was an adult now and they had no say in her life. As she wrote out what she desired Rastaban to do for her in exchange for what she could tell him about the location of mudblood's home- and that Draco was living there- and Molly Weasley, she smiled to herself. Soon the mudblood would be in a panic, soon she'd watch in delight as that bitch was terrified of losing Draco. But it wasn't enough, it wouldn't be until the bitch was dead.

* * *

 **Rastaban**

Rastaban read the parchment for a second time, mentally cackling at what his new ally, and shag buddy, wanted him to do. He had no issues hurting the Malfoy heir. No issues at all. In fact, it should be quite enjoyable as there was always the chance the boy would put up a good fight and give him the challenge he was wanting. She let him know the location the traitor would be at that would give him easy access. It also told him he'd get a two for one deal as the Loxias boy would be there too and he had been wanting a go at him for a while now.

He turned in his own father after all, betraying the cause. Loxias was in Azkaban now, drooling and dimwitted just like Rastaban's brother. Yes, Rastaban would hurt that one too. He rubbed his hands together in glee as he thought up a plan to ensure maximum damage to the Malfoy heir, but kept himself from getting caught among all those witches and wizards at the station. He was truly having fun now. Too bad he wasn't able to get the locations of Bill Weasley and Harry and Ginny Potter.

He didn't dare try for Charlie Weasley, he didn't fancy having a go on the one surrounded by dragons and he couldn't get into the ministry for the third oldest. Since that one was so devoted to his job he slept in his office most nights. After coming up with a plan to hurt his next targets, he thought about who he would go for next. Surely Lucius would come out of hiding eventually.

If not him, he could always try to get onto the mudblood's property to get to her or maybe even one of her brats. According to Daphne, the witch was partial to one of the little brats and hurting the girl would hurt the filthy mudblood. He wouldn't do too much damage, but hearing the little girl's terrified screams and seeing the look of horror and fear on the mudblood's face would be worth it. If not her, then perhaps in was time to go for the youngest Weasley children. Or Gregory Goyle, another traitor. Decisions decisions.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: this is a relatively long chapter. And I almost forgot today was Saturday and that it was time to give it to you. I've been working on an all human twilight story and doing a bunch of research and it is flowing like crazy as far as research and I just spaced the two stories I'm actually posting. Lol. Sorry! But here I am! And here comes a moment in time we're all dreading. Remember, I will not do character deaths on the characters we love, but I'm not afraid to hurt them. But I won't do it too badly. ;) so here we are, hope you enjoy. Leave me a review sometime. Lol._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Hermione**

It was the end of the holidays, Monday the third of January, and was now time for Sebastian to head back to the school- classes would resume tomorrow. Draco had just left with him to get him to King's Cross and on the Hogwart's Express back and she was cleaning up the playroom where the tots had created a bit of a disaster area. One of them had thrown a wobbler because one of the others had come over and taken one of the toys they were playing with. She had been trying to teach them to share but apparently today that lesson had gone over their heads and a screaming fit later, toys were all over the room and there was a group of upset children downstairs eating lunch.

She needed to get them out of the house, but it had snowed several times since Christmas and there was a couple feet of snow on the ground and getting outside was hard enough for her and Draco to get to the Mill House or the stables to feed the horses, let alone trying to get small children out there. Not even Crookshanks had returned from his latest foray into the forest and Hermione was getting worried about him, but figured he was holed up in whatever den he may have created with the female kneazle- which Hermione had yet to see.

She also couldn't believe the discovery she and Draco had made recently, she felt like a complete dolt to be honest- for not realizing it sooner. She could blame the distraction of the events that had been going on, but that wasn't much of an excuse. It would seem that of the five horses they now owned, the four Aethonans, were female. Which meant that Hermes, Draco's Granian stallion, had his very own harem. She wouldn't be surprised if there were foals come next fall. She needed to do some research about interspecies breeding to even see if it was possible for a Granian to mate with an Aethonan. And if it was she needed to learn when they bred and how long a gestation was for horses and act accordingly.

Because if they foaled when the cold set in then she may have to do something to make sure their stables were extra warm to protect the foals from freezing. Right now she had a warming charm around the stables and she noted the horses were in them more than out. They also had a fondness for oats and alfalfa. They were finally named at least, Greek goddess names to fit with a theme since Hermes was a Greek god.

She put the finishing touches on the room and made her way down the stairs to get the tots ready to take their naps. Then she went into her study and opened correspondence yet again.

She was pleasantly surprised to find a letter from Blaise letting her know that his parents were already talking about getting remarried and he was finally accepting his father's presence. He had yet to call him father, but she was sure it wouldn't be too much longer. She also got a letter from Astoria excitedly regaling her with her and Blaise's first date. He had finally caved in after Christmas and asked her out in an official capacity. She also had a letter from Kingsley requesting her presence in his office at the Ministry on Thursday. He didn't say what it was about, but as it wasn't an urgent message she didn't worry too much about it.

She was just about to head outside to check the horses when a sea turtle came floating towards her. She recognized it immediately as it was Sebastian's. The words that came from it nearly caused her to faint. Screaming for Millie to watch the kids and block the floo behind her- she had since added Draco and Millie to the registration at the Ministry, despite Draco's continued insistence that she didn't need to add him just yet- and then she was gone. The swiftly becoming all to au fait lobby of St. Mungo's her destination.

When she got there she was greeted by a totally freaked out Sebastian and Harry, who looked like he was quite tired of being in the hospital as well. "oh gods Miss Hermione! It was awful! I didn't know what to do, I helped Draco fight the blaggard off as best as I could but I'm afraid a stray curse got under both our protection spells and hit its intended target. Please forgive me! I tried! I swear I tried!"

"Sebastian, calm yourself. Harry tell me what happened," she demanded as she checked the now crying Slytherin boy over. He wasn't severely injured obviously or he wouldn't be out in the lobby telling her he was sorry, but he had a number of scratches and cuts on his neck, arms and hands. She pulled him into her arms, well as best as she could given his height compared to her's. She was trying desperately not to panic but Sebastian's words had her frightened beyond belief. What had happened? She assumed it had something to do with Draco since he wasn't standing before her now, calming her fears.

"It's Draco, Hermione. Rastaban attacked them at the station. They had just crossed the barrier and Seb was getting ln the train when he turned to tell Draco goodbye one more time and noticed the bastard sneaking up behind them. He alerted Draco quickly, but according to accounts the man was crazy good at dueling. He was firing off curses so fast that the two had trouble blocking them. Plus he wasn't going just for Draco, he was trying to hurt Seb here too, but Draco would step in front of him to keep him from getting hurt too badly. I haven't seen him yet, we were just told they had to fix him and no one could see him until they were done. I wish I had more to tell you."

Her knees went weak but she pulled herself together. It wouldn't have done to lose control of her emotions until she had the boy calm. He was more important, as clearly he was blatantly scared senseless at that moment. "Did no one step in to help?"

"They were afraid to, after word got around about the attack at the match on you and then the one on Molly... They're all starting to become afraid of what it means. Rumors are going around that this is one of Voldemort's followers trying to finish what he started. Another is that it's a revenge plot, which is closer to the truth of course, but when Skeeter put out her article on the match and then a follow up after Molly was attacked, she's got people scared. Kingsley has talked to Cuffe but there isn't much he can do to shut her down, she's just too popular."

Hermione nodded. If she had to she would deal with that bug in her own way. For now she needed to know about her fiancé. "What was he hit with Harry?"

"We think it was a memory charm. At the moment he doesn't know who he is or anything. It's reversible though so they're working on that now and have hopes they'll have it reversed in a hour or two, but we've never seen the likes of the other one. It's like Sectumsempra, but not. They're having difficulty getting the wounds to close and stay closed. He's lost a lot of blood and is still losing blood. Just like Arthur after the attack from Nagini. They've even tried that spell and nothing. They may have to do what they did with Arthur and create a new spell, maybe one that's a combination of that spell and the Sectumsempra counter curse.

"For now they've rendered him unconscious so they can work on both issues without his struggling. Snape is in there now helping them. There's nothing we can do at the moment. Nothing but wait. I'm sorry I can't tell you more 'Mione. I wish I could. And yet fucking again that son of a bitch has gotten away with no trace of his whereabouts."

* * *

 **Harry**

It was then Harry noticed how off color Hermione had gotten. She was wobbling slightly on her feet and the next thing the two wizards knew, she fainted. Already having been in Sebastian's arms kept her from hitting the floor. Seb freaked out further and immediately shouted for help. Out of practically nowhere Theo and Luna showed and Theo gently took her from Seb's arms and carried her down a corridor and Luna directed them into an empty room, Harry and Seb followed.

Luna bade him lay her on the cot and conjured a wet rag to bathe down her skin. The coolness of the cloth did the trick and Hermione's eyes slowly opened and she looked about her in confusion.

"What happened? Luna, Theo? Why am I on a cot?"

"You fainted sweetie. I think the shock was just too much."

Then Theo stepped forward. "I can safely say and promise Hermione that we're doing everything we can to help Draco. We won't let him die. I swear it. But I have to warn you. There may be some scaring. The cuts are on his torso, neck and face. They shouldn't be bad tHough, about as visible as the ones he already has on his chest and abdomen," Harry flinched at that, knowing he was the one who gave Malfoy, Draco, those scars. "But that's about it. He might have a little trauma from the memory charm, just some tiredness, confusion and maybe some nightmares over the whole thing. But nothing should be permanent there."

"Thank you for your reassurance Theo. I really appreciate that. Do you know when I can see him? I can't believe I fainted, I've never done so before."

"It was probably just the shock Hermione. Don't worry. Draco is going to be just fine and so is Sebastian. As for you, fainting is perfectly normal when something so traumatic happens. You're right as rain now. Now if you'll pardon me, I have babies to attend to. Come see me later, yeah?"

"Ok Luna. Later. And thanks."

"You're most welcome." Then Luna left with that usual dreamy smile on her lips.

Harry thought about what happened today as Seb helped 'Mione up and they made their way to the fifth floor tea room to wait for news on Draco. It seemed as if Lestrange no longer had a plan, other than to skulk about and lie in wait for his next victim. There hadn't even been any demands on Harry. Which was odd to him. But that could also be his plan before turning his focus upon Harry and the wand. Hadn't they discussed the possibility that he would be saved for last? That they would hurt those closest to him to wind him up and get him to turn over the wand to get it to stop?

He decided to wait to tell Hermione the message left behind. He'd let her calm down some first, he didn't want her to faint again. "Leave the Malfoy heir or next time no one will be able to protect the Slytherin brat from getting hurt." That's what had been said and Harry was smart enough to know two things. One, that message was solely for Hermione. Two, only one person would want Hermione out of Draco's life- Daphne Greengrass. He doubted Draco had heard the message, or at the least that he had understood it since it had been said after Draco had been hurt.

Sebastian had heard him though. He was the only Slytherin 'brat' Hermione had. That's why the young man was so freaked out. He had done admirably if witness accounts were true. He had held his own. They would over look the use of his underage magic because not only was he about to get on the train to Hogwarts, but he had used it to protect an adult and not in the presence of Muggles.

But one thing that concerned Harry was why Draco was able to be attacked in the first place. There had been no pinky ring in his personal effects that were currently in Harry's robes pocket. So he had been without that added protection and he knew Hermione would be livid. Once Malfoy was better she'd probably hex him into oblivion. The charms on the ring were the same as on the other items that had been given out so far, Flitwick had used the holidays to finish up the rest of them and now all the Weasleys had something, as well as Harry himself, Astoria and Blaise- just in case since Lestrange seemed to like sneak attacks.

According to Snape each item had the Protego Charm, Protego Horribilis, which protected against dark magic but wouldn't stop a physical attack- so essentially they could still be touched Lestrange just would not be able to cast a dark spell at them without the charm in the item throwing out a shield. Then there was a Concealment Charm so the magic wasn't detectable to anyone else but them. An Anti-Theft Charm to prevent anyone from forcably removing the item by means of the Summoning Spell. And lastly a Containment Charm to keep all the other charms within the object.

It was all quite clever really and now that everyone had one Harry hoped it would make things all that more difficult for Lestrange and he would get reckless like his brother had and they'd catch him. They had been following assorted sightings for a bit now, but everytime they'd get to the place in question to check the validity it was either some witch or wizard that was just scared and thought they'd seen Lestrange, or it was a valid sighting but the man was already gone.

They didn't expect the public to hold the man with as dangerous as they were being told he was, so he couldn't blame them for the man getting away, but Harry was getting bloody frustrated. He just wanted this over. He didn't want to see another person he cared about hurt. He was thinking about setting himself up as bait actually, it had been going around in his mind for days now- since Molly had gotten hurt actually. But he knew what Kingsley would say.

He'd tell him no and then Harry would do something stupid, like try to set the trap on his own, and get himself in trouble. But now, after seeing Hermione on a cot because she had lost her strength and courage enough to faint, he knew he no longer had a choice. They needed to catch the bloody bastard and get him in Azkaban where he belonged. He bet if he didn't have Kingsley's support he'd get Ginny's, probably Ron and Hermione's as well- after she reminded him of the dangers and that he didn't have to do it alone.

In fact, the more he thought about it the more it sounded like a wonderful idea.

* * *

 **Draco**

He hurt all over. Why did he hurt so badly? Then as he thought about it, it all came flooding back to him. Taking Seb to the train station. Seb shouting a warning and his turning about to see a manic looking Rastaban behind him, wand drawn and already shouting a spell. He managed to get a Protection Charm up in time but then, as the three of them dueled- Seb had really done himself proud- Draco realized that Rastaban was going to get something past his Shield Charm and cursed himself for a fool for forgetting to put on the charmed pinky ring that morning before he left.

Then he remembered a spell getting under his guard and his mind went blank and he couldn't remember the Shield Charm anymore and then he was in so much pain he screamed. He vaguely heard Rastaban saying something and then everything else went black. So where was he now. Keeping his eyes closed for the moment as his head pounded, he listened to his surroundings. He could hear crying, someone begging him to wake. A tray was moving, but whether it was toward him or away he didn't know. He could hear the clink of a China cup meeting its saucer. And someone whispering in soothing words for the person crying to take the tea, that they needed to keep up their strength.

How long had he been out? Where was Hermione? Was Seb ok? He realized there was only one way to find out, to open his eyes and find out who was in the room with him. So he did so. And what he saw was a white ceiling with lanterns all along its length giving off a bright, but soft light. Turning his head to the left he discovered this movement hurt, but the sight before him made it not matter a wit. Hermione was there, her pretty brown eyes shedding tear after tear as she sipped her tea- lifting the cup win one hand as the saucer laid on a table beside her- and stared towards the window to her left.

He barely registered that her other hand was holding his in a vice grip as if she was afraid if she let go in the slightest that he might drift away. She was bloody beautiful and he couldn't help rolling slightly and moving the hand she didn't hold toward her face to trace a finger down her cheek to wipe away the tears there. She started at the light touch and he watched the cup fall from her fingers and heard it shatter on the floor as her head whipped around and stared at him in disbelief.

Then it was chaos. She was kissing his face over and over and exclaiming her happiness of his rejoining them most exuberantly. "Oh Draco! I was so afraid! You've been out for days. It took forever to heal your wounds and they wouldn't let anyone see you until they were done and I had no idea if you would truly be ok or not! Oh I'm so glad you're awake darling. Don't ever, ever, ever scare me like this again!"

He tried to speak, but his mouth was dry and his throat raw. He gestured towards the tea service he noticed on another table, beside which his parents sat looking at him with such relief in their eyes. "Oh! You must be thirsty! Just a moment." He watched in amusement as she got all flustered and nearly dropped the tea pot while trying to pour him a cuppa. His mother took over then and sent her back to her place beside him where she helped him sit up. Then his mother was there and he was sipping the tea gratefully.

Once his mouth was no longer dry and he could speak again he loiled between them. "What happened?"

His father walked up to the foot of the bed. "What do you remember Son?"

"I remember taking Seb to the station and dueling Rastaban, but then it's a blank."

Hermione sat beside him again as his mother pulled up a chair on his other side. His father was the one to tell him what he had missed as both women were silently shedding more tears. "He hit you with a Memory Charm first, thankfully it wasn't Obliviate or we wouldn't have ever gotten you back, after that he hit you with what we think was an amped up version of the Sectumsempra Curse. You wouldn't stop bleeding, they couldn't get the wounds to close, you were losing as much blood as the were replenishing with potions. We nearly lost you Son.

"Everything the healers and Snape tried didn't work until he suggested a mix between both counter curses, you know the one that had saved him from Nagini and the one that saved you that year in the bathroom after your duel with Potter. Thank Merlin it worked. It took them hours to get the blood to stop and the wound a to close and your blood replenished. Then another couple of hours to fix your memory. We didn't know what was happening in all that time. You've been unconscious since, that was almost a week ago." Draco watched in amazement as the proud Lucius Malfoy did something he'd never thought to ever see, cried.

"How long is almost?" Draco was reeling. He had almost died. He had almost lost everything because he forgot a simple bloody thing as a ring! Merlin he was a dimwit. Well never again, he wouldn't ever take it off.

Lucius sobered up, wiping the tears from his face and everyone in the room pretended they didn't see him doing so. "Five days."

"Five... Five days? And you've been here the whole time?"

His mother shook her head. "Not us. But then we had to care for Sarah and Daniel, but Hermione has. Someone has stayed with her, just to be sure she ate and slept. She's been so worried." He turned to Hermione and noticed the blush beneath the tears that were still falling silently. Holding his hand out to her he beckoned her into the bed with him. She took it and climbed onto the bed and he saw his father pull out his wand a mutter a hasty Engorgio to make the bed bigger to accommodate the two.

Pressing his lips to her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his body, he whispered about how sorry he was to scare her like that. "I promise love, I won't forget that thing again. And if it'll make you feel better I'll ask Kingsley to assign me an Auror as well. Whatever you wish, I'll do it."

"Just know I plan to hex your bollocks off when we get home and you're feeling better. You scared me so badly. I don't ever want to bloody feel this way again Draco. I don't know if I could bear it."

He smiled against her cheek. "I would expect nothing less from my little lioness. But I mean it, whatever you want." It was then he realized his parents had gone and they were quite alone and he took full advantage, tipping her head up with a finger under her chin he leaned in and kissed her. He didn't bloody care that his whole body hurt and his head felt like a herd of elephants was tromping through it. He scooted them down in the bed so they were laying flat and snogged her senseless.

Then they lay there and soon he heard her breathing even out and then she was asleep, the adrenaline she had probably been running on this whole time finally wearing off. Her body was soft and warm and wonderful and soon enough he gave into his weariness and drifted off with her.

* * *

 **Narcissa and Lucius**

When they had heard what happened they immediately thought the worst. No one could tell them if their son was ok. All they could tell them was they were working diligently on him and would hopefully know soon. When they had reached the hospital, bringing their other children with them, Hermione had been hysterical. No one could calm her and she was shouting at and hexing anyone who tried to get near her. Apparently Sebastian had just told her Rastaban's message and she was determined that Daphne was behind it all.

Who else would want her to leave Draco after all. Lucius was apt to agree with his soon to be daughter in law. He had always seen Daphne as the epitome of a Slytherin. She was cold, calculating and manipulative. She was determined his son should be her's and nothing would stand in her way, not even- apparently- his son. He had had a mind to go straight to the Greengrass's and drag the bint out by her hair and demand the truth- as Hermione had been shouting about doing-, but he had better manners than that.

Plus it wouldn't do at all for the future of the Malfoy line to go off half cocked and to allow Hermione to go off on her own and get herself in trouble or worse, killed. So he had stepped in. Expertly blocking every hex she threw his way he finally found an opportunity and immobilized her. When she wouldn't stop shouting he cast a Silencing Charm on her as well and demanded her attention.

"I understand your ire Miss Granger, but think of Draco. Of the tots in your care and do calm down. Your behavior is most unbecoming of a grown woman, let alone one about to carry the Malfoy name." He had watched as her lips had fallen shut and she had blushed in embarrassment. Then he had asked if she had quite finished and gained control of herself and, at her nod, he released her from his spells. When he had turned about it was to shocked faces and Ronald, like the complete ponce he was, stating "why didn't we think of that Harry?"

Lucius provided them with the typical Malfoy smirk and had seated himself in one of the comfortable chairs in front of one of the many tables in the tea room they had occupied. Move to now, five days later, and the room was still full of family and friends awaiting news- at least the ones who were able to get away from their various activities to keep vigil.

When they entered the room many faces looked at them in expectancy. All the children were here, even the school aged ones as Draco was considered family and Minerva had given them permission to go home until they got word that he was ok. Blaise and several Weasleys were there as well. They had barely gotten through the door when they were bombarded with questions.

"Is he awake yet?"

"Will Uncle Draco be ok Auntie Cissa?"

And above them all their new children. "Mama, mama," as Daniel reached for his mother and "Daddy is Dwaco gonna be otay?" Lucius picked up his precocious daughter and hugged her tight, running a hand through her brown curls and looking into her brown eyes, he smiled.

"Yes darling, he's going to be quite alright." Then looking above her head he addressed the rest of the room. "He's awake, well he was- I'm not sure about how. Last we saw when we left the room he and Hermione were comforting each other. I'd say we should go and grab a decent nosh and come back in an hour or two to check in on them again. Thank you all for coming everyday and checking if he was going to be ok. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Millie, Nick and Belle took charge of the tots and together they all went to The Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch. When Tom refused payment afterwards Narcissa couldn't help but question him. Everytime Hermione's tots came in he refused payment. As a matter of fact he refused it from any of their group, the Malfoys, the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry. She had often wondered why but had never questioned it, but surely he didn't need to be letting them go on paying bugger all with all the mouths they'd fed today.

"Hey Tom, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly Mrs. Malfoy, what can I do fer ya?"

"Why is it that whenever some of us come in here with the tots you make them whatever they wish? Most of the time it's not even something you have on the menu. And then you never charge us a thing. We don't need special treatment you know?"

"I know. But if it weren't for you lot we would still be under the rule of Voldemort. You and Harry Potter, the Weasley chap and Miss Hermione were all instrumental. Had you not lied that night about Harry being dead we might all be, and your son was instrumental in saving a lot of people during the war with the information he gave the Order. Then yer husband helped wit the capture of the Death Eaters left out there. Why would I charge you when the whole wizarding world owes you?

"And these children? Where would they be if Miss Hermione hadn't opened her orphanage? Sure we have them about but they ain't exactly great now are they? So it's the least I can do to give back to her like she did these kids. So I make them what's special and that's that." The old codger turned around then and walked back behind his bar. It was all Narcissa could do to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. That sweet old man! She was stunned speechless. She'd never question him again about his methods.

When they returned to the hospital, after sending the trio and gaggle of children- including her own- back to Granger's, it was to find Draco and Hermione sound asleep. So she merely covered them over and then she and Lucius went back to the orphanage themselves. They had been staying there these last few days so that they could be there for the children. They had all been so upset over what happened, several had had bad dreams over it. They needed to do something about Rastaban and soon, before he killed someone.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: sorry it's coming in so late. Adulting isn't any fun sometimes. Sitting in a car dealership for over four hours isn't either. It's maddening. Am especially when you sound like a frog is in your throat and your nose is stuffed up and you forgot tissues. Anyway, on with the show! Daphne is a real piece of work huh? And we're going to have our first fight! Lol. But you know Hermione, you can't provide her with logic and she not listen. ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Daphne**

"Blast it all! How is it she's still with him?! She should have left. Isn't she supposed to be the bloody martyr type for fucks sake?!"

Daphne was currently pacing and occasionally blasting apart some inanimate object in the little room above the muggle pub in some Merlin forsaken corner of Cornwall lamenting the failure of her plan. She felt the black eyes of the wizard she was working with. He was scarily intelligent. Kept moving just to keep from being caught, but was able to go out and about in society without ever being seen. None of his quarry had any idea he had even been following them. All the leads they'd been following were Rastaban leading them on a merry chase. He was never anywhere near close to where he allowed people to see him.

At the moment, however, he was sprawled across the bed, full monty, waiting for her to calm down and shag him. She had to admit he wasn't a bad shag at that, but she was too upset to even consider that at the moment.

"What can we do to get her away from him? Other than kill her, though that's looking more and more appealing by the day."

"I don't think there's much we can do besides that, now quit fretting and get over here and let me fuck you. She'll be gone soon enough and I'll have finally brought Potter to his knees and gained my wand."

"And how do figure? You haven't even made it known that's what you want you dimwit. He probably just thinks you're looking for revenge. You need to get a message to HIM, not everyone else!"

Daphne watched in fear as the wizard stood to his full, over six foot height with a glower on his face. She knew she'd gone too far but couldn't seem to stop herself in her anger. His eyes had taken on a dangerous sheen and she knew she was in trouble. In the past three weeks she had been in contact with him and had been sneaking out to see him, she'd never angered him to this extent- but then she had never questioned him either.

The thing with her request over hurting Draco to get to the Mudblood had been her one and only suggestion thus far. The man before her was fully in charge and he looked like he had every intention of reminding her of just that. Next thing she knew she was being flung to the bed on her face, the pressure in which he had gripped her arms sure to leave bruises, and he was slamming into her from behind. The pain from not being ready a blatant reminder of just who was really in charge here.

"Don't you ever call me a dimwit again bitch, understand!"

She whimpered and nodded, which seemed to appease him and he pulled out and set about bringing her pleasure before sheathing himself within her again and bringing them both to completion- her second of course. As he lay there sleeping with an arm wrapped around her she thought about how happy she would be once she had Draco in her bed again. That one time they'd shagged in sixth year was enough of a taste to have her desiring another and the desire had become almost an obsession.

Now she craved it like nothing else. She'd shagged plenty of blokes; and some gals, in the years since but none of them compared to Draco. She had to have him again, but how? As she fell asleep she thought about it and had pleasant dreams of the Mudblood at her mercy as she laughed in glee.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Being able to bring Draco home that morning, two days after he woke, was tainted by the fact that Daphne Greengrass had disappeared, gone off on a vacation according to her parents- Hermione figured she was off somewhere making more plans with Lestrange. Hermione had lost her opportunity to hex the bitch. Draco had calmed her and reminded her that at the moment he needed her right where she was. In order to keep and eye on him but her tots as well, she transfigured one of the spare sitting rooms in the main house into a bedroom for them.

When ever he needed her, the doctors wanted him on bed rest at least another couple days in order to ensure there was no dizziness from the memory spell fix- or from the blood loss he had suffered-, he would just wave his wand and a jingle would play in whichever room she happened to be in at that moment.

Currently she was in her study speaking with Kingsley, who had been the one to let her know of Daphne's disappearance, and the family that he had spoken to about the possibility of adopting the three brothers. They were a Halfblood couple by the name of Laurie. The wife was a pretty little blonde with big blue eyes and what seemed to have the patience of a saint, while the husband was a tall, black haired, brown eyed, broad shouldered man who looked like he could break Hermione in half with his bare hands and would not let any little boys get away with any nonsense.

They were also polite and gently spoken. Had a clear love for each other and had just gotten back on their feet. He had a job with Bill, that's how the word had gotten to them about Hermione seeking families to adopt her tots, and she was a homemaker that sold herbal concoctions to Muggles on the side. They had a pretty little house on the outskirts of Brighton and Hermione couldn't think of a more perfect couple to take on her mischief makers.

"I want to be sure you understand that I won't separate them. It's all three or none."

"Oh we completely understand Miss Granger. We wouldn't dream of breaking up children who only have each other left. We just want to love them. I unfortunately was injured during the war and lost my ability to have children. This is our only option, but it's one we both agreed was perfect for us. When Bill was telling us about your orphans we knew that the Dedworth brothers were perfect for us. Despite their penchant for mischief," Mrs. Laurie told her with a twinkle in her eye. Hermione had the distinct feeling that mischief wouldn't be committed by just the brothers.

She really, really liked this couple when Mr. Laurie laughed indulgently at his wife. "Well I don't think I need to see or know anymore. I think you're the perfect parents for those three. So how about we get the paperwork filled out and I can send it off with Kingsley. If you wish you can meet the boys now, or you can wait until it's official. I see nothing though that could keep this adoption from going through. So I'll leave the meeting up to you."

"We'd love to meet them today!"

"Smashing. Let's get this mess out of the way and then I'll show you to the playroom, we'll find them in there at this time of the morning."

They filled out all the paperwork and Hermione asked Kingsley to wait while she introduced the Lauries to their soon to be sons. She suggested they might like to return to her study so they could be alone. They readily agreed and once they were settled with tea and nibbles she pulled Kingsley from the room and to the kitchen where she made him a cuppa and sat down across from him at the table.

He took a long sip of his tea, eyeing her warily over its rim. If there was anything he had learned about her in her years with the Order, it was that when she wished to speak to someone it was usually about something they wouldn't like- but in which they couldn't refute her logic. Setting his cup back on its saucer he decided to break the silence first. "Get it out Hermione."

"I want to set a trap for Daphne and Rastaban," she stated simply. Her plan flawless after the days she had to plan it, she had no doubt she could convince him it would work.

* * *

 **Kingsley**

Sighing he leaned his elbows on the table and rubbed his temples. He knew it would come to this, he just didn't want it to be today. He knew Harry was probably thinking about the same possibility so instead of listening to her probably well thought out plan, he asked to table it until Draco was better and they could all meet in his office. That way Harry and her could both tell him what they were running and he could decide whether it was a good idea or not.

The logic of having Harry present as well since, as he reminded her, he probably was coming up with something similar curbed her protest and she reluctantly agreed to discuss it all in a few days. Standing he thanked her for the tea and made his way through the kitchen and to her floo, where she unblocked it and pushed the pot of floo powder toward him. Before he took it though, he remembered to give her the much needed good news he had almost forgotten.

"Oh, by the way. I thought you might like to tell George that I fast tracked his adoption paperwork. You should receive the official papers in about a week or so. Tell him I said Happy New Year, even though it's already past, and that I don't doubt he'll make a fantastic father."

* * *

 **Hermione**

She couldn't wait to tell George the news! Wrapping her arms around the large man in front of her she couldn't keep in her excitement. "Thank you Kingsley. That's wonderful news! He will be ever so excited! I'll have to owl him as soon as I have a free moment!"

Just then the Lauries came into the lounge, also ready to leave- they couldn't stay long unfortunately but would be back if she permitted throughout the process of the adoption so the five of them could get to know each other. Hermione told them to just owl when they planned to come and she'd be sure to unblock her floo. She couldn't wait for all this drama to be over so she didn't have to keep it blocked at all times.

Then she held the floo powder out to the three of them and they left. Not a moment after she blocked the floo again, she heard a jingle and made her way to her temporary bedroom to see what his majesty wanted.

"What is it Draco?" She couldn't help but eye the thin silvery scars that now adorned his neck and face, along with the new and old ones on his chest and abdomen. They didn't mar his handsome face a bit. And he wasn't upset about them at all either thankfully. He was just happy to have survived, a few scars was a small price to pay for his life.

"I just wanted you to join me. I'm lonely in here all by myself. I don't know why you're insisting I remain in bed, I'm perfectly fine."

"Because the healers said so and I'm not taking any chances. You nearly died Draco. Please just give me this." And her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

 **Draco**

Well now he felt like an arse. He hadn't meant to make her cry, he was just so ruddy bored. He hated not moving. It was bad enough he had missed his next quidditch match. He could only read so much and there wasn't anything that interested him on the Muggle Telly she had set up for him. The kids hadn't come to see him yet and he was just... So... Bloody... Bored!

Holding out his hand he grabbed her's and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry love. I know you were worried and frightened. I'll be a good chap and lay in the bed for the next two days and continue to rest as you wish. But please don't leave me unless you have to. I'm so blasted bored I could scream!"

She giggled at him and climbed onto the bed and they lay there for a bit, his head on her chest and their arms wrapped around each other as they talked about what they would like for their wedding. He wanted it as soon as possible but she wanted to wait for the spring or summer. She wanted to usher in their new life together when it was warmer and they could be outside without freezing their arses off, as she put it.

He wanted the wedding in the Malfoy gardens and she wanted them in her's. But when he explained it was tradition in the Malfoy family to marry at Malfoy Manor she caved. He would leave things such as color schemes and whatnot to her and his mum. Then she read to him for a bit and before he knew it they were being awoken by a little blonde haired girl bouncing on the end of the bed. But when she bounced one time too many and fell to the floor Draco really woke up and scrabbled from the bed and rushed to her side.

He felt a slight wave of dizziness and quickly moved back to the bed as he kissed her little head where she had hit it on the floor. "All right there Alrakis? Anything else hurt?"

"N...no, just my bottom."

"Well I'm sorry duck but I'm not kissing that." A muffled giggle rang out behind him and he turned to see his love with her hand covering her mouth as she laughed at what he had said. Then she sat up and moved to their side of the bed.

"Alrakis what have I said about bouncing on the bed?"

"Not to."

"That's correct, not to. So why did you?"

"I tried waking you but you wouldn't budge so it was the only thing I could think of besides shouting but I didn't want to hurt Uncle Draco's head anymore."

"Well that was nice of you darling, but why are you waking us?"

"It's almost time for dinner. Miss Millie said to wake you so you could eat. Can I eat in here with Uncle Draco?"

Hermione eyed the girl for a moment and then nodded her head, she stopped Alrakis mid shriek. "But only if it's ok with him."

When big, blue eyes gazed up at him full of hope, he couldn't bring himself to quash it so he nodded yes. The squeal that emanated from her tiny body nearly burst his ear drums. But the joy on her face was worth it. She hopped out of his arms and ran to wherever, and Draco turned to Hermione.

"I want to give her my name. When we adopt her. But I still think it should wait. I don't want all this mess to mar the specialness of it. I just hope this will all be done soon." He watched as she looked away from him and nibbled her bottom lip. He knew that gesture, she was hiding something from him. Or didn't want to tell him something at the moment.

Crossing his arms across his chest he glared at her. "Spill it. I know that look, that habit. What aren't you telling me?"

She turned and looked at him. "Can it wait until after dinner? It's going to make you mad and I don't feel like having a shouting match right now."

"Well now you have to tell me because I'm right curious. What will make me so angry?" Then it dawned on him. It was so blatantly obvious. Kingsley had been there. The couple he brought with him would probably have wished to meet the tots while they were there and that would have given Hermione a moment alone with the Minister.

"You decided something with Kingsley didn't you? Tell me now! He better not have agreed to something dangerous or I might just spank you and hex him for even thinking it! I know you Hermione, I know you do things that could get you in trouble sometimes. You've told me about them. Tell me I'm wrong, that you haven't done it again."

She sighed resignedly. "You are not wrong, I have come up with a plan. But before you commence to shout at me let me tell you what it is."

He listened with growing anger as she described what she had planned over the days that he had been unconcious. Did she really think he was going to let her use herself as bait to draw the two out? She was bloody barmy if she did. When she was finished talking she looked at him and he could see her getting ready for him to shout and to use her logic against him and by Merlin he was winning this fight!

"No. Absolutely not. Are you insane? Let someone else take the risk. They want Harry, he can do it. But you. are. not! I don't care how you try to talk me into it you are bloody well NOT DOING IT!" As he spoke his voice rose and rose until she pulled her wand out and cast some type of Silencing Charm. He assumed it was Muffliato or something so the others couldn't hear them. Then her hands went to her hips and she stomped her foot and if he wasn't so angry that would be fucking adorable but he WAS angry. Palm twitching, desire to set her over his knee angry!

"Well that's just too bad isn't it! Because you are not my keeper! I may be engaged to you Draco Malfoy but you are NOT my boss and I don't have to listen to you and this time I shan't! You nearly died! Do you get that? That ruddy basted nearly killed you and I am the first bloody person to even utilize my bloody brain to think of a way to bloody catch the bastards and YOU. WILL. NOT. STOP. ME!"

"The hell I won't! YOU. ARE. NOT. DOING. IT and so help me Hermione if you even think of trying to pull a fast one on me I'll bind you to our bed for a month! Get Potter to do it! As I said it's him they're after and they'll be more tempted to show if it's him; and I swear to you I will hex the bloody hell out of anyone who even thinks about helping you do this behind my back! I can't face the possibility of losing you again. You see how you reacted when it was me? Well that's how it was for me when it was you! You could have died too damn it! I could have bloody well lost you and I WILL NOT FACE THAT KIND OF PAIN AGAIN!"

They were both on their feet now breathing heavily and glaring a each other, but when he brought up how he felt when he had nearly lost her; and how it had felt the same as it had for her nearly losing him- her eyes softened. She walked to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she looked up at him.

"I get it Draco. Believe me I do. But your attack wasn't just Rastaban seeking his revenge. I just know it. Daphne was behind it. She had to be. She's the only one who wants me gone so she can have you. Did you not hear Rastaban's message? Leave the Malfoy heir or Sebastian gets hurt next. I'm the only one who can leave you Draco. And I refuse to let her intimidate me! This needs to end before someone does die. She'll come for me. And she won't come alone. This is our chance to catch them."

He stared into her face, memorizing every facet from her honey brown eyes, to her anger pinkend cheeks, to the tears that were now spilling from her eyes and down those cheeks. He got it. He understood where she was coming from, but he still couldn't allow her to put herself danger. Sighing he wrapped his arms around her hugging her close.

"How about we table this discussion for now and have dinner. Instead of Alrakis joining me, I'll join you lot. It won't hurt me to sit at a table and eat. I promise I will come up with an alternative that will appease the both of us. But I love you too much to watch you walk into danger. No matter how well you can take care of yourself. You're too precious to me. I'm sorry love, but you will not be going. I promise, however, to come up with a way to still make your plan work without your presence."

"Fine. But I don't appreciate you dictating to me like I'm some weak female."

"Believe me love, I know you're anything but weak. You're strong, courageous and bloody brilliant. But most certainly not weak. So how about you think about this for me and then you will hopefully understand that this once, though I can't guarantee it will only ever be just this once, why I'm putting my foot down. What if it were me? What if I had come up with this plan and was putting myself in your place and you in mine? Would you react the same way I did?"

As he let her mull that over he pulled her to the kitchen where Millie, Nick, Belle and his new babysitter, Daniel Williamson- a rather large African man that reminded him of a much younger Kingsley- had already made dinner and was preparing to serve it. The school aged kids had all already gone back to school, so it was just the five adults and nine children. Alrakis looked a little disappointed that she wasn't going to get to eat in his room with him, but soon got over it when he set her to his right while Hermione took his left. Before he had time to eat his first bite she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You're right. I wouldn't allow it either. We'll think of something, together, to get them."

Turning to her he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you love."

* * *

 **Hermione**

Once dinner was over Draco went back to bed and she helped Millie get the tots ready for bed. She listened as the three brothers told her everything about their visit with the Lauries. They were excited about the prospect of having parents again, but were rather levelheaded over the fact that the adoption may not happen if something went wrong with the paperwork. The process for adoption in the wizarding world was relatively simple compared to the muggle one.

Each potential adopter had to fill out her paperwork, just as the Lauires had done that day, then a Ministry worker would go out and check the residence. Make sure they could comfortably care for the child or children. Their financials were checked as well. And a check of their characters by speaking with friends and family, if they had any. When that was done then the adoption would be approved or not. Then once complete they could come and get the child or children and take them home. It could take anywhere between a month or two months dependent upon the Ministry.

She was just glad that the boys liked their potential new parents. That was the most important thing in all this, the family being happy with each other. Kids bedded, she made her way to her study. Sitting behind her desk she thought about a new plan while opening the letter she received from Narcissa. She thought about what Draco had said. She was so angry when he told her no, as if he were her lord and master. She was nobody's slave. She was not a submissive person at all. But the more she thought about it all, the more she realized he was right.

Which was a weird feeling, admitting someone else's logic was better than her's. But she didn't like the idea of him putting himself in danger, so she could see where he was coming from. But what to do? The more she thought about it the more she realized that she wasn't the best choice to be bait due to the fact that she had two Aurors following her and while Rastaban was getting increasingly dangerous and desperate it would seem, not even he would face three people armed with wands and potentially get himself caught.

But Harry? Harry only had the charmed item Ginny had demanded he take from Snape. He wasn't being followed and while he was an excellent Auror, not even he could stop a sneak attack. So what did they do? She needed to speak to him and Kingsley as planned. Then they could conceivably come up with an excellent plan to bring the two villains to justice. With that settled she read the letter.

Apparently Narcissa wanted to put on a ball to celebrate the engagement between Hermione and her son. Hermione knew it was coming. Narcissa loved a good ball and there was no way they would allow the engagement of the Malfoy heir go by without celebration. Appropriate, Pureblood celebration. She sighed and filed the letter away in her desk. Then she got up, extinguished the candles around the room and exited it. It was too late to send George a letter about what Kingsley had told her. She'd do so tomorrow.

When she got to her makeshift bedroom she found Draco sound asleep, laid out on his stomach with his arms under his pillow and his face turned to the side. She quickly disrobed, found her favorite white sleep tunic, doned it and climbed in beside him. Even in his sleep he gravitated towards her, turning over so he was on his side and she was soon snuggled in his arms and drifting off to the sounds of his deep, even breathing.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: are you all still with me? Lol. Or have I lost some people? I don't know, but whatever. Here's the next chapter! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Hermione**

Hermione was furious. She had presented the plan to Kingsley and Harry today and Kingsley had shut her down stating it put too many people in danger. They would come up with something, just not that. He warned them if they went behind his back the us regret it and Hermione didn't want to guess what that meant, so she fumed and brooded. Now they had to wait for an opportunity to get the two bastards.

It pissed her right off because it was a fantastic plan too. Their chance to finally end this thing on their terms. Draco had gone with her to the Ministry and supported her in her attempt to get Kingsley to agree, but it was still a no go.

 _"So what do you suggest then 'Mione? If Draco isn't going to let you be bait?" Harry looked upon her in anticipation. He knew her well enough that she would have a well thought out plan and couldn't wait to see what it was. He was practically bouncing in his seat._

 _"Well Harry. You'd be better bait than I would. But honestly I don't know how well Ginny will take it. I would suggest we make sure there's plenty of us around under glamor to keep an eye on you and ensure they don't get away. We need to use someone for me, a decoy." Kingsley hadn't said a word yet, so Hermione looked to him to see what he thought._

 _He had his hands beneath his chin, a finger tracing his lower lip. He looked to be thinking about it, but there was a hesitation Hermione didn't like. "So let me get this straight. You want to get word out that you're shopping for the engagement gala Narcissa is putting on. Harry would accompany you because your Aurors have the day off?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And Draco wouldn't be with you why?"_

 _Draco leaned forward then and added in his idea. "Simple. Everyone knows Tuesday's are the days I have my private tea with my mother. We'll do it that day."_

 _"Ok, but why would Harry be with you only? You're going shopping. Shouldn't you have a girlfriend with you as well?"_

 _"Ginny can go."_

 _Harry leaned forward then. "Ok, ok. So is that the plan then? We get someone to look like Hermione and Ginny- because there's no way I'm letting her be put in danger no matter how many times she tries to hex me. Then I escort them to the dress makers and we hope that Lestrange and Greengrass use the opportunity to get to me and Hermione. There are Aurors around glamored to ensure a successful capture. We nab them and take them to Azkaban?"_

 _Hermione nods. "Pretty much Harry. What do you think?"_

 _"I think that I miss your bloody brilliant mind and this will work. That's what I think. Kingsley?"_

 _He continues to just sit there and Hermione becomes nervous. Why hadn't he agreed yet? The plan was well thought out, with the number of Aurors there no one should get hurt. So why was he just sitting there?_

 _"I'm sorry Hermione. While your plan is a good on, it puts too many in danger. What if the Aurors can't contain them? Rastaban has proven to be a good dueler and both have proven that they don't care who is hurt in this scheme as long as the scheme works. I can't risk the lives of others, of innocents who might just get in the way kr be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The answer is no. We'll come up with something else. And if either of you go behind my back you'll regret it." With that the Minister got up and left, leaving an apologetic Harry and a fuming Hermione._

Now she wanted nothing more than to hex the ballocks of the Minister of Magic, but that would be rude. Pacing back and forth she was ranting and raving, hands flying about her head as she cursed out Kingsley Shacklebolt with as many curse words as she knew. She could feel Draco's eyes on her, fell his amusement at her raving and wanted to punch him on the nose. He should be thankful she loved him or she just might after all.

Finally, having had enough she guessed, he stood from the bed and came to her and stopped her mid step. His two days of convalescence having done wonders and now, a week after bringing him home, it was like nothing had ever happened- with the exception of his new scars. "Love, I know you're angry, but if you think about it with that highly logical brain of yours, you'd realize he was right. We can't risk innocent bystanders getting hurt. I'm sure Kingsley will think of something to make your plan work, but as of now we just can't do it. So there's no point being so wound up. Calm down, ok?"

"Ugh! Very well! But I'm still not happy about it and reserve the right to maintain my anger. I just won't shout about it."

"That works for me. Now how about I give you a delightful massage and we go to bed. It's late and I'm knackered, as I'm sure you are too. Then tomorrow I'll take you to the Ministry library so you can do your research on the horses. That way if you can't find what you need you can speak to Pans. Ok?"

She was about to protest that she knew he was just trying to distract her with the promise of the Ministry library- she could just imagine all the interesting things she could find there- and that she was, in fact, not knackered. But then she yawned and he smiled knowingly at her. Giving up any argument she may have come up with she let him strip her off and climbed on the bed to await the rub down he promised. As he kneaded the sore muscles of her back she felt her eyes closing as she relaxed. The last thing she remembered was him kissing her forehead and whispering a goodnight.

* * *

 **January 22nd Saturday- The Gala**

 **Draco**

Draco watched as the line of people his mother had invited came through the door. In proper pureblood etiquette he was standing with his parents, and Hermione, in front of the grand staircase to greet them all. Then they would make their way to the ballroom after all the guests were in attendance and wait while his mother and father announced them. A photographer from the Prophet was there, as well as Barnabas Cuffe himself- because none of the Malfoys or Hermione would hear of Rita Skeeter being there. A large donation to the paper smoothed the way for Cuffe.

Every so often... oh who was he kidding? His eyes were constantly drawn to his future bride and he barely paid any attention to the incoming guests, only saying the required polite greetings. She looked smashing. Wearing her hair up in a low bun with tendrils strategically framing her face, a smoky purple eye shadow and nude lips to go with the stunning dress she had requested from Madam Malkin. It was purple, fitted about the bust and wais- a mermaid gown he believed they called them- and tiered. The bottom of each layer was lined with embroidered silver satin.

When he had asked about the dress, because she made him wait at the front of the shop while she talked to the seamstress, all she would tell him was it would be purple and silver with a v-neck almost off the shoulder cut. So he immediately dragged her to Gringotts and his vault and made her choose jewelry to match it. He had several pieces of women's jewelry, as an investment really but also for his future bride. When he had told her that every piece within the vault was now her's she'd stuttered and blushed prettily and tried to tell him she didn't need it but eventually gave in when he told her it was her's whether she liked it or not.

She had chosen well too. The sterling silver, purple and black butterfly sat just between her deliciously exposed collar bones. The amethyst and diamond dangle earring swaying with every turn of her head and the diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist catching the light from the sconces just so. She was absolutely stunning.

Then just because he had felt like it, he had chosen to dress to match her. He was wearing a gray three piece suit with a purple tie. Normally he would wear robes to things like this, but he hadn't wanted to. He knew he had chosen correctly because she seemed to have as much difficulty keeping her eyes off him as he did her and he frequently heard his father snickering beside him, as his mother headed the family- Sarah and Daniel on either side of her as she held their hands. Daniel was still progressing in his words and was doing a quite fantastic job of learning to walk. While Sarah was no longer so clingy.

After the thousandth time of eyeing Hermione and almost missing a greeting his father leaned over and whispered in his ear, "give it an hour and then I'll make your excuses to your mother so you can sneak off for a bit. Remember however that you will have to return eventually or she'll be most disappointed that you missed the thank you speech at the end of the night as well as the fireworks."

Draco couldn't help but stare gobsmacked at his father, unable to believe that he was giving Draco permission to drag Hermione off somewhere like a Neanderthal during one of his mother's dos. His father merely smirked and winked at him. "When your mother and I couldn't be found during all those parties she held while you were in school, where do you think we went? I often had trouble keeping my hands off of her when she was wearing all those lovely tight dresses."

And that was entirely too much information for Draco. Add in the lacivious look his father gave her- she was in a rather tight dress this night too- and Draco's face greened a little with the lurgy he felt coming on at hearing about his parents sex life. Lucius merely laughed at his face and turned to greet the next person. Hermione, having not heard the exchange but heard his father laugh, turned her head to look at him quizzically. "Nothing you need to know love. Merlin's beard do you not need to know. I didn't need to know either and I think I might be a bit sick."

Beside him his father laughed again and Draco could only shake his head. The guests finally all arrived and had made their way to the ballroom and so it was finally time for the party to start. His parents introduced them and they came to the middle of the room and Draco magically amplified his voice and thanked everyone for coming and then asked the band to play a waltz. It was Malfoy tradition that the first dance be the couple only and a waltz. Hermione had almost fainted upon hearing it. She had only danced it once in fourth year at the Yule Ball.

So he had enjoyed giving her a refresher course. She was as light on her feet and had laughed just as much as she had that night in the arms of Victor Krum. He had been happy that this time it would be with him and that it was because she would be his wife. As they danced they talked about their wedding. She had gotten her way and it would now be in June instead of spring, so the school aged kids could be there too.

It would still be there in the gardens of Malfoy Manor and though his mother had wanted to make it a grande affair, Draco had convinced her to just have family and a few close friends. She hadn't had her dress ordered yet; but she would need to soon as June wasn't nearly as far away as they thought. But she wanted a light lavender dress and to pair it with the appropriate colors, but she wasn't quite sure what those were.

She had promised to order the dress soon and get a swatch of the material so she and his mother could plan accordingly. He had told her that his parents would probably pay for the whole thing and to not be shy in saying what she wanted. Whatever she chose would be fine with him. All he cared about was the end result, standing in front of whatever alter they chose and saying I do.

She expressed her desire to incorporate both muggle and wizarding traditions and he couldn't wait to see the end result. Wizarding weddings were pretty much just like hand fasting ceremonies from the Middle Ages. They had vows and the cords to bind their hands. As well as a sort of priest, usually it was a person who meant a lot to the couple- a favorite uncle, or food friend. In some pureblood ceremonies even the Minister of Magic performed the ceremony. He knew Muggles had several different traditions for different regions and he wondered if she would include those or just the ones that were part of the norm for the United Kingdom.

As the waltz came to a close he spun her out away from himself and spun her back in and then kissed her, one hand still holding hers and the other at her back- while her free hand slid to the side of his neck and toyed with the ends of his hair. The audience clapped and then the next song began and they were joined on the floor. After three dances he led her to the refreshments and then to find a seat. They danced off and on for the next hour before his father found them.

"Ah, here you both are. Well Draco I said I'd give you an hour and an hour I gave. If anyone asks I'll divert them. Go on then."

"Thank you Father."

Lucius inclined his head and then walked away whistling to himself. Draco had never heard the sound until after the war. Taking her hand he led her from the room, careful to make sure no one saw them leave. He did, however, catch his mother's eyes briefly and she gave him an indulgent smile and waved him off. As he led them up the stairs and to his bedroom, Hermione asked him where they were going.

"It would seem, love, that I'm taking you to my favorite place in the house. My bedroom. There I'm going to shag you senseless until neither of us can stand it anymore. Then we will rejoin the company until my mother dismisses everyone and the fireworks are set off. Then I'm taking you home and shagging you some more."

"Draco! We can't just disappear from the party! What if someone comes looking for us?"

"Father has it quite sorted thank you very much. No one will expect us for quite a while. I've been staring at you in that dress all evening and I'm extremely randy now. I really need to fix it." He smirked at her and continued to pull her along until they were in his room. As soon as the door was shut, locked and he had cast a Silencing Charm, he was on her. Kissing her with a need so great it was palpable.

He stripped her and himself swiftly and brought her to climax just as fast before turning her over and setting her on her hands and knees and burying himself within her tight wetness just as quickly. He pumped in and out of her hard and fast. Chasing his orgasm as he pushed her towards her own. When they were both, just, there, he pulled out and rolled her over on her back and entered her again. Pushing them both back to the edge before pulling out and shifting postition yet again.

He was on his back as she rode him, head thrown back, mouth open as she panted and whimpered her pleasure. When he could finally take no more he grabbed her hips, holding her above himself, and quickened the pace. Pounding in and out of her he grunted and groaned and his thrusts became more and more erratic until finally, he stilled and emptied into her as she came undone screaming his name. Then she collapsed onto his chest and lay there as they panted and gasped, trying to catch their breaths. Their skin was sweaty, her hair sticking to her face and his chest and sides where it had come out of her carefully done bun.

He rolled them onto their sides and held her tight as they came down from the rush of orgasm. When he was finally able to talk, it was to speak four simple words. "We're not done yet." Then he had her on her back again and restarted the whole thing.

He loved her for at least an hour before she finally called a halt. "Draco, we need to stop. Merlin's pants, but I can't take anymore abuse of my naughty bits. My fanny will fall off if we keep at it any longer."

He laughed and kissed her before pulling her into the bathroom for a quick shower, magically cleaning oneself just wasn't the same as a hot steamy shower. He managed to seduce her into another round in the shower and then they magically dried themselves, got redressed and laughingly made their way down to rejoin the party. They stood together and watched the fireworks, before he took her home and shagged her even more senseless.

* * *

 **Daphne**

Those wankers! Those, those, twatwaffles! Daphne thought as she paced back and forth in her hotel suite in Paris. She knew they were celebrating their engagement this night. She knew they were smiling and laughing and probably shagging at this very moment. She hated it! Hated it with all that she possessed. She went on a bit of a rampage, breaking wood and glass until she was less angry, but not totally calm. It should be her that was celebrating this night! Her on the arm of the Malfoy heir as the crème de la crème of wizarding society congratulated them.

But no! She was stuck in a hotel in Paris with a man she didn't truly want as he played with the lot of them like a cat with a mouse! He was preparing to leave again. To try and get onto the grounds of the mudblood's orphanage, the estate Draco had bought her. A place that should be theirs when they had married! The stupid filthy bitch! She hated her. Hated her so much. Enough now to hurt her for herself rather than letting her companion do the dirty work.

Perhaps he could get onto the estate and perhaps she should go with him so she could have a go at the bushy haired, mousy little bint. Yes, yes that sounded lovely! She turned to him, only to see him watching her with laughter dancing in his eyes. How dare he laugh at her! How dare he! "Who do you think you're laughing at you bastard! How dare you! I am a Greengrass, my family is far better then the Lestrange's and the only reason I'm working with someone so far beneath me is because it will help me gain what I want so stop laughing at me!"

It had been the wrong thing to say. Suddenly he was in front of her and had a fist full of her silky blonde hair. "What did I say about calling me names? I don't care if you're the bloody queen of England you'll do what I say when I say it or I'll kill you and you'll never get what you want. We do things my way and if you've got a problem with that you know where the door is, but keep in mind that if I hear one word from your viperous mouth about my plans to anyone, I'll kill you. If you think to betray me by going off on your own, I'll kill you. And if you displease me and become of no further use to me, I'll kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

He hadn't raised his voice once, but his message came through loud and clear. "Y...yes! I understand! I'm sorry, please. I'm sorry!"

But he didn't release her, merely flicked his wand and removed their clothes before forcing her onto her knees, tying her hands behind her with a spell. As she was held still for his cock, she reminded herself that he was dangerous and to anger him could be her undoing. She had to follow his mandates or he would kill her just as he said. She was at his mercy and his forcing her to suck him off was his way of reminding her just that. As she swallowed him down, tears filled her eyes. She wouldn't be so stupid again. He was a pleasant shag when he was content and happy to provide her pleasure as well as himself.

But angry he didn't care a wit about her or her pleasure and as he dragged her to the bed by her hair, shagged her raw and left her to lie there as he got dressed and Disapparated, she was reminded yet again at the stupidity of her choices just then. Never again. Never again would she be so stupid.

* * *

 **Hermione**

It was late, that she could tell immediately as the nightmare trailed off. She was having them again. This time of Draco and Seb being killed instead of just hurt. She shucked off the last vestiges of the fading green flash that had ended their lives and got up to get a glass of water to cool her parched throat. She always screamed in her dreams and suspected she might scream out loud too, but Draco never woke so she wasn't completely sure. As she stood at the sink gulping down the cool water she was suddenly startled by a piercing shriek. The glass fell from her hands and shattered.

The wards! Someone was trying to breach the wards! She flew back to the bedroom to grab her wand to find Draco sitting straight up in bed, eyes wide and looking left, right and center for the danger. Finally realizing no one was there they ran to the main house and almost ran headlong into Nick, Annabelle and Williamson. The three forced them inside and told them to gather the tots in the playroom together with Millie and themselves and to not move from there until one of the three told them it was ok to come out and then they took off in three directions to see where the danger may be coming from.

Hermione knew in her gut it was Lestrange. He was getting bolder it seemed. Maybe he wasn't aware of her wards? Or that she had three Aurors living on the premises? There surely wasn't anyway he did if he was here trying to get in. As she stood there surrounded by scared children she mentally steeled herself. It wouldn't do to panic at that moment and she gathered the kids around her to try and calm them. Draco and Millie joining her.

After about ten minutes the Caterwauling Charm ceased, indicating Nick had turned it off. When Nick had placed it himself instead of letting her do so, he had told her if she were captured or something and was forced to lower all the wards that at least that charm would remain in pace and give them a warning. Then she heard footsteps on the stairs and a knock on the door. Leaving Millie with the tots she and Draco stepped out and found Nick standing there.

"Whoever it was was long gone when we found the point of attempted entry. It seemed the charm did its job and scared them. Problem is that they now know that they have to remove that charm before they can detect what else may have been used. Hopefully your wards are too strong and too many for them to figure them out before we catch them. We're fairly certain it was Lestrange. Perhaps it would be best if you transfigured that room for yourselves again and moved back in here where we can keep a closer eye on you.

"Either that or one of us moves into the Mill House with you. The choice is yours of course. Just let us know in the morning what you decide. Head back to bed for now. We could all use the sleep and he won't be coming back anytime soon."

Hermione took the man's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks Nick. I'm ever so glad you three are here. We shall see you in the morning, until then, goodnight."

They went their separate ways. Alrakis was still too scared to sleep in her bed and so Draco carried her with them back to the Mill House, little Evelyn in Hermione's arms. The other kids were fine it had seemed and had gone back to bed and fallen back asleep almost immediately. Tucking the two little girls into the bed with them, the foursome fell asleep.

* * *

 **Rastaban**

"Well blast and damn! Bugger all! That little bitch is clever, I'll give her that. I have to get passed that blasted Caterwauling Charm before I can test the rest of her wards and that thing is a pain in the arse to remove!" He was shouting as he paced around the room in much the same fashion as his companion had earlier. He was angry because she had dared challenge him and tried to be all high and mighty; and now he was even more angry because he couldn't get to the mudblood or her brats! Well, he'd just have to go to plan B now until he could get rid of that infernal charm.

Tomorrow he would begin watching the red headed twin's store. Hopefully he could drop two Weasleys at the same time. He still owed Molly Weasley after all. Yes, yes that would do nicely. Plan made he turned to Daphne and stripped, flicking his wand to remove the pyjamas she had donned. Then he flicked it again and had her arms tied above her head. He was still angry with her, but not so much he wasn't willing to give her pleasure this time. He was sure earlier had conveyed the message it was meant to and she wouldn't be so stupid again.

Climbing between her thighs he heard her whimper in fear. He wouldn't reassure her, her fear was too delicious. But he would still give her pleasure. He sucked and fucked her with his tongues and finger until she came, filling his mouth with her ample juices. When he had lapped them all up he slid up her body and sheathed himself roughly. He loved that little whimper that came from her mouth again, this time of pain mixed with pleasure.

He shagged her hard and fast, finishing quickly and deciding he didn't care about casting the protection charm to ensure she wouldn't get pregnant. She might make him a decent wife after all. He may not let her have the Malfoy boy after all and keep her for himself. But she didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know that at all. He partook of her slim body the rest of the night. He knew she knew he wasn't casting the charm but smartly kept her mouth shut. Yes, she'd be the perfect submissive little wife for sure.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I am so sorry guys! I totally spaced yesterday was Saturday. I was working on something else, lost track of time and only had time to update an already edited chapter of my other story. I don't like to work on my writing after a certain time of day to kind of wind down my brain. I promise this won't happen again, not the late chapter thing but the reason behind it. Again sorry._

 _so now you've seen just how dangerous Daphne could become of Rastaban was t in her way. Perhaps if she decided to stop fighting him and follow him he may just teach her how dangerous she could be. Wouldn't that be... Bad? Let's get on with this._

 _also, the Kneazle isn't a symbol for anything. I just wanted to add something to help Draco bring Hermione from her doldrums. And I found an actual black and white spotted cat. Like actual spots. Look up my Pinterest board for this story and you'll see what I mean. lol. Link is in my profile._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Hermione**

As Hermione sat and watched George explain to Finley and Freya that they were coming home with him now and he was going to be their father she couldn't help but feel an immense sense of pride. This was now the second family she had created and there were now three more on the table. The Laurie's had been visited and were now just waiting for official word and Hermione expected it to come in the next week or so.

Then during their shag fest at the engagement do, Blaise and his parents had approached Narcissa and Lucius in hopes they had known where she was. They had gone to the Ministry and remarried in a civil ceremony preformed by the Minister while Draco had been in St. Mungo's unconscious. She couldn't be happier for them and they wanted to adopt a child to add to their newly reformed family. She was sure if Blaise had his way, Amelia would have a new home. She was so excited! That would be eight of her twenty-one children if all the adoptions went through.

Blaise was finally calling Balthazar Father and allowing him to call him son. It was a wonderful time for them all right now as Daphne was still in hiding and all these great things were happening. On top of the Zabinis, one other couple had approached her future in laws and had wanted to set up a meeting to adopt a child as well. They were Purebloods, they had been trying to conceive for years and still hadn't managed it and had given up- deciding adoption wouldn't be so bad-, and Hermione was glad to see prejudices were finally falling away

They had chosen the to adopt the Farley twins, Aiden and Zara- halfbloods- instead of just a single child. Once all was said and done she would only have ten kids in her care, as long as no others came along, and she really couldn't be happier. Of course that didn't include Alrakis since once all the danger was over she would absolutely be starting the adoption process with Draco. Draco had convinced her to wait until Daphne and Rastaban had been captured. He didn't want to give them another target.

He doubted they would have any qualms about using defenseless children against them, especially after Rastaban's attempt to get into the estate. Plus there was the fact Daphne had joined ranks with the man who had tried to hurt her sister, that spoke volumes of what Daphne was willing to do to get Draco for her own. That and the attack on Draco. So she would wait even longer to make the child her, their, own. Just then a squeal of delight came from the direction of the couches in front of the fire in her study and she looked up just in time to see Freya hugging George as tightly as possible as Finley did the same on his other side. George laughing merrily between them.

Then there were a thousand words a second coming from both directions and she listened as they grew more and more excited.

"Can we really live with you above your shop? Will we be able to help? Can you teach me how to fly on a broom?" That one was from Finley. "Can we go upstairs and get our things now? Can we have a pet?" And the list went on and on. When they finally wore down George answered their questions and then together they went up the stairs to gather their things.

This time Hermione didn't quite feel the same as when Sarah and Daniel left. Seeing how well things had worked there she knew the twins would be perfectly happy with her chum and she would get to see them often as she did with the other two. Once everything was gathered and all goodbyes were spoken, she hugged all three of them and told them to come back by soon. George kissed her cheek.

"Thanks 'Mione. You don't know how happy this has made me. Promise we'll come by soon and they'll tell you all about how happy they are, as will I. Love you."

"Love you too George. Come by soon, yeah. And don't hesitate to owl me if you need anything. I think you'll be just fine though. I know Molly will be so excited when you tell her. Goodluck."

"Yeah she most certainly will, and thanks for keeping the family out of the loop. I just wanted it to be official before I told them. I suspect mum will have some sort of do to welcome these two to the family."

Hermione laughed. "I suspect so too." Then she opened the floo for them and watched as the new Weasleys and their new father walked into it and disappeared on their new journey together.

She made her way to the kitchen to start up dinner when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and a chin lay upon her shoulder. She leaned back into him and sighed with happiness. The only thing that marred it was Daphne bloody Greengrass, Rastaban Lestrange and the threat they posed.

"Stop it. I know what you're doing. Just stop thinking about it for now. There's nothing we can do until they show themselves again. We know they're out there and we know they'll show again eventually. Just leave it alone for now."

Shrugging she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's hard to do that Draco. They're never far from my mind, wondering what they'll try next. He tried to get onto the property, tired to get passed my wards! He won't stop until someone is dead and we don't know who will be attacked next and there are still those who don't want an Auror to follow them. Which is bloody ridiculous if you ask me.

"Then there's the question of how do they plan to proceed? Will they come for us directly again or go for someone we love? Will they stoop low enough to hurt one of the tots or will they use something or someone else to get to us? Will it happen before or after our wedding. Sooner or later? The questions are endless and it's enough to drive me barmy. I just want this all done with!"

"I know love, I know. But at this point we can only speculate. Nothing will become known until they make a move and right now they seem to still be in hiding."

"I know, I know." He tilted her chin up with his fingertips and kissed her gently and she lost herself in it. That was until there were several cleared throats and they broke off blushing as they noticed they were no longer alone, but that seven sets of little eyes and three sets of adult ones were now looking on them. Some with amusement, that would be the adults, and the others with varied expressions of disgust. All her kids were at the ages when boys and girls had cooties and snogging was gross.

The evening went by with out further ado and Hermione drifted off to sleep back in the Mill House with Draco's arms wrapped about her and Williamson in one of the other rooms. She dreamed that night of all the ways Rastaban and Daphne could try and hurt them and when she woke from the nightmare Draco was there to offer his shoulder to cry on and provide soothing words to help her calm.

* * *

 **Draco**

As he sat upon his broom scanning the sky as the breeze blew thru his blond locks, he thought about the past week. Hermione had had a nightmare every night and he was at his wits end on what he could do to help her, apart from a Dreamless Sleep Draught that was. Which he had owled to ask Uncle Severus for. Potter said they were following leads but so far no luck. They didn't seem to be in England at all. So they were widening the net to see if they could find them. Until then no one could do a thing. So life went on about as normal as could be.

He was on the next quidditch pitch in Turton Moors facing the Falmouth Falcons. He had missed the match against the Tutshill Tornadoes due to the attack on him. United was up by twenty points and he was a bit bored with the way the game was going. They were fairly evenly matched this time around and all he could do was watch for Bludgers and look for the Snitch.

As he scanned the crowd he caught a glimpse of his family and friends. Hermione had all the tots with her as well as Nick and Belle. His Auror Williamson, a hugely muscled black bloke that was really rather good at his job was also with them- but to the back and less a part of the group. Draco had gotten used to him in the last twenty-eight days he's been with them, in fact he had grown quite fond of him and hoped they could remain chums when all this was over.

He gave them all a wave and continued to scan for the Snitch. He caught sight of it just to his left and took off for it. He reached it at the same time the other Seeker did and they found themselves in a race for it. With his team only up by ten points now, he had to catch the little golden ball first. He sped up and edged in front of the other chap and smiled in triumph as his fingers wrapped around it, just before the other team scored the oint that woke have tied them. He put his team up by a hundred and fifty points and they won three hundred to one hundred and fifty. They won again, putting them at four wins. There were only two more matches to win if they were to face the best team from the Irish, Welsh and Scots teams.

After the celebration he told the others he'd be with them soon and went to the makeshift locker rooms to shower and change. He was the last one in there, getting ready to put on his clothes, when he heard someone enter. Turning around he saw his fiancée at the tent flap and smirked as her eyes trailed down his torso and landed on his knob and stayed there. Her eyes widened as his member hardened under her perusal and he grinned wider when she mouthed "oh my".

Then he watched her thighs rub together and that was it. He grabbed her around her waist, stripped her off and sat down on one of the chairs pulling her onto his lap and deftly entering her. She ground against him hard and fast, rubbing her little button with each thrust. She wrapped her arms around his head as he took one of her pretty pink nipples into his mouth, pulling a moan from her lips. It was over swiftly and as they came down from the high he realized she was alone.

"Where are the others?"

She climbed from his lap, cleaned them both off with a flick of her wand, and smiled at him. "Your mum and Molly took them with the others to get ice lollies at Fortescue's. Nick and Belle went with them and Williamson is waiting for us outside. I silently and wandlessly cast a Muffliato on him while I was staring at you, so he couldn't hear us. It was right obvious what would occur. Once they're done getting their ice cream they're all going to the Manor for a sleep over." He felt his draw drop, a sleep over at Malfoy Manor? Would wonders never cease?

She giggled at him. "Yes I know, I was quite shocked myself. But it means we have the whole night to ourselves. How about we go out for dinner and a movie? It's been so long since we've been on a date and I could use the distraction."

"Sounds good to me love. After that I'm taking you home and shagging you on every available surface, Williamson will have to disappear for a while. Let me get dressed and we can go."

They enjoyed themselves quite a lot that evening. They got some burgers and a gelato for dessert. Went to a muggle theater and watched a movie while gorging themselves on popcorn and candy. They forgot about their follower, and the danger for the entire time. When they got home they told Williamson to get lost and went to the Mill House where Draco kept his word until the wee hours of the morning. Hermione slept well that night and Draco slept well because of it. Little did they know that the very next night they'd get more bad news. News that had Hermione completely hysterical this time. Even more so than when he got hurt.

* * *

Hermione was taking a nap something she had seemed to be doing more frequently of late. He had noticed a change in her the last week. Sleeping more, honking several times a day which resulted in him holding her hair back off her face as she threw up in the toilet. He wasn't totally sure what might be going on with her but he was worried the stress was taking its toll on her body. She hadn't been sleeping well at night, she wasn't eating as well either. She fretted constantly. She didn't even want to celebrate Valentine's Day with him tomorrow, he had planned to make her dinner. But she told him she couldn't celebrate when things were so wrong. He was tempted to use a Cheering Charm on her just to get her to smile.

They got the news the night after the match, just before they had gone to climb into bed. George's shop was on fire. It seemed both Daphne and Rastaban were on hand. While Rastaban set the place alight Daphne waited for George to appear. The only thing that saved him that night was Daphne's hesitation because he had the twins in his arms. He was just glad it seemed she wasn't ok with harming children-at least the smaller ones unable to defend themselves-, but he figured the more time spent with Rastaban the more he would rub off on her and the less she would begin to care.

They were all fine this time, the only damage done being the complete destruction of the shop and all the belongings there in, including George's wand. Apparently Ollivander was already pairing him with a new one. Hermione insisted on going that night to make sure they were ok and offering them a place to stay, but George just took them all to the Burrow. No sense in trying to find him a place to stay at the orphanage when Molly had plenty of room.

That night, when they got home, he had had no choice but to force a Dreamless Sleep Draught down her throat. She had been so hysterical over the possibility of one of the twins having potentially been hurt that she just wouldn't calm. When she had awoken the next day she had yelled at him and refused to speak to him all day. By the end of it though she had calmed enough to see he had been right to knock her out that way and she had forgiven him.

Now he was walking through the forest trying to calm himself. To see her like that, to have her not speaking to him, and now the events of the past week- it had all gutted him. He loved her so much he didn't know how much he would miss her soft voice when she refused to use it. Plus there was the fact that Rastaban had proven he was ruthless this time. Sebastian wasn't a child anymore. By wizarding standards he was an adult. But Finley and Freya? They were just children and no one would be able to convince Draco he hadn't known they were in the building.

Rastaban Lestrange wasn't one to not have all the information on the person he was attempting to kill. They could all only be thankful that he had chosen Daphne to do the dirty work this time instead of doing it himself because he wouldn't have cared that George had hold of the twins. He would have just killed them all. He couldn't be more glad that Amelia and the Dedworth trio were no longer in their care, their adoptions having gone through three days ago. They were now out of harms way, but there were still the three younger girls- Poppy, Evelyn and Alrakis who would be adopted by him and Hermione when the time was right.

The other children awaiting adoption were school age, the Farley twins to be exact. He knew Hermione missed the ones adopted already, but this had been the plan all along. To get them adopted. He actually may have another family- a mother, father and an older lad aged ten- lined up. He had spoken to them while in Magical Menagerie picking up food for all the animals they had. The couple were looking at that bloody ferret when they noticed him and had approached him asking if he could help them get an interview with Hermione. He had told them he would owl them later that day, but after everything that had happened he'd had to wait and now wasn't a good time.

Not when she was still upset. So he had owled them and let them know and they had understood and said they could wait. The day after the fire George, Ron, Harry and the other Weasleys had shown up at the burned down shop and started sifting through the rubble to see if anything was salvageable and started clearing the way to rebuild. He promised once Hermione was more the thing they'd be by to help. With the amount of damage, a total loss actually, it would take them a while to fix it all. So he had her resting. She quietly took the Dreamless Sleep every night and her days were spent with the other tots and him.

As he made his way deeper into the forest he just happened to glance down and see Crookshanks trotting along beside him. When the cat saw he had Draco's attention he darted ahead and stopped to look back at him. It was a weird gesture from a cat, but then Hermione would have a weird cat. So Draco decided to play along and follow him. The cat led him ever deeper into the forest and brought him to a huge den of some sort.

He hestimated to look inside, not knowing what was in there, but the cat turned to look at Draco again with weirdly intelligent eyes and a look that said "let's go". So Draco got down on his hands and knees, he would clean himself up later- he couldn't stand grass stains-, and peered into the wide hole at the front. What greeted him was just the thing to cheer Hermione up and he knew that's why the cat had led him here.

"All right Crookshanks, I get it. I'll be back." He loped beck to the house, marking trees as he went with a non-invasive spell, until he got to their bedroom and went inside to find Hermione laying on the bed staring out the window but seemingly not seeing anything. She didn't even look up when he entered the room until he was squatting in front of her. Then it was merely a shifting of her eyes.

"Come on love, I have something I want to show you."

She didn't move, but he could see the curiosity in her eyes. Now to just get her to follow that. "What is it Draco? Something good? Only I don't think I can stand anymore bad news."

"Nothing bad I promise. In fact I think you'll love it. But it's in the forest so let's get you in something warm." He helped her dress, a pair of black leggings with an oversized cardigan thrown over top and a knit cap of her head. He cast a Wamring Charm on her and then took her hand and led her back to the den.

When she peered into the hole he heard a gasp and then a squeal of delight. "Oh Crookshanks you clever boy! You found a mate after all. And look at your babies! They're so cute but they must be cold, how old do you reckon they are Draco," she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Eh, I'd say maybe four weeks. I think he and the female have them nice and snug. After all they've survived half of January and February. I think they'll be fine the rest of the winter. After all, Spring is just around the corner."

"I guess you're right I just wish I could hold them. They're so cute!"

Draco wasn't so sure about that, what with they smushed faces and long fur like their father's and the mottled black, white and ginger fur. He had taken a seat on the ground beside her, clearing it of snow and debris first. Now as his arse froze he watched in awe as, one by one, the male cat carried each kitten out to his master for her to hold. She laughed at him and picked up a kitten and rubbed her face against its fur. The smile on her face told Draco he had been right. No Cheering Charms were needed when you had cute kittens.

Suddenly he felt a cold wet nose on his hand and looked down to see the female Kneazle with the last of her babies. She placed it in his lap and then sat on her haunches and stared at him. He picked the little mite up and gently stroked its fur. This one was more black and ginger than white, with a near perfect stripped pattern all over its back, black ears, a ginger face and a black strip right next to one eye and covering half its nose. It had four white paws and a white chin and chest. It was so soft, and he couldn't help doing the same thing as Hermione. Rubbing it against his face. As he contented himself with the baby, its mother contented herself with Draco's lap.

It was strange because Kneazles were known to be aggressive at times. Unless they liked you that was, then you might find yourself a pet. They were intelligent, independent and had an ability to detect bad people. They could safely guide their owner home if lost and could interbreed with cats- hence Crookshanks the part Kneazle cat. Her fur was a spotted black and white, she had the normal lion tail too, which had not been inherited but her outsize ears had been. So with the smushed faces, long fur and large ears the kittens looked comical, but that didn't matter to Hermione. She already loved them because they were the offspring of her beloved pet.

They spent a little more time with the group before they realized it was time for high tea. Putting the kittens back in the den, they walked off leaving the parents to take care of them and get them back in their warm and snug little bed. When tea was over they spent the rest of the day spending time with the tots and he broached the subject of the Muggleborn couple from Magical Menagerie.

"Love, I hadn't had the chance to tell you with everything going on, but I met a couple a few days ago that wished to speak with you about an adoption. I told them I would owl them when I had an answer for them."

"Oh darling that's wonderful! I can't believe so many people have adopted lately. With George and your parents taking two, the Lauries taking the three, the Zabinis taking Amelia and that couple from the gala taking the Farley twins that leaves eleven kids left. I'm so happy for them all. Owl them and tell them they can come by tomorrow, ten am and I'll have the floo open for them."

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, remember love? They probably have plans."

"Oh that's right. We have some too right? Didn't you mention cooking me dinner?" She gave him a cheeky grin and he smiled. Thank Merlin she was back.

"Yes love I believe I did mention that. So what about the family?"

"Make it Wednesday instead then."

"Will do. Now, how about I take you back to the Mill and make love to you until the wee hours of the morning? I think Millie can handle everything the rest of the night."

"Sounds lovely. Let's go." When they got there, there was a surprise as they found the little mixed Kneazle family, the female included, laying in the cat bed by the hearth. 'Well imagine that', Draco thought. She had apparently adopted them. Life was perfectly ok at the moment. If only it could stay like that, but he knew this was probably just another calm before the storm.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: ok, so I went back through the chapters I wrote and I've added in some filler. You'll see why in a chapter or two. I have everything planned for their wedding, but wonder if anyone has anything they want to see. It can be next chapter- though I'll have to figure out to integrate it- the epilogue, in the wedding, moments that you haven't seen enough of that you want to see more of between secondary characters. Just let me know._

 _Also I'm sure it seems like I'm making everything all happy happy for the orphans and I know that that is in fact not reality for some. Don't worry, not all will be adopted. But I didn't want to keep all the same kids and not bring in new ones while the old are going out. But no knew ones are coming as of now, though thanks to a friend I do have a plan for that. Anyway, here's some filler, and a moment where you'll agree with Draco- that's the Hermione we know. ;)_

 _Also, a particular scene might be familiar to some, I love CaptainBexx and all the drawings they do for Draco and Dramione and Harry Potter in general. If you haven't seen anything by them yet, please look them up on either Pinterest or deviantArt. Theyre fantabulous!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Hermione**

Come Wednesday Hermione was full of excitement again. While in the back of her mind there was constant stress over the terrible duo, as she had since dubbed them, she set it aside to focus on getting as many of her orphans adopted as possible, and this day was hopefully going to be the start of seeing at least one more finding a home. The Muggleborn couple, and their eleven year old son were sitting in front of her desk as she sifted through the paperwork. Logan, as he had introduced himself, wasn't in school because- like Hermione- his birthdate was as such that he hadn't yet been eleven when the new school year had started and would have to wait until next year.

He wanted to have a say in his new siblings, so he was here with his mum and dad. Hermione could understand that. If it were her she would want a day too. Looking up at the couple she addresses the wife, who seemed to be the one doing all the talking.

"So Mrs. Crabtree, why do you lot wish to adopt?"

Mrs. Crabtree leaned forward a bit and smiled. "Well you see, when we heard about all these children who had lost their families due to the war- we wanted to help. I'm perfectly able to have more children, but my heart just wanted to provide a new family for these children who no longer have one. I'm sure you understand as you've made it your mission to provide a place for them until they find a new one. Now we would all three like to hear more about the children you still have here, we're aware some are in school as well, correct?"

"That is correct. Currently I have two little girls aged five here. Then there are Kian and Connor, both eleven. The four Kevins siblings ages fourteen to seventeen, though I must warn you. Their sister Violet will have to go too even if you don't officially adopt her due to her being of age. She won't leave them. Then two more seventeen year olds, Reuben and Sebastian."

Hermione smiled as she told them about the children, she hadn't mentioned the Farley twins- but their adoption had been finalized just that morning and they were no longer available. Due to the status of their adoptive parents- the one time Hermione wouldn't question the privileges of being pureblood- and the fact the holidays were over, their adoption had gone through rather quickly. Draco had taken that interview, since it had been scheduled for the week she was in her depression. She felt bad for not doing it herself, but she had just had a hard time dealing with the fact George and the Bobbins twins could have died. It had scared her entirely. That someone was capable of such evil.

Going for adults was one thing since they could defend themselves, but attacking innocent children? And she was of a mind to agree with Draco. While Daphne obviously hadn't known due to her hesitation, there was no way Rastaban hadn't. He had to have been watching George. Probably Ron too. Just waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. It was amazing how her brain could multitask as she thought through all that while still continuing to wax poetic about her tots. Even the older ones were tots in her mind. No matter that she was only three years older than the seventeen year olds.

When she was done they smiled and asked if they could have a moment to discuss it and she stepped from the room to allow them to have some privacy. Upon exiting she went to find Draco. She found him in the kitchen preparing lunch. The sight that greeted her was gobsmacking, as well as funny. He had an apron on, her frilly one. He was putting cherries on some cupcakes she had baked earlier, having iced them beautifully she was surprised to see.

In front of the hearth was a little cat bed and laid there was the female Kneazle, now affectionately named Dot, and her eight kittens- well actually just seven. They didn't want to give them names, since she planned to adopt them out. But she may keep the little nipper that Draco had held two days ago. That one seemed just as attached to him as Dot was.

It was currently perched on the counter top watching Draco closely, hence why there were only seven with Dot. It was sort of unusual for a kitten that age, usually they didn't become more adventurous until five weeks- though Draco did just estimate their age. So it was possible they were older. But not more than five weeks, they fit that size. Tiny little balls of fluff that rarely adventurered too far from mum and milk. Though they were gallivanting quite a bit. So she'd say they had to be about five weeks not four. They also had most, if not all of their teeth. Which occurred around three to four weeks.

They exhibited their mum's intelligence, much like Crookshanks did. Once they were a bit older she'd check their sex and then try to get them adopted. Three more weeks. For now though, Draco had taken to carrying them back and forth from the houses in a bag like a kangaroo pouch because Dot was always following him. Where he went she did, unless he left the grounds, or went flying. Then she'd yowl for a bit and then go off and care for her babies. The second he came back she'd trot herself right up to him and beg for a pat then go back to her babies. It was hilarious.

Crookshanks wasn't nearly that affectionate and Hermione suspected it had something to do with him being only half Kneazle. Dats were notoriously solitary creatures after all. She watched him a few more moments. She love how fit he was, with every move of his arm his muscles rippled. It was enough to make one barmy with lust.

"You're staring love." His voice startled her from her musings and he smiled at her reaction. She smiled back and walked up to him, leaning over the counter and surveying his handiwork.

"You are enjoying this way too much."

"Strange isn't it? Who would ever think I, Draco Malfoy, would ever decorate cupcakes. Perhaps if you're lucky I might even bake them sometime too."

Hemione snorted. Though as she thought about it, dinner last night had been fabulous. The tenderest, most delicious chicken she'd ever had the privilege to taste. The asparagus was perfect and she had no idea what he used in the smashed potatoes, but they were creamy clouds of deliciousness. She guessed he'd learned how to cook when he moved into that house of his. He didn't have any house elves after all. So someone had to feed him. She was about to say something when the Crabtrees came into the room.

Turning her attention to them she asked, "decided yet?"

"Yes, I think so."

She nodded at Mrs. Crabtree and moved them back to her study when Logan spotted the kittens. "Oh Mum look at the tiny little kitties! Can we have one? Please, please, please?"

He headed towards them but Draco got there first. "Wait a minute young man. You need to learn a thing or two about manners in another's home."

Mr. Crabtree stepped forward then. "He's absolutely right Logan. We've taught you better and I'm sure we've taught you about Kneazles. You can't just walk up to one like that. She'll scratch you or bite you if she doesn't know you or trust you around her babies. Best to let Mr. Malfoy get one for you to pet, and next time. Ask!"

Logan's little face filled with shame and he apologized quietly and asked if he could hold a kitten. Hermione felt bad for him since his excitement had just gotten the better of him, but his father was right. He needed to be reminded that actions had consequences. Draco walked over to Dot and picked up one of the little fur balls and held it out to the boy. "Thank you for asking properly. Dot doesn't like many people. Just myself and my fiancée and the little girls who live here. She barely tolerates our live in assistant Millie or the three live in Aurors we have at the moment. A little boy just running up to her would have frightened her and you could have gotten hurt."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. As long as you've learned from this. As for having one, we are adopting them out- but right now they're too you g to leave mum just yet. You'll have to wait three weeks and even then, your parents must say it's ok."

As Hermione watched Draco with the little boy an image came into her mind of him with their son. A little boy, blond haired and gray eyes like his father, as Draco calmly explained the working of a broom or how Quidditch worked. It was a most interesting image indeed. She left to the two with the kittens and took the Crabtrees back to her study to fill in the paperwork with the name of the child, or children they had chosen. Dipping her quill into her inkwell she looked up at them. "So? Whose name shall I be placing on the paperwork."

The pretty black haired witch smiled and said, "the Kevins siblings. I know the oldest is seventeen and doesn't technically need to be adopted but you said she won't leave her siblings behind, so we would like her to join us too. We'll let her decide if she wishes a name change, all of them can decide actually and I know they're all school age and close to be adults, but they still need a family. So that's that. We want to give them a home."

Mrs. Crabtree reminded Hermione of Molly. No nonsense and don't argue with her. She merely nodded and applied the four names to the parchment: Violet, Lacey, Elsie and the only brother and youngest, Dexter. They were seventeen, sixteen, fifteen and fourteen respectively. Their parents had died at the Battle of Hogwarts, part of the large group that had joined from Hogsmede after Harry's trip into the forest. They'd died fighting for a better world, just like Tonks and Lupin. And just like Tonks and Lupin, had left their children behind. But unlike Teddy, their grandparents were dead and their godfather had died at the Battle of Hogwarts next to their parents.

They had been the first orphans Hermione had taken in. She was immensely glad they would have a family again. All the paperwork was signed and she bid the little family good day, after they decided that they would come back for one or more of the kittens and asked to be owled when they were ready to leave their mum. Hermione promised, delighted to have found a home for them.

Then she owled the papers to the Ministry and went to gather Poppy, Alrakis and Evelyn for lunch. They were all she had left with her. It was odd, the house being so quiet. She sort of wished a new child would come in, but the reason behind it would have to be something sad and she didn't wish that on anyone. So she would be content with her three.

When she walked into the kitchen they were sat around the transfigured table, it was now round and sat ten. Millie was off that day, so it was just the three little girls, herself and Draco and the three Aurors. It was comical looking at the large Williamson sat beside the tiny Evelyn. He cut up her meat and poured her her milk with honey and she smiled at him. He gave her a big smile in return and Hermione smiled watching them. Then she caught a whiff of something revolting and rushed from the room, Draco's concerned voice calling out behind her.

She barely made it to the loo before honking the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She retched and retched and barely heard his footsteps before his warm fingers were pulling her hair off her heated neck and he was squatted next to her. He conjured a cool wet cloth and laid it on the back of her neck as she dry heaved. Exhausted she sat back and leaned her head against the sink next to her. Closing her eyes she heard him mutter, "Scourgify" and the nasty taste was gone from her mouth. She heard him murmur another spell and a second cool wet cloth was bathing the sweat from her face.

"Are you ok love," he whispered after a moment.

She peeked at him through one eye before closing it again. "I don't know what came over me darling. I smelled something in the kitchen that was revolting and my stomach rebelled and here we are. What on earth did you have in that kitchen?"

"Sorry, I was brewing some more Dreamless Sleep. Uncle sent me the recipe and told me to make it myself as he didn't have time to. You've gone through our stores." She was still having nightmares at night. Unless she took the potion. After the attack on George, she hadn't had a night without them. Then, after the discovery of Crookshanks, Dot and their litter, she thought she might be able to sleep without having them, but no such luck.

They'd used the last of it that night. It took a full day and a half to brew and so she hadn't had it last night and had another nightmare. It was a good thing the potion wasn't one that could cause side effects most unpleasant if taken too much. She thought about the past couple days. The rubble that was once a grand shop had been sifted through completely, nothing had survived and Hermione was sad for George. But at least the foundation was going to be cleared today. They were supposed to go help after lunch, taking the three girls to the Burrow first so they could play with the twins.

For the second time that day, Draco's voice startled her from her thoughts. "Come on love. Let's get you down stairs and get some ginger tea in you, I put a charm around the potion so the smell doesn't get to you. You need to eat too if you can. Replenish what you just lost."

Taking his hand she let him help her up. "You're right of course. I am hungry still. That potion smells disgusting, but why was I the only one that seemed to be bothered by it and why not earlier too? Why just in that moment?"

"It affects everyone differently just like with any potion. There might be a single ingredient in it that your nose didn't like. I wouldn't read too much into it. As for why then and not earlier, I'm in the final stages of the brewing. Which explains the smell,l. It tastes delightful when finished, but smells horrid. It'll be just another ten hours before it's complete as I started it yesterday morning. This morning would have been a full day, tonight at ten will be the last of the day and a half, so it'll be ready for you tonight."

She nodded. Last night had been awful for them both. She had woken up screaming after dreaming that Daphne and Lestrange had murdered Draco and the three little girls still in her care. That they had managed to get passed the wards around the estate. Hermione had cried a solid hour after that- Draco holding her tight- and fallen into an exhausted, yet fitful, sleep after. But learning something she didn't know took her mind from that. "How did I not know that?"

"It's not common knowledge to be honest. Usually no potions cause those effects. You might still have a sensitive stomach from not eating much the last week," he said with a scowl. She blushed. She hadn't taken very good care of herself had she? Too worried about George and the twins and what not to really pay any mind to what she was doing for herself. She knew she had worried him a lot. she flushed red and looked away in shame.

"Oh hang it! I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I get it. You were, are, worried. Just promise me you won't do that again and we shall move on."

She looked into his crystal clear gray eyes. She could do that at least. "I promise."

"Good. Now eat." They had reached the kitchen and her chair and she hadn't even noticed. Too distracted she guessed. He pulled out her chair while she took a delicate sniff, readying herself to run again if she could still smell the potion. Nothing assaulted her nlse, telling her he had cast the promised charm over the potion. So she took her seat. He walked to the stove to put the kettle on, then moved back to sit beside her.

She ate her bunty in silence and sipped the ginger tea he had made. Once they were all done they walked the short distance to the end of the drive and Disapparated. Molly was waiting when they got there. The girls sqealed in delight at seeing the twins and ran off without even saying goodbye. Laughing at their antics, leaving Belle with Molly and Dawlish- her Auror- and together with Williamson and Nick they Apparated to Diagon Alley. As they stood outside the empty lot, a wave of hysteria hit Hermione and she had to take deep breaths to calm herself. They could have died. All three of them could have died.

* * *

 **Draco**

He just managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He shouldn't have brought her here. She clearly wasn't ready. He wasn't used to seeing the normally strong, determined Hermione looking so frail and small. He wanted her angry, determined to make a plan to take down the terrible duo once and for all. Not having a panic attack and fainting in his arms. Waving off the others: George, Ron- who had been 'retired' to keep an eye on his brother-, Bill, Harry and Ginny had rushed forward, but there was no point. Draco had her well in hand, he just needed a place to sit down so he could use at least one hand to try and wake her.

Looking around he spied the tables sat outside the bookshop. Flourish and Blotts kept permanent places for readers to sit and enjoy a book or two borrowed from the shop. Perfect. He marched his way to one of the tables, avoiding the few people he passed as he went, but when he got there a concerned Lavender Brown came stepping outside, her bubblegum pink hair a stark contrast with her black shirt. Jeans covered her legs. Scars covered her neck. He remembered what Pansy had told him once.

After nearly dying at the hands of Greyback. The woman had decided to live life to the fullest. She'd told her parents in no uncertain terms she would not be going to work for the Ministry and decided she wanted to work at the shop instead. According to his mother she slept in a small bedroom in the back. She was content according to Narcissa too. Happier with being able to make choices on her own, rather than have them made for her. She liked raw steaks like Bill and apparently bubblegum pink hair. She motioned for him to follow her inside. So he did.

"I saw what happened. It was awful what happened that night. I'm not surprised that she panicked and fainted. The stress must be getting to her so much. I don't know how the two of you have handled it all. Or Harry and the others for that matter. I just hope they're caught soon. Is it true this is a revenge plot? It's horrid. I'm sorry you were hurt by the way..." She continued to ramble, not giving him a chance to get a word in edgewise as she lead him through the stacks of books and bookshelves to her room at the back.

When they stepped inside he noted it was small, but well kept. She was apparently a neat freak. "Lay her on the bed and I'll get her something to drink while you revive her." She walked off and Draco went about waking his fiancée.

"Rennervate." He waited as her eyes began to flutter before finally opening and looking about in confusion.

Finally they lit upon him. "What happened?" Her voice was whisper soft. Almost as if she knew what had happened and was ashamed.

"You fainted love. Had a panic attack when you saw what was left of the shop. I brought you to Flourish and Blotts because I was going to sit in one of the chairs and wake you, but Lavender brought us inside and to her room. You're on her bed. She went to get you a drink."

Just then said woman walked back in with a steaming cup of something. "It's still hot so drink it slowly." Hermione nodded and took the cup from Lavender. Once it was at eye level Draco could see it was a steaming cup of hot cocoa. Of course. Hadn't Lupin always pressed Potter to eat chocolate after fainting due to the Dementors. Draco smiled fondly at those memories. He may be friends with the black haired git, but he wasn't against laughing at the man's expense every once in a while.

As she sipped her cocoa, she was quiet. So he filled the silence. "Do you want to go home?" A shake of the head. "Do you want to go back to the shop and help still?" She contemplated that a moment and again shook her head. Well at least she could see reason and wasn't willing to put herself in the same situation. "Well what then?"

Taking the last sip of her drink she smiled at him. "Well I do still need a wedding dress. And while we're here I might as well visit Madam Malkins. I can do that while you help the others. I'll take Nick with me. Then I can go to Scribbulus and see if they have any parchment I like for our save the dates and invitations."

He hadn't a bloody clue what a save the date was, but invitations was clear. Ones for their wedding. They had finally decided to hold the wedding on June Fourteenth. A Wednesday. According to Hermione and her many founts of knowledge, Wednesday's were considered the best days to get married achording to some poem she had quoted at him. Something about Mondays being for wealth, Tuesday health and Wednesdays best of all, he couldn't quite remember.

He hadn't wanted to argue with her since these days Saturdays were the most common days to get married and she had her heart set on Wednesday, so Wednesday the Fourteenth of June it would be. It should give them plenty of time to plan. They had discussed it more and she wanted to invite all her previous orphans- the ones now adopted- and their new families, though some of them were already a given.

Like the Zabinis, his parents and George and the twins. She was waffling about flower girls and such though. She loved all her kids and to exclude any of them was making her hesitate choosing them. He'd told her to just make all four girls, the three living with them and his sister, flower girls and be done with it. As George was family that made Finley and Freya family too and so he was sure they would be included in some way as well. She just wouldn't make an absolute decision and he was over it, so he'd reminded her money was no object and if she wanted everyone to be in the bloody wedding it was fine.

She'd patted his arm and told him to be logical, that would be far too many people. That had been before the attack though, they hadn't discussed the wedding at all after and he couldn't help but be relieved she was thinking about it now. "That's fine love. You do that. Don't forget to get a swatch of the fabric that will be used for your dress so you and mum can decide on a color scheme."

She smiled at him while Lavender snorted a laugh. "You remembered."

"Well of course. It's our wedding after all. I may act like I don't care what you do, but I do listen. Now, let's get out of our heroes hair and get back to what we were doing."

After he helped her off the bed he turned to the witch that helped him and he held out a hand. "Thanks for helping us out. I really appreciate it."

She took his hand and smiled, then glanced at Hermione. "It was the least I could do. After all, Hermione did save my life once." At that his witch blushed to her roots and stammered. Laughing he kissed her cheek and together they walked through the shop and out the door. It wasn't too crowded that day, being the day after Valentine's Day, there wasn't the crush there probably had been the day before the holiday. He maneuvered them around a witch coming from Broomstix and back to the others.

Before they could get a word out he sent her off with Nick. After watching them make their way to the robe shop turned to the others. "She's fine. Just had a mild panic attack. She's decided it's best to work on our wedding than help here. I hope you can understand that George."

"Of course. The only thing that's given me any piece of mind is knowing the twins are ok. My shop can be rebuilt and everything replaced, but they can't. I died a thousand deaths that night trying to get to them and get them out. Then when I saw Daphne I though we were dead. I've thanked Merlin every night since that she hesitated and I was able to Disapparate to the Cauldron and get help. I just wish I could have gone further, but I knew Shacklebolt would wish to ask questions and I didn't want him coming to the Burrow to do so. They feel safe there. Thankfully they haven't had any nightmares over it."

"No, she's been having them enough for both of them. She's really been affected by this. It was one thing when it was us. As adults we can defend ourselves. But Finley and Freya are just kids. She's terrified that Lestrange and Daphne will hurt her kids. I had to brew another batch of Dreamless Sleep today because she's used it every night and I didn't have that much to begin with. I wish there was a way to get these fuckers."

Potter stepped forward then. "I'm afraid there's been no news. We widened the search and request for information to all of Europe, we've heard nothing. And Kingsley still hasn't come up with a way to get them into a trap either. It's frustrating. I know. Especially as this is all on me." Typical Potter. Everything was his fault. It was all about him. Draco was completely through with that shite.

With his best Malfoy sneer in place he glared at the wizard. "Everything about you again is it? Did you conveniently forget that he wants the wand to kill those of us he feels wronged him? He wants Molly dead, not because of you, but because she killed his sister in law. He wants me and my parents dead because we're traitors. Hermione because she helped you and she's marrying me. Let's see, who else? Oh yes! Goyle because he betrayed his pureblood ideals and is shagging Weasley. Sebastian because he betrayed his father. Need I go on?

"This isn't all about you you wanker! It's about a madman and his stupid ideas and his sadistic tendencies! Get over yourself!" By the end Draco was shouting and felt several pairs of eyes on him. Turning he saw several people had stopped in their shopping and were watching him yell at the chosen one. And among them? One bitch named Rita Skeeter.

She mock clapped for him, her quill moving a mile a minute as she did so. "Oh bravo Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure there are many who have been dying to say that to him for a long time. Care to tell me more? What else can you say about this sadistic madman and his new sidekick. Is it true she fancies you and is helping him, to get you from Miss Granger?"

Draco snarled at her, but it didn't phase her a bit so her turned his back on her. "I'm sorry Potter. The stress. But this isn't because of you. It's because of all of us. Now shall we get back to the task at hand?"

"I get it Malfoy. And thanks for that. I think I needed reminding that this isn't my fault. Kinda been frustrated lately and not thinking clearly."

"It's alright mate. Just remember..." But Draco never got out what Potter should remember because just then there was a shout and a bang and a squeal and when he turned around the most glorious sight he'd ever seen was before him.

There was the fiery, angry Hermione he hoped for, he wanted. She had Skeeter on the ground and was above her shouting about minding her own business or she would turn her into a bug and instead of putting her in a jar this time, she'd squish her. Skeeter looked terrified and was nodding rapidly at the angry witch. When Hermione let her up Skeeter took her notebook and ripped up her notes and swore she wouldn't print what happened. Then she scurried away as fast as her legs could carry her. It was a grand sight. Moving his eyes back to his witch he smiled with pride at her.

She marched her way to him and wrapped her arms around him. "That stupid bloody bint! She better keep her promise or I swear I'll keep mine! How dare she try to write those things about you!" He had no idea what she was talking about but if he knew Skeeter the slag was probably writing things that held no ounce of truth to them. Probably even wrote he had hit Potter or something.

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you oh most valiant night for protecting my honor, but what are you doing here? I thought you were choosing your dress."

She glanced up at him sheepishly. "I heard you shouting." Well if that didn't make him feel worse about shouting at Potter. Madam Malkin's robe shop was six shops away. He really had been shouting rather loudly.

Glancing back at the others he cleared his throat and looked at Potter apologizing with his eyes. "I'm going to take my girl to get her dress. I'm sorry we said we'd help, but this day has been a lot and I think I'd like to just head home."

"Don't worry Malfoy. There will be plenty of time to help. We have to clear the foundation today and building will take at least a week and then another to get all my product back in and to get restocked, probably another week. Come back tomorrow or something. You can help then."

"Thanks George. Maybe tomorrow then. See you lot later." After their chorused goodbyes, he walked with Hermione back to the robe shop. They walked arm in arm and neither could stop the smiles, or the eventual laughter, as they thought about Rita Skeeter in neon pink laying on the dirty cobblestone street of Diagon Alley.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: references used: livescience dot com I forgot the other one, but just typed in how to tell if a mare is pregnant without a vet. Went from there. After researching for the wedding I decided I quite liked the idea of no particular theme. If you look at the wedding in DH, the Weasleys didn't either, though tuxes or suits for the guys and dresses for the ladies did seem to be the order of the day. The blue dress has some symbolism. It'll probably be explained in a later chapter. If not I'll put it in an author's note, but it's not relevant to this particular chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this. It's just some Drabble and a little lemon. ;)_

 _I looked for a headache potion on the wiki. I didn't find one. There were many that helped in ways that an energy drink might in our world, but that's not relieving a headache. Lol. And all the healing spell's I saw were for more major things like broken bones and such. I've seen a headache potion in othe fics- so I'm using it here. Just a FYI. :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Draco**

They spent the rest of the day on the wedding. Unable to settle on a shade of lavender she liked, Hermione began to wander into the other colors and that's when she found the powder blue. It was this floaty material, chiffon- or so Madam said. He reminded Hermione to get a swatch for the color theme, but she had apparently decided to follow the example of Bill and Fleur's wedding and let them all pick their own colors.

After shocking Draco with that revelation, Madam showed Hermione a satin in gray to make a lining to go with the blue and that was it, she fell in love and he was left in the front of the shop while they took bloody forever to design the dress and schedule an appointment for two weeks from now to pick dresses for her bridal party. Which meant another bloody thing to do. Weddings took entirely too much to plan. That was why he had left it to her. Though Draco was sure he would get roped in somehow. Getting the tuxes maybe. He knew she wanted his help to make a guest list, that he didn't mind so much, though he knew it would take forever.

Then she couldn't find what she wanted at Scribbulus so they took to the streets of London and found a stationary shop that sold a variety of floral printed papers, several shades of parchment- who knew there were browns, vanillas and yellows? It was ridiculous. There were also envelopes of all shapes and sizes and she happily browsed the selections until she finally, thank Merlin, decided on several different florals, a paper bag brown parchment to write the words she wanted on, and matching brown envelopes.

When he ventured to ask why they even needed save the dates, it wasn't like there were any people who would have to travel in order to stay the night or whatever, she had told him in her perfect logic- that since they'd made it a summer wedding she wanted people to know in advance so they could plan their summers with the knowledge there would be a wedding. Whatever. Thankfully they left the invitations for a later date and headed home. He hadn't known what he would be getting himself into taking her shopping for the wedding like that, a mistake he would not be repeating- she could go with his mum from now on. Even Belle had seemed annoyed when the five of them had gotten back.

There were no tots asking him to have tea parties when they returned, as they were still with Molly, and the disgruntled Aurors took themselves off to the main house- Williamson had told Draco he was on his own because he couldn't listen to one more speech about how this floral was different from that one when they had all bloody looked the same. So thwarting her from getting started on the save the dates, because that was enough wedding stuff for one day thank you very much, he took her to the bedroom. Her protests dying in a blaze of moans and pants as he shagged her senseless.

An hour later saw them having afternoon tea with Molly. Belle, Nick and Williamson stealthily- and apparently smartly- disappearing into the lounge to play Exploding Snap with Evelyn, Alrakis, Poppy, Finley and Freya. They were wise, because as soon as he and Hermione sat down at the kitchen table with their tea, her very colorful tea set sat between them all at the table, Molly set in with the wedding questions.

Who was invited. Who was officiating. Were they doing a strictly magical handfast ceremony or incorporating some muggle traditions in honor of her muggle heritage. When would it be. Had she gotten her dress yet, and the questions went on and on. He was beginning to feel the first stirrings of a headache and wished he had the nerve to ask if Molly had any Headache Potion. Finally the questions died and they were asked to stay for supper. As Hermione got up to help Molly with it, he took himself off outside to get some fresh air- hoping it would help his throbbing head.

He was out there a good hour in the cold, watching the little gnomes run around the garden, before Draco saw four figures coming down the lane- their red heads practically glowing in the late winter setting sun. They were laughing and as he watched Draco felt a bit of longing strike him. He had always wished to have brothers and sisters. He had always envied the Weasleys their large family, even among the taunts. Now Draco had two siblings that he hadn't spent much time with since Christmas. He felt guilty for that, but it couldn't be helped. Not with the terrible duo, as Hermione now called them, still on the loose.

He had even missed the last few Tuesday teas with his mum, wanting to be close to Hermione while she had been depressed. His mother had understood of course. Perhaps the next Tuesday he could join her with Hermione, now Hermione was acting much more the thing. He was sure Narcissa Malfoy would be delighted for the company of her son and so to be daughter in law. It would also give them time to talk about the wedding. It would give Draco time to spend with Sarah and Daniel.

As they approached, Draco stood to greet them. "Hullo Malfoy! Fancy meeting you here ey mate. Seems we just saw you a fair few hours ago. What are you still doing here?"

"Your mum invited us for dinner George. I just stepped outside to get some air. Got a bit of a headache."

"Well I'm glad to hear we're to have company for supper. Welcome Draco. Why don't you come inside and I'll hunt you up something for that ache in your head."

"Thank you very much Mr. Weasley..." at a look from the older wizard Draco corrected himself. "Arthur. Sorry. Thank you very much Arthur."

"Much better. And you're quite welcome. You of course know Ron and I believe you've met Percy."

Draco told the other two hello and they all went into the house. Arthur found him a Headache Potion and he put some in another cup of tea. "Oh dear, why didn't you say something Draco. I could have gotten it for you."

"I didn't wish to intrude Molly. You and Hermione were busy and it was only a little throbbing in my head." She gave Draco this stern look that he imagined she'd perfected in the years since her start as a mother. She had six boys after all, five now Fred was gone, and the twins alone probably warranted that 'do as you're told' look. He often wondered how she had managed.

"Well from now on young man, ask."

He smiled at her motherly scolding. He should be used to it by now, what with all the time he'd spent here that summer. "Yes ma'am." Then he sipped his tea and rejoiced as the ache in his head began to dissipate.

She smiled at him and went back to her wand flicking. As the house elves made all their meals, Draco had never watched a witch use magic to fix supper and he watched, fascinated, as a little of this and a little of that went flying about above them. Weasley almost got bashed upside the head with a pot, causing Draco and George to break out into loud guffaws while Weasley's ears turned red- as red as his hair. Molly merely yelled at him to get out of the way. This family was so full of love and laughter. Something he had missed growing up. Draco vowed that would not be the case for his children. His parents may be different now and he was thankful for that for Sarah and Daniel's sakes, but he still wished his childhood had been different.

Once everyone was full from dinner, the tots went back to play Exploding Snap with George and Ron and the three Aurors while Percy went back to the Ministry, as Molly lamented on how he was wasting his life away on nothing but "work, work, work" and Arthur told her to leave him alone, that he'd settle eventually. Hermione was on her second helping of trifle and Draco had to snigger at her appetite- though he was secretly glad she was eating properly again. When she finally set the fork down, she turned to Arthur all seriously and surprised Draco with what she asked him.

"Arthur, I was wondering. I mean, you've been like a father to me for years now and with my own not even knowing who I am anymore I was hoping... Well, that you would walk me down the aisle and give me away. I love you like a father and couldn't think of even asking anyone else or not having you at my side in that moment. So will you? Please?"

Draco heard Molly gasp and turn away, lifting her apron to presumably dab tears from her eyes. Arthur on the other hand didn't seem to care that his eyes had teared up. "I'd be truly honored Hermione. We've thought of you and Harry as ours for a long time now. I wish I could make it so your dad could be here, but since I can't- I'd be absolutely honored to walk you down the aisle and give you away to this fine young man." He clapped Draco on the back and smiled.

Hermione squealed and stood from her place at Draco's side and walked around him to throw her arms around Arthur as Molly, having given up hiding her tears, watched on with a wet face and a smile. He heard a shuffle and turned to the doorway to see George there. When he realized he was spotted he gave Draco a wink and faded back into the other room. An hour later saw them putting little girls to bed in George and Fred's old room- their having begged to spend the night and stay with Molly again the next day. Molly's assurance that that would be fine and reminder that they were probably lonely helping them make the decison to allow it.

Draco Apparated them home and tucked Hermione into bed, wishing she didn't still need the Dreamless Sleep. Her nightmares still hadn't ceased and he was afraid that they would never go away. He could only hope that the capture of Daphne and Lestrange would change that. Tucking her into his arms, he swiftly joined her in slumber.

* * *

 **Hermione**

As promised, Draco brought Hermione back to Diagon Alley the next day. Her only issue was the Draught of Peace he had made her take for her anxiety. Apparently during dinner last night, he and George had discussed it and had both decided it was best- without consulting her. How she had missed that she didn't know. Normally she would have gotten angry and argued, but the fact that she had thrown up again that morning over the smell of the bangers he had been cooking made her decided she might need some calm. She assumed all her worrying and stress was playing havoc with her health.

That had been a shock, to see him in the kitchen again- though he reminded her he had to learn to cook as he had lived alone in that house in London. The one he had offered to sell to Blaise, though Blaise till had yet to make a decision.

He also talked her into only working until lunch and then they would go to the Ministry and look for that much needed information on the flying horses. Hermione hadn't noticed if any were pregnant, but then she didn't know what to do to find out or what to look for. She was fine with this because it meant one less thing to worry about. She had to use tomorrow to make her save the dates though. Especially as Narcissa had sent an owl just before they'd left asking Hermione if she would join her Monday to go to a shop she had just heard about from a friend. Apparently they made the most 'to die for' wedding invitations. They would see.

Then Draco had asked if they could go together to Tuesday tea with his mum and she really didn't want to be working on the save the dates all weekend, so tomorrow it was. Maybe even Friday as she and Draco still had to sit and make the guest list. With all the stuff going on in their lives, plus the depression she had gone into- causing a lack of eating properly a it was no wonder her stomach was rebelling or her anxiety so high. She'd be ruddy glad when all this shite was over with. Then maybe she could enjoy planning her wedding instead of worrying Daphne or Lestrange might ruin it somehow.

As Hermione stood there, placing another brick onto her section of wall she was working on, the terrible duo entered her mind yet again. They were nowhere to be found and she hated it, she hated that they could appear at any second because no one knew where they were. It had felt so good going after Skeeter yesterday and now she itched to do something about the duo too. But Kingsley was still waffling and couldn't come up with a perfect trap that wouldn't put innocents in danger too.

Though she wondered if that would matter. Draco's next match was in a little over two weeks and she wondered if there would be a repeat of the one with Rodolphus. After all, both brothers seemed to take after the other in the hubris department. Rodolphus had thought himself too clever to get caught. Would Rastaban assume the same? Skeeter had everyone in fear over why he and Daphne were doing what they were doing, much more so now after the attack on George. They feared for their children as much as for themselves. Feared this was a repeat of Voldemort. Hermione hadn't seen a peep from Skeeter in that mornings Prophet though. She'd scared her well it seemed.

After another hour George called a halt and they went to the Cauldron for lunch and then parted ways. Hermione and Draco Apparated not far from the Ministry's guest entrance, that same red phone booth that Harry had described in fifth year. Together they got inside and rode down into the Ministry. A rather helpful, though annoying witch- she kept batting her eyes and tittering at Draco which made Hermione want to punch her right on the nose- led them to the library and Hermione got down to business, determined not to stray from her task- though all those lovely leather bound books made her fingers twitch to touch them.

With Draco's help she found the first four books on the subject of flying horses. Finding a pair of comfy looking armchairs in a quiet corner, she curled her legs beneath her, called for quill and parchment with her wand and got down to business. Draco sat in the other with a book about Quidditch plays. They spent the remainder of their time in silence, the only sounds their breathing and the scratching of the quill. What she found was interesting; and rather relieving.

Granians and Aethonans could, in fact, interbreed. Females became sexually mature around two years of age, while males did so between three and four. Hermes was four, so he could mate. The mares: Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Hera and Hestia- they'd decided to stick with the Greek theme- were all between three and five. So they could breed. However, it seemed- like with American mustangs- they usually only went into what was known as show heat between the months of April and early September as to not drop their foals when the cold weather set in.

So they had about a month or so before their mares might begin to start going into heat. They would go into heat every eighteen to twenty-one days for about a five to seven day period. Unless they got pregnant. She hadn't found out how to tell if the were yet though. She did discover it was best to leave them be while on heat because some mares could become irritable and bite or kick. It could apparently also be painful and was recommended an equine pain relief potion be mixed in a bucket of water for the affected mare to drink.

Hermione set aside that book and reached for the next, realizing she had found most of all she'd needed in the first book. It had just taken her so long to do so because she hadn't just searched for that particular information, but had become caught up in the rest of the book as well. Flipping to the index she found what she was looking for and began to read again. Hermione found that there wasn't really any good way to tell if a mare was pregnant unless she stopped having her heat cycle- except when it was time for their heat cycles to cease during the winter. Refusing a stallion's advances wasn't any help because they did that if they weren't in heat. Otherwise she would have to owl Pansy's department and have someone versed in magical creature veterinary practices to come out and check. That was the only way to know for sure.

Plus they were pregnant eleven months, hence the reason behind the stop in their cycles around early September. It was mother nature's way of ensuring foals weren't too little during the winter months. They could freeze to death otherwise. Having found all the information she needed, she looked up to find Draco no longer beside her. Glancing around she found him putting his book back. He reached for another and she watched the play of his muscles underneath his jumper. He was a smashing specimen of male perfection.

All lean muscles and height. His limbs were long and his shoulders wide. Hips narrow and Hermione new what he could do with those. It involved certain bedroom activities and blast!, now she was randy! She mentally calculated the time it would take them to leave the Ministry and Apparate to the gates of the estate. Not being able to Apparate onto the grounds or Floo into the lounge of the Mill was most inconvenient and for the thousandth time or more, she cursed Rastaban Lestrange and Daphne Greengrass. No, no. She wouldn't think about them.

Hermione would envision all that yummy pale skin and muscular body beneath her hands as she moved them over his body. Yep, that was what she would think about. As if sensing her gaze upon him Draco looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. Putting the book he had grabbed back, he turned and strode her way. His long legs eating up the carpet in seconds. Standing over her he pointed to the book in her hand. "Find what you needed to love?"

She had to mentally smack herself to remember how to speak and not drool. "Uh, yeah. I mean yes. I found everything. Are you ready to go home? We have a number of hours before we have to get the girls. Molly said we could come after dinner." Speaking of, she wanted to eat him for dinner. Stop it Hermione!

"That's good. Well then let's put these back and go home." He helped her put the books away and they made their way out of the Ministry.

The moment they stepped through the door of the house, she jumped him. Grabbing his face between her hands she snogged him madly. His surprise lasted only moments before he was kissing her back and had lifted her to carry her into their bedroom, Hermione wrapping her legs around him as he did so. She broke the kiss, unwrapped her legs from his waist and waited for him to set her down, but he merely smiled at her. She giggled a bit and then pointed at the floor. "Set me down darling. I want to shag you and I can't if I'm in the air."

"Do you really? Hmmmm, well if you insist." He set her on her feet and then they were suddenly disrobed and he set their wands on the dresser beside him.

Draco shuffled her backwards until her knees hit the bed and she plopped down onto it. He put an arm around her back and lifted her until her head was on the pillows, then proceeded to kiss down her throat. He licked a line down her belly, making Hermione shiver. He kissed his way up first one leg then the other, then dived into her center like he was at a holiday feast. She arched into the contact and moaned at the feel of his hot wet tongue on her slick folds. He pressed it flat and laved her hot little button until she was screaming, her nails making furrows in his shoulders.

But he wasn't done, no he wasn't. He thrust two fingers inside her and turned them over and rubbed that fleshy spot over and over while he tongued and nibbled her clit. This time when Hermione screamed, it was his name and it was because she was coming. He lapped up her juices and moved to enter her, but she surprised him by sitting up and rolling over so she was kneeling next to him. She pushed him onto his back on the bed and did her own exploration.

Hermione leaned over him, teasing him by brushing her nipples across his chest. He leaned up, grabbed her breast and sucked one into his mouth. It felt fantastic. Her nipples were more sensitive than usual though making it hurt a bit too. But she didn't care. He sucked on the other one and when he finally released it she kissed and licked her way down his body until she hovered over that very at attention part of his anatomy. Draco watched her, to see what she would do. His eyes were hooded with lust, his nostrils flaring as he drew in a hard sharp breath when she licked his hip just to the right of his todger.

Hermione teased him, licking across his abdomen to the other hip and giving it a lick and a nibble. His dick twitched in anticipation, a drop of precum glistening on the head. Hermione wanted to taste that drop. She moved to kneel between his legs, stuck her tongue out and licked him. It was salty, musky, but oh so good. She swirled her tongue around the head, flattening it and licking that little ridge on the underside. The spot she new he was most sensitive. She licked him like a lollie before taking him into her mouth as far as he could go, she held him tight with her left hand while bracing herself on his hip with the right and sucked him in deep.

Sliding her mouth up and down his length and making him moan. She did the circuit twice before he was growling and grabbing her under her arms and flipping them so she was on her back again. He grabbed himself and rubbed up and down her slit twice before pushing inside, her mouth falling open on a moan of ecstasy. Merlin he was so big and she was so full and it felt so good! She wrapped her legs around his and clutched the sheets as he pulled back out and slammed back into her.

He rose up on his hands and leaned down and kissed her, taking her moans and whimpers into his mouth and her body took him into her. They danced in an age old rhythm, her body bucking as his thrust and soon that familiar warmth coiled low in Hermione's belly and began to spread all the way to the tips of her toes and the top of her head. She met Draco thrust for thrust until she was coming on a shout and clutching his back once again. He thrust three, four more times before shouting her name and emptying into her. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their breaths were coming harsh and fast. He rolled off of her and flopped on this side next to her.

She turned her head to look at him and he smirked that familiar Malfoy smirk and in that moment, all was right in the world.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: there will be a few POV changes in this chapter. I know it'll seem a lot but there's a reason to jump back and forth, promise._

 _Credit to CaptainBexx and her amazing drawings that gave me the idea for a couple moments in this chapter. I've said it before and I'll say it again, if you haven't seen her drawings you need to go to deviantart and look them up. Or Pinterest as well. I have a few HP boards with her pics because they're amazing! I gather ideas from all sorts of pics on that app. Lol. It's hard not to when there are so many great pictures of all types on it._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty- One**

 **Hermione**

Hermione and Draco had finally sat down and made a list of who they would invite to the wedding and who would be in the wedding party. Then four days ago she took five little girls to Madam Malkins and let them choose the colors they liked and looked at the designs Madam had, instead of custom designing their dresses like Hermione had done for hers. It was the easier option with indecisive little girls. Evelyn, Alrakis, Poppy and little Sarah would be her flower girls. Freya would be a junior bridesmaid.

She knew that was a lot, but she couldn't bring herself to choose between any of them. Finley and Daniel would be ring bearers, Finley helping Daniel down the aisle. Reuben, Kian and Connor would be ushers. She wanted to incorporate all the orphans who had yet to be adopted. She hoped that they might be soon, but hadn't heard from anyone about adopting since the Crabtrees.

Ginny, Millie- who had become a good friend- and Astoria would be her bridesmaids and they had opted to get their own dresses. She told them to just put it on the Malfoy's tab. They'd pay everything once Madam Malkin was completely done. No sense in doing it as each dress was chosen. Draco had been tasked with taking the boys to get their tuxes and his own; and to let his groomsmen- Blaise and Harry, of all people- know by when to get their's.

He planned to take Seb, who was his third groomsman, and the boys one day during next weekend to get their tuxes chosen and sized. With exams, it was the only time Seb could go before school let out and still get his chosen with enough time for it to be ready before the wedding. Narcissa and the other adults would make sure they had their own stuff done on time themselves. With the save the dates having been sent out, no one could claim they didn't know by when they should be ready.

Hermione and Narcissa had also chosen the invitations. They were lovely, just as Narcissa's friend had claimed. The shop sold hand painted watercolor creations by the New York based muggle illustrator, Sarah McCay. They had had so many, but Hermione had chosen ones that were on a light cream, thin- almost delicate- parchment. The design was floral, like her save the dates, with anemones, ranunculus, garden roses and crocuses. They came with a matching rsvp and had all the pertinent information for the wedding and reception upon them. The rsvps were addressed to Malfoy Manor of course.

She got matching cream envelopes and Narcissa had suggested a get together with herself and her friends to address them when they were ready for pick up in three weeks. Hermione absolutely adored that idea. She missed Ginny. Missed spending more time with her than an occasional sighting, like today. Millie was around all the time except her days off. Astoria wouldn't be able to join them due to exams though. She invited Molly and Narcissa and would probably also send owls to Pansy and Luna as well, so they could make a girl's day of it. She'd send Draco off somewhere with the tots. For now though, they had a Quidditch match to get through. Hermione watched in anticipation for Draco to catch that little golden ball.

* * *

 **Draco**

Here Draco was again. On his broom watching for the Snitch as his team worked on beating their fifth team of the season. They were the only one of the English teams still undefeated, though the Irish Ballycastle Bats were also undefeated. They had one more match in April and then the championship game would come at the end of April. Then he'd have all summer to spend with Hermione. He was bound to annoy her in the first week so he might need to find something to do over the summer. Especially as there were only two more Death Eaters loose, Rastaban and Avery. So his undercover work wouldn't be needed.

As he scanned the sky, he also scanned the crowd. The entire Weasley clan had come. The twins, now Weasleys instead of Bobbins- their name change completed last week-had been given a party to welcome them to the family the same day the change was complete. George's shop was almost done being rebuilt and his product was filling the Burrow parlor, much to his mum's disgust.

Draco's parents and siblings had also come and were in the stands with Hermione, Millie and the three girls. Even Blaise had shown today because students were studying hard for their N.E.W.T.S., which meant Astoria was busy and he couldn't spend time with her at the moment so he chose to come watch the match. Goyle was with Ron and Seamus was with Millie, cheering for the opposing team. Draco thought they were doing it just to be contrary. The Montrose Magpies were good and his team was having a time of it, but they were still ahead. The moors at Oswaldtwistle were already lush and green with the incoming spring, though there was still a nice chill in the air.

Draco scanned the pitch again and finally saw it, the Snitch, just behind one of their goals. He took off towards it, the other Seeker still not having caught on yet that he had seen it, and was nearly there when he heard a rumble of voices. Not paying much attention since they were probably watching him, he reached out and just as his fingers had wrapped around the little golden ball and won his team the match, he heard the screams.

Immediately turning towards the sounds he looked on in horror as everything went sixes and sevens. He saw the stands, in which his family and friends were, start to crumble to the ground- having been hit at their base with some sort of spell. He searched for the culprit, sure he knew who it was, and indeed found Rastaban Lestrange watching with delight as the towers fell. Daphne, who stood beside the deranged madman, looked on in fear. Surely they both had to know this was beyond barmy to attack at a Quidditch match again.

Because this time? They were outnumbered. Kingsley had had the same fear as Hermione and he brought more than just the usual three Aurors. Rastaban probably counted on people's fear to keep him safe as well, like at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but that wasn't to be the case this time. As people began to Apparate on the ground out of the falling stands, many others ran to aid those still there. Ones too afraid or unable to move in time.

Draco flew as fast as he could to help. He reached the stands and grabbed a baby one of the other spectators was holding out, too little to be Disapparated by its panicked mother, who was afraid she'd splinch it if she tried. He looked around and saw that Hermione and the others were already on the ground thankfully and he made to land and check on them. The baby's mother showed up next to him as he landed and took the infant from him and ran off, as he made a beeline for those he loved.

He rushed to Hermione as she ran to him, each tangling their hands in the others hair as they eyed each other for injuries. They were dusty and shaking, but fine otherwise. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco kept his open to watch her face, afraid at any moment the anxiety might be too much and she would break again. But she remained strong and they turned as one to watch the destruction happening around them. The stands finished falling, thankfully empty, and bathed the frightened crowd in dust and debris.

The group of Aurors had converged on the duo, but Daphne was too quick. She Disapparated the second she saw she was about to be overcome and caught, Lestrange didn't. He fought, laughing maniacally as he did so. He had clearly lost the plot as he battled, firing curse after curse. But it wasn't enough. They watched as, with one final light from a wand, Rastaban Lestrange fell to the ground and didn't move again. He was alive, just frozen. He was caught. Finally. He was finally caught and as the knowledge crept into Draco's head, he shouted with joy and swept Hermione up and spun her around.

"It's over love! It's finally over! I can't believe it!"

Hermione laughed and hugged him and kissed him and the rest of the group started laughing and hugging, but then Draco came to a realization. Daphne was still out there. Hermione hugged him all the more fiercely when she came to the same realization as he. "Oh Draco, it's not over. Not until Daphne has been caught too; and now she doesn't have Lestrange to guide her or stop her from going off on her own, who knows what she'll do?"

"I know love. I know, but I think she'll lay low for a while and come up with a plan. She won't do this, go off halfcocked and possibly get herself caught. I still can't understand why they did it. Surely they knew it was daft of them."

"I've never seen Daphne at one of these matches and we both know Rastaban hasn't been, his brother was and he wouldn't have gotten a chance to warn him that there were Aurors here and Ministry officials watching the match. Perhaps he wanted to scare us all to maximum effect? I mean we were all terrified after all. It's a miracle none of us splinched ourselves getting off the stands, or any of the kids."

Draco nodded, it was a miracle they hadn't been hurt. But he couldn't be too sure she was right. After all, hadn't he been the one to realize Rastaban Lestrange didn't go into things without thinking them through and learning as much as he could about any given situation?

"I'm not so sure you're right. I mean, I think he thought the fear he has instilled in people would keep the crowd from interfering, but I doubt he wasn't aware there were Aurors here, love. He seems much more likely to be aware of everything before acting. You watched him fight, how he was acting. If I'm honest, I think he'd finally gone completely wonky. I doubt we'll ever find out why though. Now he's caught, he will be going to Azkaban for the Dementor's Kiss just like his brother. I can't say I'm not happy as shite over that fact. He's been caught and we don't have to worry about him anymore. How about we go celebrate. How about a nice dinner, all of us, at the Broomsticks," Draco stated as he looked over her head at the others.

His mother stepped forward. "That sounds wonderful darling. Go get changed, we'll meet you both there. Hermione we'll take the girls." Then she leaned in and whispered something in Hermione's ear he couldn't quite make out and Hermione flushed a light pink. Now he was dying to know what was just said, but he left her to tell the girls what was happening and made his way to the team tent to change, Williamson following as usual.

His teammates had all probably cleaned up and changed in the time he was celebrating Lestrange's demise, or so he assumed, since the tent was empty. They may have just found their own loved ones and gone home though. Whatever the reason, he was just glad for the solitude. He disrobed quickly. Not bothering with an actual shower, he spelled himself clean and redressed in his regular clothes. He made to leave the tent when Hermione entered and Draco experienced a sense of au fait.

She moved towards him, her hips swaying and a predatory look on her beautiful face. Then she was on him and kissing him, hard. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and then bit it. He couldn't have been more surprised and was sure he looked it. But it didn't last long. Soon he was a most willing participant in the kiss and they were snogging each other senseless.

Then Draco felt as her hand reached into the front of his trousers and he was surprised all over again. Breaking the kiss he looked down into her lust filled eyes. "Hermione, love, what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"What your mother suggested."

"Wha...what?! Surely she didn't suggest we shag!"

"Not in that sense no, but she did suggest we needed some alone time. So I'm doing as she suggested. Now are you going to shag me or what?"

Needless to say, they were a bit late. He loved her thoroughly. Barely noting that her breasts seemed fuller and more sensitive. When they finally got to their destination all the adults looked at them knowingly and when they both pinkend they were laughed at heartily. Dinner was a loud affair as they discussed what happened and discussed what might happen with Daphne and merrily rejoiced in the downfall of the two brothers over their own hubris. Thinking they wouldn't get caught because they were too clever for that.

An owl found Hermione and Draco later that evening as they were getting ready for bed. It simply read, "he's gone" and they knew it meant the Kiss had been performed and Rastaban Lestrange was no longer a danger and they both slept peacefully that night- Hermione without the Dreamless Sleep for the first time in weeks.

* * *

 **Daphne**

Daphne couldn't believe it! She had tried to warn Rastaban. Had tried to say attacking in a crowd that large was a bad idea but had he listened? No! He had thought himself so bloody invincible! She thought he was off his rocker! He kept spouting shite about how he would end them all at one time, that it was perfect. He had definitely gone loony since his failed attempt at killing the Weasley bloke. Something he blamed her for. She'd been punished that night. She'd never been more frightened.

Now he was probably in a cell in Azkaban drooling on his shirt! Daft lunatic! Now here she was, alone, with no course of action except to hide away. Then she thought about it further. She was alone. She could act alone! She could kill the Mudblood now without interference!

Oh this was too good! Now Daphne had a chance to rid herself of the Mudblood and take what was her's! But she needed a plan. She needed a fool proof plan at that because she had no intention of getting caught herself. So she sat down, and planned. She planned into the wee hours of the morning until she could no longer hold her eyes open and fell asleep, only to wake the next day and plan some more. She wouldn't go in all willy nilly like that dolt did.

She would have a course of action. One that involved the one thing neither the Mudblood nor Draco could resist. Someone they loved. But the question was...who? She went through her mind for possible people she could use against them when it hit her. The brat that had helped Draco at the train station. After all, hadn't she- through Rastaban- promised retribution if the Mudblood didn't leave Draco?

* * *

 **Harry**

Harry was sitting in his office writing up the report on what had happened at the Quidditch match yesterday. He couldn't believe it was over. At least for him and the Weasleys. Not so much for Hermione and Draco he was sure. Daphne Greengrass wouldn't stop until she had Draco and that meant getting rid of Hermione. But how would she go about it?

As he sat there pondering the hows he realized just what she would probably do, use one of them against the couple. Give them a choice and a reason they would have to make it. But who? Alrakis was the best bet if it was for both of them. If just for one or the other then either one of the Malfoys, or himself or one of the Weasleys. Her other kids, including Alrakis actually, were safe. So it then led back to who would she use or would that truly be her course of action?

Harry didn't have any clue now. What he needed to do was find the bint, but where was she? They hadn't been able to find the duo after widening their search to the whole of Europe, but that didn't mean a thing. She'd probably went to a new location the second Lestrange was caught. They needed to put out word she was alone and they needed her whereabouts, but would it help even then? Who knew, but he had to at least try.

So he sent a note to Kingsley and got approval to send Aurors to France, Italy, Greece and any other European country she might go to. Then he himself along with a few others went to different corners of the United Kingdom. If she wasn't in any of those, he'd search elsewhere. He wouldn't stop until he found her. Fool that he was he never thought to warn the couple, too busy making his plans to find her himself. Unfortunately he never closed in on Daphne in time either.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hermione still felt a bit off. She was still throwing up and it seemed she was starting to feel a tenderness in her breasts she couldn't explain, not just the sensitivity. And her dreams, when she had them, had been so vivid lately. In a couple of them there had been a beautiful little blond haired, gray eyed boy that looked so much like Draco it made her heart hurt. He was so beautiful and Hermione wondered if it was a glimpse of one of their future children. Those dreams usually turned to nightmares though, with Daphne coming and harming that little boy. Draco was getting good at brewing a Calming Draught. She refused to take the Dreamless Sleep anymore.

She needed to see a healer. It had been a full week after the last attack and Hermione was starting to become concerned it might be more than just stress or anxiety. She hadn't missed a second menses yet though, so she couldnt be too sure it _wasn't_ just stress. She always had her period every thirty three days, like clock work thanks to her birth control, so when she hadn't started on the thirteenth of February like she should have, she had worried and looked up some things. Learning stress or anxiety could cause her symptoms- except the pain in her boobs. But if she missed a second one... They may need to worry about something else.

So she was just about to owl Theo to see if he could give her an appointment in the next couple days, when an owl came to the main house's kitchen window and tapped urgently on the glass with its beak. Thrusting the door open the owl came to it and flew to the counter where it perched with its leg stretched out so she could take the note that was tied there.

Upon reading the contents she screamed for Draco and he came running into the room frantically asking her what was wrong. All she could do was thrust the note at him as she burst into tears. He was followed by their three Aurors- who would remain until Daphne was caught-, Millie and Seamus. When they saw the state she was in and heard Draco begin to curse as his eyes narrowed, nostrils flared and he began hexing any inanimate object he could find- thankfully all the kids were in the playroom at that moment- they knew immediately something was wrong.

Chancing being hexed himself, Seamus stopped Draco mid tirade and snatched the note from him, after which he began to curse too but managed to let the others know what had happened. Sebastian was missing. According to the note he had gone into Hogsmeade with his mates, they went their separate ways after they agreed to meet in the Broomsticks for lunch. Only Sebastian had never showed.

McGonagall and several professors searched Hogsmeade, but no one had seen him. He had just vanished. She'd owled Hermione immediately and was requesting her presence. Hermione was heart sick. They had just seen Seb yesterday. They took everyone to Hogsmeade so Hermione and the girls could visit with Madam Rosmerta while Draco took Seb and the boys to get their tuxes. Seb was so excited. He'd told Hermione upon their return that he'd picked out a tux that would make him look dashing and hoped Violet would notice, she hadn't even been aware the boy had held a tendre for the girl.

Hermione knew, in her soul, that Daphne was behind this. She just knew it. And the words coming out of Draco's mouth made it blatant that he did too. "I'm going to kill her! That bint has gone too far! I'm going to hit her so hard with the Cruciatus and then slowly make her bleed before I kill her! She's going to beg for my mercy and I'm not going to give it to her! She'll be gagging for death by the time I'm finished!" And then he blasted a few more things into pieces.

Sebastian meant a lot to Draco. They held a bond through their mutual experiences and she knew he cared greatly for the teen. She did too, but not nearly as much as Draco. Hermione knew what he was saying was true. Daphne had gone too far this time and if Draco got to her first, he'd torture her before he killed her. Hermione didn't want that on his soul. He never had to kill anyone in the few years he had been under Voldemort's control. She didn't want him to break apart his soul now over some delusional witch that meant little to either of them.

Hermione grabbed him from behind, hugging Draco with all her might as his breathing came out harsh and loud in the sudden silence of the room and she knew he was trying to regain control of himself. She knew he had when he reached up and wrapped his arm around her's and squeezed it in a silent message. Then he turned around and hugged her as she cried into his chest and he cried into her hair. They loved that boy as if he were their own and they would move heaven and earth to get him back.

Leaving the care of the tots with Seamus, Millie and Williamson. They left with Nick and Belle and made their way to Hogwarts. The castle was quiet when they got there. All students were probably in their common rooms or the library finishing up last minute assignments. They quietly made their way, hand in hand, to the Griffin that held the passageway to the Headmistress's Office. It had been a while since they had been here. At least together.

As they made their way up the staircase revealed by the Griffin after speaking the password, which had been in the note, they did so in a fretful silence- only gaining the strength to keep going from each other. Knocking on the door they were bid to enter and when McGonagall saw it was them she was immediately on her feet to hug them.

"Hermione, Draco, I assure you we will find him. We found out that the last person to see him had been Ambrosius and Mrs. Flume at Honeyduke's where he stopped to get some sweets. Ambrosius told me that he had been happy and smiling. We don't think he's run away. So that only leaves his being taken. But I'm not sure by who."

Draco interrupted her then. "We do. Daphne Greengrass. We need to speak to Astoria Greengrass. Make sure she hasn't heard from or seen Daphne, or that her parents haven't heard from her."

Mcgonagall nodded. "Very well. I'll send for her at once. In the meantime would either of you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please." Draco lead Hermione to a chair and helped her take a seat as they waited for their friend to arrive.

* * *

 **Draco**

How could he have been so bloody stupid? He knew Daphne wouldn't just disappear, that she would take action eventually. She must have decided on taking Sebastian since it was his help that had kept Draco safe that day at King's Cross and she knew he had a fondness for the kid. Lestrange also threatened Seb that day if Hermione didn't leave Draco. She hadn't, so this was retaliation and probably to lure him, and possibly Hermione as well, out where she could get to them. He suspected they'd be getting a letter soon enough.

He watched Hermione as they waited for Astoria. She had continued to be a bit off color this past week and Draco heard her in the bathroom in the morning, hurling- though he suspected she was trying to hide it from him now. She probably also thought he didn't notice when she'd missed her menses back in February. He thought back to the last time she'd had it. He kept track because it usually meant four days without getting to shag her, which he was most fond of, and he would impatiently wait for it to be over. She hadn't missed the second though, at least not yet. That would come the sixteenth of March, in four days.

He knew the signs of someone being up the duff. They were taught these things in school just as the Muggles were. They were also taught the potion to prevent it, but since she was on the muggle equivalent they hadn't been using it. If she was pregnant as he suspected then he would be overjoyed. But right now he couldn't really think of that while Daphne had Seb, and he didn't want to say anything until Hermione figured it out on her own. She was still thinking she was just stressed, but he no longer did. Not when he felt her fuller breasts and had to be gentle because she would wince if he got too rough with them.

Just then the door opened and in walked Blaise, Astoria and his uncle. Blaise must have been with Snape or Astoria, most likely the latter. He probably wanted to know what was going on too. Draco couldn't blame him, he was also their friend after all. He should have asked for him too, he just wasn't thinking on it. Blaise was rather observant after all and might have noticed something Astoria hadn't. When they spotted him and Hermione and took in her state, they went immediately on alert. Severus was the first to speak.

"Is this about Sebastian, Minerva?"

"I'm afraid so, Severus." She then turned to a confused Blaise and Astoria. "Sebastian Loxias is missing. We kept it from the students and other staff who weren't a part of the search, to prevent any panic. Once we were absolutely sure he was indeed missing my first priority was to inform Hermione as she is the boy's legal guardian. Now we have knew information Miss Greengrass, that your sister may be involved.

"I've requested your presence, at the request of your friends, to see if either you or your parents may have seen or heard anything from your sister. Anything at all, no matter how inconsequential you may think it."

Astoria shook her head sadly, taking a seat next to Hermione. Draco looked to Blaise who now looked just as angry as Draco was sure he did. "No. We haven't. I'm so sorry, but she hasn't contacted us in over a month. Not since that attempt to capture her and Lestrange. Although..."

"Yes Stori," Draco growled as he leaned forward in his seat, all ears now. Blaise scowled at him, but he didn't care. Not if she knew something and had kept it from them.

"Yesterday we got an owl from a hotel in France claiming she had failed to pay her bill before leaving. We told the Ministry, but nothing came of it because she was apparently already gone." Well this was news to him and Hermione. Why hadn't they been told?

"I suspect, nephew, that you were kept out of the loop because there wasn't anything to come of it. I'm sure they would have rather told you good news rather than that they still had no clue where she was." Damn his uncle and his Occlumency! But he was probably right.

"I wish I could do more to help. I'm so sorry." Draco slashed a hand through the air.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If you don't know anything you don't, but thanks for coming up here and letting us know."

"You're welcome Draco. Anything I can do let me know." She gave Draco and Hermione both a hug before moving towards the door. "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat and wait with you, you know I would, but we're all so tired from all the exam studying and extra work. Please, let me know when you find him. I'm sure she'll contact you. She wants you, Draco. And it seems she'll do anything to gain you. She's no longer my sister. I don't recognize what she's become. I'm sorry."

Blaise took her hand while Draco gave her a smile. "Sure thing, Stori. I'm just sorry she's become so lost. I know she's your sister and you love her. I'm sorry too."

She nodded, knowing that Daphne's fate now was probably a bleak one- they couldn't take any chances with her. She would probably be captured and given the Kiss, as long as they captured her without a fight. Blaise led Astoria from the room after telling them all goodbye. Now all they could do was wait. Before they left Hermione asked his uncle if he'd come by Granger's sometime next weekend so she could talk to him, whether this was resolved or not, and then she and Draco went home to await news.

Nick and Belle went into the main house to let the others know what was going on, and tell Williamson Draco wanted privacy tonight, while he took Hermione back to the Mill. It grated on him that he couldn't do anything. But without any word of Daphne's potential whereabouts, there was nothing that could be done. They would simply have to wait.

* * *

 **Hermione**

They got news the very next day. Hermione was already irritated because Draco forced her to take a Dreamless Sleep potion the night before because she wouldn't go to sleep. When she woke that morning, it was to a nondescript Tawnie owl tapping on their bedroom window. Draco was already there prying it open to take the letter. He read it over and then handed it to her while he began to pace. As she read, she became less irritated but more and more livid.

Apparently Daphne wanted Draco to come alone and toss his wand when he got there. Told him if he ever wanted to see Seb alive again he was to leave Hermione behind and marry Daphne. And it told Hermione if she tried to interfere Daphne would kill Draco and Seb. Once Daphne and Draco were gone to parts unknown, she would owl Sebastian's location and Hermione was to leave her and Draco alone or she would kill Draco just so Hermione couldn't have him.

She was obviously completely off her trolley. By the time Hermione was finished reading she was shaking in her anger. She had never wanted to hex anyone more than she did right now. She reread the place Daphne had told Draco to meet her and mentally transfixed it into her mind. She was going alone and no one was going to stop her. Draco just continued to pace and mutter to himself about 'daft bints' and 'there was no way in bloody hell he was going anywhere with the cunt'. He was so focused on these actions that he didn't even notice when she moved to the closet to get dressed.

He also didn't notice when she slipped out of the bedroom door, granted it could have been the Disillusionment and Silencing Charms she had cast on herself in the closet. There was no way she was letting the bloody daft bimbo take her fiancé. The love of her life. Her everything. She would face this foe head to head and she knew she'd come out the winner. She made her way to the gates and stepped through her wards before Disapparating on the spot. She had a witch to defeat.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: here it is, the end of the drama. Well, the dangerous drama that is. Not really the end of the drama. We still have a wedding to get through and I'm sure you want an epilogue to learn the fates of the orphans and everyone else. ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty- Two**

 **Draco**

What the bloody hell did that bloody great idiot think she was doing! She kidnapped a friend just to get to him? Was Daphne really that barmy? There was no way in hell he was going with the bitch anywhere. He'd go to the location, disarm her- duel her if he had to- and demand the location of Sebastian before turning her over to Potter and the Ministry. That sorted he turned to tell Hermione his plan, but saw she was gone. How had he not seen or heard her leave?

She must have decided to let him figure out a plan while she let the others know what had happened. Dressing he made his way to the main house and went to find her. It was still early enough that everyone else was sleeping still. When he didn't, he went into the gardens to see if he had missed her. When he didn't find her there, that's when he began to panic. Quickly removing Hermes from his stall, he mounted the stallion and flew low over the forests and whatnot to see if she had gone on a walk or something to think.

When he didn't find her on the property at all, he really got mad. He slammed into the house and called for the three Aurors who were supposed to watch them. They came from their quarters bleary eyed and confused as he began to rant.

"Why is it that I cannot find my fiancée anywhere on this bloody great property?! Are you not supposed to be here to watch over us! How did she slip by you!"

Belle stepped forward, being the most awake of the three. "Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you can explain to us what has happened? Our job is to watch over you, but not watch you. Has something happened?"

He sneered at the little witch. "Has something happened? Has something happened?! You better bloody believe something fucking happened! MY FIANCÉE is NOWHERE to be BLOODY FOUND! We got a missive this morning at the Mill House, Greengrass has sent her demands and as I went about pacing and ranting and making a decision on what to do with those demands, Hermione BLOODY DISAPPEARED! NOW SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THAT HAPPENED?!" He was so livid he was sure his face was as red as a Weasley's hair.

He knew in the back of his mind he really couldn't blame them. She had snuck passed HIM, not them. If he were honest he would realize he was mostly angry at himself for not paying attention. He should have realized immediately that she was gone, not just from their home either but truly gone. But he was so afraid and worried that he wasn't thinking clearly. Nick stepped forward then and came up with the most sensible solution and Draco cursed himself ten kinds of a fool for not thinking of it himself.

"You said you got a missive? Did she read it? Did it have a location?" Draco cursed. He was an idiot! Though what dolt would think she might have gone off on her own. She was Hermione bloody Granger after all. Usually logical, not usually prone to going into things without thinking or relying on her emotions instead of her highly logical brain. She wasn't fucking Potter after all.

"Yeah she read it, there was a message for her too. And it did have a location. It was addressed to me. Told me to come to the location alone and when I got there to toss my wand, after that Daphne was taking me off somewhere. When we got there she would owl Hermione with Sebastian's location and once she had him she was to leave Greengrass and me alone to 'live our lives'. I should have paid attention. Merlin how can I be so bloody STUPID! She's been tired of this mess for a while now. She probably got just as angry as I did. Gods, she's probably gone off in an attempt to save Seb and protect me."

Nick turned to the others. "Let's go then. We might be able to get there and help her before she gets hurt." The three Aurors transfigured their nightclothes into regular ones and headed out the door just behind him. He thanked Merlin Millie was there to stay with the girls, how she hadn't heard him shouting was beyond Draco.

Then he remembered what he suspected and really freaked out. Hermione could lose their child! Draco took off running down the lane, moving faster than the other three so he reached it before they did and he shouted the location to them before exiting the gates and Disapparating. When he landed he looked around and saw a tiny little cottage on the edge of a cliff by the sea. There wasn't another house around for miles and he couldn't help but think about how perfect the place was for a hideaway. The three Aurors were soon beside him and they moved towards the house looking for their quarry.

What worried Draco the most was that he couldn't hear a single thing. That was until he got closer to the house and heard the telltale sounds of a duel. Thinking on nothing but getting to Hermione, he crashed through the door and nearly fainted at the sight before him.

* * *

 **Hermione**

When she Apparated at the location she wasn't surprised by what she found. The little out of the way cottage was perfect for a secret rendezvous. Still seething she marched her way down the little lane that led to the house, wand at the ready. Her anger fed her as she slammed the door open and marched into the house. Daphne, not expecting her, jumped off the couch she was sat upon in surprise but was immediately on the defensive. Hermione didn't want to attack her behind her back, she wanted to look the bitch straight in her eyes as she hexed her into oblivion!

Daphne sneered at her, but it didn't phase her a wit. She raised her wand and yelled at the witch. "How dare you! How dare you try to steal the man I love! How dare you steal one of my kids and think to use him against us! You're going to regret this Daphne Greengrass!"

"Oh please Mudblood, you can't beat me. I don't care how smart you think you are. I've been dueling since the day I could hold a wand! But if you want to do something so incredibly daft. Then have a go! Come on! I'll take you're filthy arse down a peg or two!"

With that Hermione was blocking a quickly cast Cruciatus Curse. So the bitch wanted to play dirty did she? That was just fine by her! She tossed a Stupify in the other witch's direction but was disappointed when it was blocked; and the duel was on. They were suddenly throwing any and every curse, jinx and hex they could think of at each other. Hermione was so angry she even had no issue using Sectumsempra. Daphne had just blocked it and shouted out a Killing Curse when someone burst into the room and distracted them both.

The curse barely missed Hermione as she dodged to the left and threw up a shield charm. It bounced off the wall from behind her and redirected its way back towards the witch who had cast it. It hit Daphne Greengrass square in her chest and she reeled backward, astonishment written all over her face before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed. Dead. It was over.

Suddenly she was wrapped up in strong arms and was being hugged, shaken, kissed and shouted at all at the same time. Looking up she saw angry, yet relived, silver gray eyes glaring at her.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! GOING OFF LIKE THAT ON YOUR OWN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS?! AND WHAT ABOUT OUR BABY?! DID YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT?!" Then realizing what he had shouted Draco's eyes went wide and he began to stutter. "Hermione... I... I didn't mean to shout it! Oh Merlin's pants you weren't supposed to learn that way!

All she could focus on was the word baby. It kept rattling about her mind like a bouncy ball. Baby. Baby. Baby. And then it clicked. The sickness, the tiredness, the aching in her breasts, her missed period. Could that really be what it was? That she was pregnant? Oh Merlin how could she be so dim? Most of the symptoms were there. She even thought there might be more to it than stress!

Then she was thinking about what had just transpired and tears filled her eyes, she could have gotten hurt. They certainly weren't holding back. What if she hadn't dodged that killing curse? Or what if any one of the nasty curses Daphne had been using had hit her? Hermione could have lost their baby!

"Oh Draco? What have I done?!" Then she burst into tears and Draco immediately wrapped her in his arms. She was vaguely aware of others in the room, checking over Daphne to ensure she was really dead and sending Patronus's to the appropriate people but she just focused on the soothing words coming from the man who held her.

* * *

 **Draco**

When Draco had seen that green flash from Daphne's wand heading for Hermione he almost died. She had dodged just in time and the curse rebounded, but it had been so close. He had nearly lost her, again. So he couldn't help but shout at her. Draco hadn't meant to shout about her being up the duff though. It had just come out and now he felt horrid because Hermione was crying and apologizing and crying some more. Picking her up bridal style he carried her from the cottage to the cliff's edge and sat down on the ground and stared out at the crashing gray waves of the sea.

It took her a bit, but Hermione finally calmed and Draco kissed her head and then all around her face before finally landing on her lips that were softened from her tears.

"I'm so sorry love. I didn't mean to tell you. I was waiting for you to figure it out for yourself, but when I saw that curse nearly hit you I lost it. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh darling, there's nothing to forgive. Can you forgive me for leaving you behind to worry? I was just so angry I didn't really think through all the potential consequences before rushing headlong into the situation. Huh, guess Harry's rubbed off on me a bit after all." She laughed a bit at that and Draco was glad she wasn't as upset as before.

"Yes I forgive you, but please never do something like this again yeah?"

"Never again. I swear it." Draco smiled and kissed her again and then they became aware of several pops of apparition and both of them turned to see Potter and several others had arrived. Potter immediately took control of the situation, grabbing Nick- who had come out of the cottage at the noise- and speaking rapidly to him, hands waving in the air as he did so. Once he was done Potter sent them all off to do whatever, Draco couldn't hear what Potter was saying from the cliff's edge, before making his way to the couple.

"You lot cannot go off half cocked like this again. Though now it seems it's over I'm sure I don't have to worry about that. Hermione what were you thinking? Isn't it supposed to be me that's famous for rushing into things blindly? You're supposed to be the logical one!" Draco watched in amusement as Potter threw his hands up in exasperation, before running one through his messy black hair- musing it even more. Perhaps Draco should suggest Potter use some Sleekeazy's.

One would think Harry Potter would be used to these types of antics after all. Now Potter was on the receiving end and was getting to see how Hermione had felt all those years at Hogwarts. "Sorry Harry, but this time it was me in your place and apparently you in mine. It won't happen again, promise." Hermione gifted Potter with a sweet smile that immediately melted the wizard's ire, Potter laughed at her and then sat down beside them.

"I'm assuming you didn't get Sebastian's location?" Draco hadn't even thought of the boy until now, too worried over Hermione. Did Potter's question mean Seb wasn't in the cottage?

"He wasn't in the cottage was he?"

"I'm afraid not. Which means Greengrass has him in another location. I've got the lot searching through the things she had in one of the bedrooms, Nick hadn't had the chance when we showed. Perhaps she'll have the address she has him at in there somewhere."

"If not, then what? How are we going to find him?" Because he was seventeen, Seb know longer had the trace on him. So they couldn't locate him that way.

"Hermione could do a Locator Spell, she's the best at them, but Greengrass might have a Protego Charm on the location he's in to prevent that from being used. We'll just have to play this by ear. We'll find him Draco, Hermione- I swear it."

Draco felt Hermione's head move against his chest in a nod, he was too busy looking off into the distance thinking about Seb and what they would do if the first two options didn't work. "I trust you Harry. I know you'll find him. I know it."

If only Draco had her confidence. Potter was a good Auror, but even he had his limits- they all did. Suddenly there was a shout, drawing the trio's attention to Nick who was running towards them with a piece of parchment in his hand, waving it about in triumph. "I found it! She's got him locked away in a cottage outside of Swansea in Wales. Let's go!"

* * *

 **Hermione**

Draco stood and pulled Hermione to her feet and they read the location on the note. Then he grabbed her arm and they were gone with that familiar pull at her navel. When they landed she felt extremely queasy but managed to hold it in. Seemed that Hermione would have to avoid Apparition for a bit. She didn't fancy puking her guts out everytime she landed somewhere. Looking about she saw that it was indeed a cottage and that there were a few wards all around it. Muggle repelling ones, which made Hermione wonder what kind of state Sebastian might be in if a spell wasn't needed to keep him in.

With Draco's help, Hermione removed the spells and they went inside to find Sebastian laid out on a couch unconscious and not moving. There was a potion vial on the end table next to him and Draco removed the stopper and sniffed it. Cursing he turned to them.

"Draught of Living Death. We need to get him to Snape, he'll have the cure." That explained the lack of wards. Harry made quick work contracting the Ministry and activating the Floo and before long the trio were stepping into it and out of it into the Hog's Head. Aberforth looked up in surprise but immediately stepped out from behind the bar to see what was wrong when he saw the unconcious young man being Levitated between the lot of them.

"What's happened? Is that Seb? Hermione, Harry, Malfoy what's going on?" The poor man seemed to just want answers and didn't care who gave them. Hermione stepped forward and laid a hand upon his arm.

"No time to explain Aberforth, we have to get him to Snape as soon as. Draught of Living Death. Can you contact my orphanage and let Millie know where we are and that we'll contacted her ourselves soon and to see to the girls?"

"Of course Hermione. But someone will come back here and tell me what's going on!"

"I promise Aberforth. But Seb has to come first." The old man nodded and they quickly exited the pub and made their way up to the castle.

While Harry ran to get Snape, Draco and Hermione took Sebastian to the hospital wing. The second they entered Madam Pomfrey was on her feet. As she directed them to a cot to lay the unconscious boy on she demanded what happened. Hermione explained as Draco set the boy down on the bed gently. Poppy sighed in relief when Hermione was done reliving the past few hours.

"Well I'm glad you've found him and that it's a potion with a cure. I'm sure Severus will have him right as rain in no time. In the meantime, let me check you over Hermione and make sure none of those curses or hexes hit you, even a little. I can't believe you did that, I thought you were smarter than to go off willy nilly like Mr. Potter was so often want to do. Mr. Malfoy there must have been at sixes and sevens when he found you missing."

Hermione took the lecture from the older witch good naturedly as she sat through her examination. When Poppy was finished she was given a clean bill of health and sighed in relief that she hadn't done something more to endanger their child. Poppy suggested a nice long rest, some food since neither one of the two had eaten at all so far that day and to just be with each other.

She didn't mention Hermione being pregnant, not directly that was. "Although I must say, you may need to see a specialized healer like Luna soon. But that's all I'll say."

Draco laughed at her not so subtle hint. "Don't worry, we know." Which made the woman smile.

"Well then congratulations. On both your impending marriage and your future child. Good luck with everything and no more of this going off to duel crazy people!" It was Hermione's turn to laugh then.

"Very well." Just then Snape and Minerva walked in and while Snape immediately went to Sebastian, Minerva came to them.

"I'm so glad you're all ok and found him. When he's awoken if he wishes I'll let him go home until he's completely ready to return and have an owl bring him his assignments so he doesn't fall behind. I know he's determined to graduate with outstandings in all his classes. Now I assume at least one of you or both will wish to remain here until you know he'll be ok so I'm sure Poppy will be completely agreeable to letting you stay here and sleep on one of the beds for the night.

"As it is only mid-morning you're welcome to walk the grounds and even watch a class or two if you wish as long as you don't disturb the students, meals are the same as usual so I don't need to tell you when to come and enjoy them. If you need anything let me know. Ok?"

Just then Draco stepped forward. "Hermione and I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning. Could we trouble the elves for something to tide us over until lunch?"

"Of course." Minerva smiled at Hermione then. "I'm sure Miss Granger remembers just how to get into the kitchens?" Then she winked and it was a side of Minerva McGonagall Hermione had never seen. She couldn't stop the laugh that passed her lips at such audacious behavior. Minerva McGonagall winking? Today had been quite a wild one. Duels, potions, and now this.

Hermione somehow managed to stop laughing long enough to thank the witch. "Thank you Headmistress. I certainly do remember how to get into the kitchens."

"I think after all we've been through together and the fact that I am no longer your professor, that it might be ok to call me Minerva. Don't you?" She looked at them with her typical no nonsense look, eyebrow raised, peering down her nose. And there was the Professor Hermione was used to.

"As you wish, Minerva."

"Very good Hermione. Now, I'll leave you two alone. Harry told me what happened. Why don't you join Snape and he can tell you what he's going to be doing and how long it may take for the boy to wake. Harry will handle everything else, including telling Aberforth why you three came barging through his pub. I bid you both a good day." Then she swept from the room and they made their way to the side of the bed Snape was not occupying.

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco watched in amusement as Hermione asked his uncle everything she could about the Wiggenweld Potion he was giving to Sebastian. Each person was different on the amount of time it would take them to wake. It was all dependent on how much had been given and how strong the brew was. He knew Daphne was mediocre at best when it came to Potions class, so the brew shouldn't be very strong. Unless of course she had bought it and not brewed it herself.

What tickled him the most was Hermione had to know all this already, but there was only so much you could learn from books and as the Draught of Living Death hadn't been taught to them until sixth year, neither had they been taught it's cure until then either. So he assumed she wanted to hear all about it from Severus instead of Slughorn since it had pretty much been proven his uncle was the better Potions Master. He had a natural talent after all.

Draco listened as she asked about the origins of the potion itself.

"Didn't you learn about this in class Miss Granger? Surely I don't have to tell you again?"

"I guess not. But can you at least tell me if you did anything different than the instructions dictate that would make it better? Like you did to the Draught of Living Death in the book Harry had sixth year?" His uncle scowled a moment, probably at the remembrance of all that had transpired that year, but then sighed.

Draco tuned them out as he thought about what he knew went into the potion. It was definitely a long list, and some of the ingredients were hard to come by, such as the unicorn horn and the lionfish spines. His uncle had already applied the antidote but they were waiting for it to work. Hermione and Severus continued to discuss potions, Draco adding his opinion or knowledge every so often, when they all realized that quite some time had passed. They still hadn't gone to the kitchens.

That meant the other potion had been a stronger brew than Daphne's skill could create and she had purchased it from someone. Which meant they now had no clue how long Sebastian would remain asleep until the other potion did its job. Lunch time had come about and so, Hermione reluctantly agreeing, they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Draco was slightly disappointed he wouldn't get to see how to get into the Hogwarts kitchens.

That was, until his pregnant bride to be decided she wanted a midnight snack. Who would have thought that tickling a picture of a pear could be so bloody amusing. Or that he could forget that a punch from Hermione Granger could hurt so much. Good thing this time it was his arm and not his face. He'd have to remember that laughing at her was not something she would take without retaliation.

* * *

 **Hermione**

It took nearly a full day until Sebastian woke up. If it hadn't been for it being Snape that had made and administered the Wiggenweld Potion, Hermione might have been worried. When the next morning came, she opened her eyes to Draco and Seb talking, Seb's brown hair tousled and his pale skin just slightly paler from his ordea. Bounding up she made to run to his bed to hug him, so relieved she was that he was ok, but she forgot about her condition and when she made the sudden movement she was hit with a wave of nausea and had to search for a rubbish bin. There was no way she was making it to the loo.

As she emptied the contents of her stomach she felt warm fingers gently pull her hair out of the way and a hand rub her back soothingly. She sighed at the delightful feeling, before she threw up more of her midnight snack into the bin. She really needed to go see Luna, all this sickness would drive her barmy. She needed to know when it would bloody end!

"Now we know why you've been sick, ginger tea should help- like it did that last time. I'll head down to the kitchens and ask for some. We need to make an appointment to see Luna too. So she can confirm and tell us how far gone you are. But I'd suspect maybe six to eight weeks. You haven't missed your second cycle yet." Hermione was too tired to ask how he knew that.

"No, it'll be officially missed in four days. But I'm sure I am. Now that I think on it logically. I'm just glad we're all ok. And that this whole mess is over." Then something dawned on her.

"I can start the adoption process for Alrakis now! Oh, and I need to see Madam Malkin to let her know my dress will have to be altered before the wedding, anything she makes now will be too small by then. It's in three months after all and if I am six to eight weeks then I may well be showing by then. Even if it's only a bit."

Draco smiled at her. "I can't wait to see our child growing within you. This has to have been the best bloody winter I've ever had. I get the woman of my dreams, ask her to marry me and she says yes and now I won't have one, but two children. Once Alrakis is ours it'll only be Evelyn and Poppy as far as the under school age tots go. I can't believe so many of them have been adopted so fast, it's like a bloody miracle or something."

"I know, I miss them all but I'm sure they're happy with their new lives, I expect letters any day now. I don't think Seb is going to be adopted though, him or Reuben. Mainly because they're of age and will be graduating soon. But we have to assure them they'll always have a home with us and if they want it, I'd be willing to adopt them too."

"I know you will. If it makes you and them happy, I will readily agree as well. Though it would seem a bit weird adopting teens only two or three years younger than us."

She laughed at him, it would be weird though. Then she thought about the other two who hadn't been adopted yet either. "What about Kian and Connor? What if they're never adopted? Oh Draco, I don't know how to feel about adopting just Alrakis. I had made that decision because she's a perfect edition to my- now our- life. But if we adopt her, do you think the others will feel left out?"

Just then Sebastian's voice echoed across the room. They had completely forgotten he was there. "I would be honored to be adopted by you Miss Hermione, but I think I would rather just remain friends. But perhaps I can continue to live with you? At least until I find my own place? As for the others, I think I can speak for them too. Reuben is comfortable just as he is. He doesn't want a new family right now. Kian and Connor won't care if you adopt Alrakis and not them because they know that you can't adopt us all- no matter how much you may wish it. You're too big hearted. They won't be upset. And I'm sure Evelyn and Poppy won't have much longer to wait for a family. Their time will come eventually. I promise you can adopt Alrakis and only Alrakis and everyone will be ok with that."

Draco helped Hermione from the floor and they walked back to Seb's bed hand in hand. Once there she sat on the side of the bed and gave him a hug, so glad to see he was truly ok. "You know that you're welcome to stay at the orphanage for however long you wish Seb. There is no time limit on you moving out, I don't even care if you never leave. In fact, what would say to helping me turn the party barn into a flat for you and Reuben? That way you're not living with all the others and have some privacy. We can make it into a right dandy bachelors pad and you can save any money you might have paid rent with elsewhere. I don't need your money as much as you two might."

"I'd really bloody like that, Miss Hermione. Cheers!" Draco and Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm and then spent some more time with him to find out what he wished to do as far as schooling went. He seemed no worse for his experience and Hermione was glad he was ok. They spent all day together, discussing mundane things like how Seb and Reuben should discuss how they wanted to decorate the barn, which wasn't so much a barn but this large furnished building the last owners of the estate- a muggle rock singer- had made into a studio space.

He refused to leave Hogwarts, adamantly stating that he was just fine and would continue to be so- but if he needed to talk to someone about what happened he would owl Draco immediately. As the sun lowered towards the western horizon Seb fell asleep and they went home as per his request. Once there she checked her letters and saw her invitations were ready, she figured she could pick them up after her appointment with Luna, but would wait until the weekend after this one coming up to have the addressing party. She didn't feel like having it after all that had happened.

Draco cooked them a wonderful supper and then ran them a nice warm bath after she owled Luna, telling her what they suspected and asking if she could see them the next day. Just before bed they received her reply. She would be delighted to see them and to come in whenever was good for them. So when the sun rose the next morning, Hermione couldn't help the nervous, yet excited, state she was in. After somehow managing to refrain from getting sick, she woke a groggy Draco and they got ready to leave.

When they arrived at St. Mungos they were greeted by a smiling Luna and led to a room on the first floor where she immediately set to work casting the spells to detect a pregnancy. Happily chatting about her and Neville's life together as she flicked her wand this way and that. Hermione listened impatiently. Draco just rolled his eyes.

When Luna was finally done she smiled happily at them. "Congratulations, you're pregnant Hermione. You're nearly eight weeks so I put your due date around October twenty eighth. I'm sure you'll research it all to death but let me give you a few tips. Don't follow anyone's advice but mine and your own, each person was taught different things and some of their advice can bloody well scare you at times. If you ever worry or wonder if they're right, owl me. Take a vitamin potion, especially full of folic acid. I also recommend red-raspberry leaf and oats once the second trimester hits and of course ginger anything to help with nausea which will hopefully end once you hit that second trimester in April.

"I'm sure Draco here can brew you a few lovely potions for any aches and pains you may feel along the way and if you find yourself having any trouble sleeping then you can make a sachet of lemon balm or chamomile and put it under or in your pillow. And, like I said, any questions just owl me. Otherwise just enjoy. Don't fret and worry over things you have no control over just because you're Hermione Granger because it will do you no good.

"That's pretty much all I have for you. Remember to just enjoy this time. Spend it together so you don't miss the milestones. Soon the little one will be here and you'll have sleepless nights and thousands of nappies, but it'll all be worth it. Again congratulations, now scoot! I have another patient coming in. Unless something goes wrong we can schedule another appointment for sometime next month to ensure everything is going well." Luna made to walk out the door when she seemed to remember something.

"Before I forget, I helped the hospital implement some of those delightful muggle contraptions to see the babies, something we weren't able to do before, so if you want when I have more time sometime this week you can come back in and get one of those pictures of your womb. Just stop at reception and let them know! Cheerio dears!" And with that Luna skipped out the door leaving them standing there.

They smiled at each other, before Hermione was suddenly in Draco's arms and he was snogging her breathless. When he finally released her she barely had time to gain her wits before he was pulling her from the room. "Come on love, let's make that appointment. I want to see this muggle contraption Lovegood was yammering about. Won't that be grand? To see our child while it's still inside you!"

Hermione just nodded and waited silently while Draco made an appointment for Wednesday next week. Then they went to the shop in muggle London to pick up the invites and Apparated home, where Hermione immediately got sick on the rose bush by the Mill House door. Then they went inside and she gOT ready to take a nap. Tired more than usual, explained now by her condition.

Now the danger was over all the normal things would come again, the majority of her wards could be dropped- Appariton was allowed on the grounds again and the Floos were all opened back up already. Nick, Belle and Williamson would just be friends instead of their protectors. They wouldn't have to look back over their shoulders anymore. Life was going to be just grand. Just grand indeed. That was, until Hermione remembered that there was a wedding to finish planning and she groaned at the thought of dealing with Narcissa Malfoy.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: just a bit of Drabble to tie up a loose end or two before the wedding. Thought I'd have a little humorous time in the Malfoy /Granger household. ;)_

 _i brought in "that muggle contraption" because I always felt that after the war some of the wizarding world would change their views on Muggles. Not all of course but certain aspects- like child birth and other medical things- might since there are some things that Muggles have that might help. Like what they did in book five with Arthur and the stitches. Hence the ultrasound machine._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty- Three**

 **Hermione**

Hermione was going to smack Draco. She really was. If he didn't sit his bum in a chair and stop pacing she was going to go barmy and smack him. He was making her nauseous just watching him pace back and forth while they waited for their appointment with Luna. She was just as anxious as he, but Draco didn't see her pacing back and forth and being a grump.

"What the fuck is taking so long? I'm going to be old and gray by the time she gets to us. Honestly, how many other witches could possibly be pregnant?"

Hermione tried to stifle the giggle, she really did, but it was no use. As she laughed she tried to remind him that sex was a favorite pastime of people in the winter. It was no use though, she was laughing too hard to get a word past her lips. He spun about and eyeballed her as if she were completely daft, before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Let me guess love, you were about to tell me that during the winter when couples can't get out that often, they tend to entertain themselves with more- vigorous- pursuits? I will admit a good wank was always a well spent moment when all I could think of that winter during eighth year was you. Imagining you around me though doesn't compare to the real thing, I can promise you that love. Making love to you is my new favorite extracurricular activity."

Then he winked and Hermione stopped laughing as a blush crept up her cheeks and down her neck. She had to be as red as Ron's hair. It wasn't that she wasn't vastly glad to hear him say that, but in the middle of the waiting room on the first floor of a rather busy hospital where any number of people could overhear him? She glared at him. "That was highly inappropriate Draco Malfoy and you know it." She glanced about to make sure no one was paying them any mind.

"Well laughing at me gets you highly inappropriate comments love. You know I have no filter really, besides- I do so love to see you blush. I will admit I'm being a prat though and will graciously take my seat next to you and try to wait patiently, without conversating about anything else that might embarrass you. Cross my heart." And he made that motion across his heart and sat down.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The stupid sot was ridiculous at times. She also doubted he would be able to sit still in his anxiousness to get on with this appointment. As soon as he sat down he proved her right. His knee started bouncing, causing the chair he was sat in, and her's, to start shaking. He was absolutely going to drive her off her rocker if he didn't desist. She was about to get up and ask if it was going to be much longer, just so she wouldn't smack him, when Luna finally breezed through the doors and smiled at them.

"Hermione, Draco, 'Lo. You can follow me." As they walked through the doors behind her, Hermione beyond relieved it was finally their turn, Luna kept on talking. "I'm sorry it took so long to get to you, you wouldn't believe the number of witches who have come in the past week, either thinking they're pregnant or thinking they're in labor. It's been a mad house, the full moon has certainly wrecked havoc. Half those who thought they were pregnant merely ate a bad bit of something and four of the six women thinking they were in labor and came in panicked were merely gassy. It was ridiculous. Here we are."

Hermione heard a snigger from Draco's direction as they walked behind Luna into a smallish room fitted with a slightly elevated bed and a muggle machine Hermione knew to be an ultrasound machine. Luna knowing her well started telling her about it before Hermione could even ask how it worked. "It's wireless. Run by magic. I don't know all the specifics though, sorry Hermione. But I do know that it works the same as if it were run by that muggle thing, what's it called electrostcisy?"

"Electricity," Hermione corrected.

Luna flashed her a smile. "That's the one! It will do the same as in the muggle world. We will see a picture of your baby today and hear the heartbeat. It's absolutely fascinating to be able to hear that tiny little thumping sound! I think I'm as excited as you must be! It's always that way for me everytime. So, hop up on this bed and undo your trousers and pull up your shirt. We've magically warmed that gel stuff and thankfully with the use of magic we can magically enhance the image so we don't have to use the transvaginal method as that sounds rather unpleasant to me."

Draco helped Hermione onto the bed where she laid down and did as told, wisely keeping his mouth shut over the transvaginal bit. Luna dripped a bit of 'that gel stuff' onto Hermione's belly and ran the wand thing along the lower portion of her abdomen after flicking her wand and turning various things on on the machine. Hermione took Draco's hand and watched in awe as the inside of her womb appeared on the screen. Inside was their baby. Luna moved the wand about a bit, flicked her wand again, and the super fast beating of the heart filled the room and the image enhanced to move in on a sort of close up of the baby.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Luna had been right when she said Hermione would research. Hermione had learned just what to expect with this visit. The heart was beating at the right speed and sounded strong, the four chambers complete in their dividing. From what she could see on the screen her baby also already had tiny arms and legs and the tail was gone. The placenta was formed enough now that it could take over producing hormones. It looked to be about the proper size too, like a grape. Its tiny face was starting to take shape, there was a tiny mouth, nose and nostrils, teeth, and eyes- though they were still closed. The internal organs were formed as well. The baby was moving quite a bit already, though Hermione couldn't feel it yet.

She looked to Draco to see him staring intently at the screen. He didn't say a word and she watched him as he watched the child they had created. Then Hermione watched in astonishment as a lone tear trailed down his cheek, the one she could see. He turned to face her then, tears trailing down both cheeks. This of course got her started and they were both now crying in their joy. Draco leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Thank you love. So, so much. This has to be the greatest moment of the year."

She giggled. "Even better than my saying yes to marrying you?"

He tilted his head as if thinking it through before smiling. "Ok, so maybe we can rank this in the top five best things to happen this year with number one being you becoming my girlfriend. After all, had you not said yes to that- then none of the rest would have happened. Either way, thank you."

He kissed her again and when they finally looked up from each other, Luna had gone. Beside Hermione on the bed was a picture of their baby, a still life one. A note lay beside it. " _Congratulations my friends. Everything is right on track for nine weeks, which you will be tomorrow- the ultrasound let me get a more precise fetal age. Baby is strong and healthy as well. Come see me next month for your next check up. And remember, enjoy these moments. All my love, Luna._ "

Draco laughed. "She really is intuitive isn't she. Knew just when her presence wouldn't be missed and gave us some privacy. I think I like this friend of yours Hermione."

"Luna is truly one of a kind. Come on, darling. Let's head home. We have an excited little boy coming over to get his kitten after all."

"Yes, poor Dot. She's going to miss her babies."

"I'm sure she'll find comfort in your company until the next litter shows. Don't worry Draco."

Hand in hand they Disapparated from St. Mungo's and arrived at the Leaky Couldron where they picked up a to go order for lunch. Then they Apparated into the kitchen at the manor house. It was chaos. There was glitter all over the table and a huge sign that, once they'd been spotted, the three little girls scrambled to cover. The two adults got shouted at to get out. Apparently the girls had been planning a surprise and hadn't finished on time. Laughing Draco and Hermione allowed Alrakis and Poppy to push them out while Millie, who was laughing like a loon, and Evelyn covered their work.

"Guess we're not wanted love. What say you to going outside and setting up lunch in the garden? It's a nice spring afternoon and it'll do everyone some good to get out of the house for a bit."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea! Let's go."

They spent the rest of the afternoon outside, the girls project completely forgotten until after their naps. When Logan and his parents showed up to collect the kitten, Draco and Hermione were still banished from the kitchen, so Draco called Dot and told her to bring her babies to the lounge. It amazed Hermione how she obeyed. The Kneazle truly did like Draco just that much.

* * *

 **Draco**

Hearing and seeing his child for the first time was well worth his frustration while waiting. He never thought his heart could be so full of love at one time. Now it was so full he felt it might burst. Hermione had given him so much in the past five and a half months and in three more she would be his wife. Not to mention that before the end of the month he would probably be father to a little girl named Alrakis. They had started the paperwork the day after their first appointment with Luna. With it being Hermione, they didn't need to do the same checks and such as they would with other potential parents because they had had to do those to allow her to open the orphanage at all.

So their adoption shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks. He couldn't wait for any of it. With Greengrass and the Lestrange brothers gone and peace restored to their lives, it was all he could think about. That and the upcoming match. Puddlemere was one game away from winning their division and going on to face the winner of the other division in the championship. All was right in his world again. He even got to have the pleasure of watching Severus blush and stutter over the weekend before, when they had asked him to officiate their wedding.

Now he sat in the floor with an excited eleven year old boy and eight eleven week old kittens. The Crabtrees were supposed to come back three weeks ago, but so much had happened Draco had cancelled and told them he'd let them know a better time. To say Logan had been disappointed was an understatement, so Draco could understand his excitement now. "Wow! Mum look how much bigger they are! I don't know which one to choose! They're all so cute."

"Well remember that the one you pick will be your responsibility and with you for a long time. So pick the one best for you." Then Mrs. Crabtree moved to sit next to Hermione on the sofa behind Draco, where he sat at Hermione's feet. "To be honest, we hoped to take home more than the one, we've visited with Violet and her siblings and the younger two expressed an interest in getting one each. Do you think that would be ok with you Miss Granger?"

"Of course. We're just glad they'll go to a good home. So far you're the only people who have expressed any interest in kittens that are three quarters Kneazle. We'll be keeping the one though. The little tyke has taken a shine to Draco. Much like his mum did, where Draco goes so does the kitten. We just need to name him."

Draco picked up said squirt. He was a soft little thing, all covered in patches of color. That was it! "Patches."

Hermione leaned forward. "What was that darling?"

"His name will be Patches." He looked back over his shoulder at her and she smiled.

"I like it." Then she turned to Logan. "Logan, do you think you could pick out three kittens? One for yourself and one each for your new siblings that said they'd like one too?"

"You betcha!" The boy went back to debating over kittens while Hermione and Mrs. Crabtree talked about the Kevins siblings and how excited the four were to be adopted and moving in with their new family after the end of the school term. Then they segued into Draco and Hermione's wedding and how delighted they were that they would be invited.

Draco tuned them out. He drifted off into thoughts of what he would give Hermione for her bridal gift. It was a Malfoy tradition after all. He still had some pretty pieces in his vault, but wondered if his mum could point him in the direction of something in the Malfoy vault instead. Something older. He'd have to ask her at tea next week. If he could get her away from wedding planning that was. Draco was startled from his thoughts by a shout coming from the kitchen.

Bounding up he raced out of the lounge and down the hall. The scene inside shocked him so much he stopped dead in his tracks, Hermione colliding into him from behind. Inside the kitchen was a mess. Glitter was everywhere. The walls, the floor, even the bloody ceiling. How in Merlin's balls did it get on the ceiling? However, Draco's full attention was pulled to the middle of the room where three little girls and one very disgruntled Millicent Bulstrode stood.

Glitter covered every single inch of all four of them. Millie and the girls were spitting it from their mouths as the three girls laughed. Hermione pushed around him, hands on hips, foot tapping, with a glare that would make a lesser man come to heel. So unsurprisingly it had no affect on the three little imps.

"What on earth is going on in here? What did you three do? Why is there glitter all over the place? Answers! Now!"

Draco clapped his hands over his ears as three voices filled the room all at once. It was like the nattering of a group of hens. He had to walk away lest he go barmy. But he couldn't. Because he was a curious bloke and wanted to know how it all had happened. He saw the moment Hermione had had enough. She drew up to her full height, not intimidating unless you were shorter, crossed her arms over her chest and quietly- though with lots of authority in her voice- called for silence.

Three little mouths slammed shut and the room fell into blessed quiet. Then Hermione pointed to a still irritated looking Millie, "explain." The witch swipped a hand across her mouth, which did nothing at all, and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I set my wand on the table for just a moment to check on supper, but when I turned back Poppy had grabbed it. I shouted for her to put it down but it was too late. I don't even know how she did it, but magic came shooting out of my wand and the glitter went flying. You lot came in shortly thereafter. I shouldn't have left my wand unattended, but I didn't think they'd touch it. Honest."

"It's ok Millie, I've done it a couple times before learning my lesson. But these three," she said, pointing at them and scowling. "These three know better. I expect you to apologize to Millie and promise never to touch someone's wand again. You're too little to have one yet. One day when you're ready for school you'll get your own, but not until then. Then you're going to stand in corners here in the kitchen until I say you can come out. You will think about what you've done. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," the three chorused. They gave their apologies, Hermione cleaned them up and they took to their corners. Then Draco and Hermione helped Millie clean the kitchen. Draco went back to the lounge while Hermione stayed to supervise the timeouts. He couldn't help the laugh that erupted as he envisioned the glitter mess. One thing was for sure, his life would never be boring.

He stepped into the lounge and resumed his seat on the floor. Logan and his parents looked up from where they were playing with the kittens and Logan began to giggle. Draco looked at him in confusion, but then Mrs. Crabtree began to giggle too and then her husband let out a loud guffaw and Draco was so confused and a little irritated. That was until Logan leaned forward and reached up and brushed something from his hair. When the cloud of glitter fell to the floor he stared at it dumbfounded. How in Merlin's pants did he get glitter in his hair?

He had helped clean it up, but there still shouldn't have been any way to get it on himself. He had made certain. Just then, a giggle came from the doorway and he turned to see his fiancée standing there- the girls right beside her-, mouth covered with her hand as she tried to contain her mirth; and it clicked. "Why you little imp!" He stood from the floor and stalked towards her and she turned and took off down the hall.

He chased her out the kitchen door and across the grounds, the group of people behind them laughing and shouting encouragement to one or the other. He finally caught her about the wrist as she ran onto one of the garden paths, spun her to face him and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't escape. "Think putting that shite in my hair was funny, love? You know I retaliate, right? What do you think will be an appropriate punishment for making me look silly?"

"Noth... Nothing. It was all in good fun." She continued to laugh in his face. Draco grinned.

* * *

 **Hermione**

"Still think it's funny do ya? Ok then." He pulled his wand from his sleeve and the next thing Hermione knew, she was soaked. Head to toe, spluttering water out of her face.

"Drac... Draco! Unfair! I didn't get you wet!" It was only late March and the air still held a slight chill from winter, but that didn't stop Hermione. She laughed heartily at Draco's shocked face when she hit him full in the face with her own spout of water. Next thing she knew it was a full on water war, Millie and the Crabtrees joining in. The kids screamed and begged to get wet too. They just had a regular old free for all. Draco conjured some balloons filled with water so the kids could throw them. By the time all was said and done, every one of them were dripping wet and laughing merrily.

A throat cleared from behind them and Hermione whirled to see Chiron standing there, his herd behind him. "Pardon the interruption Miss Granger, but we thought you would like to know that the time for planting has come. Also, we found this young one wandering the forest. He's a magical child, we didn't see anyone with him. He won't speak to us, keeps calling us disgusting half-breeds. Despite that, he agreed to allow us to bring him to you." It must have been a part of the forest that was not on Hermione's property, the centaurs were able to come and go as they pleased, after all. Even with the lessened wards she still had ones that alerted her to other's being present.

Hermione gasped in shock at the sight of the boy on the back of one of the females. He had almond colored skin covered in dirt. His short cropped, curly hair was full of twigs and leaves and just as dirty as the rest of him. He had his arms crossed and his dark brown eyes were full of anger. He looked like he'd traveled a great deal. He also looked to be no older than nine. She rushed forward, Draco at her side, and moved to grab the boy.

Draco stepped in front of her. "I'll get him love, you don't need to be lifting his weight."

Nodding she stepped back to give Draco room. While he lifted the still scowling child from the back of the female and set him on his feet, Hermione looked him over. He was dirty and obviously exhausted, his eyes kept drooping- despite the blatant attempt to keep ahold of his anger. There were several bruises on his face and neck, dark black and blue marks that looked fresh, and she shuddered at the thought of how they might have gotten there. She couldn't see any other injuries, but the child was wearing a coat that was clearly too big for him and covered him up. Draco kneeled in front of him and eyed him a moment before speaking. "What's your name kid?"

"It's Ryley and I'm not a kid!" Oh boy, this one would be a handful. He was clearly an angry child.

"Alright, you're not a kid Ryley. Where did you come from? How did you get here? Where are your parents?"

"Walked. Weren't that far, maybe fifteen miles. And I ain't got none no more. Don't want them. They're mean." Oh this didn't sound like it would be cut and dry at all. Hermione looked at Millie who nodded and went into the house to owl the Ministry. They needed more from Ryley, to find out why he'd apparently run away. It would also mean assessing his home life and if he was from a prejudiced family, which was obvious with the way he'd called the centaurs 'filthy half-breeds', it wouldn't be an easy task at all.

Hermione thought back to what Harry had told her during sixth year. Was it really four years ago? Time had certainly flew. He had told her about the memories Dumbledore had shown him of the Gaunts. Hermione envisioned something similar with Ryley's parents. For now though, they could do nothing more but wait for a Ministry official. She held out a hand to the child. As her mum had always told her, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

"Well Ryley, I'm assuming you know who I am since you made your way here. You know I won't hurt you and I won't send you back until we know what's going on. You look tired and thirsty and could certainly do with a bath, you must have been walking for hours. How about you come inside with me and we'll get you settled. You won't be leaving tonight, not until we know more. Ok?"

He looked at her hand suspiciously, with a slight fear in his eyes, and Hermione knew he had to have been abused. Her heart broke for him. Earning his trust would take time and patience, but he finally took her hand gently. "'Twas a bunch of hours I guess. I started out last night after my parents fell asleep. Got lost in the woods when them creatures found me. My Nan says cause they're half and half that they're filthy, but they look clean to me. Nice too since they helped me get here the rest of the way.

Hermione couldn't fault the logic of the child, she was just glad to see he could make decisions on his own. Perhaps this prejudiced Nan of his hadn't rubbed off on him too much. She hoped anyway. She merely smiled at him and together they all made their way to the house. The Crabtrees, sensing it was time to leave, picked up their three kittens and Flooed home. Millie took the three girls up the stairs to change and Draco went to the Mill House to get a change of clothes for himself and Hermione. Hermione took the boy into the kitchen. She spelled him clean, herself dry, and then set some of the stew Millie had made in front of him and a hunk of crusty bread and some butter. A bath could wait.

His manners were impeccable, despite the fact he had to be starving- which just added to the mystery of his upbringing. "What would you like to drink?"

"Got any Pumpkin Juice? My mum was always talking about how good it tasted, but my dad didn't allow any of that 'magic nonsense' in the house. I've always wanted to try it." Another step in discovering more about Ryley.

"I certainly do." She poured him a cup and he downed it in one go. So she filled him another and sat with him while he ate. Draco came in and insisted she get changed and warm so she didn't catch a chill, so she left the boy in his capable hands.

When she returned to the kitchen, Harry was there. Between them, it seemed they were getting a reluctant accounting of Ryley's life. "My dad's a muggle. Mum's a witch. A pureblood. She fell in love with my dad but didn't tell him what she was. When I was born and then started showing signs of magic she had to tell him and ever since then he's been mean. He hits me. Says he's gonna beat the evil from me. Hits her too, but she don't care none about me. If she did she wouldn't let him hit me.

"She drinks. All the time. Talks about how marrying my dad was the biggest mistake of her life. How her parents were right about how all Muggles are scum and the lot of 'em should bow down to us what's better than them. I hate them both! Don't make me go back there! I won't go back there!"

Hermione shrieked as water exploded from the tap behind her and a couple of her windows blasted outward. She couldn't let this child go back to that home. In the muggle world the dad would be charged with abuse and the mum with neglect. It shouldn't, couldn't, be different in the wizarding world. The boy's mum obviously didn't want him. Draco met her eyes and nodded. She knew then the boy wasn't going anywhere.

"Potter, can I talk to you for a minute. We'll be right back, Ryley. Have some treacle tart." Draco shoved a plate full of the dessert at the boy, grabbed her hand and led her and Harry out into the hall. He cast a quick Muffliato before turning to Harry. "That child is not going back to that house Potter. I don't care what you have to do to make it happen, but I'll hex the ballocks off anyone who tries to take him. Do you see the similarities between him and my uncle? Between him and Merope Gaunt? We don't want another Voldemort on our hands and that boy has the potential if not gotten out of that situation now. You'll have to get passed me to take him."

Hermione watched Draco finger his wand, just daring Harry to deny him. But she could already see the resignation on Harry's face. Ryley wasn't going anywhere. They still didn't know who his parents were though. They had no last name for the boy. No idea where he came from except it wasn't too far away. For now, they needed to get him settled for the night, the paperwork to declare him a ward of the Ministry and Hermione his guardian until such time he was adopted done and to get him to Diagon Alley on the morrow to get him some belongings. If he was anything like Snape, he wouldn't want a single thing to remind him of his childhood.

"I'm going to get the boy to a bed. He could probably do with a good rest. I know you won't let us down Harry. If I don't get to tell you before you leave, I'll see you later. Maybe you and Ginny can come sometime this weekend or something for supper. Maybe we'll make a friends supper out of it, we haven't had one in a while. Love ya."

"Love you too Hermione." She bussed his cheek and went back into the kitchen, removing Draco's spell. She watched as Ryley's eyes dropped closed and his head bowed. He was indeed exhausted.

Walking up to him she placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He startled awake and looked at her with wide, frightened eyes. Hermione vowed then and there she would do everything she could to make sure that look never graced his face again. "I'm sorry I startled you sweetheart. How about we get you to bed ok? I'm afraid your room will be just you. I only have the three girls with me at the moment as the others are still in school and several have been adopted. I can promise you, you won't be going back to your parents. Harry will see to that. Tomorrow we'll take you into Diagon Alley and get you some clothes and other things you might like, anything you want.

"I'd also be delighted if you would be a ringbearer in my wedding with the other two boys I've already got doing so. We'll get you a suit tomorrow too."

"If you already got others doing that, what do you need me for?"

"Why shouldn't I need you? I want all of you to be in my wedding. You lot mean a lot to me and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But you just met me. You're a strange one you know that?" The boy shook his head in mock disgust and Hermione had to laugh.

"Yes I know. And just because I just met you doesn't mean you aren't important. This isn't your former home. Here we treat others with respect and love and no one raises a hand to each other unless in greeting or friendship. You don't have to be afraid anyone will hit you ever again. I swear it. You'll learn about magic and what it means for you, we won't try to beat it out of you or try to stop it from happening. We didn't punish you for what happened in the kitchen did we?"

He shook his head vigorously. Wide eyed at the realization that he had, in fact, used magic and didn't get yelled at. "I'm sorry about that. Sometimes it just bursts out of me."

"And here we know that well. You can't control it sometimes. I promise you will never be punished for that. But for now, how about a bath and bed? Or do you just want to go to bed?"

"I just want to go to bed."

"Ok then." Hermione led him into the room designated for the kids his age. Then she went across the hall to the room that was Kian and Connor's- perhaps she should move them or move Ryley, but she could decide that later- and rifled around in Kian's drawer for some night clothes. They were a little big but a quick flick of her wrist and they fit Ryley perfectly. She tried not to show any outward emotion over the dark bruises that dotted his whole body, but swore she'd get some bruise cream from George tomorrow as well. He didn't seem to have any broken bones thankfully.

She couldn't understand how anyone could treat a child that way. He walked over to the cage on one of the dressers. "What's that thing?"

Hermione looked at the custard colored creature. "That's called a Puffskein. It's a community pet. Tomorrow I can teach you how to care for it and it'll be your responsibility like it was for the kids that used to sleep in this room. Would you like that?"

"I've never had a pet. Do you think it'll like me?"

"Of course it will. Now get into bed. We have a big day tomorrow and you need to sleep." He climbed into the bed and bounced on it a bit, testing it's softness before laying his head on the pillow. Hermione tucked him in snugly, kissed his cheek just as she would any of the others and moved towards the door.

As she reached it she heard him softly say, "thank you Miss Hermione. I knew I'd be safe with you. My mum would sneak us out sometimes, that's how I met my Nan, and she told my mum a couple days ago about you and how you ran an orphanage. They were discussing how to get rid of me. So I decided to get rid of myself."

As his voice drifted off into the soft sounds of sleep, Hermione shut the door and covered her face with her hands. This was why she'd opened her orphanage in the first place, to save kids. To protect them and give them a home they could feel safe in, but she simply couldn't understand how a mother could not want her child. As she stood there, crying, strong arms wrapped around her and lips brushed her forehead. Draco said nothing, simply held her. When she cried herself out, she pulled back and sniffled.

"I'm not normally so watery."

He smiled gently at her. "It's to be expected love. Hormones. Don't worry, if I know you you've already got a plan in place for the boy and he's already in the wedding. I can't go with you tomorrow though because I'll be having some words with a couple people that won't like what I have to say. Make sure you get him some books and take him to mum's shop for an ice."

"You know me well," she said with a smile.

"There isn't a person in our world that doesn't know the kind of soul you are Hermione Granger. I'm just the lucky one that got to make you mine."


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: I have been very naughty. I have not updated the Pinterest page for this for the last two chapters. I swear I'll do it tomorrow! Lol. So here we are. Next day. I hope I make you dislike the "parents" enough. It's a sad reality that there are really parents out there like these. That there are kids like Ryley that have gone a lot of their lives feeling unloved, unwanted, and are being abused. And keep in mind that not all abuse is physical. Emotional abuse plays a large role in some people's lives as well. But thankfully Ryley is free._

 _also, I found a map of Diagon Alley online. I'm not sure if it's the real book Alley, or the Universal Studios version, but with all the shops named and the map done so well- I had to use it. Lol._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty- Four**

 **Draco**

Draco glared across the desk he sat in front of. At the moment Potter was trying to talk him out of accompanying him to the home of the Locke's, Ryley's parents. It hadn't taken long to find where the boy had come from. A town exactly fifteen miles from Granger's called Horton. It was a little less than a five hour walk, without breaks, where the orphanage was nestled just outside of Ogbourne St. Andrew. A small boy traveling that far would have taken a lot longer to travel the distance, which explained why he'd gotten to Granger's so much later.

According to the information Potter had gathered in the hour Draco had been in Potter's office, it was a small town. Between it and Granger's there were a number of fields, forests, and lots of space. It would have been easy for a boy, even one of nine, to travel that distance undetected. The only telling of his passing the food he stole from unattended kitchen windows and the like. It also helped that Hermione had finally gotten the boy to tell them his last name and where he was from just before she'd taken him to Diagon Alley.

She left the girls behind, much to their upset, but she told them that this trip would be for Ryley only and that she'd take them all to George's shop when it reopened next Monday. With that promise they'd quieted. When Draco had left, not long after Hermione had driven off with Ryley- choosing that mode of transportation as to not overwhelm the boy when he'd never been around magic-, the three girls were determinedly finishing the surprise they had worked on so hard the day before. All the excitement had left it forgotten, but they managed to move it to one of the many receiving rooms and get it out of the way.

He'd had to chuckle over the memory of a glitter explosion and water fights. But Harry's words sobered him right back up and made him want to hex the git. "Look Malfoy, I get that you want to say something to these people but we don't need any fights started because you ticked them off. It's best you let me handle this."

Draco made to answer the idiot when the door opened and his uncle stepped through it. Draco smirked then, he'd owled his uncle last night before bed- telling him what Hermione had learned and all that had transpired. Severus owled back and said he'd be there with Draco to confront these people, much to the annoyance of Draco when he'd been woken up by the incessant tapping of Skye at the window. The ruddy bird wasn't supposed to await a reply but his uncle must have kept him there until he could form one.

He also expressed a wish to speak with the boy. His uncle knew too well what it was like to be born to a muggle father and Pureblood mum. He also knew the mistakes made when you let their actions make you angry all the time and hate others. His loss of Lily Potter proved that. When he took his anger at James Potter out on her by calling her a Mudblood. If anyone could teach Ryley that being full of hate was the worst course, it was Severus Snape.

Potter groaned and rubbed his temples, "I take it you're here because you plan to come along as well Snape?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. After all, you of all people know best that I'm the person best to handle this whole mess."

Draco didn't understand the unspoken conversation Potter and Severus were having, but he saw the moment Potter gave in. His shoulders drooped and he sighed and then just nodded. "Fine, but try not to hex them yeah?"

Draco grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it Potter." Draco did notice his uncle gave no such promise. He merely looked at them and said, "shall we go then?"

Together they made their way to the portkey office. With three of them traveling to the same place, it was just easier to go by portkey. Fifteen minutes later they were standing on a hillside looking down into the small English town of Horton. They traversed the cobbled streets until they reached the correct address. Potter rapped the knocker against the wood of the door and then stepped back. They waited less than a minute.

The door swung open and their gazes fell on the man that was obviously Ryley's father. He was large, short but broad. A big brawny dark skinned man with short cropped black hair and menacing brown eyes. Draco imagined this would be what Kingsley might look like with hair and lots of anger. And shorter of course, as Kingsley was a rather tall man- not as tall as Draco of course, but still.

If Draco weren't so angry at the bloody bastard, he might have been intimidated. It also helped that his wand was tucked up his sleeve, just a second from being in his hand. He looked at his uncle. He'd seen that look a lot during their years in school, but never directed at another adult. The sneer on his face was cold and his eyes were full of anger. Perhaps they should have disarmed him before coming.

The man eyed them all before sneering himself. "What do you want. I ain't got time for solicitors so if yer selling something then bugger off."

Harry stepped forward taking the lead, he was the Auror and in charge of this whole thing after all. "Mr. Locke?" The man's eyes swung to Potter and Draco watched the green eyed wizard stand taller, thrusting his shoulders back and doing a grand impression of Lucius Malfoy at his most pompous. Draco was impressed.

"Yeah. What of it." Potter paid no mind to the threatening tone of the man's voice. He merely pressed on.

"My collegues and I are here about your son. I suggest you let us inside unless you want your neighbors to hear about the type of man you are. You know, the type that beats helpless kids?"

Draco had to give it to Potter, he had ballocks. And his words worked. The man thought a moment, frowning, then stepped aside and opened the door wider sweeping a hand in front of him in the age old gesture to come in. Potter went first, Severus following swiftly behind him and Draco brought up the rear- never taking his eyes off Locke. He didn't trust the brute. The door was slammed shut behind them and the wanker stepped around them into a sparsely furnished lounge.

A woman with lovely milk chocolate skin, long straight black hair and brown eyes with the look of someone who was drunk sat upon a sofa staring off into space. She didn't even acknowledge their presence. "My wife, Merry. Now what do you want? The boy ran away. And I don't know how you found out about us, but I've never hit that brat."

Before Potter could open his mouth, Severus swept forward and grabbed Locke by the throat. Draco always wondered if his uncle weren't much stronger than he looked. The fact he could pick the brawny man of average height off his feet said he was really strong. He got in Locke's face and snarled, he never even moved to grab his wand.

"Don't lie to us! My nephew and his witch took the boy in yesterday. They've seen the bruises you left on him. They heard the words the child spoke of how his own parents don't want him. We've come here today to get you to sign him over to the wizarding authorities. You won't have to ever see him again. You're lucky that's all we're here for. If it were up to me I'd do some things to you that would make you cry and piss yourself for what you did to that boy.

"All you brutes are the same. Too much of a coward to take on a grown man, you have to hurt innocent children and women. Now shut you're filthy lying mouth and sit down next to your wife and sign the bloody papers!"

Draco looked to Potter and saw a look of shock there. One that had to mirror his own. They'd never seen Severus Snape lose control like this. It was a sight to behold. He looked like an avenging angel. Greasy hair and all. It helped Draco to see just how much his uncle's childhood had affected him. He'd never underestimate the man again. Locke looked terrified. He nodded, as much as Severus's hand at his throat would allow, and the angry man stepped away from him.

Locke went and took a seat next to his wife while the three wizards opted to remain on their feet. They didn't wish to stay that long. Here Draco was, planning on giving the man a piece of his mind. But he was too shocked at the behavior of his uncle to remember what he wished to say. Potter pulled the paperwork from his cloak and handed it to the muggle. His wife never moved.

"What's wrong with her?" The man turned his eyes to Draco and shrugged.

"Likes to drink. Probably still hungover. She's useless."

Draco stepped around the small table separating himself from the couple and squatted down in front of the witch. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she finally moved, turning her head to look at him. "Mrs. Locke. My name is Draco Malfoy..." He got no further.

"Malfoy? I know that name. You and your family are blood traitors like me. I got lucky because my mum has forgiven me, though I don't deserve it. How do you live with yourself? Betraying your Pureblood heritage? You're disgusting. A shame to the noble Pureblood lines."

Any sympathy he may have had for the woman went out the door with her words. "You have no room to judge me. You let your child suffer at the hands of this bastard and drown yourself in drink. I could care less what you think of me, I just need you to sober up and sign the bloody papers saying my fiancée can take the boy into her orphanage."

She blinked, then sneered. "I don't care what that Mudblood does with the brat. I'll sign them." She took the papers from her husband and flicked the muggle pen, Potter felt it was best, across the parchment. Then she got up and walked away from them. Draco didn't care. All he cared about was that Ryley was legally free of these pathetic excuses for human beings. He snatched up the papers and stalked to the door.

He slammed out of it before he could do something stupid, Severus right behind him. Potter lingered a moment to be sure Locke understood that he'd never see or have any rights over Ryley again before following them out. The door slammed shut behind them and they each took a deep breath. It was over, Ryley was safe and they hadn't hexed anyone.

"What horrid people. Remind me of a less sober and more abusive version of my aunt and uncle."

His uncle turned compassionate eyes on Potter. "Sometimes I forget what you dealt with as a lad. There are cases like this all over the country I'm afraid, and because the ministry doesn't actually pay attention to magical children until after they turn eleven and are ready for schooling we just don't hear of them. I wish there was a better system in place for things like this. No child should ever have to live with someone trying to suppress their magic. It is a part of us, we can't change it no matter how often they try to beat it out of us.

"And the stigma of divorce? Draco and I can both attest to how Pureblood circles, no not just Pureblood but all wizarding circles, feel about divorce. We're behind the times. Look at Miss Parkinson and Mr. Nott, an arranged marriage is the norm among Purebloods. To ensure the purity of the line remains. They love each other thankfully, but it isn't always like that. Because of that, the way she would be looked upon if she were to have divorced her husband- especially while still having Ryley...Merry Locke had no choice but to remain with her husband.

"Her indifference and the drinking is her coping mechanism. The only way she could survive her husband, to be totally numb to him. She'll hopefully leave now the boy is gone, she'll live with the stigma just fine on her own. She probably only stayed because of him. If she's anything like my mother then she was probably of the mind that a boy needs their father. It's what they're taught in Pureblood circles as well. As for that bastard, well he's simply a bully. He'll never change.

"The next woman in his life will probably suffer the same fate. It's a vicious, sad cycle. Just be glad we got Ryley out of it. He could have turned out like me. An angry kid with a chip on his shoulder and hatred in his heart. It took the love of your mother to make me see that I was wrong and I still managed to muck that up. Hopefully we've kept Ryley from the same fate. He can be taught love and kindness and make friends with his classmates instead of enemies. Come on, I can't stand being here a moment longer."

His uncle began to trek back towards the hill and the next portkey that would await them. Before they followed Draco grabbed Potter's arm. "You know, that's probably more about his life than he's ever told anyone? Don't make him regret it Potter. He'll not want your pity."

Emerald green eyes met silver gray ones. "Don't worry Malfoy. I'd never be so daft as to pity Severus Snape. I like my ballocks where they are thank you very much."

Draco barked a laugh at that. "Just make sure you remember Potter." Then the duo started a jog to catch up with the lone man dressed all in black. When they reached the hill, the portkey arrived and they were swept back to the Ministry. Draco and his uncle waited while Potter got all the paperwork ready to give guardianship of Ryley to Hermione and the orphanage, then they Flooed to Granger's.

Hermione and Ryley were still gone and it seemed Millie had the girls well in hand outside in the garden trimming and pruning the hedges and flowers from last year- they'd be planting a few fruit trees that afternoon after the girls had their naps-, so Draco offered his uncle a tumbler of Firewhiskey and they sat and talked about mundane things until they heard the front door open and excited chatter wafted down the corridors to them.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hermione was trying. She was trying so hard to not cry over the excitement Ryley was exhibiting over the simplest of things as they walked down the cobblestone street that was Diagon Alley. His father had never allowed any magic in their household. Ryley said his mother didn't even have a wand, that she grumbled about it once- his father had apparently taken it and broken it. So everything that Hermione had taken for granted since she was nearly twelve and starting her first year at Hogwarts, was brand new to the boy.

He exclaimed over everything, no matter how small. The man inside the Cauldron reading while magically stirring his tea, the bricks moving aside to admit them entrance, the many different types of owls perched around the post office, the magic steam rising from the cauldron over Potage's. The list went on and on. When they walked into Madam Malkins he even got excited over the needle and thread moving in and out of what looked like one of the girl's dresses for Hermione's wedding.

Madam looked on, amusement mixed with questions lighting her eyes. "Madam Malkin, this is Ryley. He just came to us yesterday and we're in dire need of a tux for my wedding for him as well as any robes he might need. He's going to be a ringbearer. Do you think you can help us?"

"Of course Hermione! Of course. Anything specific for the young man's tux?"

"Whatever he wishes." At her words Ryely spun to face her, wonder etched all over his face. He'd probably never been allowed whatever he wished. Well Hermione would just have to work to get him used to it.

"Very good. Ryley, how about you come with me and you can pick out the colors you like. I also have some ready made robes that will fit you just fine with adjustments. Let's see if you like them."

As Madam led Ryely off, Hermione wandered the shop. She made her way to the dummies that held pre-made dresses, looking for something that might accommodate her soon to be expanding stomach. There were two lovely summer dresses and another more formal piece. She really needed to go shopping. All her summer clothes would need to be transfigured if she wished to wear them during her pregnancy. But it wouldn't hurt to buy a few new things either.

Plus there were things they'd need for the baby. A crib, nappies, bibs, clothes, the list was endless. She would have to sit down and really think about it all. Plus they hadn't told anyone yet. The only ones who knew were herself, Draco, Luna, the girls, Millie and the three Aurors no longer amongst them. It felt weird being able to go out without an escort after having them for so long. She really should invite all of her and Draco's friends over for dinner sometime soon. In fact, her invitations would be ready in two days- or should be- she could do her girl's day the next morning and then have everyone join them for dinner later that night.

She kept going through all the things she needed to plan and the things she still needed to do for the wedding while looking at the dresses. The one was a sleevless floor length ombré maxi of white and aqua, the other a dark navy- almost black- high waisted sleevless dress with an asymmetrical ruffled skirt. She decided she quite liked them and would ask Madam to remove them from the dummies as soon as she was through with Ryley. That decided Hermione moved to the window to watch the world outside.

Diagon Alley was fairly busy that day. The hustle and bustle of people enough to keep her entertained for hours if need be, but it wasn't long before Madam and Ryley were finished. She had no idea though what was chosen to make his tux. He'd sworn Madam to secrecy apparently. That was fine with Hermione. She paid for her dresses and his other robes, Madam tucking the boxes under the counter for later pickup, and led the boy towards Gladrags where they'd find less formal clothing- even some muggle.

Inside the shop was made to look like a muggle department store with racks of clothes sectioned off into various sexes and ages. She told Ryley he could look through the boy's clothes as long as he didn't wander off and made her way towards the women's section. She was looking through a rack of blouses when she spied a pretty little nighty on the rack next to it. It was this soft pink cotton sleeveless baby doll with an eyelet lace bodice. Hermione could just picture Draco's face when he saw her in it. It was sexy in its femininity. Classy. She grabbed it and held it up to herself in front of the floor length mirror she found at the back of the shop. It hit right at mid thigh. She had to have it.

Tucking it into her arm she went back to browsing. By the time Hermione was done she had the nighty and two blouses. One a blue cap sleeve with lace detailing and the other a green sprinkle print sleeveless blouse that buttoned halfway in the front. Overall not a bad haul for one trip. Now she just needed a couple bathing suits.

She also paid for numerous outfits for Ryley: jeans, shorts and tee shirts. She always found it funny that men in the wizarding world, and most women for that matter, didn't wear shorts in the summer. Not many kids did for that matter either, except her Muggleborn ones. Granted cooling charms kind of made them moot. Next she took him to Memorial Alley and The Velveteen Rabbit, which sold muggle and magical books. She took all her kids here to start with, after that they found they preferred the magical stories more- so she only brought them here when they asked. She let him pick out any books he wanted, within reason.

She would have loved to take him to George's shop, but it wasn't opened yet- she'd have to owl him about the bruise cream. So she stopped and picked up her earlier purchases from Madam Malkin's and took him to Gambol and Japes instead. Then they went for lunch at the Cauldron where he tried Butterbeer, declaring it the best thing he'd ever had. After that they stopped off at Fortescue's and met Narcissa. While Ryley enjoyed a bowl of No- Melt ice cream, Hermione caught up with her soon to be mother in law.

"So Hermione, I see you have a new edition. Care to tell me some about him?"

Hermione looked to where Ryley was perched on one of the stools at the counter. She and Narcissa had taken a table in the back corner of the shop. She could still see him but have some privacy. Narcissa listened quietly as Hermione recounted everything that had happened yesterday and some of what she'd learned this morning before they'd come to Diagon Alley.

"You said his last name is Locke? You wouldn't happen to know his mother's name would you? Only that name sounds familiar. I just can't remember where."

"No I don't know anything else. Perhaps Draco will tell me later. It's clear he's been abused, though. He told us so and the bruises on him show it as well, I just wish I could ask his mother how she could wish to be rid of her own child. I couldn't imagine feeling that way. Not towards Alrakis or this baby..."

She clapped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that! She and Draco had decided to wait to tell everyone together. Ohhhh Merlin he was going to be cross with her! "Can we just pretend I didn't say that?"

"Sorry dear. It's been said and can't be unsaid. So I'm to have a second grandchild so soon? How soon?"

"I'm nine weeks now, today made it official, but when we realized I was pregnant was the day I confronted Daphne. Draco suspected but I just kept thinking it was stress. I never dreamed my birth control would fail."

"You were on the muggle equivalent yes?"

"Yes."

"Well our potion for it isn't anymore reliable really. Maybe just a tad more. No birth control can ever truly completely prevent pregnancy except abstinence. I had a friend get pregnant on our form of birth control. She was just as surprised as you must have been. I bet Draco was furious with you for going off after Daphne like you did, especially considering he knew you were carrying the next Malfoy heir."

"Oh he was, but not as angry as I was with myself. I felt stupid having not figured it out for myself sooner. He shouted it at me actually."

Narcissa laughed at that. "I bet he did. Has he been unimaginably irritating about it all yet? I remember when I finally got pregnant with Draco, after two misscarriages Lucius didn't even wish me to get out of bed. It was a bit ridiculous really."

Hermione watched the older witch smile fondly at the memories that were filling her mind. It was nice to see that she had fond memories with Lucius. It proved the man wasn't always an insufferable snob, at least with his family. "Not really. He's made sure I have a cup of ginger tea every morning to help stave off the nausea and that I take my vitamin potion. He came here one day last week and bought baby books, he knew I'd want them. Otherwise he's treated me normally."

"I'm glad to hear it. If he ever gets on your nerves though let me tell you the trick to get him to stop. Deny him sex. I did that with Lucius and it worked like a charm." Hermione didn't quite know if she should laugh or be shocked at Narcissa so casually speaking of her sex life. She opted for the laughter. She could only imagine if she did that to Draco after all.

Then she thought about something the older witch said. "Malfoy heir? You're assuming I'm having a son."

"My dear, don't ask me how or why, but every first Malfoy child born to the line is a son. Abraxas, Lucius, Draco. I'm sure that it goes back even further than that. Just like my family's tradition was to name their children after flowers or constellations. Surely Draco told you about that? That's why I always found it vastly amusing that of all the orphans you had you chose Alrakis Lyra Dashwood to be the one you wished to adopt yourself. After all, her first and middle names align with my family tradition which I carried over into my marriage by naming Draco that way."

"I never even thought about it. Truly it was the way she acted and looked that reminded me so much of Draco. I didn't think I'd be where I am right now with him. I thought I'd lost my chance in school."

Narcissa reached over and placed a hand over Hermione's. "Believe me darling, Lucius and I would have never allowed it. We knew Draco was meant to be with you after the first time we saw you together the summer after the war ended. The way he watched you when you weren't looking. The way you did the same. How swiftly you accepted his truth and set aside the anger and hatred you should have harbored for the way he, we, treated you. I can't think of a more perfect witch to be the wife of my son. You were meant for each other."

Hermione smiled at the woman. It was nice to hear someone tell her those things. Especially someone who you would never expect them from. It just went to show how much the Malfoys had changed. She made to thank her, but Narcissa changed the subject instead. "Now that I know you're pregnant I can start to plan your baby shower. Even in the wizarding world we have those. I won't tell anyone else about it yet though, not until Draco and you tell the others you're carrying." Hermione just managed to hold on the moan at the thought of the type of baby shower Narcissa Malfoy would throw. It would be extravagant. That much was for sure.

Thankfully the conversation turned to the wedding and the two witches talked about what might be a good gift to give to Draco for a groom's gift. According to Narcissa, it was tradition in the wizarding world as well. She claimed to have a nice pair of cufflinks on the Malfoy family vault that would go quite well with Draco's tux. Hermione didn't know about that, since she hadn't a clue how he would be dressed. She didn't even know what color he had chosen to wear, though he certainly knew what she would have on. Just not the design.

Before long she noticed Ryley was flagging, his ice cream having been eaten at a rapid pace and Narcissa refilling the bowl at least once- something Hermione held her tongue over as she doubted the boy had ever even had ice cream. He was probably still exhausted from walking all that distance. So she said their goodbyes and took him back through the Cauldron to the car and drove home. He fell asleep in the car and she took the quiet time to think on what her fiancé and best friend had had to do today. She only hoped neither of them had been arrested. She really didn't feel like having to bail Draco out of Azkaban.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: I see a few people had the same idea I had about Ryley. Good, it means when I do it- SPOILER ALERT lol- that I won't upset anyone. I will be introducing a few more orphans eventually, just an FYI. And anyone truly hate Merry? I'm just wondering. Anywho, onward and upward. More Drabble. I'm just trying to address some things before the wedding. That will be the last chapter- then the epilogue will be a series of snippets from the baby's birth to later on. It may wind up being two parts. It just depends on what I want to put in it. :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Hermione**

When Hermione walked into the manor house, she noticed it was relatively quiet. Given the hour she assumed the girls were taking naps. They were almost of an age they didn't truly need them, but it always saved Hermione some frustration later when she didn't have to deal with cranky kids during afternoon activities. She helped Ryley take his new clothes and such up to his room and put them away. Then they went downstairs in search of the others. Surely Draco should be home by now.

She found him and Snape in the kitchen, sat at the table, just drinking what looked to be tumbler of Firewhiskey. She watched them for a moment, afraid almost that the spirits meant something had gone wrong, but it looked as if they were merely having a quiet conversation. About what she couldn't hear. She looked down at the boy beside was eyeing Snape warily. It would seem that any new people that he would meet would get the same treatment until he felt he could trust them.

Draco spotted her at that moment, and the packages she had with her own purchases, and he jumped to his feet and came to take them from her. He set them on the counter as she watched Ryley continue to eye Snape with distrust. He wasn't exactly the nicest looking person, she had to admit. He looked up at her after taking his eyes off the man dressed all in black and gazing on them impassively and she smiled her encouragement.

He always had that look as if he disliked everyone. The slight downturn of his lips, the bored expression on his face, the fact that she had never seen him in any color other than black. He could be intimidating if you didn't know him better. And Ryley didn't, so she could understand his reticence. But she also know that despite all the things Snape had done, he'd never truly hurt any of them. That Ryley would be safe around him. And had nothing to fear.

She glanced back up at him and met his eye, the impassive look on his face still, but when he broke eye contact with her and looked at the boy, with the dark bruises more visible now the dirt was gone and the shuttered look in his eye and the slight defensive stance of his body, he did the one thing Hermione was still surprised to see him do. He smiled. Then held out his hand and waited patiently.

"You must be Ryley. My nephew was telling me about you. My name is Severus Snape. I'm a professor at Hogwarts. Do you know what that is?"

Ryley shook his hand, after eyeing Snape's for a few breaths- as if it might bite him. He let go almost immediately, but Snape wasn't phased. "My mum never mentioned that place. I wouldn't have been allowed to go anyways if I'd stayed there." Then he turned to Hermione, "now I'm with you does that mean I get to go? What is it anyway?"

Before Hermione could answer him, Snape took over. He wasn't usually one for a lot of talking, so Hermione wondered if it was mostly because of Ryley. "Why don't you sit down with me here at the table and I can tell you all about it. You probably will be going there in another couple years, Miss Granger will see to it of course. When do you turn eleven?"

Ryley stood there a moment before finally making his way around the table, never turning his back on the stranger. Hermione's heart ached for him, but she knew logically that if anyone could reach the boy and help him to see that there was kindness in the world, it was the man currently telling him all about Hogwarts.

It was a strange thought to say the least. After all, Severus Snape and the word kind had never been synonymous before. But as she watched she saw it. A gentleness about the man that she had never been privileged to see before. These were two kindred spirits. Both with similar backgrounds. Both raised by a witch mother and an abusive muggle father. Neither wanted. The only difference was that Ryley had the privilege of being born in a time when the wizarding world was much more tolerant.

He wouldn't go to Hogwarts and be hated for his background or the house he may be sorted into. He wouldn't be looked down upon because he was now considered an orphan or for his blood status. He could be himself and people wouldn't hate him for it. He had a vastly better outlook for his life than Snape had had. She listened to their conversation raptly. In this moment she learned a lot more about Ryley than if he might have told her himself.

He was unguarded now, talking animatedly with the wizard about all the great things he would learn at school. He had a thirst for knowledge, especially to learn more about the world he was born to be a part of. It was a sight to see, how if they brought out his natural curiousness he would become more animated and forget to be afraid. When he wasn't scowling he had a beautiful smile. He was enthusiastic and Hermione thought about all the things she could teach him that would cater to that. Most importantly, if given the chance to see that cruelty wasn't prevalent in the world, Ryley Locke would thrive.

She also found out he was two months from ten, May tenth was his birthday- eight days before Poppy's sixth. This made her think about other birthdays coming up. Alrakis's sixth was in June like Draco's twentieth- which was the week before the wedding- and Evelyn's sixth was in August. George's was in just a little over a week, Theo's not long after that- both in April. Pansy's was in May as well. Harry and Neville's were at the end of July. The list was endless. Then of course her wedding and honeymoon were coming- which she had discussed with Narcissa at their last Tuesday tea. She was now attending them along with Draco.

So many events were coming in the next few months it was almost overwhelming, but she was Hermione Granger and she could do it. She and Draco had yet to discuss their honeymoon but Narcissa told her she would need to pack a trousso and ensure she had a few bathing suits. Hermione just wished to know where they would be going.

Draco took a seat next to her and suddenly she was feeling a hand creep up her thigh over her jeans. She grabbed his hand and hissed at him out of the corner of her mouth. "Stop it Draco!"

He leaned over and the warmth of his breath tickled her ear and caressed her neck as he whispered, "stop what love? I'm merely touching my lovely fiancée."

She turned to face him then and the prat winked at her! Ruddy winked! Well two could play that game, as she'd taught him before. She reached over and deliberately laid her hand against his crotch. He hissed in a breath and grasped her thigh tightly. She gave him an innocent smile and turned back to the conversation before them, completely ignoring his quickened breathing or his vice like grip on her thigh. One that moved to her hand on his willy after she rubbed up his hardening shaft. He grabbed her hand and removed it from his person and she'd thought she'd won, until he leaned over and whispered in her ear again.

"Oh love, you're playing with fire. You better be careful lest you wish to get burned. Don't let the fact that I was abstinent after sixth year fool you. I have many tricks in my repertoire that will make you scream my name. So unless you wish me to give our excuses to my uncle and send Ryley off to the playroom or something, I'd suggest you keep your hands off my dick."

He straightened back up, leaving her a mess. Her heartbeat had begun to race, her skin was flushed and heat was pooling in her core. She wanted to make him do just that. Take her off somewhere and shag her and it was the height of bad manners when they had a guest. She had read about a heightened sexual drive around the second trimester, but this wasn't that time. She wasn't out of the first yet.

It was more likely just his potent sexuality when it pertained to her. She wanted him, day and night. She was just exceptionally good at hiding it. But at this moment she was desperately close to straddling him right here at the table in front of his uncle and a child who didn't need to see such things. She wrestled her hand from his and stood, all talking ceased and she smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt Severus, but I find myself a little tired from our outing today. I think I'll leave you three to it. Pardon me."

"I understand. I will see you later Miss Granger. In the upcoming months we need to discuss your wedding ceremony."

"I'll owl you."

"I look forward to it. Have a pleasant rest."

"Thank you." She rushed, well not rushed so much as walked swiftly, to the back door and out into the cool spring air.

The coolness on her heated skin felt wonderful and she took a short walk in the gardens to see the progress Millie and the girls made. All of the hedges were pruned to perfection. The early spring flowers were a riot of colors amongst the greening leaves of the ones still yet to bloom. They'd done a good job of trimming off the dead blooms to make ready for the new too. Next she made her way into the stables to check on the horses. With the open stall design they could come and go as they pleased.

Hermes was in his stall at the far end of the stable, Hera and Artemis the only mares inside with him. She thought about what she had read about mares in heat and eyed the two closely. Neither seemed to be showing signs, but that didn't mean they were pregnant. After all, didn't the books say April was the earliest they went into heat? She made a mental note to keep a closer eye on them.

She was feeding Hermes a handful of oats when she heard footsteps behind her. Brushing her hand free of the remnants of the stallion's snack, she turned and found Draco standing close behind her. The look in his eyes was thrilling. She looked behind him, but he was alone. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly once her gaze fell back on him.

"I'm alone, if that's what you're wondering. My uncle and Ryley seem to have found some common ground. Snape was telling him of his own childhood when I left them. Millie is in the kitchen with them, starting dinner, and I got shooed out by the now wide awake trio of girl children so they could set up our surprise. So I came looking for you. Imagine my surprise when I didn't find you in our bedroom. I was most disappointed because I envisioned kissing you awake while I played your body like a violin. I do hate to be disappointed love."

Hermione gasped. She wanted what he suggested. Wanted it a lot. She stepped forward and tried her hand at seduction. She'd never done it before really, so she didn't know quite how to go about it. But she guessed it was similar to what he was just doing. "And what will you do with me now that you've found me? There are a number of surfaces in this very stable that might make for a diverting time. Care to try one?"

* * *

 **Draco**

It was Draco's turn to gasp. He didn't know what had gotten into her but he most definitely liked it. But he wanted to play about with her for a bit longer. After all, the anticipation leading up to the act was just as pleasant as the act itself. He glanced about as if contemplating her idea. "Hmmmm, you're right love. There are a fair few surfaces here that will do. The wall, that pile of fresh hay, the bench in the tack room. Which would you prefer?"

The look in her eyes suggested she didn't give a fig which surface he chose just so long as he chose one soon. As before in the kitchen, her skin flushed pink, her breathing quickened and the little gasping breaths were enough to make a man go barmy. Playtime was over. He quickly closed the gap between them, grabbing her face between his hands as he crushed her lips beneath his own. Her arms came up and wrapped around his waist and he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, seeking entry. She opened her mouth to him and he delved into the warm recess. She tasted like chocolate ice cream and ginger. It was divine.

She moaned into his mouth and he backed them towards the closest wall. All sounds faded away as his senses focused on her. Her small moans and whimpers as his thumbs brushed her nipples through her blouse. When he ran his fingertips down her sides and gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him. When he ground his erection into her belly. He dipped his hand down the front of her jeans and cupped her mound through her knickers. She was already soaking.

Growling he searched for his wand and then flicked his wrist and divested her of her jeans and knickers. Then he reached down and unfastened his trousers and pulled them open, freeing himself from the confines of his boxers he gripped her arse and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and then he was driving home, into the warm wet heat of her pussy. Their coupling was rough and fast as he drove into her over and over.

She chanted his name like a prayer and he could feel her walls begin to tighten around his length and squeeze him tight. She was close, so close and so he reached between them and found her nub and rubbed a circle around and around with his thumb. She arched hard into him and came screaming. He bucked up into her tightness once, twice, three more times before moaning her name with his own release. He laid his forehead against her's and their breaths mixed together as they panted.

After a moment he set her on her feet, never removing his hands from her as her legs where quite pleasingly wobbly. "Well you certainly know how to get a girl to scream your name, darling."

He chuckled. "And you know how to drain a man of all sense. I got a bit rough. All right, love?"

"Yes I'm fine. More than fine actually," she said with a smile.

"Well you certainly know how to stroke a man's ego. Let's get you dressed and both of us a little more presentable before someone comes to find us."

"Ok Draco."

So while Hermione donned her knickers and jeans, Draco stuffed himself back into his own clothes and righted himself. When she turned back to face him after finding her bottoms, he noticed a piece of straw tucked among her curls. He worked it free and let it drift to the brickwork of the stable aisle, then took her hand and together they made their way back to the main house.

When they got there they were greeted with a banner, somehow still covered in glitter though Draco could have sworn most of it had been around the kitchen a day ago, that read "Congratulations On Your Baby Uncle Draco And Miss Hermione" and three little girls most pleased with themselves. Mille just smiled and Ryley looked like he had no idea what was happening, which he probably didn't. Severus on the other hand had a rare smirk on his face as he looked at them, down his nose as usual.

"Something you wish to tell me Nephew?"

This wasn't the way they wanted to announce it, well not the way Draco had. He wanted to have a grand announcement at the dinner with all their family and friends that weekend. They chose a weekend so the kids in school could attend as well, with special permission from McGonagall of course. But now his uncle knew. Granted that didn't mean he couldn't still get what he wanted. He looked to Hermione and saw a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Love?"

She turned to him and frowned. "I may have let it slip to your mum today too. I didn't mean to, it just came out before I thought about what I was saying. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Hermione. We can't help if it slips. Frankly I want to shout it from the rooftops." Then he turned back to his uncle. "Yes Uncle, you've read the banner correctly. Hermione and I are expecting our first child."

Severus stood there a moment before suddenly stepping forward and hugging them both. "Congratulations. I'm immensely happy for you both. I won't let it slip to anyone until you're ready to tell the rest of the family. You have my word. Now I'm afraid I have to be going. I had to have that infernal feline take over my classes today so I could go with you and Potter this morning Draco. I must return to the school. I look forward to your owl Miss Granger." Then he swept from the room on a pop of Disapparation and it was only Ryley's exclamation that broke the duo from their shock.

"He just bloody disappeared!"

The levity of the situation, Severus Snape hugging someone, was broken and the room filled with laughter at Ryley's statement. "He sure did Ryley. You have a lot to learn about magic sweetheart, but don't worry. Millie and I will teach you some and once you turn eleven next year you'll get the pleasure of being able to go to Hogwarts in the fall and learn a whole lot more. Now how about we all get ready for supper."

Then Hermione walked to the three girls and thanked them for their surprise. Draco was glad to see that the other two weren't jealous of Alrakis, like Seb had said they wouldn't. They were still great friends despite the fact that Alrakis would be adopted by him and Hermione. He hoped that soon they would find new families as well. They sat down for dinner and then he helped Ryley get ready for bed while the two women took care of the girls.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco finished tucking the boy in before answering. "Yes Ryley?"

The boy paused, as if afraid to voice his question. "Do you think it would be alright if I called you Uncle Draco too?"

"I'd be absolutely delighted to have you call me that Ryley."

The smile on the boy's face was so bright, Draco was glad he could bring him that small joy. "Uncle Draco, would you read me a story? Miss Hermione bought me a bunch of books today."

Of course she did. "Which one would you like?"

"One of the wizarding tales. Maybe Babbity Rabbity?"

"Babbity Rabbity it is." He settled on the bed beside the boy and opened the book and began to read.

Ryley drifted off quickly and when Draco made to get up, he saw Hermione standing in the doorway, leaned against the frame- smiling. He retucked the boy back in and walked to the door. When he got there she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You're going to be a wonderful father Draco. Now let's get to bed. All that sexy masculinity of yours wrapped up in that gentle moment I just witnessed has me wishing to shag you senseless. Besides, I bought a surprise for you today. I'm pretty sure you'll love it."

Not one to argue with a well thought out plan, Draco took her hand and they made their way to the Mill House where she disappeared into their walk in wardrobe. When she came out in that pale pink nightie, a shyness and sweet, Draco hadn't been able to hold himself back. They made love the rest of rest night, until falling into an dreamless sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Snape**

Severus couldn't stop thinking about Ryley. It had been two days since he first met the child and Ryley was so much like himself it floored him. He had the strangest desire to take the boy under his wing. To try to help him on a path different from Severus's own. But how? Sure he had a home in Hogsmeade, but he would still have to leave Ryley alone during the day. He had no one to watch the boy during the school year until Ryley would attend school himself and no longer needed someone to watch him.

Wait, was he seriously considering adopting the child? He'd never wanted to be a father before. The loss of Lily to his own stupidity had seen to that, but the more he thought on it- the more it strangely made sense. He got along with the child it seemed. He could help the boy better than anyone else could. He wasn't bad off financially, having inherited the Prince monies and manor house- which he had swiftly sold, not wishing to have any reminders of the people who had failed him as much as he had failed himself. The same with the house in Spinner's End now that he no longer needed to keep up appearances for Voldemort.

And if he really thought about it, he was sure during the school year next year that his nephew and soon to be niece would watch the boy. In fact he new Miss Granger, he probably should call her Hermione from now own since she wouldn't be Granger much longer, would be delighted. But would the boy even wish for Severus to become his father? Especially so soon after meeting him? Ryley clearly didn't trust men easily and adopting him would mean the child leaving the safety of Granger's and living alone with Severus without the comfort of having a woman around. Though how the lad trusted women was a mystery. Perhaps it was just Hermione he trusted. He did seem a little leery around the Bulstrode woman.

There was also his past. Would the Ministry allow a former Death Eater to adopt? A single one at that and one who wouldn't be around the child for the better part of a year during his first year adopted? He knew that he was nitpicking, trying to come up with completely valid, though mostly they weren't, reasons not to adopt. If he were honest with himself, he was just scared. Scared he'd become his father or grandfather, scared he'd do more damage than good. He needed to speak to someone before approaching Hermione.

He'd steal Lucius away from the festivities this evening to ask his opinion. Hopefully his old friend could help steer him in the right path, though he hadn't done that well when they were children so perhaps Narcissa was a better person to ask instead. Yes, that's what he'd do. Tonight at Hermione and Draco's get together to announce their good news he would pull Narcissa and Lucius away to ask them what he should do. With that decision made Severus returned to the test questions he was choosing for the end of week exam.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: sorry I posted too soon- forgot to fix a couple things- and had to delete the chapter._

 _I may or may not have mentioned any of the other couples relationships. I can't remember and can't find it in my notes and frankly didn't feel like looking through over 20 chapters to find if I have, so if I say something about marriages and such in this chapter that contrasts with something I wrote prior please let me know and what or where I said it so I can fix it. Thanks._

 _sorry this chapter was not updated yesterday like usual. I updated my Twilight story first and noticed some issues I would have with the next chapter and went to fix them. Then for no reason whatsoever the power on my street and the street behind me went out. For an hour! I couldn't update in that time and risk losing all the juice in my battery just in case it took longer than that hour and by the time the power came back on I lost the desire to update or write a thing. So I apologize for that, but it happens sometimes._

 _All chapters from here on in are pretty much filler. Some will be fluffy, like this one, others will be just ruin up some loose ends and introducing some things. Either way, this story is almost over. Makes me wanna cry. Lol. I have another already ready to write, but I won't be posting it anytime soon. The nature of its content makes me want to write the majority of it before I post a thing. So after this story is all posted I will be going on a posting hiatus._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Draco**

Draco was going to go barmy. Completely and utterly barmy. He was surrounded by little children. Loud little children. He was ready to pull his hair out. Hermione owed him. Owed him greatly. While she was happily nattering away with her friends and his mum and Molly, Draco was stuck entertaining a gaggle of tots. It wasn't easy. Had he really thought at one point he wanted to have more children with Hermione after their first child was born? Two would be plenty. Alrakis and his son would absolutely be all they were having. He had just finished taking them to Honeyduke's and was heading to the Broomsticks for lunch when an idea hit him. Blaise.

If the man was hoping to marry Astoria Greengrass and father her children someday, he needed to get used to kids and all but Ryley- who had never met him- loved Blaise. Yes! That's what he would do. It being a Saturday, Blaise should have plenty of time- especially with Astoria busy doing other things. So he stopped at the post and sent an owl up to the school with a note asking Blaise to join him for a drink. He did not warn him about that drink being taken while being surrounded by a gaggle of children. Blaise would just have to get over it.

Originally it was just supposed to be the three little girls and Ryley, but because Molly was still watching Finley and Freya and George was getting his shop ready for the grand reopening Monday Draco was given control of the twins as well. He was just thankful that his father was watching Sarah and Daniel so Narcissa could join the party. Though Draco had wanted to spend more time with them, he was thankful he didn't have to watch them as well. Six children at once was quite enough thank you.

Hermione absolutely owed him. He somehow managed to get them all quiet and through the door of the pub, Alrakis immediately making a beeline for Madam Rosmerta. He got them seated at the bar- thankfully it wasn't an adults only day-, got food ordered for them and a bottle of Firewhiskey for himself. He was going to need liquid fortification. He took a seat at a table with a view of the bar so he could watch them and was just downing the first tumbler when Blaise entered the pub. He took one look around the room, saw the kids, and spun around to leave. Draco wasn't having it.

"Not so fast Zabini! You'll come back here and accompany me in this farce unless you want me to tell Astoria that you can't handle children. I'm sure that would upset her as I have it on great authority that she wants several of the little ankle biters." Draco was not in an accomodating or fatherly type mood at all at this moment. His head ached. From the nonstop chattering that had come from them the moment he had Flooed them to Honeyduke's.

He was immensely grateful for the food that was keeping them from talking and the pub owner that was keeping them entertained. Blaise pouted, not at all becoming on a male of his size, and stomped his way over to the table like a temperamental child. "Why me? Of all the people you could have chosen, why me?"

"Because you were closest and I'm going to go daft if I have to deal with this lot by myself for another second. I don't know why I let Hermione talk me into this." He paused a moment while downing another tumbler of the whiskey, the delightful burn searing its way down his throat. "No, I do know how I allowed it. A little advice my friend, never let a woman shag you into agreeing to anything. You're completely out of it, too intent on your own pleasure and hers, and have no idea what you're agreeing to. Just don't do it."

"Entirely too much information mate, entirely too much. I don't go around telling you about my sex life."

"We've barely seen each other since Christmas and you've only been with Astoria about three months. Shut it. You can listen to me lament and become wise from it. Speaking of, when are you putting a ridiculously oversized, expensive ring on her delicate little finger?"

Draco watched in amusement as his best mate actually blushed. "Don't tell anyone?" He crossed his heart. "I bought the ring ages ago. I'm just afraid to ask her too soon. I talked to her father back in January. I was going to ask on Valentine's Day but realized how cliche that is. So I waited, and now I'm afraid I've waited too long. But am also afraid it's still too soon."

Blaise pulled a dark green velvet box from his robes pocket and flipped open the lid. Inside was an oval ring, all alone as it was more wizarding tradition to provide just the engagement ring- Draco had presented Hermione with both because that was muggle tradition. It was a fire opal, surrounded by two rows of diamonds. The band forked at the top on either side and came together at the bottom and also sported diamonds.

It absolutely screamed Astoria Greengrass. Draco sighed. His friend was an idiot. "I asked Hermione to marry me Christmas Eve mate, only a month and a half into our relationship. And, if you tell anyone else I'll hex you, we're having a child already. It wasn't planned and I'm only turning twenty come June- just before my own wedding- but I couldn't be happier. Love has no time limit Blaise. It comes at you out of nowhere and beats you about the head like a Bludger.

"If you love her enough to choose the ring, you love her enough to put it on her finger as soon as you choose it. I was going to force you to help me today, but I think you need to get your arse up to that castle and put that ring on the girl's finger. Get out of here. I expect an announcement from you both at our dinner party this evening, after Hermione and I announce her pregnancy that is. Can't have you stealing all my thunder now can I?"

Blaise pocketed the ring and stood, clapping Draco on the shoulder. "Thanks mate. You're right. I've waited long enough. See you tonight." With that Blaise left.

Unfortunately it left Draco alone with six mind achingly loud children and he didn't know what to do again. But then he thought of his father, probably having a somewhat quite afternoon at home-since Sarah and Daniel were both still at that napping age-, and Draco smiled evilly. His father was in for a rude awakening, just as soon as lunch was over.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Narcissa had been right, the addressing party was a perfect idea. It gave Hermione time without kids, Draco and the myriad number of responsibilities she had at any given time. Not that she didn't love those responsibilities and Draco and the tots, but sometimes she just wanted some girl time. To be able to sit and listen to the latest gossip and talk about certain things without worrying about ears that shouldn't hear them, or male ears that didn't wish to hear them. Like right now. As their quills filled out the addresses on each invitation envelope, the seven women sipped their assorted drinks and talked.

Hermione had also decided to invite Pansy and Luna. She had invited Astoria since it was a weekend but the girl told her she wanted to study that morning so she could make it to the dinner party that evening with everyone else. As the morning turned to afternoon, their drinks went from non-alcoholic to varied degrees of alcoholic. If any of the others noticed that Hermione was not drinking alcohol like they were, they said nothing. Only Narcissa, Millie and Luna knew her news and she planned to keep it that way until that evening. It would be difficult though, since their little chin wag was focused on babies and pregnancy at that moment as Molly regaled them with what it was like having so any children and how different each pregnancy had been.

"I had the most horrid morning sickness with Bill, I couldn't keep anything down for more than an hour. That's how I was able to provide Fleur with that potion, so if any of you young ladies find yourselves up the duff and can't contain yourselves with ginger tea and such you just come to me. And every pregnancy is different as they say. Charlie was a breeze to carry. Percy too. But when I was carrying the twins they were constantly moving. It was like a team of acrobats in my stomach and I was so big by the end I could barely fit through the front door. I had awful hemorrhoids and indigestion with Ronald and he came out with a head full of ginger hair.

"Ginny there was completely bald until around one and a half, people constantly asked if she was another boy. And the randiness I felt all throughout my pregnancy with her. Needless to say, Arthur and I learned a number of new moves in the bedroom."

Hermione had to stifle a giggle at how red her friend's face had grown. Ginny cleared her throat, ignoring her mum's embarrassing assessment of her and her husband's sexual activities while carrying her. "What about the rest of you lot? Whose wedding are we attending next?"

Talk turned smoothly to weddings then, everyone ignoring Ginny's blatant change in subjects. Pansy and Theo were next, planning a winter wedding for next year. Luna and Neville were just content in being together and were in no great rush to get married just yet. Millie and Seamus were too new in their relationship, according to her- though they've been together about six months now-, to even be contemplating marriage as of yet. They discussed dreams and hopes as far as their weddings went while the women prepared lunch.

They also asked Hermione what she had planned. "Well, a traditional wizarding hand-fasting ceremony mixed with a traditional muggle ceremony. We plan to incorporate each in various ways, such as my having a junior bridesmaid and ushers. Ringbearers are traditional in muggle ceremonies only as well. I am not wearing white like in muggle ceremonies either. But I want formal pictures taken after the wedding.

"Then there's the reception. Where usually in the wizarding world it's just the first dance between the couples, Draco and I decided that we would like to have a mother/son dance and a father/daughter dance as well. No one gives away the bride in the wizarding world as we are adults entering marriage on our own, but I've asked Arthur to give me away. Things like that."

"It sounds lovely already, I can't wait to see the end result. I do so love weddings," Pansy said on a sigh. They ate lunch in the gardens and then discussed various plants that would be a good idea to plant that season. Anemone, Arbutus and Carnations for protection, Ash Trees to use at Yule for prosperity. Hermione also wanted to plant Lavender and Chamomile. Then talk turned to Ryley. She had introduced him before Draco had taken them all off. They'd discussed the cliff notes of Ryley before getting on to the addressing, but that had been it at the time.

Molly turned to her as she sipped on her tea, "So Hermione, tell us more about the boy that you just took in. You said he and Snape seemed to develop a rapport with each other? Do you think Snape might adopt the boy? I mean, he does need to do something to end his loneliness and he'd be the best person to help the child, their pasts being so similar. What do you think Narcissa?"

Hermione and Narcissa glanced at each other. Hermione had thought about the possibility, but wasn't absolutely sure it would happen. The older witch knew Snape better than she did. Narcissa looked at Molly. "Well, I don't see why he wouldn't, but honestly- I think it'll be more up to Ryley. I doubt he has a great trust of men right now. His mother may have been neglectful, but his father was abusive. It's just sad. I knew her parents. They fell out of favor with... Voldemort... during the first war and we never heard from them again. Except that they went off to some unknown corner of England.

"From the sound of it though, they're still as horrid as they were then. They weren't as bad as Bella had been, but they were bad enough. Even Lucius didn't like associating with them and I know you understand how telling that is. Though after I told him about the boy, I had all I could handle trying to keep him from finding them and telling them off for allowing that to happen to the child. He may have been hard on Draco, and of course my own pagents disowned my sister for her choice in husband, but they were never abusive. Lucius abhors the very thought of harming a child in that way. I suspect he'll still go and have a word with that horrid muggle man and if Merry hasn't left yet, he'll take her away. She needs some sort of help, she wasn't always a horrid person "

Hermione had told Narcissa who Ryley's mother was when she found out later that day from Draco. She had a hard time forgiving the woman though, although her logical mind told her that under the circumstances she really couldn't put too much of the blame on the witch. At least now Ryley was in a safe environment and had the opportunity to thrive and Merry had the opportunity to get away from that evil man.

"So sort of like Greyback. Good enough to be a part of the cause but not good enough to be a Death Eater?"

Hermione almost smacked Ginny for her tactlessness, but Narcissa merely nodded. "Precisely."

After that they went back inside to begin preparing for the others to join them and dinner. As they worked on it, talk turned to sex. Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or be horrified that Neville liked to get a little kinky at times. One thing was for sure, she'd never look at any of them the same again. Luna sighed dreamily as she said, "He really likes it when I blindfold him. Says he likes the mystery of not knowing what I'll do next. And there's this little trick I do with my tongue that he goes completely mad over."

Then Pansy piped up. "Oh yeah, Theo loves it when I stick a finger up his bum while I suck him off. Most guys like their ballocks fondled, but not him. What about you and Draco, Hermione. Anything specific he likes?"

Hermione stopped mid step, she was just putting the roast in the oven, and blushed. "Ummm, well... I feel a bit weird talking about what I do with Draco with his mum sitting right here."

Narcissa snorted at that. "Oh sweetheart, if I told you half the things Lucius and I do in the bedroom you would blush from the roots of your hair to the tips of your toes. If it's been thought of we've done it. We get quite creative in the bedroom. I assure you talking about my son won't bother me."

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco knew he wasn't nearly drunk enough for the conversation he had walked in on. Potter was right next to him and he was hiding his mouth behind his hand as he tried not to laugh. Poor Theo, who had arrived right after they had, looked about ready to throw up. None of them wanted to know about his particular peccadillo after all, least of all Theo having it get out. Karma came about though when Ginny piped in.

"Come on Hermione, tell us! How about I go first? Harry is an animal in the sack, we've tried almost every position in the Kama Sutra. Sometimes he shags me so much I can't walk right for days. Does Malfoy do that for you? Come on, we're all dying to know how good he is in bed. Well, not you I'm sure Narcissa since its your son, but still."

It was then that Draco decided interruption was best for all of their sakes. He didn't need to see his fiancée to know she was probably blushing from hair to toes. As for Potter, he now looked a bit green himself. And Draco certainly didn't wish to hear anymore about his parents love life. He wasn't naive enough to think they didn't shag, he just didn't wish to hear about it in detail. He swept into the room, the other two men behind him, and moved to where his girl was sat in a chair at the table. She looked a little green herself. He couldn't imagine she had wished to hear about Potter's sex life either, as he was like a brother to her.

"Hello ladies. What have you lot been doing today?"

His mum looked about and turned concerned eyes upon him. "Where are the children Draco?"

Draco smiled widely. He had done something quite Slytherin after all, and he was sure any moment now his father would come through the Floo quite angry about Draco's little trick. "Don't worry Mother. I left them at the Manor with Father." He looked down at Hermione, taking in her amused facial expression. He was sure she was picturing the same thing he had been for the better part of four hours, he had set them on his father right after lunch.

He couldn't resist kissing her upturned face. If it weren't for the presence in the room he might have snogged her breathless. Just then there came the sounds of children shouting and laughing. Right after came an angry bellow. Draco wasn't sure he'd ever heard his father raise his voice quite that loudly before. He had left the man in a quandary to rival any Lucius Malfoy was forced to face before though. A Manor house full of hyperactive, screaming kids and no one to take them off his hands as the one person supposed to watch them had come through the Floo with them, told his father he was leaving them in his care and then disappeared before Lucius could say a word.

Draco had then managed to make himself completely unavailable by going off to the Malfoy family fault to look for his bridal gift for his bride. He had popped in and out of various places for the rest of the day. Reservations were made in person at the grandest hotel in all of Paris for their honeymoon. He had gone shopping in muggle London for a few items for Hermione's trousseau, a couple maternity shirts with amusing saying on them and some bathing suits for time spent on the beach in France. Paris would be just one stop on their trip after all. He planned to be gone a month and to hell with anyone trying to naysay him. He had yet to tell Hermione.

He was brought out of his remembrances by a red faced, tousled looking Lucius standing in the doorway. Narcissa greeted him first. "Oh my, Lucius what on earth has happened to you?" Then she went about straightening her husband's visage.

Draco just managed to keep a straight face while he took his father in. The man's hair, usually never a strand out of place, was half in and out of the ribbon he had pulled it back with. His tie, because Merlin forbid Lucius Malfoy wear anything less than a suit even on a day of leisure, was askew and the knot was pulled away from his throat. His vest was unbuttoned and one side of the dress shirt was tugged out of his trousers. The ever present crisp crease in his trousers was also gone and there was a mysterious substance on one leg. He was also devoid of his cloak, another thing Draco had never seen.

It looked like his father had had a time of it. It might have been the fact that Draco had ensured all six children ate the majority of their sweets from Honeyduke's and were on a sugar high when he dropped them off. He doubted the girls had gone down for naps that afternoon. They'd all crash later that evening of course, but it was too late for his father. As his mother fussed, Lucius glared. Right at his son.

"You and I have to have a talk young man. The fact you thought it was perfectly acceptable to appear in my home and leave a bunch of undisciplined brats in my care when you were the one supposed to watch them is ridiculous! I should hex you. What in Merlin's name were you thinking!?"

Draco smirked. "Well I figured since you didn't have anything pressing to do, while I did, you wouldn't mind taking control of them for me. I half expected you to set the house elves to watching them if I'm honest. I never would have dreamed you would do so yourself."

He watched his father's eyes narrow and just waited. They both knew what would be coming next. "How very Slytherin of you son. While I wish to be proud of you I also wish to hex you. I tried to get the elves to mind them, they threatened quitting. So I had to do it. What on earth could have been so important?"

"Hermione's bridal gift and reservations for our honeymoon. A month long trip has to be planned out well after all." Hermione tugged his hands drawing his attention back to her. Her eyes were wide and he could just see the protest forming in her mind. "No protests from you love. Not one. After everything, a single month to be alone together isn't too much to ask and after the headache I received this morning from watching six children, you owe me. This is my due. So keep that pretty little mouth shut."

She gasped and gaped and looked a bit like a fish, before slumping in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. She knew he would win any argument over the matter and he was glad to see she was wise enough to remain quiet on it. The petulant look on her face was adorable too. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then led the men into the lounge, the ladies following not far behind while the tots were all sent to the playroom.

Soon they were joined by Ron, Goyle, Arthur and Percy- who all arrived together. Blaise and Astoria showed next. Snape and Neville bringing Kian, Conner, Reuben and Seb along. They figured those four could tell the school aged kids that had been adopted, it was no longer Hermione or Draco's place to remove them from the school for any reason. Blaise could tell his parents and new sister of course. The only kids who wouldn't know until the wedding would be the Dedworth boys.

Bringing up the rear were Bill, Fleur, George and Charlie. Once everyone had arrived and the other tots came back down, Hermione passed out drinks and Draco stood to make their announcement. But before he could get a word out edgewise, Alrakis popped up and fairly bellowed, "I'm gonna be a big sister!"

The confusion at her words, after all with her being adopted some might wonder if Hermione had decided to adopt Ryley or something too, lasted only a moment before Molly squealed in delight and rushed Hermione, pulling her into a tight hug. "Do you mean I'm going to have yet another grand baby?! Oh Hermione I'm so happy! When are you due?"

That's when the others caught on and realized they were announcing the fact that Hermione was carrying the next Malfoy heir. Then there were more squeals of delight, from Astoria, Pansy and Ginny. Hugs and back slaps, for Draco, and congratulations. Hermione didn't understand why, after the din had quieted, Draco gave a slight nod to Blaise. But when he took Astoria's hand and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, it was Hermione's turn to get excited.

"Astoria and I also have an announcement. Draco has so graciously allowed us to use this platform to announce that, after a big shove in the right direction from my best mate, I asked Stori to marry me today..."

"And I said yes!" With that Astoria held up her left hand to show everyone the ring that sparkled there while Blaise sweetly kissed her. And the hullabaloo started all back over again. The tots had no idea what it meant until Draco explained that it meant they would be doing like he and Hermione were doing in June and then they got excited as well.

* * *

 **Hermione**

After that they ate and everyone went home. As Hermione got ready for bed that night, Draco came up behind her, turned her and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry about today love. I realized I have a lot to learn if I'm going to be a father, like how to cast a Muffliato on myself if I don't wish to have a raging headache at all times."

She laughed up at him and he kissed it from her mouth before picking her up and carrying her to the bed and making love to her. As he fell asleep at her side later that night, Hermione found herself unable to do so just yet. She wasn't worried about anything persay. Just more curious how it might turn out.

Snape disappeared with Lucius and Narcissa after dinner and when they all came back into the room he looked infinitely lighter and approached her, asking her for a private moment. To say she was, but wasn't, shocked was understating things. He had done just as she thought he might, asked about the possibility of adopting Ryley. She had been honest with him. Told him to spend more time with the boy over the next few weekends between now and the end of the school term, and see how open he might be to that idea himself. If the boy was amicable to it, then she had no reason to deny Snape his request.

Though he did raise a concern. He was afraid, of turning into his father. Of being inadequate for the boy. She had quashed that nonsense immediately. How could he be like his father if he hated the very idea? And as long as he loved Ryley, taught him well and raised him right, he could never be inadequate.

The look of hope on her former professor's face almost made her cry, again. And she was really tired of crying. Stupid hormones. Snape left the manor house with the hope that he would be able to truly adopt Ryley and Hermione was glad for it. So with a smile upon her lips, she snuggled back into Draco further, his arms tightening around her better, and drifted off to sleep as well. Everything was perfect at the moment. She couldn't ask for anything more.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: time jump. It's kinda small though. This chapter will be Draco's next match, Alrakis's adoption becoming complete and a shopping trip for her and their next appointment. The championship match and other things will be next chapter. I didn't feel like describing George's birthday, after all- we all have them and this is a day I would figure George would wish to spend alone, maybe with just the twins. Since he would feel he shouldn't be celebrating his own birth, when the one who shares it with him isn't there to share it anymore._

 _I will date each section._

 _Arkie Alderton is of no relation to Amelia Alderton, the orphan adopted by the Zabini family. Also, the broom is naturally made up. The dolls I describe in this chapter, please visit my Pinterest page for this story- link in my profile- because they are absolutely lovely dolls made by a wonderful artist- Martha Boers who clothes and photographs them. You can find them on AntiqueLilac dot com if you don't wish to look at my Pinterest page. The names in this chapter are the names of the dolls on the site._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Sunday April 2, 2000**

 **Draco**

This was it. The final match of the season. All that was left was the championship. They were on Holcombe Moor this time. It was close to the muggle town of Holcombe and so the Ministry officials had put up glamours to make it seem as if the area was quarantined or some such tripe. He didn't know what exactly. Didn't care either so long as they had a good match.

The ground was a rich field of green grass and the smell of wet earth was all around them from the rain they had gotten the night before. They were an hour into the match and had already had several fouls given to them from the Wasps and their dirty tactics. It was proven true that they buzz loudly during penalty shots when his Chasers would take theirs. None of it had deterred his teammates though. They were winning by a hundred points, hence the dirty tactics.

He hadn't caught sight of the Snitch since its release. He was bored if he were to be honest, he just wanted the match to be over. It wasn't like they needed the win after all. Even if they lost this match, Puddlemere was already in. They would most likely face the Ballycastle Bats come April thirtieth. So his mind began to wander to other things. There was so much he needed to do for his honeymoon, he needed to decide where he wanted to go after their two weeks in Paris. He wanted to go to a beach town, but did he want to stay in France like he originally planned or did he want to take her to Greece instead? He just wasn't sure.

Just then he caught a flash of gold. The other Seeker saw it too and had already chased after it, but as Draco looked closer he saw it was someone's pocket watch. The other Seeker was trying to trick him, which meant the Snitch was somewhere else. He scanned the pitch and found it behind himself. He turned his broom around hard and vaulted after the little gold ball. The other Seeker couldn't catch him and Draco scooped the thing into his hand and the crowd went wild.

He landed on the pitch and was immediately surrounded by his team. Oliver slapped him between the shoulder blades. "Thank Merlin mate, I was going daft with boredom sitting there waiting for someone to even come near our goal posts for me to block them. And I thought the Cannons were bad. Let's get out of these uniforms and get out of here. How about a celebratory pint at Martini's? It's on me."

There was a cheer, but Draco declined. He had a witch he wanted to spend time with more. Club's were more for the single set, though he and Hermione could have fun too. Just not that night. He changed quickly and went to find his loved ones. Then they Apparated back home, thankfully Hermione's morning sickness wasn't as bad as it had been and she managed to not hurl on the hedges. At ten weeks she was nearing the end of her first trimester. Just three more until they reached the three month mark, well three months and a week.

When they entered the house, Draco was told to shove off. They wanted to surprise him, so he went for a ride on Hermes. He checked the mares, having been told by his witch what they would look like in heat, and noticed Athena was showing a sign or two. They'd have to watch her. Though Hermes wasn't showing any interest in her at the moment. After that he went to the Mill House and wrote out a few notes and owled them. He asked Blaise his advice about where else to take Hermione on their honeymoon and to remind him he still needed an answer about the house in London.

With summer closing in and the Hogwarts term ending, Blaise would need a home unless he wished to return to his parents. Draco doubted it, especially not now that he was getting married. Astoria would more than likely move in with him too and the house was large. It was also close to the liveliness of London, which would appeal to the couple.

Then he owled Madam Malkin with the specifics of a set of formal robes for Hermione. He wanted to take her to a ballet performance while in Paris. He already had a set of his own robes. The ballet he planned to take her to was, in fact, a gala to gain donations in favor of the Paris Opera Ballet's activities. Hence the need for black tie. His parents were regular attendees but as they couldn't go this year and his honeymoon coincided with the timeframe, his mum had asked him if he would attend in their place. He thought Hermione might enjoy the performance, so he'd agreed.

He also wrote notes to several businesses in Diagon and Knockturn Alley, cleaned out of the disreputable shops- mostly- and witches and wizards after the war. Quality Quidditch Supplies, Slug and Jiggers, Arkie Alderton's repair shop and Borgin and Burkes- which was now run by Ernie MacMillan and much more reputable. He sent a note to Whizzard Books as well, the publishing shop that mostly published books on Quidditch. He figured it couldn't hurt to try. They would probably just ask him to write a book or something though. He just wanted something to do during the summer. He might even keep them come next Quidditch season and just work a couple days a week.

He sent Skye to Blaise. Then separated the rest of the notes between the three orphanage owls. No sense in making Skye do all that work. He was just sending the last owl off when Hermione came into the house. She looked smashing in a sea green pleated sleeveless dress with a cream cardigan over top, since it was only in the low sixties. The cardigan was unbuttoned and one side had come off her shoulder and all he wished to do was kiss the pale, slightly freckled skin that was visible to him. He made to wrap her in his arms to do just that when she stopped him.

"Not right now darling. There's a surprise waiting for you at the manor house. Shall we go?" He let her lead him up to the other house and into the lounge where he was greeted by a sea of red haired Weasleys, his parents, his uncle- who was there for Ryley as much as Draco-, and his siblings, the twins and the four tots they still had.

Above them was a banner, more than likely made by the tots with supervision, that read "Way To Go Draco!" and beneath it, on a table they were all around, was the newest broom model. The Firebolt 1000. It was reported to be twenty miles per hour faster than the first Firebolt and Draco grinned at Potter staring at it longingly. They spent a fantastic afternoon celebrating the win and Puddlemere's entrance into the championship and later that night Draco and Hermione celebrated privately with a fabulous all night shag. They fell asleep in the wee hours of the night, contentedly wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Thursday April 6,2000**

 **Hermione**

Hermione stared at the papers in her hand. She was bloody thrilled! Merlin was she happy. Alrakis was now officially Alrakis Lyra Dashwood Malfoy. They planned to celebrate this day with a shopping trip to allow the girl to pick the things she wished to decorate her room in the Mill House with. She needed to go find Draco. Last she had seen of him he was going to check on the horses, he'd told her about Athena showing signs of heat four days ago. After his match. She knew now they would need to watch the mares for sure, she didn't want to be surprised with foals next year. Though she knew Mother Nature was unpredictable.

She still had yet to find a place for the last four of Dot's kittens, not including Patches, and it seemed as if it were possible the Kneazle was already pregnant again. Cats were breeding machines and Hermione wondered if there was a way to fix Kneazles like there was cats. She really should have fixed Crookshanks but she just never thought it was necessary, until now of course. She was too busy thinking about her schooling and all that had happened in third year to really think about it. She supposed she could disillusion or glamour the female and take them both to a muggle vet, but she didn't want to risk them falling away during the surgery or some such thing. So she sent off a quick note to Pansy. Then got up to go find her fiancé.

He was in the stable, giving Hermes a good brushing. The horse, funnily enough, had this expression of contentment- perhaps even ecstasy- on his face. He was completely relaxed. Athena was in the next stall and Hermione noticed that she was definitely in heat. She put her ears back and made a move to nip her, but she steered well clear of the stall door. She would have to show the girls and Ryley what to look for and that the signs meant to stay away from the mare showing them. She didn't wish them to get hurt.

She knew, from the books, that even when a mare was in heat that the stallion didn't always react. That he would know when it was best to make his approach. They'd have to watch next month to see if Athena went into heat again. If she didn't then they'd know that she was most likely pregnant and to expect a foal come next March. She watched Draco for a moment. She knew he knew she was there because he'd glanced at her over his shoulder before returning to his task.

She watched the play of his back muscles under his muggle tee shirt. He was wearing a pair of faded muggle jeans as well, most likely not wanting to get his good clothes dirty. He bent over to clean out the stallion's hooves and the seat of his jeans tightened against his bum and she drew in a sharp breath. Gods he was sexy. Had she really gotten so lucky? The sun was streaming into the stable and it lit his pale blond hair with honey highlights and made his equally pale skin glow. She wanted to repeat their performance two weeks ago, but now wasn't the time.

He finished up and stepped out of the stall and Hermes walked out into the paddock connected to the back of the stable and then took off. She watched his powerful wings deliver him to the sky and he soared out over the trees. If a muggle were to look for him, they'd never see him under the Disillusionment Charm cast on them every morning. As she watched the horse, Draco retuned the brush and hoof pick to the tack room and made his way towards her.

"All done love, sorry I didn't say anything- Athena seems to like the quiet." In fact, the mare let her displeasure at that quiet being disrupted known by calling out a shrill whinny. In the cavernous confines of the stable, it echoed loudly and made Hermione's ears ring. "Let's get out of here and leave her highness alone shall we."

He took her hand and led her out into the mid morning sun. "I came to let you know that Alrakis is officially ours and to remind you that we promised her an outing to get things for her room when it happened. I figured we could go now, leave the others with Millie and have lunch and a special treat at your mum's shop. After all, it isn't everyday one finds a new family. I'm just glad the other three are taking it so well. I guess Seb was right when he said they would."

"I do believe he was. Alright, let me go get changed while you get her ready to go. Timeless Treasures may have some nice pieces and I'm sure MacMillan will. Ever since he took over Borgin and Burkes he's taken in all kinds of things from furniture to jewelry and everything in between and none of it is cursed or spelled or anything else. It's quite respectable now I hear."

"Yes I heard the same. Very well, I'll get Alrakis ready and we can head to Diagon Alley. Do we wish to just Floo and have any large items sent tomorrow? Or take the cars?"

"Let's Floo. It'll give us time to prepare that bedroom at the far end of the hall for her." Their bedroom was downstairs on the main floor while the other three were upstairs. Having four bedrooms was lovely. They would put the nursery in the room at the top of the stairs. That way Alrakis and the baby would be separated and they could put a charm around the nursery that kept any crying in, but allowed her and Draco to still hear if the baby was crying.

It took her nearly fifteen minutes just to get Alrakis dressed because she was so excited, but she finally completed her task- changing her from play things to a pretty blue and white striped dress with a white cardigan and little white flat with a flower on top for their outing. They were celebrating after all. They met Draco at the Floo in the lounge, he had changed into his usual type of clothing. He had on a light blue, almost white, dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up tucked into a pair of darker blue trousers. A brown belt and brown oxfords completed the look of polished sophistication that he so often had. He looked absolutely fit. Taking her eyes off him, though it was a struggle, they stepped into the Floo and through the community one into Diagon Alley. It was fairly busy for a Thursday and they had to duck and dodge around people to get to where they were going.

* * *

 **Draco**

They went to Memorial Alley first, passed the now open Weasley Wizard Wheezes and made their way to Sugarush Confectionary- the rival of Sugarplum's but it sold more than just candies and sweets. Hermione had a craving for Pumpkin Pasties and a home-brewed soda. Draco wasn't about to deny her.

Alrakis, of course, got some candies and Hermione stocked up on Sugar Quills. Then they went back to the mouth of Knockturn Alley. It wasn't dark any longer. It was well lit by lanterns and the sun streamed down on them, almost as if the dark magic that was once prevalent here was the only thing that had kept it so dark, which Draco knew it had. They entered Timeless Treasures first, it was the first shop in after all. They were greeted right away by a smiling plump little wizard with a bald head and drab gray clothes on.

"Hullo! Welcome to Timeless Treasures. I'm Barry Duffin, the proprietor. Is there anything I may help you with?"

Draco stepped forward, hand out. "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my fiancée Hermione Granger and our daughter Alrakis. Her adoption was just finalized today and in celebration we are looking for things for her new room. She needs furniture mostly. Maybe a new doll or two as well."

"Well I'm sure we can find something you'll like in here, follow me and I'll show you the furniture section and then if you'd just like to browse that's fine. I'm only a call away."

The man trotted them to the furniture and then left them to look on their own. Immediately Alrakis was drawn to a day bed. It was white, that design Muggles called distressed but was really just in need of a decent coat of paint, it had a pull out underneath that they could put another mattress in so there would be a bed for her friends. Hermione immediately began talking about pale pink sheets and other such nonsense and it became a girl fest so Draco wandered off on his own.

He found himself looking through the jewelry cases. He had it in mind to get the other two girls and Ryley something on this outing so they wouldn't feel left out. Ryley had told Draco what color his tux was and Draco just happened to spy a pair of gold and French Lapis cufflinks that would match perfectly. Every young man deserved to be shown they were growing older by being given a grown up gift. So Draco called for Barry and purchased them. He pocketed them and then watched his girls as they continued to browse.

By the time they left the shop they had Alrakis's bed, two rose pink five drawer antique dressers with gold rose detailing and a chandelier to hang from the ceiling. They made the arrangements to have them sent to Granger's and then went to Borgin and Burkes. There they found a white tea table with four pink chairs and all the trappings for tea parties, plastic of course. Three doll houses, Hermione wanted two of them for the orphanage playroom, of a pink Victorian style home with white and blue trim as well as blue shutters and a door and little purple flowers all over. They were opened backed.

They also found a dresser that had been turned into a place where a girl could put her dolls and the clothes that went with them and they wound up with three of those as well, all in a rich royal purple. They also found the dolls. Alrakis already had one doll, handmade by her mum with felt and yarn, but she fell in love with these three plastic ball jointed fairies named Cinnamon- for Poppy-, Carnelia- for her-, and Miki- for Evelyn.

The one for Alrakis and the one for Evelyn had the same face, this pouty lipped snub nosed thing with rosey cheeks. Alrakis's was blue eyed and blonde haired with curly pig tails and feathers hanging from it. It was all pink and burgundy. From its wings to its clothes. Evelyn's had elf ears, dark brown crimped hair, blue eyes and the wings of a monarch butterfly and brown and yellow clothes, feathers in her hair as well. Then Poppy's had the same pouty lips but they were turned down at the corners and gave the doll a sad look. Draco wasn't so sure about that one, but Alrakis was positive Poppy would like it.

Who was he to say yes or no? He didn't have any idea about dolls, he was a guy. He'd never played with dolls. It was also a fairy, also all pink. From its curly hair, the rose in it and the dress on her body. With that trip they were done. They made arrangements with Ernie's assistant, he wasn't there, to have the larger items sent to the house and then made there way to Two Happy Squids and Fortescue's for take away orders of Chinese and ice lollies and Flooed home. His mother had the day off today so they didn't get dragged into a conversation he didn't feel like having thankfully. He just wanted to spend the day at home in the company of the woman he loved.

The girls loved their new dolls and Ryley had teared up at being given a grown up gift, it was actually that he'd been given any gift. It was that moment Draco and Hermione realized he'd never gotten gifts. They didn't say anything about it to the boy, but he could tell by the look on her face that he'd be having a birthday party with plenty of gifts come May.

He asked Draco if he would hold onto the cufflinks so he wouldn't lose them. Draco was happy to oblige. While he helped set up dinner, Hermione checked the post and found she'd gotten an answer from Pansy. Yes they had a means to fix cats to keep them from breeding, yes it would work on Dot, no they could not do it at the moment because if Dot was pregnant they didn't want to chance something going wrong. Hermione needed to watch her for the next two months, dependent on when she'd gotten pregnant because it could have been anytime between the birth of the first litter to just a week or so ago, and the moment she had her next litter they needed to let Pansy know.

They could do the procedure on her while nursing, but wanted to do it as soon as she had the babies because females could go into heat as soon as one week after birth, up to two months after. Hermione marked her calendar on her desk and they swore to make sure that Millie knew what to watch for as far as signs went that Dot was readying to birth her babies and to put her into a room she couldn't leave so they knew where she was and she didn't go off somewhere. They would just provide the items that would make a nice den for Dot so she would be comfortable.

They fell into bed that night and Hermione fell asleep almost immediately. Draco couldn't. He was too busy thinking about his meeting tomorrow with Blaise about the London house and his suggestions as to where Draco could take Hermione after Paris. He eventually fell asleep listening to Hermione's shallow breathing. Contentment radiating from every pore of his body.

* * *

 **Thursday April 20, 2000**

 **Hermione**

As Hermione lay upon the bed and Luna glided the wand thingy across her now slightly protruding belly, she thought about Draco's reaction to the bump. Draco's excitement as the evidence of her pregnancy had finally begun to show had been sweet. She'd been getting ready for bed and had just removed her shirt. He came up behind her and spotted it in the mirror in their wardrobe. He gasped and dropped to his knees and kissed her bump all over, then began talking to it. It was the first time either had noticed it. It was just visible underneath tight clothing. So she and he had something of a secret as only they could really see it.

She moved on to thoughts about what they should see today. She really had to thank Draco for those baby books. She knew that at thirteen weeks the baby would be between 6.7cm and 7.5cm long from crown to rump and weighed nearly 23 to 25 grams, about the same as a pea pod or egg.

Tiny fingerprints were now at the tips of the fingers. The baby's skeleton was starting to develop with the clavicle and femur developing first. The organs had continued to grow with stomach and bowel taking shape as well as vocal chords. The lungs were also developing and they would start to take the first few 'breaths', as if they were breathing underwater.

Even at this small size her baby had already learned some party tricks, kicking its legs, turning its head - even swallowing, yawning and hiccupping! She watched the screen closely and sure enough, there were tiny little movements as if her child had the hiccups. At this stage, the kidneys were also functioning and any amniotic fluid the baby swallowed, they would wee out. Which Draco had grown vastly confused over, Hermione hadn't felt like explaining it to him and had made him read that part while she fell asleep.

As for her, her frequent trips to the loo and the tiredness and nausea had finally begun to go away. She also found herself extremely randy, though that usually didn't begin until the second trimester- which was still three weeks away. Poor Draco had to oblige her whenever and wherever really. Her energy was coming back slowly and she was taking full advantage of it. It was because her placenta had taken over on hormone production. She didn't care why it was happening, just that it was.

She was just thankful she didn't have the abdominal pains they said could happen as her waistline thickened and the pressure was relieved from her bladder. She hadn't experienced the ligament pain that came from the ligaments that support her uterus stretching and pulling either. She had read that the pain could be severe. She knew what to do if she wound up feeling it anytime later or had any spotting, she just needed to contact Luna.

The one thing she had developed though that she could most certainly do without was the heartburn in her chest and throat. That was extremely uncomfortable, but Draco had a cure for that. He also planned to ask if she should start drinking the red-raspberry leaf tea to give her more iron and help strengthen her uterus. He was very serious about being a part of this pregnancy. He was still being gentle with her breasts since they were still extremely sensitive. She read this was due to the colostrum they were producing. She loved learning all these new things, most people would find it boring- but not her. She loved knowledge.

She also learned what she could do for stretch marks when she'd woken up yesterday and nearly fainted at the sight of her first one on the side of her bump. She wasn't normally a vain person, but she had read that stretch marks didn't happen all the time and had wondered why she was getting them. She had forgotten, until he reminded her, that it was because most women used Coco or Shea butter to help prevent them and ate right so they would gain the needed weight slowly.

She planned to buy some today after their appointment was over.

Luna finally froze the image on the screen and turned to them with a smile. "Everything is right on track 'Mione. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Luna, I was wondering, should she begin drinking red-raspberry tea now? Should it be daily? Every week? What? Is there anything else that we need to be doing?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her fiancé. Sometimes his wishing to be a part of this pregnancy, every part, was a bit much.

Luna just smiled. "It wouldn't hurt to maybe drink it evey fortnight. As for anything else no. You're both doing everything right. Just keep taking the vitamin potion and maybe begin using some Shea or Coco butter for stretch marks. And still, enjoy this. I'll see you lot next month and we'll talk about the plan for June and July since you'll be going on honeymoon then. Ta!"

Luna breezed from the room, leaving another photo for them of the baby. Draco helped her clean up and off the bed. It was the simplest things that got to her lately. His sweet gesture caused heat to curl low in her belly and wishing to find a secluded place to shag him. He turned his back to head for the door, but before he reached it she flicked her wrist and it shut, locked and she put a Silencing Charm and Imperturbable Charm on it. He turned to face her, a slightly shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing love? Someone could need this room."

"Then we'll have to be quick won't we?" Then she was on him, snogging him breathless.

It was enough to have him lifting her and putting her arse on the desk in the room. He released her lips and leaned back, "we really shouldn't be doing this here."

She kissed him again to shut him up and he groaned as she nibbled his bottom lip then licked it. Dipping her tongue between his lips their tongues tangled and she groaned herself. His hands gripped her bum and she knew she'd won. She reached for his belt and began to undo it when he broke the kiss again. "Slow down love, I don't want to hurt you."

"Draco, darling, if you don't shag me now I may have to hex you. Weren't you the one who just said we shouldn't be doing this here? The longer we wait the more chance that we'll be caught, now bloody shag me!"

She moaned as his fingers inched up under the hem of her skirt and dipped into her folds to test her readiness. Then he was undoing his trousers, pulling his dick out, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist and entering her. In that moment her life was complete. She felt so full and it felt so great and this is what she wanted so badly. Now if he would just move! He was just standing there, head against her shoulder and his breathing coming harsh and fast.

"Bugger this! Draco move!" He chuckled, his breath fanning across her shoulder- warming it. Then he kissed the curve of it, lifted his head and slammed his lips against hers as his cock pulled out and slammed into her sheath. It was fast and rough, like that day in the stable and she was coming around him it what seemed seconds as he cried her name and emptied inside her. They caught their breaths, both laying back against the desk- his weight not at all uncomfortable. He kissed her nose then straightened, righted their clothes, removed the charms and offered his arm.

"Shall we finish this at home love?" At his words and the charming smile that lit his face, all thoughts of butters and stretch marks were gone and they Apparated straight into their bedroom and shagged the afternoon away.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: sorry this is late. I went out of town over the weekend and while I had ever intention of trying to post this on time, time didn't agree. I was only able to post my other story unfortunately._

 _as promised here is the championship match. We will also jump ahead a bit. I will again put the dates at the beginning of each section so there's no confusion. A reviewer gave me the idea for the beginning of this chapter. I'll admit I never truly planned on it, but when she (you know who you are!) mentioned seeing Narcissa and Lucius confronting Merry's family, well the idea popped in my head and wouldn't leave me be until I got it out. :D_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **April 12, 2000**

 **Lucius**

Lucius had promised his wife, no hexing, no maiming, no killing. He was determined to keep that promise, though it was difficult when faced with the brute before him. Draco had been right, Lucius absolutely loathed the man already. He placed his best Lucius Malfoy sneer on his face and brushed past the wanker without so much as a by your leave, Draco following behind him.

"Here now! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing! Get out of my house!"

"You call this a house?" Lucius looked about himself with distain at the dirty rugs, dusty surfaces and wrinkled his nose at the mildew smell. Disgusting! Had that poor child really been forced to live in this? Shameful!

"Who the hell do you think you are just coming into my home like you own it?" Then the man turned to Lucius's son and scowled. "I remember you, you were here just two weeks ago. We signed the brat over to your fiancée or whatever, what more could you want?" Lucius knew it was closer to three weeks, twenty days to be precise, but that was neither here nor there. He was proud of the impassive face his son kept. You never showed someone like this your true feelings, let them think they're beneath you.

"What I want is irrelevant. It concerns no one but your wife. Where is she?"

Lucius watched with interest as the man's face turned an awful shade of puce. If he wasn't careful he'd pass out from lack of oxygen. Deciding they'd get no help here, Lucius ignored him and made his way from the entry into the rest of the home. He found Merry there, passed out cold on the sofa, bottles of some sort of muggle alcohol scattered around her and fresh bruising all over her face, chest and arms. It looked like her husband had decided to take out his frustrations on her now that he didn't have the boy to do so.

He had to take in a few deep breaths and remind himself he made a promise to Narcissa. No hexing, no maiming, no killing. It was difficult, but he would maintain his composure. Still ignoring the bastard, he made his way through the bottles to Merry's side. She wasn't merely passed out due to the alcohol, she had a nasty bruise on her temple. They needed to get her out of here. "Draco, watch him."

Lucius watched as his son pulled his wand from the pocket of his robes and pointed it at Locke, then he pulled his own and levitated Merry. He moved her to the Floo and activated it, good thing he'd talked to Potter about today and got him to help so they'd have a quick escape if needed. He took the small vial of Floo Powder from his robes and sprinkled some into his palm before handing it to Draco. Then he stepped in with Merry's form and shouted out his location, "St. Mungo's!" He knew Draco would follow.

Upon arrival he was greeted by Theodore Nott and Merry was quickly taken to a room to be worked on. Draco joined him in moments and together they waited for word. When Theo came back out to let them know the woman was awake and sober, thanks to a Pepper Up potio, and would be just fine, they made their way to her room. When they entered she was crying into her hands. Lucius walked to her side, Draco remaining by the door, and simply waited. He couldn't hug her and comfort her, though he wasn't particularly interested in doing so anyway, because at this moment in time- she needed tough love. When she finished and finally looked at him, he had his say.

"Go home Merry. We got you out of there, the rest is up to you. I know what you told Draco was more the alcohol and the desire to get Ryley out, but almost ten years of abuse isn't going to go away overnight. You need to care for yourself and then one day maybe you can see your son again. But I must tell you, you'll have to go through his adoptive father to get to him and my mate is more loath to allow you contact than I would be. Prove to him it's not a waste of his time. Go home, get better, learn from this." Then he turned on his heel and he and Draco left without another word.

* * *

 **April 30, 2000**

 **Hermione**

This was it. The one match Draco's entire first season of his Quidditch career was leading up to. The black robes with the scarlet bat of the other team stood out in sharp contrast to the flat green field of Migneint Moor. The navy blue robes of Puddlemere United were all Hermione could concentrate on though. She prayed to every deity available that the end result of this match would be a win for Draco and his teammates.

The hour of ten o' clock in the morning finally came and the Quaffle was tossed into the air and the match was on. Hermione watched as each team played their hearts out. She tried to keep her eyes on the match but they kept wandering to her fiancé. He looked so handsome in his robes, sitting up there in the sky with the sun behind him. She and the others were sat on the western side of the pitch. Everyone was there, including Snape and Astoria and the kids from school. The ones adopted and their new families had come as well. All to cheer on Draco.

She had made those little dragons again and everyone was wearing Puddlemere's colors. Suddenly there was a shout of outrage around her and she shifted her eyes from Draco and tried to see what had happened. She didn't know the score, but it seemed Puddlemere had earned a penalty shot. Harry leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Ballycastle got caught Cobbing. That means a player was using their elbows excessively. Puddlemere gets to take two shots at the unblocked goals."

She turned to face her best mate. "Thanks Harry. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention."

"I know," he said with a smile. "If need be I'll keep you apprised of the action not involving the ferret."

She slapped his shoulder. "Harry! Don't call him that!"

"Eh, it was just in fun. You know I don't think of him that way anymore."

"I know. Thanks for being here Harry. It's nice to see all these people supporting him."

"You're welcome Hermione."

They turned back to the match, but as Hermione watched the Quaffle going back and forth- passing from hand to hand- her eyes drifted again to Draco. He was watching the scene unfold below him, his hair ruffling in the breeze. He looked so young and it was that moment Hermione really realized that they were, young that is. He was going to be just twenty come June. She was just twenty. By American standards that's a year under the yank's legal age for drinking and stuff.

Draco was still a teenager. She had left her teenage years behind just seven months prior. They were practically babies in the wizarding world and here they were getting married, having a baby, living together. They even adopted a child together. Alrakis was happily ensconced in her new room in the Mill House. It was all white paneled walls and pale pink curtains, rug and bedding. Neatly kept, everything had a place and everything was in its place unless Alrakis played with it. The other girls had adjusted just fine to being without her at night, they got to spend everyday with her of course.

As for Ryley, he was happy enough. Draco, Snape and Lucius sat him down after Draco and Lucius got Merry out of that house. While he was happy she was safe, he didn't want to see her right now. Hermione couldn't blame him. Snape on the other hand, was making great progress in just the month since he'd asked Hermione if she might consider letting him adopt the child. He took him on outings some weekends. Others he just sat with him and they talked or read or whatever. He'd even taken him to Hogwarts and the home Snape owned in Hogsmeade.

Hermione had a lot of hope that Ryley would be ok with Snape adopting him when the time came for Snape to make the choice official and start the paperwork.

Shaking her head, she tried to go back to concentrating on the match, but still couldn't as her eyes drifted back to Draco for a third time. He was scanning the pitch, looking for the Snitch like usual. Just then another shout went through the crowd and her eyes scanned to see what had happened. She watched in horror as a Bludger went hurtling at double speed towards the stands directly across from her. She looked to Harry to see what she had missed and he obliged her.

"Puddlemere's Beaters hit the Bludger together, known as a Dopplebeater Defence, and it missed the intended target and is heading towards the crowd. Don't worry though, these games don't allow for accidents among the spectators. They'll be fine." She watched and sure enough, the Bludger looked as if it hit a wall and bounced off back towards the Beaters, one who used some backhand technique Harry called a Bludger Backbeat, and sent it off towards another Ballycastle Chaser who narrowly missed being bludgeoned with it.

She glared angrily at the Beater, who merely grinned and flew off. That was the nature of the game, even if Hermione didn't like the idea of any players getting hurt because of other players.

Both teams committed several fouls, among which were ones Harry called: Bumphing, Haversaking, Staging, Blagging. All innocuous fouls with strange bloody names. She would never understand Quidditch. The game went on like that for three hours. Lucius, Snape and Arthur went to get them refreshments at one point because the kids started whinging about being hungry and Hermione felt the same. At one point she had to pee so ruddy badly that she had had no choice but to go find a porta loo. She hadn't wanted to miss anything, which she thankfully didn't.

By the time three o' clock came around, another three hours into the match, Hermione was getting restless. She needed to pee again and wanted to walk about so she made her way down the stairs of the stands and to the loo again, then walked about a bit. She was just coming around the stands that were behind Puddlemere's goal posts when she heard the crowd start to shout and go barmy. She raced between the stands and came out at the edge of the pitch just in time to see Draco and the Ballycastle Seeker racing at breakneck speed after the Snitch, straight at the ground.

She replayed the scene from Draco's very first match in her head. She remembered the Quidditch World Cup and the bragging Krum did about the move he did that match, the Wronski Feint, but Hermione didn't think this was that. She looked for that little golden ball and saw it two feet from the ground. Her heart began to race at the thought of Draco being that close to the ground. Merlin! He could crash!

She watched in horror as the two Seekers continued to hurtle towards the ground and the Snitch remained in its place. She covered her eyes, not wishing to see the carnage but then couldn't help peeking through her fingers and saw Draco swerve just in time to miss the ground, and the ball disappeared. She couldn't understand where it went. The other Seeker pulled up just before smacking into the grass and she could just make out his cursing over the cheers of the crowd.

What in Merlin's name had happened? She looked for Draco and that's when she saw him, surrounded by his teammates, pulling the Snitch from his sleeve and holding it aloft. He must have grabbed it during that swerve! Puddlemere had won! They'd won the championship. She raced out onto the pitch and he flew down and grabbed her. Pulling her onto his broom in front of him, sideways, he kissed her senseless. Breaking it he smiled widely at her.

"We won, love! We won! I can't bloody believe it!" Then the next thing she knew they were airborn flying over the crowd in the stands and Hermione clutched at him for dear life!

"Oh gods Draco! Go back down! We're going to fall! Oh! Please!" The prat laughed at her fear, Merlin she hated heights, and then grabbed her more snuggly.

"I have you, love. Do you think I would ever allow anything to hurt you. Come now, we'll take one victory lap with the others then I promise we'll head back down. Just feel Hermione. Don't think, just feel."

"Easy for you to say." But she held on nonetheless while he did a lap with his teammates.

She had to admit the view was amazing as long as she kept her eyes on the horizon and not the ground. And the spring air felt wonderful threading through her hair. She leaned her head against his chest and felt his warmth and listened to his heart. She closed her eyes and before she knew it they were back on the ground and he was kissing her face. She sat up so he could get off, then he helped her down and grabbed his broom. She glanced around and found they were amongst their friends and families. The look on Ron and Harry's faces was well worth the fright of flying she had felt at first. They looked positively gobsmacked.

She laughed at their expressions, as did everyone else. Harry recovered first. "Well congrats Malfoy, you managed to do the one thing I never thought to see. Get Hermione on a broom. I sincerely doubt you'll ever do it again. But congrats anyway."

* * *

 **Draco**

Puddlemere was presented with a trophy not unlike the one the houses at Hogwarts vied for. Oliver took it home with him to put in a room he had made especially for them and Draco made plans to meet at The Burrow for a celebratory dinner and then made his way to the usual makeshift locker rooms to shower and change. When he came back out Hermione was waiting and together they Apparated, much easier now that she was well into the second trimester and her morning sickness was nonexistent for now, to The Burrow. It was a loud, happy affair and Draco didn't think he'd ever come down from the high of winning. Everything that had happened since November had been absolutely perfect. He couldn't wait until the culmination, Hermione becoming a Malfoy.

* * *

 **Friday May 27, 2000**

"Well what do you both think?" Draco, Hermione, Reuben and Seb were all standing in what was once the party barn looking around at the work he and Hermione had done to turn it into a three bedroom flat for the two men.

At seventeen, nearly eighteen, both needed their own space and both had been happy enough to live here until they got jobs of their own and decided if they wanted to move out. Draco had a feeling Reuben would be the only one leaving. Seb may not want them to adopt him, but he seemed content to stay anyway. Neither he nor Hermione had any problems with this. He liked the idea of Seb being around.

Draco looked on at their handiwork. He felt they'd done well meeting the idea the two had put together. The barn was open designed, with stairs that led to a loft space separated into three closed off bedrooms. The bottom floor boasted a lounge, dining area of sorts and a small kitchen. Everything was light wood: floors, walls, beams and ceiling. The furniture was brown leather, the dining table was covered with a white cloth and sat six. There were plenty of windows to let in natural light and a chandelier of sorts for artificial light with sconces lining the walls at six foot intervals. The wood was charmed to be flame proof thankfully.

They seemed to love it, which was a good thing since Hermione had put her heart into it. They just had to wait for graduation to move in.

"It's great Draco, Miss Hermione. Exactly what we asked for."

"I'm so glad Seb. Do you want us to move your stuff in or do you want to do it yourself after graduation?"

"Do it ourselves," Seb said, to which Reuben nodded agreeance. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get back. Even though it's a Friday and exams don't recommence until Monday, we still have studying to do. Thanks for letting us come and see it. We'll see you in a week." Then they kissed her on the cheek and shook his hand and Apparated back to Hogsmeade.

N.E.W.T. exams were done like the O.W.L.s in that they lasted two weeks, Monday through Thursday, the theory exam in the morning and practical in the afternoon. So the two had had a free day since it was Friday and since he and Hermione finished the barn yesterday, she figured they'd like to see it so she'd owled the school that morning.

It was just seven days until Hogwarts had their graduation and let out for the summer. Which meant just nine days until his and Alrakis's birthday party on Alrakis's birthday, the fourth of June. His uncle was coming over on Draco's birthday to start the adoption paperwork. Draco knew he could wait no longer, so he didn't mind. He'd just celebrate on Sunday like they planned. Then just nineteen days until the wedding. Draco couldn't wait. Everything was coming together perfectly. The wedding was planned, their five month appointment with Luna was in twelve days- on the eighth so they didn't have to change their Thursday appointment time- and the honeymoon was all planned as well.

Draco, with the help of Blaise and Astoria, decided on four different locations- a week spent in each. Two places in France, Paris being their first destination, and then two in Greece and the surrounding islands. He was still keeping it all secret from Hermione, much to her displeasure- but he wouldn't be swayed. Not even by shagging. He was even going to pack for her, so she couldn't guess by the types of clothing she was supposed to take. They just had to be sure everything else was in place before then.

There was Snape's adoption of Ryley. Then there was Dot, who was due anytime between now and after they left. Plus it looked like Athena was pregnant as she hadn't gone back into heat this month, which meant whenever the ministry sent out the vet to fix Dot they'd have to check Athena too. It also looked like two of the other mares were in heat now, so next month they'd have to be watched to see if it happened again. There was making sure Millie had all the knowledge she needed in case someone came to adopt one of the girls or another child came in.

Hermione would be frantic these next weeks. She'd had a slight break down a couple days ago over it all and Draco had had to remind her that the people around them were perfectly capable of maintaining order and getting things done. That not only would Millie and Astoria be here, but so would his mum and Molly at times. They would only be gone a month and if there were any emergencies that Millie and everyone else had a way to contact them immediately and they would cut their honeymoon short of need be, though he hoped very much that it wouldn't be necessary.

Alrakis would move back into the manor house while they were gone and Snape's adoption of Ryley probably wouldn't be complete until they came back. He'd held her while she'd cried and reminded her that it was perfectly normal to act the way she was while carrying a life within her and to not overthink things so bloody much. When she'd shouted at him about being serious, he'd known she'd returned to normal- well Hermione normal that is.

Now they just had to get through the next three weeks without incident. He should have guessed he'd be asking entirely too much.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: so here we are. The beginning of June. I'm going to skim birthdays and all that, so there will be a number of time jumps and pov jumps in this chapter which will range from the second of June to the eighth._

 _Looking back through my notes I noticed a booboo. I had Knockturn Alley closed in December. As in no one there at all, that's how Rastaban attacked Molly- see even with notes things get forgotten. Lol- so let's just say that in the four months from then to April when they took Alrakis shopping for her bedroom furniture- the ministry did what was needed to fix the place up and get rid of the dark magic and what not before they reopened it and allowed shops to reopen or open in there._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **Hermione**

As she watched Sebastian, Reuben and Astoria receive their diplomas a teary eyed Hermione thought on what had happened the past week. On the twenty eighth Hermione had received an owl from Madam Malkin, her orders were finally ready for pick up and payment had been due. The day after, she went to get them and Draco went to get the tuxes ordered- as he'd received an owl just before they'd left for Diagon Alley. Molly offered to make their wedding cake and Narcissa knew just the wizarding caterer she trusted to do the dinner, so nothing more was needed. They already had everything else planned.

They had sent out the invites and everyone was coming. The flowers were taken care of, the theme, ceremony and reception seating had been planned. Her and Draco had even chosen the poem they would recite together as their vows. So they were officially ready for the wedding.

Then her mind drifted to the owl they had gotten that morning. As of four o clock that morning, Fleur and Bill were parents. Precisely a month after the two year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. They decided to name her Victorie 'Victory' Apolline Weasley. Hermione and Draco had stopped by Shell Cottage that morning to see the new mother and child before they had to get to Hogwarts for the graduation ceremony at noon. She was a beautiful little girl with Fleur's blonde hair, though it was a fine fuzz at the moment, and the typical bright blue eyes of all babies. She mostly looked like her mother in facial features though.

Seeing the baby and holding her had Hermione wishing her own were already here, she couldn't wait for him to make his appearance. They were all still convinced it would certainly be a male child.

She tuned back into her present situation and watched as the three got their picture taken for the Prophet, after all it wasn't often anyone completed their N.E.W.T.s. Once it was all over, Hermione and Draco lead the others back to Hogsmeade to await the graduates. They would be leaving Hogwarts the same way they'd first arrived, on the boats across the Black Lake. It was symbolic. It was beautiful; and Hermione remembered fondly when she and Draco had done it a year ago. Had it truly been so short of a time ago? They'd returned for their final year in 1998. Graduated in 1999 and here it was, just the year 2000. She had thought time had flown, but perhaps it hadn't flown that fast.

Though technically it had been two years since the final battle. So time had kind of flown she guessed.

As she stood and watched for the boats, Draco wrapped her up from behind, hands on her now very present bump that protruded so it sat just even with her breasts- showcased in a pair of black leggings, a gray and white stripped shirt and a gray pull over- and leaned his head on her shoulder. He sighed contentedly as she placed her hands on his and kissed her behind the ear.

"Are you ready for this afternoon love? All those people in one house is going to be loud, I highly anticipate a raging headache by the time it's over." They were going to Malfoy Manor for a celebratory do. Everyone would be there.

She peered at him over her shoulder with what she hoped was a saucy smile. "Remember, Muffliato works wonders. Otherwise I'll have a Headache Potion for you when we get home. Maybe even a nice massage that might lead to other nice things."

She could feel his mouth open to say something when he was beaten to it by a disgusted voice. "Do you two mind? I'd rather not have my appetite ruined. Mum's making her meat pies!"

Hermione looked to Ron who was making a face, Goyle laughing beside him. "Don't worry love, I have a few things that might perk your appetite back up." And now it was her turn to be grossed out. She did not need to know about anyone else's sex life, especially not after learning about Theo and his likes. No thank you.

"Ok Ronald, we'll keep our sex life to ourselves if you would provide the same courtesy." At that they all laughed and went back to watching for the boats.

Once everyone was in Hogsmeade Kian and Conner would Floo to Granger's with them while Seb, Reuben and Astoria would all take the Hogwarts Express and Apparate to their respective homes after to deposit their trunks and then everyone would head to the Manor. This would be the last time the three would ever ride the Express and they were adamant they do so. Hermione and Draco had both done it too. She often missed riding on the big red steam engine.

She met Harry and Ginny's eyes and found they seemed to be remembering the same thing. The times they'd all had on there. They would never be forgotten. Just then lips brushed her ear. "Well look who it is. Potty and the Weasel." And it made her giggle. He was such a huge prat back then.

Eventually Hagrid brought the boats back in and they gave him hugs and waves goodbye and all headed home. Next thing to happen were the birthdays and Snape coming to the orphanage to start the adoption process for Ryley. Was it really just twelve days until she became Hermione Malfoy?

* * *

 **June 5, 2000**

 **Draco**

His and Alrakis's birthday celebration had gone off perfectly. There was plenty of cake to go around, they'd both gotten delightful gifts and now- as Draco woke to the day he officially became twenty years of age- his thoughts turned to the week ahead. After signing the paperwork and sending it off, he and Snape were going to take all the tots off somewhere while Hermione showed Astoria the ropes. She wouldn't officially start until the day after the wedding but it wouldn't hurt to train her up a bit. They'd had all weekend to party and celebrate their graduation and were all now ready to get to work.

Rueben and Sebastian had moved into the barn house and Reuben was going to start his training for Magical Law Enforcement starting in July. Seb would start his Healer training then too. Tossing the sheets off himself he noticed his fiancée wasn't in the room and went to find her. She was sat against the arm of the sofa with a pillow behind her head, knees bent and Crookshanks in her lap and he stood there a moment and admired the view.

"See anything you like," she asked, never taking her eyes from the book.

"Of course I do. How could I not when you're so beautiful."

"Smooth Malfoy, smooth. Charm will get you everywhere you know." She marked her page in the book and stood then, Crookshanks trotting off to wherever, and walked towards him.

His eyes went immediately to where their child rested beneath her heart. This weeks appointment was the one he most looked forward to. They should be able to see the sex of their child, though they had no doubt it was a boy. He wondered what she would think of the name Scorpius. He knew his father would expect a family name in there somewhere too but he wasn't partial to any of them and certainly there was only need for one Draco in the world right now. He was certain they could come up with a suitable name. One worthy of the next Malfoy heir.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes. Her shirt riding up a bit so he could feel her bare skin under his hands at her waist. So bloody smooth! Gods, he could run his hands over her body all day. She smelled of Coco Butter and ginger, she'd become partial to the ginger tea though she no longer needed it. He breathed in deep and released his breath slowly. Then he leaned down and kissed her and the world stopped.

Nothing existed outside of them, not even the small girl child sitting on a stool in the kitchen trying desperately to get their attention. Finally breaking the kiss, he looked to Alrakis.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm hungry. Are you two done kissing now? Can we go up to the manor and get breakfast?" Hermione laughed at that and Draco found himself chuckling right along with her.

"Just let me get dressed." Then he leaned down and whispered in his soon to be wife's ear, "we'll pick this back up later, love." Then he kissed the shell of her ear and felt her tremble beneath his hands. Smirking he stepped away from her and went back to their room to dress. Then they made their way to the manor.

Dot was not following and he made a mental note to figure out where she was. They couldn't risk her going off in the forest to create a den, though with Crookshanks following along behind Hermione- the cat had become a lot more attentive lately- Draco knew she wasn't far. They walked into the kitchen to find the others already seated at the table along with his uncle.

"So glad you could join us. Hermione do you want to eat first or get the other done?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Honestly. It wasn't even passed eight in the morning yet, but with the way Severus was acting you'd think it was passed noon. He was about to command she eat first when she cut him off. "I had a few scones just a little bit ago so I can do the other first." So off they went into her study, leaving Draco smiling and silently laughing. That explains why she was already awake when he woke, she'd been hungry. She was always hungry these days. Not that he was complaining.

It didn't take long for the duo to rejoin them and they had a pleasant breakfast before Severus followed him and the tots to the Floo. They were going to take a trip to the Ministry today for a tour. Draco figured Ryley would like to see it and the others would be so in awe at all the activity they'd keep their mouths shut, except when they opened to exclaim over the sights. He kissed his girl goodbye and they left.

* * *

 **June 6, 2000**

 **Hermione**

Something was wrong. Hermione had felt a shift in her wards to indicate someone of magical heritage was within them. She got out of bed, shook Draco awake and grabbed her dressing gown. "What is it love?" His voice was gruff with sleep and he had a serious case of bed head. She'd giggle at him if she wasn't so worried about who was on her property. The signature was coming from the front door.

She headed out the door, Draco on her tail. She passed through the kitchen, into the hallway and down it to the front entrance. When she opened the door she was greeted by a rather pretty girl child with long red hair and gray/green eyes, who couldn't be more than eight or nine years old. She was completely unaccompanied except for a small suitcase, which was most odd. Hermione stepped out and discreetly cast a Homenum Revelio spell, but the girl really was alone. Definitely odd. That was certainly what it was.

Looking down at the girl, she smiled. "Hullo. Can I help you?"

The little girl smiled a bit and blushed. "He said ta tell ya my name, which is Mallory McGregor, and tha' I'm a Muggleborn, wha'ever that means, and that I'm here because ya can help me. He said ta tell ya my story. That ya know someone with one similar and you won't turn me away because o' it."

"Who is he sweetheart," Draco asked as he squatted down at eye level with the girl.

"He said no' ta tell. That wha' he did, taking me from my mum and da was wrong and he could get inta trouble fer it."

"Can you describe him perhaps?" She shook her head adamantly at Draco's question. Whoever it had been, she didn't want to get him into trouble. But they needed to find out what was happening here. This was the second child who had just shown up on her doorstep.

"Are you hungry sweetie? We were just about to make breakfast."

The girl nodded and Hermione held out her hand. Mallory had no reticence in taking it which meant she'd had to have been told a bit about who Hermione was by whoever had brought her here so the girl would trust her. She leaned over to Draco and whispered into his ear. "Head back to the mill and make sure Alrakis isn't getting into anything, I'll take care of Mallory and breakfast."

He nodded, smiled at the girl, and walked off while Hermione led her after him towards the kitchen. When she got there Millie was just coming out of her quarters. She stopped in shock at the sight of an unfamiliar child with Hermione and looked at her with questioning eyes. Hermione just shook her head, unable to tell her anything so she just shrugged and went to start the tea pot and eggs while Hermione put on some bangers and started toasting some bread. After a few minutes the tea pot whistled and that was like a call for the others because the next thing they knew three children were seated at the table, the two teens were coming in the door with Draco and Alrakis, and everyone was now ready for breakfast.

Mallory looked at Hermione a little fearfully, which made her wonder how much contact the child had had with others, but she just smiled and led her to the table to introduce her to them all. Seeing they wouldn't mean her any harm, she eagerly took a seat and tucked in with the rest of them. Hermione watched her silently. She had a hold of a plush gray floppy eared stuffed bunny that was rather well taken care of, as one might do with a prized possession. Her clothes, while clean, were threadbare from obvious overuse and were a few sizes too big at least. Hermione really needed to find out what was going on here.

* * *

 **The Mystery Man**

As he stood on the other side of the wards to the orphanage, he watched Hermione Granger take the child in. He smiled happily. This year had been the first he'd ever taken a vacation and it was only to hear rumors of a child who could do strange things being abused by her parents because they feared her, the town's people didn't step in because they feared the strange rumors they had heard- things like she was an evil sorceress in a child's body. There were many places where Muggles still feared magic and were very superstitious. They feared angering the evil and getting themselves cursed.

He'd found the home the child lived in, in a small village in Scotland, and watched. He had never caught a glimpse of her, but knew where she had to be due to the bars on one window on the second floor.

He had used the Weasley's Extendable Ears to listen in on the conversation inside. The woman and man had talked about how they were at their wits end and perhaps they should send her to an insane asylum or an orphanage. So he knew they didn't want her anymore. He'd used that Peruvian Darkness Powder, he'd taken from a First Year, to keep the neighbors from seeing him and snuck inside. He liked the Weasley boys, no matter how much trouble they'd created.

They had great ideas and he used them often. To get up the stairs quietly he'd used his usual stealth, honed from years of making sure students didn't get into trouble, and gone into the room he'd assumed was the right one. On the bed had been the girl, sound asleep. Looking about her room he could see it was bare of any thing other than a few books and toys and a wardrobe with barely any clothes, all too big for her. He'd woken her up, a hand to her mouth and a finger to his to keep her quiet. He'd asked her a few questions, told her she could trust him.

He'd learned that she was magical, though she didn't know it. She had no idea what the things she could do were. She'd been about six when it had first manifested, he knew all kids were different- though not from personal experience since he had no magic at all-, and that it had frightened her parents. At first they just wrote the things off as coincidence. No way could their daughter be doing it. But then after about a year, they realized it was her doing it.

They became afraid. They'd moved to this village and hid her. She never got to go outside except late at night so no one could see her. They warned her never to do those things she did. They put the bars on her window so she couldn't sneak out. They'd keep her in her room while they were home and told her to never leave the house if they weren't. She'd gone into the back garden once while they were gone, fallen asleep and they'd been furious. They'd spanked her. She'd never done it again.

They taught her to read, to write- though these things came before they'd become fearful of her back when they'd still loved her-, gave her coloring books and toys. Her clothes were too big so she would grow into them and they wouldn't have to buy her any for a while. She wasn't allowed to ruin them. He had gotten angry at them. How could someone treat a special child like this like they had? He knew why he'd been beaten. He was born without magic when he shouldn't have been, but this beautiful child had been born with it. She shouldn't be treated this way. So he'd made a decision.

Would you like to live somewhere else, he'd asked her. She'd been frightened of leaving the only home she'd ever known, but he'd promised her that the new one would be much better. She'd be safe and they'd love her there and she would be allowed to do the things she could do without fear. He'd told her about magic, that she was a Muggleborn. He'd promised she'd never have to live with these people who called themselves her parents again.

She'd agreed and he'd helped her pack a little suitcase he'd found in a hall closet with the things she most wanted to keep. She then grabbed her stuffed bunny and he'd carried her out of the house and back to his car by the pub he'd stopped in at for a pint. He drove all night, only stopping once he'd gotten to Granger's and knew she'd be ok.

* * *

 **Harry**

As Harry listened to Mallory's tale, he grew angry. It sounded exactly like how he'd been treated at the Dursley's. He was glad Hermione had waited for him to get there before having the girl talk. She'd gotten her situated first. She'd moved around the rooms so it was now girls in one and boys in another and the other three were now unoccupied, but he was getting off track.

First thing they needed to do, was what was necessary to help the child. He would have to talk to her parents. Perhaps if they knew what it was she was doing they might understand better and be willing to do something to change and help her. If not then he'd have to do the same thing as with Ryley, get them to sign their rights over to the Ministry and Hermione. Then he'd have to perform some memory charms to keep them from remembering they had a child or anything he'd told them about magic. He rubbed his face with his hands. He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

He bid the others farewell and went back to his office. He had done the other as a favor to Hermione but this instance would have to go through the proper channels so he sent Dean Thomas a note asking him to come to his office. Dean was there quickly and he sat him down and told him everything. As part of the Muggle Liason Office, it would be down to Dean to handle the parents. He promised this would be his top priority and left to head to Granger's immediately.

Hopefully it would all be taken care of quickly. Harry needed a drink. He pulled the bottle of Ogden's out of his bottom desk drawer, removed the cap and took a healthy swallow. He was exhausted. Between trying to track down Avery- the last marked Death Eater on the run-, Ginny waking up every morning at bloody stupid o'clock vomiting in the toilet, and watching Teddy for Andromeda while she went shopping in Paris- she claimed she absolutely needed a break which meant Harry would have his godson for three weeks at least, which he was only three days into- he was just tired.

Not that he didn't love watching Teddy, but after a week of Ginny being off color and honking into the toilet and waking him up every night at like three in the morning, he was just tired and watching a child of two while tired was just... A lot. Not to mention the fact that he was beginning to suspect he was going to be a father. After watching Hermione be sick all those weeks and knowing why, plus he didn't remember the last time Ginny had had her period, well...only one thing explained all that.

He might have noticed it at first if he wasn't so tired from chasing down leads on Avery. He was just glad that while mess with Lestrange and Greengrass was over.

He sat there, sipping his Firewhiskey, contemplating if he was ready to be a father. He was going to be twenty soon. Ginny was only eighteen, though her birthday was two months away. Were they ready for this? After all, watching Teddy was far different from having a child of your own. He could just hand Teddy back to Andromeda. Contemplating it though, he'd always wanted to have a family. When one lacked a family of their own, though the Weasleys and Hermione were as good as, one tended to wish for that very thing. After all, wasn't that what he'd seen in the Mirror of Erised in his first year? His family? So there was never any doubt about that desire. He also wanted to pass on his father's legacy.

The cloak sat in the middle drawer of the very desk he sat behind. He never left home without it. But this soon? Was it too soon?

It was both their faults really. One night nearly two months ago they'd come home completely pissed and had sex and forgotten the potion, but they had hoped just the once wouldn't be enough for her to get pregnant. He should have known better. It was like the universe's way of say 'ha you idiot'. Oh well. There wasn't anything to be done about it now. They couldn't reverse it and terminating was completely out of the question. So either way, they both better just get ready to become parents because it was going to happen whether they were ready or not.

Deciding he could work the rest of the day at home, he grabbed the cloak, told his secretary he was leaving and stopped at an apothecary in Diagon Alley on the way home. When he got there Ginny was on the bed with Teddy, both sound asleep. He smiled, draped a throw blanket over the both of them, and changed into a tee shirt and lounge pants and climbed in with them, joining them in a much needed nap. She could take the pregnancy tests he'd bought later.

* * *

 **June 8, 2000**

 **Draco**

Today was their twenty week appointment. Today Draco and Hermione should finally get to see if they were right and if that little life inside her was truly a boy. Hermione's belly was now protruding out at least four inches past her breasts, rounded and so bloody cute. She was carrying their child in there. His son was growing in there, nicely too. It didn't take long for Lovegood to get them back this time, for which he was glad. He didn't think he'd have the patience this time to sit down when Hermione asked.

According to the books he'd been reading, their baby should weigh about ten and a half ounces now. Be about six and a half inches long from head to bottom and about ten inches from head to heel– about the length of a small banana. He had been swallowing more these days, which was supposedly good practice for his digestive system. He was also producing meconium, which had made Draco almost vomit. The idea that that stuff would be the first thing their son would poo made Draco wish they had house elves so he wouldn't have to deal with it.

Hermione was now halfway through the pregnancy. According to the books, the top of her uterus was about level with her belly button, and according to Lovegood's tests she'd gained around ten pounds and could expect to gain another pound or so each week from now on. As she prepared the muggle machine she went on about making sure Hermione was getting enough iron, which was to keep up with her expanding blood volume, as well as for their growing baby and the placenta.

"Red meat is one of the best sources of iron for pregnant women. Poultry, especially the dark meat, also contains iron. You can also eat things like legumes, soy-based products, spinach, prune juice, raisins, and iron-fortified cereals." Draco just nodded, he expected Hermione was taking notes in her head so she could write these things down later. She was nothing if not efficient.

Lovegood was still talking. "I also suggest you might want to come here to take my birthing class. If you don't have time I may be able to come to you once or twice a month. As this is your first baby, you'll want to be as prepared as you can be. I know you Hermione, sign up for the class. It'll help you and Draco immensely. It won't start until after your honeymoon though. I usually start them around the seven month mark."

Draco could just see the mental notes in his fiancées brain. He just wanted to see what their child was. While he waited he thought about some of the changes in Hermione lately. She'd started snoring a bit, this cute little sound that made him get all stupidly sappy. She had heartburn, but he'd helped that with a potion. She'd had a leg cramp last night for the first time, so he'd woken to help her straighten our her leg, and ease the cramp. Then he'd made another potion to help prevent those.

His potions ingredients were getting low and a trip to Slug and Jigger's would soon be in order. Thankfully restlessness hadn't begun to occur yet but he figured as she got bigger the more uncomfortable she'd become. He'd read they made these extra long pillows called body pillows, so when the time came he could make her up some lemon balm tea leaves and Transfigure one of their pillows. He may even need to conjure more.

As the summer heat moved in she'd started to get hot and sweaty in the middle of the night. So he'd gotten used to casting a cooling charm on their room at night and making sure she slept in cotton sleep wear, or nothing at all, and kept slippers and a snuggly bathrobe handy for any trips to the bathroom. It was fun watching her now have to roll onto her side so she was facing the edge of the bed. Then she had to dangle her legs over the side and use her arms to push herself into a sitting position.

It provided him the perfect excuse to help her out of bed every morning he was able. If he didn't remain asleep when she woke. Any excuse to have his hands on her was a good one.

He was brought from his musings by the screen flickering to life and their baby appearing. The child looked truly human now. Everything was now well defined: eyes, ears, nose, mouth. The fingers and toes were long, like Draco's. Legs and arms as well. He was facing forward and there was a certain appendage featured rather prominently between his slightly spread legs, almost as if he wanted to be sure his parents new he was male.

"Congratulations you two. You're going to have a son!"

Draco smiled at Luna and went back to watching his son. He was moving about and Draco wished he could feel it. He knew Hermione probably could. According to the books it would feel like the fluttering of a butterfly. Oh well, at least he also knew it could be anytime between now and twenty-five weeks that he could finally feel their son's movement. He couldn't wait.

"Well if there's anything you need don't hesitate to owl me, and don't forget to sign up for those classes. Make your appointment with the receptionist and I'll see you next month ok."

Hermione and Draco nodded at the same time and Luna left them alone with the image of their son still on the screen, the usual picture in Hermione's hand. "Well it looks as if we were right huh? A son Draco! We have to come up with names. I know it's your family's tradition to use the cosmos for guidance so I won't go against that for the first name, but I'd like to come up with something more... Muggle I guess, for the middle name. Is that ok with you?"

He managed to tear his eyes away from the screen and looked at her upturned face. "Of course love. If I'm honest I think I have an idea for his Christian name, if you want to hear it." He helped her sit up and get that goop off her belly and down from the bed. They made their way out of the door before she finally answered.

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"Scorpius."

"Scorpius?"

"Yes, Scorpius," he repeated apprehensively. He watched her nose scrunch up as she thought it over. He held his breath for what seemed forever before she finally nodded and smiled.

"I like it. Scorpius. It lines up with your family tradition, it's not bad sounding at all, and doesn't seem like it would have any stupid sounding nicknames. I can see us calling him Scorp, what do you think?"

"I think you're right. So is that it? Have we given him at least a first name?"

"I do believe we have," she said with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: this chapter has one more thing before we have some fun moments to begin the wedding. That's rights we're just that close. I'm also surprised no one guessed who our mystery man is. That's ok. You'll meet him in the epilogue. I know what he did is very wrong, kidnapping of any kind isn't ok. But I can't say that if I knew of a child in that situation I wouldn't step in in some capacity and help. It's always bothered me that it seemed the Ministry didn't really care about magical children in the muggle world._

 _We all know why Harry had to stay with his aunt and uncle despite how they treated him, but Snape? And Tom Riddle himself even. Maybe had those two been found and taken away from those situations that made them what they were, perhaps fate would have been changed. Alas they were left in places that abused them and treated them deplorably- though I doubt Voldemort would have ever changed since he was completely incapable of love. Oh well. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'll admit I get rather descriptive as far as clothing goes. Sorry if that bothers you, but I wanted those who were in the wedding party or doing something in the wedding itself to be specified, the guests will not be described in detail._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **Hermione**

Scorpius. Hermione definitely liked it. So now they had the first, they just needed the middle. She had some research to do. She planned to do just that when they got home only to find the place in an uproar. Dot had disappeared. Just bloody fantastic! So now here she was, searching around the lounge of the Mill House looking for the bloody Kneazle when Crookshanks came trotting down the stairs and nudged her with his nose. Being five months pregnant and on her hands and knees wasn't fun, even less so now that her cat was trying to get her to move quickly.

As if that was going to happen.

She finally managed to stand and followed him up the steps and into the bedroom they had designated for the nursery, she couldn't wait to get in here and decorate it. They planned to do that after the honeymoon. Narcissa had wanted to do it for them, but Hermione had declined. She really wanted to be the one to do it with Draco's help. She wanted it to be something they did together. Besides, she already had an idea of what she wanted. Her soon to be mother-in-law had understood of course, thankfully.

Her cat trotted to the closet and she pulled open the door to find a nest of clothes, all things that had gone missing in the past month including Draco's favorite silver button down that he'd worn on their very first date, much to her amusement. And in the middle lay Dot; and another litter of eight kittens. Hermione had finally managed to give the other four to good homes and now she would have to start all over again with these. Oh well. At least now she could get the cats fixed and there would be no more.

She looked down at them. They were much the same as the litter before, mostly short hair this time though- like Dot. They were also less multicolored and more either black or ginger like Crookshanks. They were tiny little things with closed eyes and suckling quite contentedly. She looked at her familiar and smiled.

"Thanks for showing me where she was Crookshanks. I'm going to go let the others know we've found her, you stay here and watch your mate and babies. But no more for you sir! You're getting fixed, the both of you." He merely blinked and then lay down behind his mate.

Hermione shook her head and moved to the door, just in time to hear Draco calling her name. "Hermione, love, where are you? Did you find her?"

"Up here darling. And yes I found her, and her new litter." Next thing she heard was his footsteps on the stairs and then he was there.

"She had the kittens?" She nodded and his eyes lit with excitement. "Show me!"

She led him to the closet and he peered around the door. "Oh they're lovely. I'll owl Pansy to let her know so we can get things taken care of. I'm so glad this happened before we left, now it's one less thing to worry about. Let's go get lunch. I know you said you wanted to take Mallory to get a dress for the wedding. I love how soft hearted you are, making sure all the tots are involved in the wedding. Maybe we can make it an everyone trip yeah?"

"That sounds good to me. The girls were talking the other day about wanting some new books. We also need to get Mallory the proper sized clothing and other things she needs. Have we gotten anything from Dean yet?"

"I didn't see anything. I think he wanted to be sure he had the right couple first. Can you imagine only discovering the place you live by sneaking post? And she doesn't know her own birthday, so we don't know if she's eight or nine. I want to hurt these people Hermione. I thought the Locke's were disgusting, but these people are just... Not really worse but bad in a different way if that makes sense."

"Of course it does. Let's head back up to the manor."

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen door and when they walked in they were surprised to see Harry and Ginny there, Millie handing Ginny what smelled suspiciously of ginger tea. Come to think of it, now that Hermione really looked at her friend, Ginny looked rather green around the edges. Draco made a beeline for Teddy, who sat in a high chair next to Harry. They knew he was babysitting for Andromeda and would have Teddy for another two weeks or so at least.

Upon spying his cousin, the little tyke began to bounce in his seat- his hair changing colors rapidly in his excitement. Over the past two years, Andromeda and Teddy had become a fixture in the lives of the Malfoys. "Dwaco! Dwaco!"

Draco picked him up from the chair and hugged him tight. "Hey there little man. Have you been giving Potter a time of it? It's good to see you."

Whatever had been all over Teddy's hands was now all over Draco's face as he patted his cousin's cheeks in delight. Hermione stifled a giggle while Harry stared on in awe at the usually poised Slytherin laughing and not acting all disgusted over the goo on his cheeks. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Hullo, Malfoy. Hermione, good to see you. Ginny needs to talk to you."

"Harry, nice to see you too."

"Hullo, Potter. I'm just going to take him up to the playroom and let you three talk." With that her fiancé made a graceful exit, clearly realizing he wasn't needed here. She could hear him as he walked away, letting the others know that Dot had been found.

Hermione turned to her two mates. She eyed them closely. Ginny did indeed look rather sick, Harry exhausted. The dark marks under his eyes extremely pronounced. She immediately became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing is wrong. Sorry. Didn't mean to give you that impression. No, we have some good news actually. Ginny, love, do you want to tell her or shall I?"

"I will. Hermione, we had an appointment yesterday with Luna who confirmed it. I'm pregnant! I'm right at eight weeks and due on the second of January! Our children will only be three months apart in age and will grow up together!" It took her a second to realize what she was being told but when it finally hit her she squealed in a most undignified manner and then she and Ginny were hugging and laughing and crying and Harry was looking back and forth at them and Draco had re-entered the room.

* * *

 **Draco**

He didn't know what the bloody hell was going on and from the look on Potter's face, neither did he. "What happened?"

"Why do women react that way to this type of news? I'll never understand it Malfoy. Ginny's pregnant. She just told Hermione, and this happened."

Now Draco understood. "Potter you're an idiot." That got the git's attention. "It's every woman's dream that she and her best girl mates will have their children close to each other and that they'll get to have play dates and shite like that. I don't understand it either, but there it is. Come on, they'll be at this for a while now," he said, indicating to the two women who were now taking a mile a minute about nurseries and things they could do with their kids together and some other such tripe.

Potter followed him from the kitchen and Draco led him out to the mill house. Realizing something, Potter paused. "Wait, where's Teddy?"

"Upstairs with Millie, Astoria and the other kids. You look like you need a stiff drink and a Pepper Up potion."

"Is that your delicate way of saying I look like shite?"

"You said it, not I."

"I feel it too. I'm so tired. Searching for Avery has stalled, again. Ginny has really bad morning sickness and add Teddy, a rambunctious two year old to the mix. I'm just tired. Then I got news from Dean this morning, which was the other thing I had to tell you and Hermione by the way. The McGregors signed Mallory over. They were actually quite glad to do so. They hadn't even reported her missing, weren't even looking for her. He had to modify their memories. She's officially a ward of the Ministry and Hermione. We still have no idea who dropped her off though.

"I doubt we ever will if I'm honest. Not that I care much, considering the situation he got her out of. Oh! Before I forget, her birthday was in February. She's just turned eight. February tenth to be exact. So now you know and you can tell her her friend kept his promise, she'll never have to go back there again."

"I can't say I'm sad to hear that. I wouldn't have wanted to send her back to those people to begin with. Hermione and I just got back from finding out we are indeed having a son. We've decided to name him Scorpius."

"Congrats Malfoy. Man, Molly is going to be over the moon. Between Bill and Fleur having a daughter, you having a son, and now Ginny is pregnant? Plus George adopting the twins. She's gained five grandchildren just inside of a year."

"Oh Merlin. Holidays are going to be so crowded now."

"Eh, holidays were already crowded, what's a few more."

"No truer words have been spoken, but if you tell anyone I agreed with you I'll hex off your bollocks and this one will be your only child."

Potter slapped him on the back. "No worries Malfoy. I wouldn't dream of it. Shall we go back and see if the ladies are done yet?"

Draco grabbed the Firewhiskey from the cupboard and made his way to the lounge and the sofa there. He sat down and stretched out before taking a swig from the bottle and handing it over. "Nope. They'll be hours."

* * *

 **June 14, 2000**

 **Hermione**

Today was the day. The day Hermione Jean Granger became Hermione Jean Malfoy. She shouldn't be nervous, but she was. She wanted everything to go off without a hitch. She was afraid Draco would realize what he was really getting into and back out, which was silly really. She worried she would get all discombobulated and forget her part of the poem. So many things really and she felt as if she was going to have a panic attack.

Ginny had to run to the loo for the second time that morning and Hermione wondered if she should even be there, but when she'd asked she'd gotten a glare and a "I'm perfectly fine Hermione Granger! Now let's get this thing going!" right before Ginny had headed off again.

Hermione and her bridesmaids had been designated to Draco's room, while the other girls were to get ready in the one next to it. Narcissa, Molly and Belle, who had shown up five minutes ago- which is when Hermione found out that Narcissa had owled her a few days ago to ask if she would be willing to come in and help with the herd of rambunctious girl children- were helping them get ready. The guys were all in Narcissa and Lucius's bedroom getting ready there. Hermione sat, hair in curlers, while Astoria applied her makeup. Much to her protests since she didn't really wear it.

Astoria of course had poo pooed at her and told her to sit still or she'd receive a lovely little Incarcerous to force her to sit still. Hermione sat and let her have at it. She kept her eyes closed as per instructions and felt some sort of soft bristled brush swipe across her eye lids. When Astoria was done she opened her eyes to a mirror in front of her face. She found she quite liked the affect the teen had achieved. It was subtle and she most definitely liked that. She would have been cross if it were caked on her face.

Millie came back into the room levitating what looked to be the bag that held Hermione's dress. Due to the cut of it, they hadn't had to do much altering to fit her belly and that made her happy. Looking around she noticed the only one not in their dress besides her was Ginny, who had come back in a few minutes before Millie. But that was soon rectified as the other woman stepped into a black lace knee length dress without sleeves. It had a white underlining of some sort and a scoop neckline with a black velvet belt. Ginny wasn't showing yet, but then she was only nine weeks along.

Millie and Astoria had similarly designed dresses which had made them all laugh and joke about how great minds thought alike since they'd all gone to get their dresses separately. Astoria's was a red lace sleeveless mini with a pleated skirt, white underlining and a jewel neckline. While Millie's was a lovely dark purple lace knee length with cap sleeves and a white underlining as well. That wasn't where the similarities stopped either, also bringing about a lot of laughter.

Their jewelry is similar too. Well at least Ginny's and Astoria's is. Both are wearing chandelier earrings, Ginny's onyx and diamond, Astoria's ruby and diamond. Millie opted for a necklace of gold with black, gold and turquoise star charms. Their makeup was the same as Hermione's, as were their nails- just buffed and shined up with a top coat. Nothing more. Their hair was their idea, a mermaid braid down their backs. Hers was up.

As she moved her eyes from Ginny she noticed Millie standing by the bed patiently and when she saw Hermione was finally looking her way she beckoned her over. It was almost time. Opening the bag, Millie took out the dress and helped Hermione into it sans bra. She didn't need it and it didn't go with the dress anyway. She was wearing a pair of blue lace cheeky knickers with a satin waistband and a little bow on the front for her something blue though. She also had a blue embroidered flower lace garter as her something blue. There were two, one for tossing and one for keeping. She could just imagine how excited Draco would be when he realized he got to play around under her skirts to get said garter.

Once complete Millie, Ginny and Astoria lead her to a floor length mirror where she took herself in. The dress was off white lace with silver beading that covered a grey satin lining over which flowed two layers of soft light blue chiffon. It floated around her as if being blown in a light breeze everytime she shifted. The lace covered a v-neck bust turning it into a jewel neckline gown while the back was an open V with lace edging that ended just above her lower back. There was a satin bow tied there. The chiffon dragged the ground and flowed into a small train.

Narcissa bought her a pair of vintage powder blue leather t-bar heels with silver detailing on the toe and sides. The heel was short, but they were still extremely uncomfortable and she just wanted to take them off- but knew that she couldn't and not get into trouble with the older witch. Her jewelry was simple. The night before she and Draco had exchanged their gifts before having to spend the night separate due to tradition, one she didn't like at all if she were honest because she missed him greatly and had trouble sleeping without him beside her.

He had presented her with a pair of white gold and blue topaz drop earrings that danced everytime she moved her head. She was ready. Picking up her bouquet of blush colored Peonies, chosen for their symbolism of a happy life and marriage full of good health and prosperity, she made her way to the door. She was greeted by the two oldest girls, Freya and Mallory. Mallory had been so excited when Hermione had taken her shopping. It was the first time she'd ever gotten to pick out clothes for herself.

She'd chosen well too. A tea length dress with a gold sequined bodice and a ivory tulle skirt. She had on a pair of white flats with a strap and bow and her hair was done in a side braid with a headband sporting a large white flower on the right side. Freya was wearing a blush tulle tutu skirted dress with cap sleeves that hit just below the knee. It had a jewel neckline and an embroidered illusion. Her shoes were blush satin peep toes with ankle straps and a shiny silver double how on top. They had a slight heel and she looked rather grown up.

She was merely eleven and George had originally said no to the heel, but he had caved when she'd said that she wanted to wear heels like the big girls would and since she was standing with Hermione and the others, she didn't want to feel left out. Her hair was done the same way as Mallory's. Neither had makeup of course and both had a bouquet of one blue and one blush peony.

Ginny and the other two had small bouquets of blue peonies. Looking around, Hermione noticed no one else was there. "Where are the others?"

"Mrs. Malfoy took them down to the front entrance. She told us to come when we were ready. Mrs. Weasley went to make sure the boys were almost ready and had Finley and Ryley well in hand and Belle went to find a seat before the rest of the guests arrive."

"Oh, ok. Are you ready?"

"Yes Miss Hermione. Are you?"

"More than you'll ever know girls. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco wasn't nervous. He wasn't. Suddenly a hand slapped his back and Potter came around to face him and began straightening his tie. He'd chosen a light blue to somewhat match Hermione's dress. He hoped she'd be pleasantly surprised since he hadn't told her. The rest of the tux was a navy three piece with a white button down. He had a white and black pocket square, black belt and black Oxfords on as well.

"Relax mate. Hermione loves you. Wait until you see her walking down that aisle towards you. There's nothing like it." Potter took on a dreamy look then and Draco could only imagine he was thinking about the day he'd married Ginny.

"I know you're right, but what if she realizes she's making a mistake. After all, I wasn't exactly a pleasant person when we were growing up. How can someone forgive something like I did so easily?"

"Easy. You aren't a massive prat anymore. You've changed. If you hadn't changed then I couldn't ever see anyone forgiving you, least of all her, but you have. And that's what counts. Now get those cufflinks she gave you in and let's get down to our places. She'd be most disappointed if you weren't standing there awaiting her."

Draco just nodded and fastened the diamond ball links Hermione had given him last night. He recognized them from the Malfoy vault and was glad that she had chosen from there. It meant she felt like one of his family. She would be officially after today.

He looked around the room. Blaise was standing in front of the floor length mirror fixing his appearance. He had on a charcoal gray three piece tux and matching button down with a black belt and Oxfords. Impeccable as always. Draco smiled in amusement as Potter shoved him out of the way so he could fix his tie.

He had on a dark blue three piece tux with a white button down and a black tie, belt and Oxfords too. Seb was sitting on a chair waiting on them all in a maroon three piece with white button down and a black and gray striped tie. He had the same shoes as the rest of them and a white pocket square. Molly was fussing over Finley and Daniel, the latter wearing a black tux with a dark purple shiny waistcoat and similar bow tie with a miniature pair of Oxfords and looked adorable.

Finley looked very grown up in his white corduroy jacket and white trousers with a white button down and a green bow tie and white shoes. Molly cast a cooling charm on him because she knew the material would get hit in the July sun, but he's the one who chose it. Draco predicted the jacket didn't stay on past the photos and that he'd be scolded by dessert for getting something on his trousers. After finishing her fussing on them she turned to the three who would usher the guests to their seats.

Kian wore a blue suit with a lighter blue dress shirt and a burgundy bow tie. He refused to wear those "uncomfortable shoes" and was instead wearing a pair of Velcro trainers in blue and white. His partner in crime, Connor, had on a white dress shirt tucked into navy trousers with a navy vest- he'd refused a jacket saying it would be hot despite being reminded that he could have a cooling charm cast upon him- and had the sleeves rolled up. He had decided on a tie of blue green as opposed to the bow tie and had trainers on as well.

Reuben, not to be outdone by Seb, had chosen a dark blue suit similar to Potter's but he had a grey tie and pocket square instead. Then there was Ryley. As part of the family now, well July sometime it would be official but that was beside the point, Ryley was going to stand up with Draco and his groomsmen. Draco couldn't wait to see what Hermione thought of his electric blue tux with white button down, black bow tie and black oxfords. He looked very grown up. That reminded him of his promise.

Draco walked to the dresser where he had sat the important things to remember, like Hermione's wedding band, and grabbed the box with Ryley's cufflinks. Walking to where he stood with Snape, in his usual black but without a cloak for once, they'd all opted to go without them actually.

"Here young man. You asked me to keep ahold of these and I promised I would. Now it's time to give them back. Uncle, would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course Nephew. Thank you." Taking the box from him, Snape opened it and took out one of the links and helped Ryley put it into his shirt cuff, then did the other. And just like that, they were all ready to go.

Molly led the three ushers out of the room and the rest of them followed behind. They made their way out of the front door to the side garden and Draco went to stand in the designated spot. He paid no heed to the guests arriving, to the way the garden was decorated. All he could think of was Hermione and how he couldn't wait until she was standing before him.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: the ceremony was found on both greatofficiants dot com (for the rings part) and nonreligiouswedding dot com (for the handfasting part) and the poem at the end they read as their vows is by **Dena Acolatse**

I hope you enjoy the wedding as a lot of research went into it. Sorry this chapter is late, I had just enough time before my daughters birthday party yesterday to update my Twilight fic and I just got done today with some household chores I had to do before tomorrow since an appraiser is coming to my house first thing tomorrow morning and I wanted to work on this story a bit since it's not quite complete. Thanks for understanding.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

 **Still June 14, 2000**

 **Hermione**

Once they reached the ground floor and moved through the house, they were greeted by a now ready Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley. Narcissa looked her usual smashing self in a v-neck chiffon maxi dress in a light spring green with cap sleeves. Her blonde hair down long and straight as usual, held back with the diamond hair pins from Flitwick. The only other jewels on her person was her wedding ring.

Molly looked lovely in a blue green mosaic patterned dress with long flowing sleeves and fabric flowers at her right shoulder. She had also left her hair loose to her shoulders but it was curled and a small portion had been pinned on top. She had her wedding band on too and a silver and turquoise necklace and turquoise drop earrings. Both women were alone and Hermione immediately wondered where the girls were. As she looked around Narcissa chuckled.

"Don't worry dear. They're at the front door sitting on the bench there and I've told them not to move from that spot. Though, perhaps we should go so we don't run the risk of them wandering off without supervision?"

"I think that might be best Narcissa."

As they walked toward the door, Molly took Hermione's arm in hers. "Are you nervous dear? We still have time to grab a Calming Draught."

"No Molly. Not nervous. Anxious. I just want this hullabaloo over with so I can spend time alone with my husband. I can't wait."

"That's quite understandable my dear. I remember how much I longed to be alone with Arthur on our wedding day. In fact, we snuck off to a broom cupboard halfway through the reception."

Ginny gagged then. "Mum! I don't want to hear that stuff!" She gave a great shudder while Molly merely glared at her.

"What do you think we did young lady? Conceived all seven of you through immaculate conception!?"

Before Ginny could reply they were at the door and Hermione held back a laugh as she spotted the four little girls, Mallory was standing off to the side watching them, peeking out the slightly ajar front doors. They were giggling and pointing as the guests came in and Hermione looked them over. Madam Malkin had done a fantastic job with the material and patterns the girls had chosen. The four of them wore a pale pink and white tutu dress made of tulle and satin with a satin bow on the back.

Astoria had taken them shoe shopping a couple days ago and they'd all had to have the same shoes, Poppy and Sarah had almost pitched a fit in the middle of the shop because they didn't have the shoes in their size. Thankfully it was a magical shop and so the proprietress had simply transfigured another pair of shoes in their sizes to the same sparkly light pink flats as the others.

All four had their hair down and curled with a beribboned flower crown on top of their heads. They each wore, along with Freya and Mallory, a faux pearl bracelet with their duties engraved into a silver heart charm. Such as flower girl or junior bridesmaid. They had these wands made of flowers and ribbons and were waving them about now as they grew bored with watching the people coming in.

Narcissa took charge then. She led everyone out the doors, but not before Hermione made a decision. The shoes had to go. She stopped at the doors and kicked them off, Alrakis somehow managing to get left behind giggled and Hermione pressed a finger to her lips to tell her not to tell. Alrakis crossed her heart and Hermione took her hand and they walked out the door together.

They moved to the left of the door, along a walk and between two shrubs where Lucius and Arthur awaited them. Hermione couldn't see the others yet, so she focused on the two men. They looked most dapper in their attire. Arthur sporting navy trousers with a green and navy embroidered waistcoat and a thigh length jacket of the same navy as his trousers. He had on a purple tie and a white dress shirt with something embroidered on it but Hermione couldn't quite tell what it was.

Lucius was, of course, dressed impeccably in black on black with a silver waistcoat to match the silver edging on his jacket lapels. He had on a gray tie with a diamond stick pin, which stood in stark contrast to the black dress shirt, and a gray pocket square. Both wore black Oxfords. Arthur moved forward then and held out his arm.

"Are you ready young lady? The music should start in a moment." Narcissa had employed a violinist to play the wedding march, among other wedding songs. She would be joined by a cellist and a pianist at the reception.

Before Hermione could answer him, the music did indeed start. Lucius held his arm out for Narcissa, then the other for Molly. "Come along ladies, it's time we get this thing underway. Chin up Hermione. Draco is going to drop his jaw at the sight of your loveliness."

Hermione blushed then, adding a bit of color to her cheeks. Then the girls went ahead, passing between two large trees. Hermione knew they would head for a smaller tree towards the end of the aisle and then they would be sat down. As she waited for the procession to move forward until it was her turn, she looked about her. The two large trees they were walking between were adorned with swaths of some sort of white fabric through their branches. As she got closer to her turn she could now see the aisle and seats.

The chairs were white wooden things that must have had a cushioning charm placed on them to make them more comfortable. Every other chair had a small vase tied to the back with coral peonies and berry ranunculus. She could just see the smaller tree now, with two larger ones flanking it. Those two had the same white fabric in their branches but the one she and Draco would stand before had a garland of white and purple flowers draped around the trunk and lower branches, while white petals guided her to it.

Just then the wedding march began to play and everyone stood and she looked ahead of her and caught sight of Draco. He looked so handsome in his tux. The blue of his tie an homage to her dress she knew. She caught a flash of blue and looked slightly to his right, behind him, and gasped in surprise at Ryley's tux. Why the boy had fantastic taste! He would be a little Blaise she bet. Fashion forward and a real lady killer. Snape would have his hands full once the boy reached his teen years.

She and Arthur began their walk and her eyes went back to Draco. As she walked towards him and their future, she watched him smile.

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco watched his bride make her way down the aisle on the arm of Arthur Weasley and smiled. She was absolutely smashing! He couldn't stop the grin on his face. It would probably hurt by the time the night was over. He didn't know what she'd done with her hair but it was lovely. Up off her shoulders in this creation of curls and waves culminating in a bun at her nape. She reached him then and when she kissed Arthur's cheek and then turned to hand her bouquet to Ginny he could see sprigs of what looked like baby's breath stuck into the bun in several places. It was a soft look and he really liked it.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. The he grabbed her hand in his and they faced his uncle as Severus began the ceremony, in his usual dulcet tone- though it was less gruff at that moment.

"Know now that since your lives have crossed, you have formed ties between each other. The promises you make today and the ties that are bound here will cross the years and will greatly strengthen your union. With full awareness, know that you declare your intent to be handfasted and wed before your friends and family. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"

"Yes," they said in unison. He smiled and then looked at the guests behind them.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Arthur stood and Hermione gave him a bright smile. He had been so much like a father to her that if anyone could have taken Hermione's true father's place in this moment, it was Arthur Weasley. "I do."

 _"_ Then let us begin the ring exchange. Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage. Draco, begin." He turned to Finley, the official keeper of the rings who was now standing between them. The lad handed Draco the proper ring and Draco turned back to her. Then he took her left hand and said the words they'd chosen.

"Hermione, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." He slid the matching wedding band on the third finger of her left hand and kissed it, giving her a dazzling smile. She smiled in return and then turned to Finley for the ring she chose for Draco.

Turning back to him, she picked up his left hand and repeated his words. "Draco, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." Draco looked at the ring she'd chosen for him and immediately barked a laugh. It certainly fit him with its Slytherin colors and a Celtic dragon design around the middle. Looking down at her he smiled and watched as her eyes twinkled with merriment. Then Severus continued.

"Now the binding. Please join hands." Draco gently took her right hand in his left as his uncle conjured the four three foot silken cords they had chosen, each ones' color a symbol for their marriage. Looking into each other's eyes they wait for Snape to begin. In his usual monotone, he began.

"Will you share yourselves freely and generously with each other, making time to be together?"

 _"We will."_

"The first binding is thus made with blue, symbolic of Water, that your love may flow and fill you to your depths." he draped the first cord over their joined hands.

"Will you each seek to ease the other's pain and suffering, sharing laughter and joy?"

 _"We will."_

"The second binding is thus made with green, symbolic of Earth, that your love may be wise and nurturing, and your happiness abundant." And there went the second cord draped over their hands alongside the first.

"Will you strive to keep your romance alive through daily actions and words of encouragement?"

 _"We will."_

"The third binding is thus made with red, symbolic of Fire, that your love may be bright and passionate _."_ Only one more cord left, Draco thought. Excitement filling him as the ceremony drew closer to the close.

"Will you both help each other to grow in spirit and wisdom?"

 _"We will."_

"The fourth binding is thus made with white, symbolic of Air, that your love may be as limitless as the sky, and filled with spirit." And so the last cord was dropped across their hands and as he spoke the final words he wrapped each cord around their wrists and knotted them at the bottom.

"You are now bound together, your two lives joined by love and trust into one life. The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords, but rather by your vows. For as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union. Now you may say the poem you have chosen as a showing of this love."

Draco looked deep into her eyes as he declared his love and devotion to her, starting off the poem they had chosen to recite together. In that moment nothing could make him happier.

" _Because to the depths of me, I long to love one person,_

 _With all my heart, my soul, my mind, my body...  
Because I need a forever friend to trust with the intimacies of me,  
Who won't hold them against me,  
Who loves me when I'm unlikable,  
Who sees the small child in me, and  
Who looks for the divine potential of me..."_

Then Hermione began her verse.

 _"Because I need to cuddle in the warmth of the night  
With someone who thanks God for me,  
With someone I feel blessed to hold...  
Because marriage means opportunity  
To grow in love in friendship...  
Because marriage is a discipline  
To be added to a list of achievements...  
Because marriages do not fail, people fail  
When they enter into marriage  
Expecting another to make them whole..."_

And Draco finished it off, smiling all the while.

 _"Because, knowing this,  
I promise myself to take full responsibility  
For my spiritual, mental and physical wholeness  
I create me, I take half of the responsibility for my marriage  
Together we create our marriage...  
Because of this understanding  
The possibilities are limitless."_

With their vows spoken, Draco just wanted Snape to end the ceremony so he could kiss his wife. Looking towards them, his uncle smirked slightly and subtly shook his head before he finally, finally, pointed his wand at the cords on their hands and spoke the words Draco most wanted to hear. "By the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, as I bind you by magic and bless your marriage, I pronounce you man and wife. May your lives continue to be filled with all the love and happiness they are in this moment. Kiss your bride Draco."

Snape unbound their hands, the binding complete and the traditional blessing on their marriage performed, and- hands finally free to take her in them- Draco did just that. Grabbing her by the hips and leaning forward as she cupped his face, he kissed her with all the love and passion he felt for her. He kissed her long and hard and only the jeering from his and her mates broke them apart.

He leaned in and whispered happily in her ear, "you're all mine now love. Until the day death parts us. I love you."

She looked up at him with a smile and said, "I've always been yours Draco. I love you too. With all my heart."

* * *

 **Hermione**

As the recessional song played, they walked down the aisle hand in hand. That is until Hermione remembered something. Taking her hand from his, a question flitting across his face- one she soon answered-, she moved her engagement ring from her right hand and placed it where it belonged with the wedding band on her left ring finger. They fit snugly together like they should and Hermione felt complete.

Guests began to head towards the tent at the back of the house while all the single ladies gathered behind her for the bouquet toss. She counted to three than tossed it. She turned just in time to see a red headed male streak across the path of the women and snatch the bouquet up like it was nothing. George then took off running towards the reception area, Molly hot on his heels. Ginny laughed so hard her face turned as red as her hair while they could hear Molly scolding her son from afar.

The Daily Prophet photographer, they'd known they wouldn't get away without pictures in the Prophet- not when the war heroine Hermione Granger was marrying the Malfoy heir-, snapped a few pictures of the wedding party and then they all made their way to the tent where Hermione and Draco spent the next thirty minutes greeting everyone and thanking them for coming. She watched her adopted kids with their new families and was happy to see them so happy. Now if only someone would come to adopt the others.

The reception was in a large white open tent on the back lawn of the estate, the large formal fish pond in the background. Along with a view of the rest of the massive grounds that belonged to the Malfoys. Multiple strands of twinkle lights draped over the tables and connected in the middle over a hardwood dance floor with a single chandelier hanging above.

There was a cake table set to the side sans cake at the moment. It was decorated with a white linen cloth that was covered over with a cream lace cloth. The tables were round and sat ten. Each had a large floral centerpiece of multicolored flowers in short vases so they were below the guests to where they could still see each other. The tables were set with clear chargers with gold rims and artfully folded napkins on top. Inside was a menu so when dinner began all one had to do was speak at the plate and what they wished to eat would then appear, just like at Hogwarts. The caterer was set up in the large kitchen.

There was silver utensils and purple crystal goblets beside a clear crystal water glass, eith a small plate of bread and butter to complete the setting. As soon as they sat down, Hermione immediately snatched up one of the pieces of bread and slathered it with butter causing Draco to laugh as he took his place beside her.

"Dinner will be starting in a moment love. After mum gives her welcome speech and explains things a bit. Don't worry, you and Scorp will be fed soon."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait. I'm starving," she said around her mouthful of bread. As Narcissa stood to speak, Hermione started on the second slice.

"I want to thank you all for coming to the wedding of my son and I hope you all have a wonderful evening. We have a more traditional reception planned in honor of Hermione's muggle heritage so we will start with dinner, then move to dessert right away. For anyone wishing to wait, that is fine. After that will be the toasts from the best man, maid of honor and Draco. Then we will cut the cake. After that is the first dance, father and daughter dance and then mother and son dance. Then the garter toss and then the floor will be open for dancing.

"Our newlyweds will leave at around seven thirty so we can wish them all a fond farewell before their portkey activates at eight. I hope you all enjoy yourselves. For any with young children who won't be able to keep themselves calm, we have crayons and coloring books and George Weasley has provided a few age appropriate toys and games. If anyone gets sleepy we've set up a room on the first floor of the house, just head up the main staircase, through the first drawing room and there is a bedroom straight across from it . Now, on with dinner."

With that, everyone ordered their food and soon the tent was filled with laughter and talking. Draco fed Hermione a bite or two of the steak he'd ordered, she'd gone with the chicken, reminding her she needed iron. She'd indulged him since it was their wedding day and she didn't want a huge row when she reminded him that she wasn't an imbecile.

As dinner progressed into dessert they suddenly heard Molly scolding someone again and they looked to see her having at it at Finley who had apparently dropped a huge glob of blueberry filling from his trifle onto his pristine white trousers. Next to her Draco chuckled and mumbled something under his breath she couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?"

"I was just saying that I predicted this would happen. He also took his jacket off right after the photos were done like I thought he would. That corduroy is hot, even with a cooling charm. Plus a child wearing white, even an eleven year old, is always a recipe for disaster."

"Then why did you let him choose that?"

"Because he had his heart set on it. He looked handsome and he liked that idea. He wanted to look like us big boys."

"That sounds like Freya. She wanted to wear those heeled shoes to look like us big girls and now she's got them off."

He looked to where Freya was sat next to her twin and laughed. "She sure does." Freya was in the process of swinging her bare feet and happily eating her strawberries and clotted cream.

Once dinner was over the speeches began. Ginny and Blaise had to try and be funny of course, telling everyone of the antics she and Draco had gotten up to in their youths. Hermione listened with laughter at the story Blaise told of how Draco would constantly complain about Harry, Ron and her in the common room. She didn't take it to heart anymore because that wasn't the man he was. That little swot was gone and she knew she'd never see him again.

Then Draco got up and she held her breath wondering what he would have to say. "When I first met Hermione she was wandering the train asking if anyone had found a toad named Trevor. Like any little idiot I took in her bushy head of hair and her know it all attitude and immediately thought she would be annoying. Then as the years progressed and I became her bully I thought I was so clever.

"But then one day I was faced with an impossible task and I found out later that it was only her that gave me the benefit of the doubt. That is until I proved her wrong by turning out to be exactly what her friends thought I was. But then an old man gave me a choice and I realized that I could do something different. I could be a better person than I was. Then after the war, she accepted me all over again, no questions asked and forgave me all my sins towards her without another thought." He turned to her then, smiling.

"Hermione. You make me want to be a better man everyday, just for you. As we move forward in our life together I want you to know that I will always be there. I will be your shoulder to cry on, your sounding board for your thoughts and dreams, the father of our children and the keeper of your heart. I love you. And I'm so glad I finally gathered up the courage to ask you out on a date. Had I not, we might not be here now."

She felt the tears running down her cheeks, heard him mutter the spell to quieten down his voice and felt him pull her up into his arms and hold her tightly as he kissed the tears from her cheeks. How had she gotten so lucky? Who would have ever thought for one moment that the Draco Malfoy they'd first met would turn from an insufferable little git to this amazing man? "I love you too. So, so much."

She was startled from his arms by a round of applause. He wiped her cheeks, thank goodness Astoria had thought to use a spell to keep her makeup from running, and then led her to the cake table. On it sat a four tiered cake. It was one of those naked cakes, meaning there was no fondant or frosting, just clotted cream between each of the four layers on each tier and strawberries, raspberries and rose petals completed the look.

He moved in beside her as she picked up the cake knife. Taking her hand in his he helped her cut the cake, which had to have appeared sometime between dinner and dessert, and then they fed each other a bite. As she plucked the strawberry he held out from his fingers with her teeth, he swooped in and kissed her. It tasted of the richness of the cream and the tartness of the strawberry. Utterly divine. Next thing she knew he was sweeping her onto the dance floor as one of the caterers cut the cake for the guests, leaving the top for their one year anniversary.

The little band began to play a waltz and he wrapped his arm around her waist as his other took her other and she placed her free arm around his neck and they began to dance. They kissed every so often as he smiled down at her. As the music began to slow and he leaned into kiss her again the most amazing thing happened. At nearly twenty one weeks, Scorpius Malfoy decided to kick where his father can feel them. Draco stopped, astonishment all over his face before breaking into a wide smile as he moved his hand to her belly.

"Was that what I thought it was love? Did he really just kick? And I felt it? Oh Merlin! That's amazing!"

She laughed up at him as they continued to stand there and feel their son make his presence known. Their little moment is interrupted by Arthur coming to claim his dance while Draco moved off the floor. He picked up Alrakis and carried her onto the floor and they all began dancing. Halfway through Draco cut in in a symbolic statement that father was passing daughter onto son-in-law, passing Alrakis off to Arthur, and they finish out the dance. Scorp still moving between them. Then Draco danced with his mum and about three fourths through little Daniel broke free of his father and goes careening across the dance floor.

Hermione held her breath, afraid his little toddler legs might go out from under him on the polished floor, but he just laughed and ran his way to Narcissa who was laughing as she squatted to await him. His little shouts of "mum mum mum" are adorable as she scooped him up and then Draco made his way to Hermione's side as Narcissa finished out the dance with Daniel in her arms. She still had a few moments before the garter toss so she headed into the house to find a loo, amazed that she hadn't needed it before now.

Coming out, after washing her hands, she's met by Harry and Ron. Blaise behind them grinning. Oh Merlin. What were these three up to? She eyed them warily as they chose who would be the advocate that did all the talking. Finally it fell upon Harry and she stifled a laugh at his resigned face.

"'Mione, we were having a bit of a chat and were thinking. What if we make the garter toss a little more fun."

"What did you have in mind?" As she listened to their idea, she came to the conclusion that they all had to be completely pissed. "You know he'll hex you into oblivion if we do this right?"

"Eh, it's worth the risk."

Wanting to see Draco's reaction to what was coming she readily agreed to their plan to blind fold her husband and put Blaise in her place on the chair until Draco figured out it wasn't her. "Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks 'Mione! You're the best!" They went away, slapping each others' backs and laughing over their cleverness. Hermione just watched and shook her head, the idiots.

She stopped just inside the tent a hand on her belly and looked around, unable to find her husband. That is, until he came up behind her placing one hand over the one holding Scorp and the other across her chest. She reached up and held his other arm and now they were sort of hugging from behind. He looked over to where Blaise and the other two gits were talking. "What are they up to?"

"I haven't the slightest clue darling, why would you think I would." She just managed to keep her facial expression impassive, not that he could see it of course.

He laid his chin on her shoulder and chuckled. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you all came from the same direction?"

"I was in the loo. I don't know what those three were doing. We didn't come across each other. Come along Draco, it's time for you to get under my skirts."

At that he smiled lasciviously. "Oh love, I plan to get under those skirts all night tonight. Don't worry about that." Then he winked, stepped around her and took her hand and led her forward to the dance floor again.

He naturally bulked at the idea of being blindfolded but when Blaise told him it was simply to heighten the fun, he agreed. Hermione stood then, thankful for her lack of shoes, and Blaise took her place. He lifted his trouser leg as far as he could and then Draco was set loose. "Where are you love?"

Hermione moved behind the chair and called out to him. "Here Draco."

He made his way to the chair and went down on his knees. His hand reached out and Hermione leaned over Blaise and moved Draco's hand so it was on Blaise's much harder calf. "Merlin Hermione, did you shave this morning?"

They all laughed at that and watched as his hand crept up Blaise's leg to his knee and then his thigh and he felt around for a garter that wasn't there. Chuckling, Blaise dryly said, "Merlin Malfoy, if you're going to feel me up like this the least you can do is take me to dinner first."

Draco reared back, whipped the blindfold off and glowered at his best mate. "You right foul git! I should hex you to Neptune! What in Merlin's balls are you doing?"

"I don't think you should be mentioning balls mate, you nearly hand a handful of mine." Draco's face turned red and Hermione knew that Blaise had gone too far with that statement so she moved around from behind the chair.

"It's ok Draco. It was just a bit of fun. I agreed to it, though Blaise's last comment was totally tactless," she said as she frowned at the man in question. Then she turned back to her husband. "Here now. Blaise will move his unbelievably drunk arse out of that chair and I'll be a good girl and let you get that garter you want so badly."

Draco relaxed then as she took her seat. He lifted her skirts up so her knees were showing, the guys had all gathered round by that point, and dived head first the rest of the way under her skirts. She laughed, until she felt his fingers slide up her calf and his lips brush her thigh perilously close to her apex. She had to stifle a moan then. His fingers traced up her calf, around to tap lightly on her knee as they creeped up her thigh and wrapped around the garter. Her skin was on fire and she wanted to jump him right there.

He pulled the garter off her leg and then waved it around his head before tossing it into places unseen. She didn't know who caught it and could care less. Her eyes were on her husband and he just smiled and licked his lips in silent invitation. The wanker. After that it was time to leave. They hugged and kissed and shook so many hands it was ridiculous, before there was confetti filling the air as they kissed one last time for their guests. Then they made their way through the house where Narcissa, Molly, Arthur, Lucius and Alrakis were waiting by the front door with their luggage.

They took out their wands and shrunk the bags and then hugged and kissed their loved ones goodbye before Draco pulled out the final confirmation letter from the hotel they were going to and the portkey part of it activated at precisely eight in the evening and whisked them off on their honeymoon.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: _again I use a captbexx picture for a scene in this story. It was too cute not to and it fits well with the chapter. All credit where it is due. Onto the honeymoon! I don't get very detailed, just a moment here and there._

 _A little info here: Love Lock bridge didn't actually appear until well after Hermione and Draco would have gone but I wanted to live vicariously through them because you see, upon my research I discovered some sad news. The locks have been removed, starting in 2015, because they were causing issues on the bridge where they were placed. I don't know if there was a plan for the locks or if they'll allow people to continue doing it on new fences, I couldn't find anything about that. I've always wanted to go to Love Lock bridge and put my own on it with my husband but it would seem we're too late. Oh well. C'est la vie._

 _Also- the marine park I mention wasn't actually founded until 2003, but it was worth mentioning._

* * *

 **Chapter Thiry-Two**

 **Draco**

Just as planned, they reached the international portkey hub at nine o' clock Paris time. They walked to an Apparition point and Apparated to a point close to the hotel he had booked. As they walked the short distance to it, he could feel Hermione's excitement emanating from beside him. Turning to look at her, he watched as her eyes took in everything around her and her head moved every which way trying to take in as much as she could.

"Paris, Draco? Why didn't you tell me?"

"And ruin the surprise, love? Just wait until you see the view from our room."

They reached the front entrance of the Shangri-La Hotel and walked inside. After showing their letter of conformation they received their room key and a porter helped them take their luggage, which they had stopped to return to normal size just outside the door, up to their room. The Terrace Eiffel Tower View Room, which as one might guess from the name, had a private terrace with a spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower.

As he tipped the porter, thankful for his knowledge of muggle money and remembering to change some of his wizarding money into it for this trip, Hermione went out onto said terrace and started exclaiming over the view.

"Oh my gods, Draco! We're so close to the Eiffel Tower! It's amazing! I want to have breakfast out here in the morning!"

The porter left them alone and he joined her on the terrace. "That's great, love, but I can think of something I want to do more." He pulled her back into the room and to the bedroom and turned her around to take off her traveling cloak. If the hotel concierge or the porter had thought their attire strange, neither had made mention of it in their hearing. Most honeymooners who traveled internationally changed their attire before boarding a plane after all, they had not because there wasn't really a need.

He untied the bow at the base of her spine and then unzipped the dress she looked so exquisite in. He did it slowly and deliberately and felt a shiver go through her. Soon he had her standing before him clad in only the knickers she had on underneath the dress. His dick throbbed in his trousers and he wasn't sure if their first joining as husband and wife was going to go as slow as he wanted it to.

When she stepped toward him, her breasts bouncing and that beautiful belly that held their child swaying with her hips, it was all he could do not to grab her and ravish her. But she had a determined look on her face and he was loathe to stop whatever she had in mind.

Apparently it was disrobing him, as she reached for the buttons of his tuxedo jacket and began to undo them. Slipping the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms she tossed it onto the floor, having little care for it. Not that he minded. Next went his waistcoat, then his shirt. When she reached for his trousers button, he stopped her. He knew if she went there he wouldn't be able to stop himself. "Would you like a bath, love?"

"A bath would be fantastic."

"Wait here."

He went into the ensuite and started the bath, using the almond scented bubble bath the hotel provided. As the tub filled he went out to collect her. He helped her remove her knickers, as bending over for her wasn't easy anymore, and then helped her into the tub. Then he removed his trousers, boxers going with them- his cock jumping up as it was released from its confines. She giggled and licked her lips. He gave her a smirk and climbed in behind her.

Grabbing one of the washing cloths on the rim of the tub he wet it, put some of the almond bath wash on it, and began to run it over her silly skins It amused him that the hotel had provided just that scent, since some people in the wizarding community used almond products before a wedding due to the superstition that it was a masculine herb good for prosperity and wisdom. His laugh lodged in his throat though when she moaned in satisfaction. She was pushing every measure of control he had. He managed to rinse her off as best he could. Then he sat back and pulled her back to him.

Kissing the nape of her neck he pulled the flowers from her hair and then began to remove each pin one by one until her hair flowed free once more. After that she settled completely against him, back to chest, and they sat like that until the water began to cool. They got out and moved to the shower where he quickly washed himself, her hair and removed the makeup from her face before wrapping them both up in towels and heading back into the bedroom.

He sat her on in one of the chairs in the sitting area, taking a seat behind her in another, and brushed out the tangles in her hair before leaving it to air dry. Once done, he stood up and helped her into the bed. Leaning over her he kissed her gently. Next thing he knew he was flat on his back and she was taking his length into her warmth.

It was one of few positions easily done now as her belly grew. She looked beautiful bouncing up and down on his cock, her breasts bouncing as she tossed her head back and moaned. He groaned as she ground against him, making him hit that sweet spot inside her and pulling a longer moan from her lips. She took him slowly until they both came. Then he shifted so they were on their sides, her back to his front, and he slid back inside her and took her harder and faster than she did him. They came a second time and just lay there for a moment catching their breaths.

They loved one another through the night until they fell into an exhausted heap just a couple hours after midnight.

* * *

 **Hermione**

The next day saw them having breakfast on the terrace before heading off into the city to take in the sights. They did this for four days, seeing the sights then going back to the hotel and making love until falling asleep wrapped around each other. By the time it was over they'd seen the Louvre and the Louvre Pyramid, Notre Dame, the Arc de Triomphe, the Eiffel Tower during the day and at night- where'd they'd kissed and some man had taken a picture.

He gave them his contact information, took theirs, and promised to send it when it was ready. Turned out he was a professional photographer and just couldn't pass up the opportunity to take their picture. They couldn't wait to see how it would turn out.

They'd also gone to the famous Love Lock bridge situated on the Pont des Arts bridge and placed a lock Draco had bought weeks ago and threw the key into the Seine before kissing. There was also shopping on the Champs-Élysées which Hermione had groaned over but then found herself enjoying. All their purchases would be sent back to the orphanage while they continued their trip.

They had found a lovely little cafe there with the quirkiest outdoor seating. She had proclaimed Luna would love due to its eccentricity. He'd had to agree with her on that one, what with its differing chairs and flowers or ferns all around and at the side of each table. Only the tables themselves matched.

Then one night they'd gotten ready to go to the gala ballet at the Palais Garnier. When she'd seen him in his classic black tux and he'd taken her in in the sleeveless blue green satin floor length gown he'd bought her. Well, needless to say, they never made it. He'd sent in a donation the next day in name of his mother who they were supposed to attend in place of that night.

Their final destination had been the Catacombs of Paris where they'd gotten lost and thanked Merlin for magic because they could just Disapparate back out. They'd enjoyed other cafés and all the French fare they could stand. When the time came to leave, Hermione was sad to see it go. Four days wasn't nearly long enough. But Draco promised they could return anytime she wished it. Then he'd taken her in his arms and they'd Disapparated.

Now, as she opened her eyes it was to a blindingly bright sun- not that it hadn't been bright in Paris, but she suspected the smog that tended to plague London plagued Paris as well. Looking around she saw they were on the coast. Where she couldn't say. A little ways away was a hotel. The lettering on the front said L' Acadien Hotel.

"Where are we now Draco?"

"We're on Belle-Ile-E-Mer otherwise known as Belle Isle. It's off the coast of Britanny. The town we're in is Le Palais. That's our hotel up there. Let's go."

He led her to the doors of the hotel, and they yet again stopped to remove their luggage from their pockets and reverse the spell on it. The bags grew back to their normal size and Draco went inside to check in and get something to move it while she waited. It wasn't long before he came back out with a trolley of sorts and loaded the bags onto it and they went inside.

The following week would pass much the same as the first, only the sights would be different. They would visit coves and hidden beaches all over the island through walking or Apparition. When Hermione had opened her luggage to get ready for the day while they were still in Paris and found not only these two adorable maternity tee shirts but the cozzies he had chosen, she'd nearly fainted. How he thought that the two, two piece suits were ok for a heavily pregnant woman to wear she had no clue, but there was no way she was wearing them!

The shirts were both black with writing on them. The one that told them if they didn't put it there, meaning her baby, to not touch it, meaning her belly, she could concur with absolutely. The other one just amused her because it said " _mother of dragons_ " with a picture of a dragon on it. Of course Draco had picked that one. Two of the suits were fine. One was a black one piece and the other was one of those tankini things in a navy and pink polka dot print. But the other two!

Both were bikinis. One was a coral pink with ties on the sides at her hips, the other had an off the shoulder bandage style top and was done in rainbow colors. Her belly would be all out. She wasn't doing it and she went to remind him of this when he entered the bedroom. He was in a pair of green swim shorts and a white muggle tee shirt and he looked yummy. He had a pair of muggle sun glasses hooked into the neck of his shirt and was looking at her with confusion.

"Why aren't you ready, love?"

"Because I told you in Paris I wasn't wearing those two suits and you chose to ignore me. Plus I just got done going to the loo and haven't changed yet."

"Why won't you wear them? I think they'll look great on you. Plus we're going to a hidden cove to swim, no one will see you but me if you're so worried about it."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is love?"

"I don't want to look like a cow!"

At these words he moved from the door and took her in his arms. "Hermione Malfoy you listen to me. You don't and will not look like a cow! That's life growing inside you and it's one of the most beautiful things in the world! What utter rubbish that you think wearing a two piece will make you look fat or ugly. You're beautiful no matter what. I bought those because I felt they would look smashing on you and I want you to wear them because I think they'll look sexy as hell as well. But if you really wish not to wear them then wear one of the other two." She felt his dick harden at the apparent thought of her in one of the bikinis, despite his acquiescence for her to not wear them, and relaxed a bit.

Surely if just the thought of her in them got that reaction then he couldn't be lying, right? Maybe she would try one of them today, since they would be alone anyway. "Fine, but don't expect me to wear one of them on a crowded beach."

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." She got ready then and they Apparated to the beach one of the locals had told them about yesterday. It was beautiful. A white sandy beach, crystal clear blue water, a rocky outcropping sat to one side. Only one problem with the beach. They were not alone. There were five other groups there. Three couples and two of four or more people. Good thing they hadn't Apparated right into the beach. Bad thing, she hadn't wore a cover over her bikini.

But as she looked around, while helping him spread out their purple beach blanket and set up the yellow umbrella he had transfigured, she noticed appreciative stares from several of the men and felt mildly better about her state of dress, or lack thereof. Draco growling and glaring at them, and the smiles they gave him in return, helped to diminish the last of her self-consciousness. They lounged about all day, swimming and playing in the water, before heading back to the hotel to eat. They had even swim to the other side of the outcropping where a little strip of sand was and, since they were hidden well from view, he'd made love to her in the sand.

The knowing looks on the other occupants made her blush, but Draco didn't seem to care.

After a delicious lunch, they went walking in the town. The rest of the week went the same and before she knew it that week was over and they were heading to their next destination. When she saw where they were she nearly went barmy with excitement.

Athens, Greece was full of a rich history and she couldn't wait to explore it! They made it to the hotel, the Hotel Grande Bretagne, and when they were taken to the suite Draco had booked Hermione's jaw dropped. It was huge and luxurious and provided a smashing view of the Parthenon, Acropolis, Constitution Square and Parliment. She rounded on her husband with a smile so wide it hurt her face.

"Are you serious?! I'm not dreaming right? We're really in Greece? In Athens? Do we have time to go exploring today? Can we go see the Acropolis and museum today? Then maybe tomorrow we can visit the Parthenon and the Temple of Zeus. Oh there are so many things I want to see! And we're only staying a week? Can't we stay longer? Surely with the lines we won't be able to see it all in a week!"

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco watched his wife with a great deal of amusement as she flung her hands here and there as she excitedly went over the things she wanted to do. Seemed she had forgotten they had magic. He also had a plan to skip those long lines, though he doubted she would approve- she would just have to shut her gob and deal with it. He would of course make sure the money they were supposed to pay to get into those places was in the, till but that didn't mean they had to wait in long lines just to see the things she wished.

Though he did wonder if maybe they could stay a day or two longer than the week. No, no their final destination had a number of things she would want to see just as much, so they would leave Athens on time.

She had worked herself into such a frenzy of excitement that he had to practically shout to be heard. "Hermione. Hermione! Love, calm down. Yes, we can go sightseeing today, no I planned to do the Acropolis and museum tomorrow when we had more time, it's noon now. Let's go get lunch and then take a trip to Mount Lycabettus, I was told by Blaise that the best time to make the hike in the summer is during the morning or in the evening.

"Then we'll come back and have dinner in the rooftop restaurant and we can see the Mount from there as well. Does that sound ok with you? I also want to spend a day in the Plaka District."

She had stopped mid word and looked comical with her mouth open and her hands having paused in the position of mid wave. But then she smiled and he knew he had said the right thing. "That sounds wonderful. Let's go."

He laughed as she snatched up her purple beaded bag, still with the Undetectable Extension Charm on it, and made her way to the door without checking he was behind her. He followed her out to the lift and they made their way to the lobby of the hotel and out onto the streets of Athens. They found a wonderful restaurant to dine in, La Pasteria, and enjoyed a wonderful lunch of fresh bruschetta with marinated tomatoes and basil appetizers. While she had a salad with chicken and a delightful honey vinagairette, he tried to offer her a bite of his grilled veal, trying to get some red meat into her for her iron intake.

He'd stopped when she'd gotten that look on her face just before she was about to shout. "Love, remember where we are. I'm just trying to make sure you're getting the things you need to care for yourself and our son. I'm sorry if I'm coming across as overbearing."

Her eyes softened and she reached out to take his hand. "I know you are, but I need you to remember that I'm perfectly capable of remembering these things. I had already planned to get a steak or something at dinner tonight. I just wanted something lighter for lunch because we're going to be doing all that walking."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Are you ready to go?"

She finished the tea she had ordered and then stood. "Yes I am." He tossed a tip on the table for their waitress, having already paid the bill, and took her hand and together they made their way to the park where Mount Lucabettus stood and prepared to make the hike to the top, after stopping in a shop to grab a couple bottles of water which they cast a Refilling Charm on. They could easily Apparate to their destination, but she had decided she wanted to do it the muggle way and who was he to tell her no?

They walked up the trail that zig zagged up the hill. Leaving the pine covered base behind and climbing up the limestone mount as they paused every so often to enjoy the view, which was spectacular. It was over nine hundred feet to the top, about a twenty minute hike. When they reached the summit they could hear music coming from the ancient amphitheater, but they made their way to the Chapel of St. George instead. Standing on the viewing platform he wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked out over the city as Scorpius kicked beneath his hands.

The sun was no where near close to the western horizon, but then it had taken them only an hour for lunch and a twenty minute walk to the park itself. Feeling her warmth beneath his hands he couldn't help the contentment he felt in that moment. Turning her in his arms he grabbed her, cupped her cheek- his thumb running along her cheek bone-, and kissed her as her hands went to his waist. She tasted like honey from their lunch and something else purely Hermione. It was one of the best moments of his life.

The rest of the week was spent in various pursuits. They visited the places she wanted to see, the Acropolis and Museum, the Parthenon, and Temple of Zeus among other ruins. They also spent time where he wished, the Monastiraki Flea Market in the Plaka District where they spent and entire day just going from shop to shop and eating. Well, she ate more than he did of course, but everything she ate she had offered a bit of for him to taste, in which he obliged her.

At the end of the week they received an owl with a note telling them that Ryley's adoption was complete. It was July twenty fifth. They sent back a note saying how happy they were and for the two to enjoy each other. It would be strange going back to a house missing one child, but that was the point of the orphanage after all. To try and find the children there homes.

They Apparated just outside the hotel on Alonnisos, one of three islands that made up the Northern Sporades in the Aegean Sea. The hotel, the Liadromia Hotel, was on a hill in Patitiri and surrounded by pine trees and had a lovely view of the colorful boats in the harbor. They had arrived a little later than intended, having to pay for another nights stay at the hotel in Athens due to the desire to remain abed long after the check out time, and so they decided to stay inside for the rest of the day.

They ordered room service and wound up spending a little more time in bed. Not that he was complaining. The next day he asked her if she wanted to go find a beach or take a boat trip around the islands to see what they could see, and she chose the latter. So they walked hand in hand down to the harbor and boarded a boat there. The trip they chose took them to Kiri-Panasia and they took in the monestary there before the boat took them back to Alonissos.

Along the way they spotted Monk Seals, Common Dolphins and even a couple Sperm Whales. After that they went back to the hotel and made love again. He was surprised she wasn't sore from all the shagging they'd done these last three weeks.

The next day they walked around the little town, then the next they went to the beach. It was a secluded little cove and she decided to wear the other two piece, the coral pink one, and she looked so delicious that he found another outcropping of rock to hide behind and shagged her senseless in the crusts like clear waters.

Their next to last day found them at the Chrisi Milia Beach. It was all golden sand, crystal clear turquoise waters, shade trees and rock pools- which she enjoyed immensely watching the little creatures stuck inside. They had lunch at the taverna there and then went back into the ocean to go look at the reef that wasn't too far from the beach. Using a Bubblehead Charm they explored, watching the pretty little variety of colorful fish and even a Loggerhead Turtle. Then they made their way back to the hotel, both a little more subdued as the end of their honeymoon neared.

When they got back they found an owl tapping on their window. Opening it the owl came inside and Hermione took the package from it. Draco found an owl treat, they'd brought a few just in case, and the owl took off. It was one of the orphanage owls and at first he could see Hermione's apprehension, but when she opened the package, pulled the pieces of parchment from inside and began to read the first note, she started laughing. Curious as to what had her so giddy he moved to read over her shoulder and soon joined her in her laughter.

There was a note from Astoria about how everyone was doing, which was fine as they expected. Then there was a series of pictures, each done by one child. They showed a scene of the children having fun. They were out in the gardens and were apparently having a water fight, somehow it would seem someone convinced their caretakers to conjure some Muggle water balloons filled with colored water. Each picture showed the child who drew it, Alrakis's had Seb and Reuben while Evelyn's had Millie and Astoria, covered in multiple colors and laughing.

Happy that they were having so much fun without them and weren't missing them at all, Draco took the pictures from his wife and set them on top of the table before pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "Let's get to bed. I want to make love to my wife and we have an early check out time and can't miss our portkey."

"Alright. I love you Draco."

"I love you too."

That night he made love to her slowly and tenderly. They fell asleep, her back to his front with his hand resting comfortably on his son, who kicked it causing Draco to laugh. Tomorrow they had to go back to their regular lives, but it wasn't a bad thing. They had so much to look forward to after all.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: this chapter is bittersweet. There is only one more after it until the epilogue. That's right, the end is nigh. We're back from the honeymoon now and just moving forward. I'll give you the nursery in this chapter, among other things. Hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **Hermione**

Hermione and Draco got home around nine in the morning on the fifteenth of July. After dropping their luggage at the mill house, the items they'd purchased in Paris and Athens in a pile in a corner of their room, they went to the main house. Everyone was there already, just finishing up breakfast.

They were immediately bombarded by excited children and hugs from Astoria and Millie. Hermione greeted them all fondly, missing Ryley's presence already, and then made them all sit back down and tell her all that had happened while she ate her breakfast, well her second one that is. There were stories of coloring pictures, Seb and Reuben told her how much they were enjoying their training, how they missed Ryley but were happy he had a new daddy.

It took the better part of an hour to hear all they had missed. During the conversation Crookshanks and his mate had come through the back door, their litter of five week old kittens following behind, right at that age to start moving around more. Hermione made a mental note to move Dot's little birthing nest now that the kittens were out and about. She was in the way in the nursery unfortunately.

Crookshanks climbed into her lap, making everyone laugh at his disgruntled look as he was without the same amount of room he was used to due to her belly. Dot and Patches fighting over Draco's lap was amusing too. Especially as the new little ones had no idea why mum had abandoned them. They sat staring up at her as, after finally having enough, he picked both felines up and set them on the table in front of him, giving their ears a scratch. "We're not going to be doing this all the time. You're going to have to share."

"I don't think they can understand you Draco."

He turned to her and smirked. "Didn't you know I'm an animal whisperer, love? I can speak to them all." Then he winked and went back to scratching.

Hermione turned to Astoria. "Speaking of, what's going on with the horses? Did that man from Pansy's department come out and take care of these three and look at our mares?"

"Yes. Patches, Dot and Crookshanks can no longer reproduce and he thinks all four mares are pregnant. Hermes has been a busy boy."

Draco barked a laugh then, garnering all their attention. "Sorry, I had an inappropriate thought that I shall not be speaking out loud with little ears around."

Hermione could almost figure it out herself if she really thought about it. Probably some stupidly male statement about how Hermes was just like his owner. The idiot. Just then the familiar sound of the floo activating drifted to them in the kitchen and the next thing she knew they were greeting Draco's parents and siblings.

Before long the kitchen was full to capacity of all those coming by to wish them a happy homecoming and so they had to move to the formal lounge. Ginny was there, Harry beside her with their hands linked. At thirteen weeks pregnant, a tad over three months, her morning sickness had finally started to go away.

"I'm just glad I listened to you about the merits of ginger tea. It helped a lot. Now that I'm into the second trimester I rarely have it anymore. There are still moments I feel nauseous but I can just give myself a moment and it'll go away. Which makes me happy since Harry has promised a special night for our one year wedding anniversary next week. So, when are you two having your next appointment and when will you do the nursery?"

"Well, our next appointment is Monday. Then we figured since we're out we'll take a look around and see what we might be able to find. I have an idea of how I want to paint it, but I want to wait for everyone to see it until I've gotten it all put together."

"Oh we completely understand dear," Narcissa said, taking a sip of her tea before continuing. "If you need any help at all, let us know. What with Draco starting his new job next week, I don't want you to overdue anything."

"I'll let you know Narcissa. And I promise not to overdue it. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I could do with a nap. We got a very early start this morning and I find I'm still rather sleepy."

"Oh you go on dear. It's time we all went home anyway. Sarah and Daniel need naps as well and I believe you said you were watching Victorie this evening didn't you Molly?"

"Oh yes," Molly stated as she set her tea cup in its saucer. "Bill and Fleur are finally going to go on a much needed night out. They've been such good parents, but sometimes one needs a little alone time. It was lovely to see you all. Hermione, the same goes for me. If you need any help just owl."

And with that everyone left and Draco led her back to the mill house and their bedroom and helped her out of her clothes- much to her protests that she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, to which he merely told her to shut it. Then he helped her into the bed, transfigured a pillow into one of those long ones she'd started using on their honeymoon, and- she guessed he'd kissed her or some such thing and left but she couldn't be sure because she was asleep in no time.

* * *

 **Draco**

After putting his wife to bed he went up to the nursery and looked in the closet where Dot had had her babies. The nest was still there, visibly well used. He had a moment of regret over the complete loss of his favored shirt but then he levitated the entire pile and moved it down the stairs to place it in a corner by the kitchen fireplace. Dot loped up to it, gave it a sniff, then promptly laid down and fed her little ones.

Draco went back up the stairs and Scorgified the closet of all the cat hair, then he went to the stables to check the horses. Hermes was there, munching his oats, and Draco sauntered up to the stallion. "I hear you've been a busy boy. How about a fly huh?" Leading the horse from the stall, he bridled him and climbed up onto his back.

They walked out of the stable before Hermes took flight and Draco reigned him up over the grounds, back towards the fields and streams to the south of the house. As they flew Draco thought about the coming months. There was a baby shower to prepare for, because he knew very well his mum would throw a huge one, he knew Hermione wanted to do the nursery in the next two weeks even though she wasn't due for another three months.

There was the start of the school term, though Kian and Conner were the only two in school at the moment. He had his new job, and the new Quidditch season would be here before they knew it. So would Scorpius, and they still needed a middle name. They'd thought about it during their trip, but nothing had sounded right to them. It was proving to be a much more difficult task then they'd anticipated.

He also knew that the more ungainly she got, the harder it would be for Hermione to do certain things. That's why he was glad Astoria had finally joined the staff. She and Blaise had moved into the London house while he and Hermione had been gone and so far they loved it, but with Blaise taking over Slughorn's position this school year, he would be staying at the school so Draco wondered if Astoria would prefer to stay in their home by herself or if she'd like to move into the orphanage in one of the now empty rooms instead.

He'd have to ask her.

Looking down on the grounds below him he caught a glimpse of the centaur herd, Chironwaving a greeting. He waved back and then reigned Hermes to the east. He would have to bring Hermione out this way soon. She hadn't had the chance to explore all of her estate yet and this side had a lovely little pond surrounded by a field full of grasses and flowers. She would love it.

He flew around for about an hour before deciding he'd had enough and headed back to the stables. When he got there, he noticed the girls with Astoria in the gardens. As soon as they spotted him the four came running, begging to have a go. So he spent the next hour flying them around. When he finally unbridled Hermes and set the stallion loose, Hermione had joined them and they had a tea party in the gardens among the smell of her lavender and chamomile and the roses that were growing splendidly up the arbors.

Before long it was time for dinner and then bed. As he lay there with his wife in his arms, he had to smile. Though their little time alone was over, they still had a good time that day. As he thought about their next appointment, Draco drifted off to sleep. Content in the life he had been given.

* * *

 **Hermione**

A couple weeks later, Hermione looked around her at the work she and Draco had done to the nursery, she smiled. It was exactly what she had wanted. The furniture was set up so that the gray and white glider and ottoman she'd fallen in love with was next to the window, sat diagonally in the corner across from the door. There was a small white table next to it for whatever she needed. Kitty corner at a short distance from directly beside the chair was a white crib with blue and white bedding and a grey dust ruffle that brushed the hardwood floor.

Across from the wall the crib and chair sat on was the wardrobe with its newly added shelving in the middle for little shoes and pants and such, drawers set in for socks and the like, and the empty wire racks to hang things upon. On one side of the door to it was the changing table, a distressed white four door dresser with a pad on top. In the drawers would soon be all she would need for her son: nightwear, burp cloths and blankets. Next to it was a stand of wire racks that would hold things like nappies, creams and lotions.

On the other side of the wardrobe were two small bookshelves sat side by side, both white. The first had a place to hold stuffed animals in with elastic cords running top to bottom and then shelves that would hold soft baby books and little Muggle toys. The other had shelves only and they would hold the regular books and wizarding toys.

The walls were a gray blue color and the ceiling had wisps of white clouds to make it look like the clear English sky. She had enchanted it much the same as Hogwarts Great Hall was and it would change depending on the weather outside. It truly was a lovely day and she should be outside but she had wanted to decorate now that they'd gotten all the furniture.

There was a white Muggle mobile with little soft white and blue stars hanging from it set above the crib and she flicked her wand and watched it move gently, a soft melody coming out of it. She looked at that dresser/changing table and the empty wardrobe and couldn't wait to see the little clothes and such that would grace them.

She hadn't bought any of those things yet, though she was most assuredly ready to do so. They had two and a half months left after all. She moved to the glider and took a seat. It was very comfortable and she could happily see herself sitting here in the middle of the night as she fed her son. She laid her head back against the back of the chair and closed her eyes and just reveled in the scenes that flit through her mind.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she became aware of was Draco gently shaking her awake. "Love, it's time for dinner." While she had put the last touches on the room he had cooked the four, well technically three, of them supper. Whatever it was smelled amazing as the scent wafted into the room from downstairs.

He helped her up and led her to the kitchen where Alrakis was already seated at their small dining table. He fixed both of them a plate and then himself and they ate in a contented silence. After that it was bath time for their daughter. Since it was so hard for Hermione to maneuver lately, now that she was nearly seven months pregnant, she sat on the lid of the toilet and watched as Draco knelt in front of the tub and helped the girl to bathe.

They went to bed, after two stories and a cup of lemon balm tea to help her sleep.

A week later, Hermione woke to an insistent tapping on the window. Turning over she noticed that she must have slept later than usual, perhaps the two trips to the loo had something to do with that, and Draco had already left for work. The owl wasn't going away and was in fact tapping more urgently so she threw the blankets off herself and did her little roll in order to get up.

"Alright, I'm coming, sheesh." She opened the window and the ruddy bird flew in and landed on her bed. Taking its delivery, she opened the parchment and began to read. What she saw there had her closing her eyes in pain.

The tragic events Harry described in the note had tears streaming down her cheeks that she quickly brushed away. She penned a quick reply and as the owl took off she made her way to the wardrobe to get ready for the day. It would be a busy one it seemed. She made her way to the main house note in hand, Alrakis's in the other, and called out for Millie. Both women came into the kitchen, curiosity written all over their faces.

"I've received a letter from Harry. We need to prepare three beds, all three boys. There was an accident. A muggle orphanage, in Iver Heath, was taking four of their kids- the older ones- on a trip to the zoo in London when the driver passed out and they went over the crash barrier and down the side of a hill. They think he had a medical condition. They flipped numerous times and all but two of the children unfortunately perished. Magical Law Enforcement had to go out because there were strange circumstances as to how they survived.

"There are three coming because they're brothers and of course as the oldest has shown he has magic, the other two might as well and we can't leave them with the Muggles. They're also Muggleborn and this is the first time any of them have shown any kind of magic. Their mum died giving birth to the last one in the orphanage. She had run away from her abusive husband to try and save herself and her sons but she was just too sick and weak. She died and the father never came because she begged them to keep her boys safe from him, so the orphanage took them in. The oldest was only two then, that was five years ago.

"According to eye witnesses, the boys just popped out onto the roadway, hence why Magical Law Enforcement got involved. This happened yesterday, but they had to get everything in order- memories modified, the boys things gathered from the orphanage and stories concocted as to why they wouldn't be returning there. They're probably scared, not only due to the accident and the deaths of those they knew, but also probably the fact that the oldest performed magic. He's the only one who has shown it and so they other two probably don't know what to make of it and he's probably afraid over what it means.

"They're going to need to be shown that they're safe and that things will be ok. So let's get their beds ready and make them feel welcome ok? Harry said they should be bringing them here a little after ten, that's in thirty minutes. Millie will you feed these four while Astoria and I take care of the room?"

"Of course Hermione. Those poor boys. I'm just so glad they're ok."

"As am I." They spent the next thirty minutes getting the room ready with fresh linens and such. When the wards alerted her that Harry and Dean had come, she made her way down the stairs and to the front door.

Harry stood there, hand raised to knock, and smiled upon seeing her. Behind him stood Dean. He had a hold of a hand each of the two youngest boys, six and four, and the oldest had a hold of the four year olds other hand. They all looked shell shocked and tired and her heart went out to them. She stepped to the side after giving them all a smile. "Come on in. Let's head to the kitchen and have a little chat."

"Thanks 'Mione. It's been a long night and I could really use a cuppa. I haven't been home yet."

"Does Ginny know where you've been?"

"Yeah, I managed to get off a Patronus about an hour ago."

"That's an awful long time to wait Harry."

"It couldn't be helped, we've just been so busy with this whole mess." They walked into the kitchen and Harry directed the three boys to seats on the other side of the table from the girls, each eyeing the others with curiosity, while he and Dean took the seats flanking them.

Hermione sat next to Alrakis and looked at the three boys in front of her. They were clean, well fed, and looked as if they had been well cared for. It was the fear and pain in their eyes that broke her heart. It couldn't have been easy to go through what they went through and then to come to some strange place and learn things about yourselves that were new and completely foreign. After all, they'd just learned that magic exists. How much more foreign could you get?

All three had the same pale blond hair, pretty blue eyes and pale skin, they were handsome boys and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if they took after their mum or dad. After getting his cup of tea, Harry began to tell her the boys' story- what she didn't already know thanks to his note that was. "'Mione, this is Clarke, Hunter and Bailey Wells. You already know how they came to be at the orphanage so let me tell you what happened yesterday.

"When we arrived on scene the Clarks and Hunter were sitting in an ambulance. The techs looked them over and once it was found they were fine we questioned them as to how they were uninjured. Seems Clarke here, afraid for himself and his brother, wrapped Hunter up in his arms and managed to Disapparate them from the van (?)and onto the side of the roadway. Amazing I know.

"Anyway. The driver was one of the locals who volunteered his help and the other passengers were an employee of the orphanage and two other children. Unfortunately they all passed from their injuries." He pauses then and looks to the boys to gauge their reactions.

It's a difficult topic, but Hermione had to know what she could be dealing with as far as any mental injuries the boys might suffer- such as nightmares and things. They are sitting there quietly, eating the eggs and bangers Millie provided them, their expressions unchanged from the pain and fear. Harry goes on. "We of course had to wipe a number of memories and let the man who runs the orphanage know what happened and modify his memory. We could have told him that the boys also perished, but it wouldn't explain why their brother or belongings were gone so we removed them from his memory entirely .

"I couldn't think of any good excuse to explain why a boy who had no other relatives, that anyone knew of, had just disappeared right after the deaths of his brothers. I'm tired and my brain is functioning on autopilot so it seemed the best thing to do. Now here we are. They've slept a bit in my office while waiting for us to finish, but I'm sure they could use a nice bed and a warm blanket for a bit. They've been given the cliff notes version of what Clarke did, I suspect you can give them the more extended version. I hate to just dump them on you but I really need to get home to my wife and get some sleep, Dean does too.

"Let us know if you need anything yeah?"

"Of course. Thank you for bringing them here. Go home and get some rest, I'll take it from here." Harry and Dean left then and she turned to the boys. "So, are you three still hungry?" At their nods Millie placed more eggs and bangers on their plates. Not a word was spoken as they scarfed down seconds of what was probably the first meal they'd had in hours. She knew Harry wasn't neglectful persay, but there probably hadn't been a lot of time and she suspected the boys slept more than they did anything else.

When they had finished eating she took them up to the room. "Do you want any help putting your things away?" They shook their heads. "Ok then, would you like me to explain more about what happened or to ask me any questions?"

The oldest stepped toward a bed and set his little suitcase on it, Hermione had carried Bailey's case, but Clarke and Hunter had insisted they could carry their own. They'd both looked at her belly before saying it. He looked about the room before turning and sitting on the bed. He looked at her for a moment. A wary, yet curious expression on his face. "Is what that man said true? Does magic really exist and did I really use it to save myself and my brother?"

"Yes sweetie it is, and yes you did. I know that it probably scared you, but now that your magic has shown itself it's going to come naturally. As you're underage it'll be uncontrollable, but you'll soon be old enough for school and they'll teach you how to use it properly. For now, I'll teach you a little bit. You won't really be able to force it to come, it'll usually happen in times of strong emotions. Like what you did during the accident. Because you felt so much fear your magic saved you. Do you understand?"

"I think so, though my Bailey probably doesnt. He's too little yet."

"Maybe just a little, but I'm sure he'll learn soon enough. Hunter do you understand?" The boy nodded at her and she turned back to Clarke. "I understand it is just you who has shown your magic, but they should show theirs eventually. Do you have any other questions?"

"Not right now, though I would like to know the names of the others that were down there. I'm too tired right now though."

"I'm sure you are. That type of magic you did can be draining without a wand. Do you want to wash up or anything?"

"No."

"Alright then, let's get you ready and into bed."

"That man, Harry, called you 'Mione. Is that your name?"

"It's my nickname. My full name is Hermione, but if that's too much for you you can call me what Harry did." Clarke just nodded and after getting them into their pjs so they were more comfortable she tucked them all in. They were alseep nearly as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Shutting the door behind her she made her way back downstairs. Only time would tell for sure, but the boys seemed as if they'd be just fine.


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: this is a bittersweet moment. This is the last chapter. I will post an epilogue, but this is the last actual chapter. I may be persuaded to post that epilogue if enough people ask. ;)_

 _This will tie up loose ends, if there is one you notice hasn't been tied up then let me know. A moment of you will, I have chosen Scorpius's middle name because Hermione is the type of person- at least to me- that would honor those she loves in any way she can. She loves Harry like a brother. So I felt the choice of middle name was appropriate. Also I don't remember making any mention- and there's none in my notes- of when exactly Astoria and Blaise were to get married, so if I did then I'm sorry if it's different then the mention in this chapter._

 _Alas, without further ado- the end._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **Draco**

The weeks had flown by and before they knew it, October was here and almost over, had it really been almost a year since Draco had asked Hermione to go out with him? Time had flown and so many things had happened between their return from their honeymoon in July and now.

When Draco had gotten home that day in August to find three new children he'd been surprised, and saddened. But the Wells brothers were thriving under Hermione's careful tutelage and loving nature. Hunter had even begun to show signs of his magic, though Bailey's remained dormant for now. Though no one had yet to come and adopt any of their remaining kids, Seb and Reuben didn't much count since they were of age. The seven orphans in still in their care were all content to remain that way anyway, it seemed.

Sebastian and Reuben were doing phenomenal at their training and it was looking as if the new year would see them ensconced in their jobs. Reuben had decided on the more specified field of Hit Wizard. They're the wizarding equivalent of a Miggle S.W.A.T. team. While Seb had decided he wanted to work on the third floor with the potions and plant poisoning patients.

Draco and Hermione couldn't be more proud of either of them. Reuben was already talking about moving to London once he had saved back his first few pay checks. He was thinking of starting to look for a flat sometime after the new year started. Things were going rather well for everyone really.

Ginny being six months pregnant meant she was at Granger's almost constantly seeking advice from his wife and asking if Draco could mix her some potions and such like he had done for Hermione. The Potters were often at their dinner table now. Potter planned on taking some time off close to the birth of what they've found out is a son, James Sirius Potter would make his appearance in January and the girls were looking forward to play dates and all that mess.

Weasley, well Ron since there were so many of them, had quit working in the Auror office and was now permanently employed with his brother, George. Speaking of George, he and the twins may end up adding to their family if the past three months of dating Angelina Johnson was any indication. She had come into the shop one day and the two had gotten to talking about Fred, reminiscing over the many moments they'd had with him. George had asked her to dinner and it had gone from there. He was happy enough from what Draco could tell.

Sarah and Daniel had both had birthdays, Daniel now being two and Sarah three. They were well loved by his parents and spoiled pretty much rotten. He still couldn't wait for them to get older so he could show them all the things in the manor that he wanted to. Alrakis was also happy with her new lot in life, though it hadn't changed much except for her last name becoming Malfoy. She'd insisted, quit vociferously.

Severus and Ryley were doing very well, Ryley happily spending his days with Draco and Hermione until classes ended and Snape came for him- except on nights it was his turn to patrol Hogwarts. Next year they wouldn't have to worry about it though. Blaise was happily teaching Potions and Astoria had decided that living alone in the London home was good enough for her. When asked why she'd simply said that she'd have to get used to it anyway, their wedding would be next August before Blaise had to return to Hogwarts for his second year of teaching.

Pansy and Theo's wedding was coming closer and Millie and Seamus had moved in with each other, Seamus moving into the staff quarters with her so she would still be on hand at night if needed- though they'd discussed it and Hermione felt it would be best to find someone else to have on staff so Millie could move into her own home. They would just wait until after Scorpius arrived.

Which was a moment they awaited with great anticipation. Scorp was due any day now. They still hadn't come up with a middle name yet though and it was beginning to put his wife on edge. He'd tried to tell her that it was ok, but she was determined to try every name she could think of. But then she would reject them one by one as not sounding right. He felt that perhaps the right name would come to them if they didn't try so hard.

They'd had the baby shower two weeks ago and per her prediction it was indeed extravagant, everything the baby shower for the future Malfoy heir was expected to be. He'd been bored out of his mind and he, Potter, the two Weasley blokes, Goyle and Blaise- Merlin, even his father and Arthur- had found themselves in the library downing shots of Dragon Barrel Brandy and getting quite pissed.

This had not endeared them to his mother, but had made the girls laugh. Hermione's lovely laugh was well worth the tongue lashing he'd gotten from Narcissa Malfoy. Potter's gift, however, had sobered him up immediately. That bloody git had given them this blue and gray quilt with stags all over it. Draco had wanted to punch him in his smug face, but had to refrain or risk the further ire of his mother.

Some thing most strange had happened in the past months as well.

While all the kittens from Dot's last litter had been found good homes, one remained. A little black female with green eyes. After they'd gotten the nursery completed, they kept finding her in Scorp's crib. She was so small at that point, only seven weeks, that they couldn't figure out how she'd kept getting in there.

He'd been worried because cats weren't exactly good, or bad really, for babies. He was afraid the kit would get used to being in the crib and once Scorpius came home that the feline would continue to climb into the crib and smother his son, but then last week, at nearly five months, they'd found her laying in the glider instead. So they'd cleaned out the cat hair and were now just hopeful that she would remain in the glider and never go into the crib with their son.

They'd named her Midnight, quite unoriginal he knew but he didn't care, and Hermione was of the mind that she would be Scorp's companion and later his familiar. It was the only explanation as to why she was so attached to the nursery. She was almost always to be found there now.

Dot had disappeared, Crookshanks with her- though he came back with some regularity to check on his human. Though Patches remained. Draco figured Dot was kind of done with them now. She'd probably gone back to her den in the forest and they'd see her whenever she felt like presenting herself. Or maybe just before winter set in she'd come back to stay until the spring. They'd just have to wait and see.

The man who had checked the horses before had come back and confirmed all four mares were pregnant and had maybe five to six months- dependent on the mare- before there would be foals. Not that Draco cared right now.

No, he was more concerned about his increasingly irritable wife. She was uncomfortable, massively so, and so because of that she was quick to snap and just as quick to beg for forgiveness for doing so. Her poor emotions were everywhere and he would be happy when he got his Hermione back. The one that wouldn't take anything from anyone but was more congenial. This one was just plain rude.

Just yesterday he'd asked her if she wanted to go to Diagon Alley for an ice from his mums shop and she'd bit his head off about how she was too big to get his arms around to Disapparate them and how could he want an ugly, fat cow like her and he'd gotten so angry at her. He'd tried to be understanding, but he'd heard those words far too much the past month and he'd had it and he hadn't meant to make her cry but dear, sweet Merlin he had been ready to pull his hair out!

Now he was hiding out in the main house with the tots. Was it cowardly? Yes. Did he care? Not one bit. He was tired of her hot and cold shite so he was going to hide for a bit.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Draco was hiding from her, she knew he was. Not that she blamed him. She was miserable. Scorpius was two days late and she had had enough. She was hot one minute then cold the next, she had to pee every five minutes it seemed, she couldn't see her feet anymore and he had to help her dress sometimes because bending over wasn't happening anytime soon. She just wanted this pregnancy to be over with.

She was very lucky that her husband was so patient and understanding because she was sure he was ready to rip his hair out. She knew she wasn't fat, that it was all baby, but that didn't make her feel any better. The way he had made love to her last night had made her feel cherished though. Now she was walking around the grounds, she was hot and the cool fall air felt good on her heated skin. She was hoping walking would start up the labor process.

Luna had given her several suggestions as to how to induce her own labor, and she had tried all but this one- mainly because walking any great distance lately seemed to overtax her. So she was determined to walk as long as she could. She just hoped it worked. When she began to get to tired, she made her way back to the manor house and helped Millie with dinner. They went to bed that night, but she was too uncomfortable to do more than doze off and on.

It was a couple hours before midnight, before Halloween, and Hermione had woken because she was even more uncomfortable than when they'd gone to bed. As she sat there in the bed trying to determine what to do, if she should get up and try to drink some tea to help her relax and sleep or just go up to the nursery and sit in the glider as she so often did with Midnight, she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her belly. It drew a soft cry from her lips and the next thing she knew the bed was soaked around her.

Draco jumped up from beside her and stared down at her with incomprehension written all over his face. "What the fuck? Love, what is that." She went to tell him she thought her waters just broke when another pain gripped her. She gasped and panted through the pain like Luna's class had taught her and when it finally subsided she looked at her husband as dawning comprehension crossed his face.

He stood there for a second before bursting into action. Her nightgown was magically removed from her and he helped her up off the bed, cleaning her up and then helping her into some comfortable pjs. He Scorgified the bed and then grabbed her bag by the door with everything she had chosen to take to the hospital with them. He led her out of the bedroom and helped her take a seat in the kitchen as he went up the stairs to get Alrakis. They needed to take her to the main house.

The little sleepy expression on her face melted Hermione's heart. Draco carried the girl and took her hand and together they made their way to the main house. Sitting her down at the kitchen table there, he took Alrakis upstairs and then alerted Millie and Seamus to what was happening. After being told good luck, Draco led her to the fireplace in the lounge and they Flooed to St. Mungo's.

Now, as one hour passed into the next, Hermione was ready to hex her husband. She'd had enough. She was in pain, she wanted to push, and Draco was going to make her hex him into the next world. As sweat streamed down her face and Luna flitted about the room setting up everything she would need to help Hermione birth her son, she glared at the man she loved but didn't like right now and pointed towards the door.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! If you don't sit down this minute and allow Luna to do her job then you can bugger right off on out that door!"

He paused mid word and stared at her completely gobsmacked. If she weren't so bloody aggravated she would laugh at his surprised expression, but she wasn't going to because she was deadly serious. If he didn't stop badgering Luna with questions she was going to murder the father of her child. "I'm bloody well serious! Sit the fuck down!" She didn't curse, not ever, so when she'd said that word he gulped and was finally shutting his gob and taking a seat.

Luna giggled in the background. Hermione just laid her head back on the pillows, thankful he had listened.

* * *

 **Draco**

When his wife had shouted at him, at first he hadn't take her desirous. Surely she couldn't be. He was merely concerned with the amount of pain she was in. There had to be a way to ease it. He hated seeing her in pain. Loathed it really, so he was... Well, frankly he was being an annoying little sot. But this was his wife. Surely he was allowed to be so while his wife lay there in the bed, breathing heavily, sweating and-before he'd stood to badger Lovegood about pain relief- clutching... No, not clutching, breaking his hand practically with every contraction she had. They were wizards for fucks sake. They had magic! And potions! And ways to take someone's pain!

But looking at his wife at this moment, her face red with anger, but her eyes full of frustrated tears, and he simply sat down and shut his gob. He knew when to let things go. He would let this go. Besides, if he really thought about it- she was holding her own. It was he who was freaking out. He had sat there for hours and allowed her to practically break his hand everytime her body contracted in an effort to prepare to expel this tiny little human being from her body. He'd watched her body start to perspire heavily the closer she got to time and saw the amount of pain she was in and had had enough. But it would seem he'd pushed too far.

Suddenly, as though he was hearing Lovegood through a fog, she was telling him Hermione was ready to push and he needed to get behind her on the bed and help support her upper body as she prepared to bring their son into the world. Everything after that was a blur until he felt Hermione's body go limp and lean further into his. Then there came the most wonderous sound, the wail of his son. Luna held the squalling little red and wrinkled body for them to see and Hermione smiled.

"Look at him Draco. He's so perfect." He was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, besides his wife and daughter of course. There was no telling the color of the hair on his head or who he might look like the most as he was still covered in goo and screaming, but he was still bloody beautiful.

Draco couldn't stop himself from moving from behind his wife and stepping over to where the Mediwitch was cleaning Scorp off as Luna finished up with Hermione. He was long, twenty one inches according to the witch, and weighed in at seven pounds twelve ounces. Now that he was clean, the fine blond fuzz on his head was clear to see. His little eyes opened and looked directly at Draco for a moment and he reveled in their clear blue depths.

The witch swaddled him up in a blanket and happily handed him over to Draco, who took him awkwardly at first. But as she showed him how to hold him properly he gained more confidence. He looked down on his now sleeping son and smiled. This moment couldn't get anymore perfect. "Draco, bring him here. I need to see him." Nope, he was wrong, it could get more perfect.

He carried their son to his mother and Draco placed him gently in her arms. Hermione lifted her knees and placed Scorpius on them gently and began to unwrap him. She counted all his fingers and toes and checked for any imperfections, as most new mothers were want to do, and then wrapped him back up and brought him up close to her face and cooed in delight. "Aren't you just the most perfect little thing. Welcome to the world my son." Then she refocused on Draco as she laid him back on her knees. "What time is it darling?"

He looked at his watch, confused as to why that should matter. "It's around five in the morning, love. Happy Halloween I guess. Why?"

"Do you know what today represents?"

"Noooooo?"

"Today marks the ninteenth anniversary of the death of Harry's parents, Draco. I think I know what I want to do for our son's middle name."

"I didn't realize, but what does that have to do with our son?"

She peered at him for a moment. "Harry Potter has been like a brother to me since the day we defeated that troll in the girls' lavatory. That's a lot of years. We've been through so many things together. Now, on a day that has always held the reminder of death for him, new life has come. I want to honor his parents and their sacrifice by giving Scorpius a middle name befitting that. If that's ok with you that is."

He contemplated her words for a moment. She had a point. Had it not been for Lily Evans' sacrifice Voldemort might never have been defeated. Her refusal to step aside was what saved the wizarding world from a dark and sinister fate and allowed Draco to have a chance to be with Hermione to begin with. Had Voldemort succeeded he might never have realized that her blood was no different than his and wouldn't be as happy as he was in this moment. So was it asking too much to allow her to honor that and her best friend by giving their son a middle name reflecting it?

No. No it wasn't. "Alright, what name did you have in mind?" He smiled as she told him.

"Lily's maiden surname, without the S. Evan. It's also rather Muggle like I wanted as well."

"Scorpius Evan Malfoy. I do believe that sounds perfect, love."

"Absolutely perfect."

* * *

 **Hermione**

Now that it was over and Scorpius lay sleeping in her arms, Hermione couldnt seem to stop gazing at him. His little head was covered by a soft blond down. His little face reminded her so much of Draco. She gently ran a finger across his cheek. It was so soft. He smelled delightful and she couldn't help but fall in love so much further than she was already. This was her son. Her's and Draco's. She had carried him within her and nourished him, now she would continue to nourish him and help him grow into a strong, well mannered, sweet child and an impeccably kind man if she had her say.

As a Malfoy he would want for nothing. As a Granger he wouldn't ever take the things he had for granted. Feeling her body begin to relax and herself begin to need some sleep, she was grateful when Draco finally came back into the room after going to let the family know that Scorpius was here and that they could come in a couple at a time.

Behind him was his parents. It was only right that they be the first to see their new grandchild. In his arms was Alrakis. The moment their daughter saw her new brother she begged Draco to set her down. When he did she came to the bed as fast as her legs would carry her and gently touched Scorp's head where Hermione was holding him close to the side. Then she climbed up onto it next to them. She smiled at Hermione who smiled in return. "Can I hold him Mummy?"

"If you sit back here against the pillows with me."

"Ok." Hermione budged up and Alrakis sat back next to her and when she was situated, Draco helped her take Scorpius and they watched, all smiles, as Alrakis kissed his little head, then hugged him close and introduced herself.

"I'm your big sissy. I'm going to be a good sissy, I promise. You just listen to me and I'll always be there to help you."

"That's so sweet," Narcissa whispered. Lucius and Draco just looked on with smiles on their faces and nodded at her words. It was sweet.

After a few minutes, the three left and it was Molly and Arthur's turn, then two by two the Weasleys and their friends came in to see the new arrival and to congratulate them- until it was Harry and Ginny's turn. Hermione was nervous to see what Harry would think about her choice of middle name. As she introduced him to them, she watched Harry's face. There was no missing the edge of sadness in his eyes as he thought of his parents.

But when Hermione told him Scorp's middle name, that sadness turned to shock, and then to a smile. "You named him after my mum? Why?"

"As I told Draco, I know what today means to you and you're my best friend. Had it not been for her, you wouldn't be here. We would never have met. I probably would never have been allowed into the magical world to begin with. Your mum sacrificed herself and wound up saving the entire wizarding world. I don't negate your dads sacrifice of course, but he wasn't asked to stand aside. He wasn't given that choice like your mum was. It just seemed right to honor your mother for giving me a brother. I love you, Harry."

Tears were streaming down both of their cheeks but neither cared. Hermione was shocked with Draco's next words though. They'd never discussed godparents after all. "We'd also like you to be godfather, Potter. And you godmother, Ginny."

"Really?" Draco nodded. "We'd be honored. Thank you. And thank you Hermione, for making this day a little more bearable. Now instead of being saddened by the fact my parents aren't here, I can celebrate those who are. I love you too."

"Ok then, enough of this sappy shite. My wife needs some rest so get out you two."

Laughing the duo did just that and it was just her, her husband and their son again. After feeding Scorp, Draco watching with a look of contentment on his face, she handed the son over to the father and scooted down into the bed. Tomorrow they would be going home. She simply couldn't wait.


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: that's right. This is the end. Thank you for bearing with me for 35 chapters. I hope you truly enjoyed my story. I will be going on a posting sabbatical, but don't worry. I have another story already planned. I just need to flesh it out because it's going to be a little darker than I usually write. Don't worry though, I'll never not write a HEA. For now, here's the end of Hallowed. It'll be done in snippets._

 _Also, only one person guessed who my mystery man was that brought Mallory to the orphanage. You'll all learn who it was in this chapter. ;)_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Hermione**

As Hermione sat with her one and a half month old son in the ballroom of Nott Manor, she looked around her. They chose Theo's home instead of the Parkinson's because it was bigger. It was blatantly the right choice. Pansy and her mother had truly done a lovely job of transforming the ordinary ballroom into a winter wonderland wedding. When they entered they were greeted by the grand staircase decorated with fake snow up the sides and a silver arch with white silk draping it, flanked by Christmas trees with more fake snow.

On every available surface were those muggle fish bowls with water and holly leaves and berries inside with a tea light floating on top. The aisle was stunning. A white runner with cushioned white wood chairs on either side. Down along the runner were hurricanes of every shape and size with lit candles inside and fake white tree branches sat on pedestals with more fake snow, interspersed among the candles. White floor lamps were placed every other pedestal as well.

The aisle ended in front of a large window. There was an arch of white flowers in front of it and she could see the snow falling softly outside. The ceiling had been charmed much like the one at Hogwarts, so it seemed as if the guests were sitting among that softly falling snow. They'd done a great deal to make the wedding fantastic, but still maintain an elegance that bespoke of Pansy's style.

As Hermione watched the other guests begin to arrive, Scorpius began to fuss and Hermione looked to her husband sitting beside her. "He's hungry, I'll just nip to one of the bedrooms and feed him. I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you."

"No darling, you stay here. The ceremony will be beginning soon and at least one of us has to be present. They are two of your oldest friends after all."

But he insisted. "No. I'm coming with you."

So together, after helping her gain her feet, they made their way to one of the bedrooms Theo's mum pointed them to on the second floor. After she gazed longingly at Scorp for a minute. Hermione didn't doubt for a second that Mrs. Nott would absolutely expect a grandchild within the next year. As Draco followed her into the room, she made her way to a chair by the window, took a seat and pulled the aside the bust of hers impel blue wrap dress and unhooked the front of the pink polka dot nursing bra she had bought five of. They were highly convenient after all and also cute.

As Scorp latched onto her breast, Draco came and squatted beside them. Rubbing a hand over their sons blond fuzz he smiled. "This never gets old you know? Watching you care for him like this. I have to tell you, love. It's got to be one of the sexiest things in the world to me, you nourishing our son."

She looked at him and giggled. The sap had a habit of making sure he was with her as often as he could be between work and Quidditch practice just so he could ensure he was around when she breastfed. She didn't know why he found it so sexy. It really shouldn't be since it was quite a natural thing for a mother to do, but she wasn't about to tell him to bugger off. She liked the way his attention made her feel. Like she was cherished.

Which she she was. He did little things for her everyday to show how much he appreciated her giving him his heir, though he constantly made sure she knew he'd have been happy with another daughter. Speaking of which.

"Alrakis will be ok with your dad right? I don't know what he wanted to show the tots, but he seemed so animated about it, it was odd if I'm honest."

"Yes she'll be fine. The Notts have a fountain that had four tiers and they never turn it off, so more than likely thanks to that ice storm we had yesterday the water has turned into these cascades of icicles down the sides. It'll probably be quite stunning."

"Oh! That does sound lovely! Perhaps you can show me later," she asked as she switched breasts.

Draco hadnt answered her by the time Scorp was done. She covered herself back up and burped him. Draco moved and took him from her then so she could get up and they could head back to the ballroom, but instead of moving to the door like she thought he might, he transfigured one of the dressers in the room into a makeshift crib and then locked the door.

"Draco?"

When he turned to face her she gasped and heat immediately pooled in her belly. The desire she saw in his eyes was enough to set her aflame and before she knew it he had stalked toward her, grabbed her up and moved toward the bed- kissing her as he went. She was panting by the time he laid her on it. The dazed and lust filled side of her wanted nothing more than for him to shag her senseless right there and then, but the more logical side won and she tried to push him off.

"Draco, we can't. Not here, not now. We'll be late getting back to the ballroom and everyone will stare."

"I don't rightly care about that, love. I need my luscious wife. Do you know how hard I am right now? Watching you feed our son and looking at these nice full tits of yours as you put them away? I'm randy as hell." He squeezed aforementioned breasts and she arched into him. Merlin it felt good! "I promise I'll be quick, love. We won't be late and even if we are, they'll think we were merely taking care of Scorpius."

She made to protest again, but the fingers dancing up her thigh and dipping into her knickers made it lodge in her throat and she could only moan as he deftly rubbed her clit. Before she knew it he had the skirt of her dress up to her belly, her knickers down her legs, his trousers undone and his cock out. She stared at the hardened velvet of his shaft and licked her lips. What was a few more minutes.

He came down on top of her then, kissing her gently as the tip probed her opening. Then he was pushing inside and the full feeling as he pushed all the way to the hilt made her moan again and clutch at his forearms. He set up a rhythm. Not too fast, not too slow and she lifted her hips with each thrust. It didn't take either of them long to get close to their climax and his thrusting became more erratic as he picked up the pace and raced toward their finish.

They cried out each others' name as they came, both panting, hearts racing and silly smiles on their faces. He rolled off of her onto the bed and they lay there a moment before he finally got up, pulled out his wand, cleaned them up and stuffed himself back in his underwear and zipped up his trousers. He helped her up and to right herself, moved to the crib and picked up their son and together they walked back to the ballroom. They made it just in time to beat the wedding party down the aisle.

When they took a seat, Theo and Blaise- who was standing up with Theo as his best man- smirked knowingly at them and she felt a blush stain her cheeks. So much for being able to pass it off as just taking care of Scorpius. Ignoring the looks coming down the row from Astoria and Ginny, she watched as Pansy came down the aisle carrying a bouquet of white and silver and wearing a white chiffon and satin gown with intricate beading on the v-neck pleated bodice. There was also beading at her left hip that the pleats from the skirt and bodice met at.

As she passed Hermione and took her place beside Theo, Hermione could see the back was open and Pansy's hair was up in a low bun with braids on one side and a diamond and feathered hair comb in the bun. She wore no veil. She was stunning and Hermione had a momentary feeling of sadness. They were all growing up. Pretty soon they'd all be moving on with their lives and it would probably be rare if they ever got together anymore.

But then she looked to the man beside her who was lovingly holding their sleeping son, with their daughter sat to his left where she held onto his arm and leaned into him, and Hermione knew all would be ok. She had all she needed seated beside her.

* * *

 **Christmas 2002**

 **Draco**

Draco couldn't help but wonder where the time had gone. Three winters had passed since that November he'd finally stopped being a bloody coward and asked the love of his life on a date. Now here he sat, surrounded by the ones they loved as Christmas morning commenced. He couldn't help but think back on the last two years. After Scorp's birth, things had gone smashingly.

Poppy and Evelyn had been adopted. Kian, Conner, Mallory and the three brothers: Clarke, Hunter and Bailey were still with them. There hadn't been any new additions yet. Scorpius had grown into a blond haired, gray eyed replica of himself- much to his wife's disappointment. She had hoped to have at least some physical influence on the boy, but Draco was secretly glad. He felt he'd much prefer a little girl with her rich brown curls and either his gray eyes or her honey brown ones.

George and Angelina were still going strong and he anticipated a proposal soon. Finley and Freya loved her and together the two had taught the twins so much. From how to run the shop to how to fly on brooms. They were in their second year of Hogwarts and both had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as a Keeper- Finley- and a Chaser- Freya- much to George's disgust. He was so hoping at least one would be a Beater.

As he got older, Daniel's magic continued to grow and he still showed signs of being rather powerful. His magic still came out mostly in outbursts at the moment of course, but Draco couldn't wait to see what would happen once the boy had a wand. Mallory started Hogwarts next year and the girl couldn't wait. She was constantly asking questions and everytime they went to Diagon Alley she would ask to go to Magical Menagerie and Eyelops so she could make up her mind about whether she wished an owl or something else as her familiar.

Millie and Seamus were finally going to tie the knot, next fall. Hermione had hired a young man, Nael Dubois, straight out of Beauxbatons, and the couple moved into a house in the village a couple miles from the estate. Blaise and Astoria where now happily married and expecting their first next summer. Ginny and Harry were expecting their second, another son they were to name Albus Rubeus, come next spring.

Reuben finally moved out last summer and Seb had the barn all to himself now. Draco still figured he'd stay there forever. They were his family now, even if they didn't share the same blood or last name.

His uncle and Ryley were doing just grand. Ryley started school and they would be going on a tour of Europe that summer. He almost couldn't believe it when Severus had announced it. Severus Snape leaving England? Who would have thought it possible? Draco chuckled at that thought. "What's so funny darling?"

He smiled as his lovely wife took a seat in his lap and watched their children happily tear into their gifts. They had to go up to the main house later in the afternoon for the whole group gift exchange and dinner, but right now they were in their own private little world in the Mill House. She had a package in her hands, wrapped prettily in silver and green wrapping with a red and gold bow on top. Their house colors. Clever witch.

"Just thinking about when Uncle told us about his plans this summer. What's that you have there, love?"

She giggled. "I remember that. The look of shock on Harry and Lucius's faces was hysterical. This is for you my love. Happy Christmas."

She handed him the package and he grinned at her as he carefully unwrapped it. When he looked on the item inside it took him a minute to realize what it meant, but when he did he gasped. His eyes flew to hers and he gazed into their depths for the truth. The happiness there told him all he needed. "You mean it! Really! You're pregnant?!"

"I truly mean it."

He tossed the positive pregnancy test and box aside and hugged her tightly to him. "This is the best Christmas ever! Thank you, Hermione!" He grabbed her face and kissed her over and over again as he showed her how happy he was. Surely no Christmas could ever compare to this one. Though it was hard to beat out the others: their first as a couple, first married and as a family, and he was sure there would be many more happy Christmases to come.

* * *

 **October 2004**

 **Hermione**

As Hermione set up the decorations to celebrate Scorpius's fourth birthday, she heard a tapping on the window of the formal dining room in the manor house. Moving to it she noticed a tawny owl. Opening the window the bird hopped across the sill and held out its leg for her to take the rolled parchment there. She pulled an owl treat from the bag she had hung at nearly every window, and once he had it he took back off and she closed the window and looked at the letter in her hand curiously.

Who could it be from? Only one way to find out. She unrolled it and read its contents and became even more confused. Headmistress McGonagall was writing to inform her of the strange friendship between Mallory and Filch? How on earth had that even happened? Who could ever like that crusty old man? He was rude to students, clearly resented them for his lack of magic and it worried her.

She ribbed her bottom lip with her teeth and went off to find her husband. Maybe he could make sense of this. According to the letter Mallory and Filch often had tea together in his quarters. She also often helped him in his duties. He let her get away with a lot of things that he wouldn't most students as well, not anything that was actually against the rules really- just allowing her to stay in the library later than usual, not getting on her case if that meant she would be in the corridors after curfew. Things like that. It was most curious.

She found Draco in the playroom surrounded by those who weren't in school yet. That would be Alrakis, Scorpius, Hunter and Bailey. He was helping them make up the balloons. They were laughing at Midnight, never far from Scorp, and Patches as they chased around the ballon strings as the balloons hung from the ceiling. They were of course too high for the cats to even think of grabbing, which is what made it so funny.

She had to pause and watch them. It was a wonderful sight. Their fifteen month old daughter, Acacia Rose, was perched in her father's lap, flinging about the balloon that she had nearly wacking Draco in the face with it. She was too little to really help blow them up of course. Hermione was happy when she'd come into the world June fourteenth on their third wedding anniversary.

She had brown curls, just as bushy as Hermione's, and Draco's pretty gray eyes. She was the light of her father's life, though he loved all his children equally. She was never far from him unless he was at Borgin and Burkes or Quidditch practice. They'd won the championship every year since Draco became Seeker. Wood was hopeful for a repeat this season as well, though he never slacked in their training and had had them on the pitch every Friday since the beginning of August. He'd probably never change.

After taking a few more minutes to watch the man she loved, she stepped into the room and made her way to him. He turned around and her breath caught. His smile never failed to do that. Then he noticed the letter in her hand and frowned, unsure as to what it was and fearful it was something serious- though Hermione felt the contents were serious enough.

She held it forward and he took it. "This came from McGonagall. I don't know what to make of it, but the strangeness of the contents has me a little concerned. Do you think we should be?"

He read the words and she became even more confused as he began to smile again. When he was done he set the paper on the floor and looked at her. "I don't think there's anything to worry over, love. It's just a little girl giving the man some kindness. No one had ever done so after all and our Mallory has a huge heart like you do. She probably saw how lonely he was and decided to befriend him."

She thought about that for a moment. It did sort of make sense. But she couldn't help feeling there was more to it. "I don't know Draco, I just don't feel like that's the reason at all. Perhaps I should owl her and ask."

"Love, I'm going to say this only once. Let it go. I promise, there's nothing to worry about."

She threw her hands into the air. "How can you say that Draco? An old man befriending a little girl like that? It's creepy is what it is! No. It needs to stop. I won't have it!"

He moved Acacia from his lap and set her among the others and then stood, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her from the room. When he got to the boys' bedroom across the hall he shut the door, silenced the room with a flick of his wand, and then rounded on her. "When have I ever led you astray? If I say let it go then there's a good reason, but no. You're Hermione bloody Granger, now Malfoy. You have to be right all the time. So fine. I'll tell you exactly why you shouldn't be concerned with this. I didn't want to say it in front of the children because we don't need them repeating it.

"Think about how Mallory came to us. And remember I told you to leave it be? There was a reason. I never told you because frankly I didn't feel it was important, because his actions got her out of a bad situation. Potter and I agreed it wasn't worth outing him and possibly getting him arrested, since he did actually kidnap a Muggleborn child from her parents. Filch is the one who brought her here Hermione. He took a rare vacation that summer and just happened to hear rumors about her and decided to do something.

"We'll probably never know his motives, but I don't care to. He saved that girl, Hermione. Now she's recognized him for that and has probably decided to be his friend in her gratefulness for his help in removing her from that situation, so again. Let. It. Go!"

To say she was stunned would be an understatement. Argus Filch was the one who brought them Mallory, and Harry and Draco knew but didn't tell her? "Why didn't you tell me! Oh, I know what you said," she declared as he opened his mouth to remind her. "I don't care about your crappy excuse. You should have told me Draco Malfoy! I had a right to know!" She stomped her foot and felt like hexing him when he smirked at her.

"Well now you do, love. So just let it be. I can't change the past and tell you sooner. Potter and I agreed to keep it between us, feeling the less people who knew the less likely it was to slip. I know you Hermione, you'd have wanted to either confront him to personally thank him or send him something in thanks and he wanted to be anonymous for a reason, so just get that idea out of your head right now! You are not acknowledging that you know at all! Do you hear me?"

Oh how she hated being dictated to! But he wasn't wrong and she hated that too. "Fine!" She removed the charm on the room and huffed her way downstairs to take her frustration out on the bread dough for the scones she planned to make for the party, but she didn't make it past him. His arm struck out and he grabbed her around the wrist and hauled her to him.

"Don't be mad, love. I would have told you, but I promised Potter. I'm sorry. I love you."

She wanted to remain mad, but she couldn't. "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her and she happily returned it. Things might have led elsewhere had it not been for the loudly cleared throat behind them and the sarcastic drawl of her father in law.

"I see why nothing is done. If you two could kindly stop snogging and get this party set up for my grandson that would be great." With that he turned on his heel and they heard the tap of his cane as he made his way back down the hall and down the stairs.

"He's right," she sighed, but Draco wouldn't let her go without one more kiss. As she made her way to the door she felt a sharp slap on her bum and looked over her shoulder at him.

With a cheeky smile and a whispered promise to finish what they started, she went downstairs while he went back to the playroom. Scorpius's fourth birthday was a smashing success and after everyone went into muggle London for trick or treating. Her kids looked so cute in their constumes. They ranged from a cute black kitty to a vampire- the Muggle version- and she and Draco wore their wizarding robes while she had on a witches hat. Ginny and Harry wearing the same.

She giggled when a small girl child came up to Ginny and Harry and told them she liked their costumes. Life was perfect.

* * *

 **Twelve years later**

 **Draco**

As Draco sat on his broomstick overlooking the pitch and waiting for a glimpse of that little golden ball, he couldn't help but look in the stands at his family. There, in the front row of the tower closest to him stood his wife, no less beautiful in her early thirties as she was in her twenties. Her belly rounded with their fifth child as their two daughters- Alrakis and Acacia- and two sons- Scorpius and Caelum, also named after a constellation,- stood on either side of her. Alrakis, Scorpius and Acacia - in their final and first years, much to Scorp's dismay since he had to start a year late due to his birthdate, respectively- had received special permission to come see him play this, his final match of his career.

It was another championship match. Puddlemere had been in a lot of them.

Behind her stood the rest of their extended family and friends. He couldn't believe how full his life had become. From the lonely only child of his parents, to a man happily married with several children of his own and more people in his life than he'd ever thought possible. It was a bit overwhelming sometimes, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Their life had been nothing but perfect.

He thought back on that first year, when he'd first began to date his wife. All that danger and fear. It seemed like a million years away now. So much had happened, from the Christmases they'd had that had vied for that best Christmas ever spot, to the births of his children and their friends children.

The Potters now had three: James, Albus and Lily. Pansy and Theo had two: Brenna and Colden. George and Angelina had gotten married and added another set of twins to their family in Fred II and Roxanne. Millie and Seamus had a couple, as did Astoria and Blaise. The Weasleys all added to their family with a few children each, even Goyle and Ron had two- adopted from Hermione. They'd had a few kids come into the orphanage over the past few years after all.

Though those original six never did get adopted. Kian and Connor were twenty-three now and had moved out on their own about four years ago. Mallory, at twenty, was living in a flat in Hogsmeade as she interned at Hogwarts with Madam Pompfrey. The three brothers: Clarke, Hunter and Bailey were night een, eighteen and sixteen and while their brother was in Sixth Year, Clarke and Hunter were busy setting up their shelter.

In a effort to help prevent more situations like theirs and their mother's, they were opening a shelter for abused women and their children. Any children who showed any sort of magical abilities, through unexpected bouts in front of the brothers or from stories told by their mothers, would be marked and the Ministry would be told. From there it would be decided what would happen. If they'd tell the mother or if they would be monitored to ensure nothing ever happened to the children like what happened with Mallory.

When Bailey graduated he would join his brothers. Draco and Hermione had never been prouder when they'd taken their idea to Shacklebolt. Knowing the Wizengamot would probably never change their ways and pass any legislation that would help the brothers, Kingsley agreed to help himself where he could. If they wound up having to step in for those kids and use memory charms on their mothers, Kingsley as the Minister would ensure there would be no reprimands.

If they had to step in and remove the kids, they'd be sent to Granger's. So far though, that hasn't happened. Most mothers either ignored the strange occurrences, or already knew what they were because they were like Merry- witches married to Muggles.

Draco's siblings had decided to keep the Brandon name since he was heir and had Scorpius. They felt the need to carry on their family name, though Sarah wouldn't once she got married. Daniel had indeed proved Draco right by being a powerful little wizard. He showed a lot of promise at thirteen.

Speaking of marriages. Ron and Goyle got married. Draco still wasn't used to calling him Ron, but with so many bloody Weasleys about at any given time it was silly to still call him that. Sebastian had married as well. He and Violet were quite happy in the newly renovated party barn. They'd turned it from the bachelors flat they'd made it when it had been him and Reuben and made it a family home. The couple were on their honeymoon at the moment, but were due to return next week.

Luna and Neville had finally tied the knot as well. They'd been invited for tea one day in the spring of two thousand and six and had gotten quite the surprise when it turned out to be an impromptu wedding ceremony. Typical Lovegood though. They also now had two children- twin boys named Lorcan and Lysander. Snape and Ryley were doing quite well too. Ryley was now twenty one, soon to be twenty-two, and had finally made the decision to speak with his mum.

They'd met on neutral ground at Madam Puddifoot's. He'd listened silently as she'd said her piece, apologized to him and explained her actions. He'd shown maturity when he'd said his own piece respectfully and then accepted her apology. Their relationship would never be fixed, but Ryley was at least willing to allow her in his life from now on. Baby steps, as Hermione would say. Locke, Draco was quite happy with what had happened there, was in jail for the rest of his life.

That wanker had gotten drunk one night and hit another car head on. It was sad that he ended up killing someone, but at least he could never hurt another soul. He was in prison for a good long time and wouldn't get out until he was a very old man. Neither mother nor son cared a wit about his lot in life. Merry was actually seeing someone, a man who treated her with respect and dignity and didn't much care that she was a witch. He was a Muggle as well, but they were happy.

Just then he caught a flash from the corner of his eye. Turning his head ever so slowly, as to hopefully not alert the other Seeker that he might have seen the Snitch, Draco laughed lightly as the little gold ball flitted right in front of his wife. He turned his broom in a flash and dashed toward it, too far ahead of the other bloke for him to catch up.

As he wrapped his fingers around the orb and the crowd went wild over yet another championship win for Puddlemere United, Draco only had eyes for Hermione. The delighted shouts of his family filled his ears as he leaned forward on his broom and kissed his wife. Everything else faded and it was only them as he snogged her breathless. Life was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: and they lived happily ever after. THE END.**


End file.
